


Blessed are Ye

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bigotry, Child Death, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fecund Kink, Heats, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Religious Fanaticism, Suicide, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 167,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Alphas and Male Omegas have been repressed and persecuted since the rise of a Radical Priesthood in The Catholic Church called The Order of Purity.</p><p>Alpha Richelieu and Omega Treville had Pups in secret, but one day their home is destroyed by The Order and their Pups killed, save for one, who is lost.</p><p>Many years later, their long lost Omega Pup walks into the Garrison demanding a Duel with Athos.......</p><p> </p><p>Beta male parent Father</p><p>Beta Female parent Mother</p><p>Alpha Parent Aphan </p><p>Omega Parent Oman</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kyele`s work on Ye heirs of Glory have inspired me to write this.
> 
> Partly her own fault for making Richelieu/Treville so damn hot!, I was just an Athos/d`Art girl before she came along and did this to me!.
> 
> The fics may well be similar, but not the same, and the work is being written with her approval.

Mathhew 5-11   
Blessed are ye, when men shall revile you, and persecute you, and shall say all manner of evil against you falsely, for my sake.

Matthew 5-12  
Rejoice, and be exceeding glad: for great is your reward in heaven: for so persecuted they the prophets which were before you.

 

 

It had been Pope Alexander in the year 1065 who had denounced female Alphas and Male Omegas, proclaiming them unclean, and abominations in the sight of God!.

Declaring that the fact they were only capable of procreation through Homosexual acts, was a a crime against God and Holy Church!, a Mortal Sin, punishable by death!.

Before his death, in 1078, he ordained a New Order of Jesuit Priests to purge the unclean Alphas and Omegas from the face of the Earth!.

The Jesuits were called The Order of Purity, and were charged with the task of seeking out and removing all unclean Alphas and Omegas. 

The ways The Order went about this differed from country to country.

In some the Alpha females and Omega Males were snatched from their parents shortly after birth, unless their Parents had a sympathetic Midwife of could afford to bribe her into secrecy and so hide their Pups Sex from The Order.

Otherwise they were forced to have their infant torn from their arms and taken away to locked in convents and monestrys for the rest of their lives, serving as slaves to Monks and Nuns, so they could never entice Clean Alphas, Betas, and Omegas into procreating with them and damn their immortal souls.

If this were not bad enough, some of The Order took more radical approaches.

They would have the Unclean disfigured and drugged to make them unappealing, and infertile so they could not either attract a mate or have any ability to get with child.

Their heads would be shaved and seared with a red hot poker scarring their heads so hair could not grow back, their faces branded with The Holy Cross to mark them as Unclean, their breasts cut off and the gaping wound cauterized.

 

The potent herbs they were drugged with dulled their scents and prevented their heats, but also left them listless, lethargic, often nauseated, and bloated by water retention.

Sickly, disfigured, and completely oppressed, these Alphas and Omegas lived a most tragic life under the cruel rode of their masters.

However there was still worse.

In the most extreme of The Orders, The Unclean were put to death as Heretics!, burned alive after torture and mutilation, their bodies burned in a public square untill nothing was left but blackened bone which would be shattered to powder and tossed into a midden.

 

Many of the "Clean" Alphas, Betas, and Omegas chaffed and resented the ruling of the Church, arguing against the claims, sometimes at the cost of their own lives.

Certainly in Spain where The Inquisition took power, and had Heretics burned every Sunday at Auto de Fete.

Spain was the worst Country for Unclean Alphas and Omegas to be born, The Inquisition worked in conjunction with The Order, in search of not Unclean, but Jews, Protestants, and Moors, persecuting every Man, Woman, and Child they found.

Across Europe, the situation was little better, but perhaps not so dire, for there Unclean could and did hide from The Order, were kept concealed by their Kin and other sympathisers.

As the centuries past, the Protestant Faith took shape and grew in strength, In these countries, the ruling of Pope Alexander was abolished, Female Alphas and Male Omegas were free to live amongst their Kin once more, no longer suffering the oppression of centuries past.

By the Seventeenth Century The Order and The Vatican had been expelled from England, Germany, Sweedon, and Holland, The Lutherans, and Evangelists declaring Pope Alexander himself Heretical!.

One such Lutheran Priest stood up and declared 

"How can any mortal man, be he layman or church man question the devine will of The Lord?, he himself created us here!, his children!.  
Who are we?, any of us? to question the devine will of our God who made us and gave us these forms?, God himself created Alpha, Beta, and Omega, and in turn gave each gender of male or female, so that we may progenetate and spread his bounty his wisdom upon this earth, it matters not that we be Alpha male or female, nore Omega male of Female, nore indeed Beta male or Female, because we are all Gods devine creation and to doubt that devinity is to doubt God himself!". 

 

In staunchly Catholic countries there was unrest, people agreeing with the Protestants views on The Unclean, making demands for The Order to be repealed, for a reformation to happen, and The Unclean freed once more.

Before his assassination, King Henry IV had been making plans to have The Order expelled from France.

It was believed, though not proved that The Order themselves had The King murdered to keep their foot hold in France.

Which they continued to fight to maintain, even as the arguments and pressures for their removal grew in size and strength every year, and the Vatican wavered and dithered, refusing to make any firm decision regarding The Order, The Pope bending to the will of Spain more often than not, The Power of The Inquisition and Spains Military might forcing his hand more than popular beliefs.

Cardinal Richelieu knew this, he was no fool, even as a young Man, he knew that Popes were nothing more than figure heads, puppets of the dominant European powers, and so was determined to find himself a far more prosperous position.

With a sharp mind, and a Noble back ground, he was able to rise swiftly in The French Court, allying himself with The Young King Louis XIII, who was at the time still under domination of his Mother Marie de Medici, who`s beliefs were firmly in favor of The Order, rather than Reformation.

Whether or not she had played a hand in the death of her Husband no one knew, but considering her ambition and desire for power, Richelieu would not have been surprised.

What did surprise him, in fact what astounded him completely, were the feelings he developed for the young Soldier Jean Armand de Treville.

Tall, lean, with fine bone structure, Richelieu found himself unexpectedly drawn to the man, desiring him as a lover, and adoring the fiery nature of the soldier as they clashed in debates and arguments.

The way Treville`s clear blue eyes would flash like lightning in anger, his voice deepening in a rolling roar like a lion roused from a sleep and angry about it!, the proud tilt of his chiselled chin, and confident strut of his walk all drew Richelieu like a Moth to a flame.

Why he should be so attracted to the brash honest man of action he could not fathom, not until one night when they were delayed on a trip coming back for Fountain bluer and had to seek shelter from a violent storm in a deserted hunters cabin to wait things out, that the reason for Richelieu`s desire became clear.

Treville had been feeling out of sorts all day, his body temperature was going up and down like a tarts skirts!, his skin feeling prickly, and uncomfortable, his tightly bound breasts aching under his shirt and doublet.

But it was not until he and Richelieu were inside the cabin, listening to the storm raging over their heads that he realized what was wrong.

A sudden cramp in his lower belly, followed by a rush of fluids on his thighs explained everything.

Heat

He was in heat.

Since his adolescence Treville had suffered erratic heats, sometimes going for six months without them, and then suffering three in rapid succession.

His parents had been wealthy enough to bribe the midwife into keeping her silence about their Pups sex, and Treville had been raised as Beta Son, taught to hide his Omega sex.

Binding his small square shaped breasts when they grew, never going naked before others so his lack of scrotum would not be noticed, his Father had him trained in all forms of fighting, so he would be able to defend himself, and with their blessing he went to the Military Academy once he was sixteen.

Using Migranes as an excuse for staying locked in his chambers when his heats came, Treville used heavy doses of sleeping aids and lay his heat ravaged body in a tub of cold water during the heat to douse his scent and suffer through on his own, so the truth of his sex would not be discovered.

For five years he had been successful, five years, and now he was exposed, before Richelieu.

 

Richelieu`s eyes widened as he caught scent of Treville`s body, the unmistakeable scent of an Omega in heat.

Not a sound came from his mouth as it dropped open in shock, and his eyes ran over Treville`s flushed face, dilated pupils, slick wet breeches, and shaking hands.

Hands that drew his sword and maine gauche as he leapt to his feet, aiming both blades at Richelieu  
"Keep back!" he snarled his eys flashing dangerously "You keep back you hear me!"  
"Treville, really!" Richelieu said rising to his own feet, half amused by the Omegas show of defiance and violence, that was almost as arousing as the scent of his heat!,  
"Keep away from me!" Treville growled backing away and making sure that the two deadly blades stayed pointed at Richelieu`s slim body   
"If you dare touch me I swear to God!, I will kill you!".

All amusement fell away as Richelieu realized that despite his fighting stance and keen blades, Treville was terrified, of being turned over to The Order, of being Raped, butchered, God knows what else.

The thought of seeing the young handsome Treville taken into the hands of The Order.  
Of his fine firm body being mutilated, torn up, and burned, of his sleek beauty being destroyed by those zealots ran through Richelieu`s mind, and sickened him to his core!.

Nothing would happen to Treville, no harm would come to him while Richelieu was capable of preventing it.

A desire came over him, not just to have and mate with this Omega, but to free him once and for all from the danger of The Order.

Gently he raised his hands, in the universal gesture of peace before himself and Treville  
"I will not harm you" he swore sincerity in his voice and on his face "I will not have you turned over to The Order!, before God I would rather cut my tongue out than see you taken up by those Medieval fools!".

Treville narrowed his eyes at Richelieu, not ready to take his word, but his hands were shaking, his body succumbing to the heat that was coursing through his body.

While both Alpha and Omega could resist temptation, painful as it was, an Omega could not remain on their feet, or fight while in Full Heat, their bodies would not allow it, all too soon he would be on the floor writhing and moaning, completely at Richelieu`s mercy.

"Please" Richelieu said getting down onto his knees "You are safe, you can put the blades down, I will not harm you, I swear".

Treville bit his lip, he could see the honesty on Richelieu`s face, see the torment in his eyes, along with a healthy dose of guilt and fear.

Guilt for the fact he was clearly aroused by the heat, and fear.

For if he were to be discovered as a sympathiser to Unclean, he too would be put to a fiery death for heresy, and yet, even though he knew this, he would not denounce Treville, would put himself in danger, to see him safe.

Shaking, and feeling the effects of his heat rising stronger, Treville sagged to the floor, clamping down on the moan that wanted to escape his lips  
"Can I?........", Treville looked up at Richelieu who was looking at him with worry and not a small ammount of pain, for his own growing desires that were throbbing in his breeches, "is there anyway I can help you?" he asked.

"help me?" Treville whispered half laughing half sobbing "There`s only one way to ease this, as we both know", tears filled his eyes as he felt his inner muscles cramp and clench in desperation for forfillment,  
"I could.......I would...........if you......." Richelieu bit his lip shaking his head, his normal gift of the gab quite lost, in fact in the light of their weak fire, he looked like a young boy, unpractised and quite alone in the world, wanting to do the right thing, but not knowing how to do so.

It was not the first time that Treville had looked at Richelieu and seen the sharp, lean lines of his features and been drawn to him, imagining if he was as skilled in love making, as he was at wit.

A virgin, having never dared to lay with any, Treville was untried, but knew enough from talk, as to what happened between lovers, and he had day dreamed of lay in Richelieu`s arms, of spreading his thighs wide and letting the man lay between them, and mount him, lay seige to his body and ride him as hard as a stallion!.

Swallowing hard, Treville shifted and ran a hand through his hair "Armand, come here" he said extending a hand, was it the onslaught of heat making his daring enough to take a chance?, or was it simply because he was tired of fighting of being so very alone?, Treville did`nt know, he did`nt care, he wanted Richelieu and would have him.

With limbs that shook like a colt on unsteady legs, Richeliu came over to Treville and reached out for him, gently cupping his face and running his hands over his face   
"You accept me?" he whispered, pupils dilating and erection growing, "You will have me?, and become my own?"  
"Forsaking all others" Treville whispered "From now unto forever"  
"Amen" Richelieu breathed and sank upon Treville in a hot and passionate kiss, their bodies falling back against the floor, their limbs tangling together as they fumbled, the heat making them clumsy as they all but tore their clothing from each other.

Has Treville`s body not been so slick, and so ready for Richelieu`s cock, then he would likely have been torn, but as it was, he was so wet and eager, that the cock slid inside him without any difficulty,  
"Dear God!" Richelieu grunted as he felt his knot swelling inside Treville`s hot tight body   
"Fuck me!, God in heavon Armand!, move or I swear I`ll......." Treville broke off as Richelieu did as requested and began to thrust in and out of his body making them both cry out for pleasure, their bodies moving in a perfect rythem thrusting and writhing together in desperate bliss,   
"Carry our pups?" Richelieu whispered as he felt his knot swelling in preparation to lock them together, his orgasm imminent   
"Any and all" Treville purred back closing his eyes and screaming out his bliss as he was filled by Richelieu, spilling his own juices between them and sagging onto the floor a single cry escaping his lips as he felt Richelieu biting into his neck mating them for life.

 

Three days past in a haze of sexual bliss, leaving both Richelieu and Treville exhausted and curling into each others arms as their tired but sated bodies rested and replenished their strength.

Richelieu was the first to wake, stretching and yawning loudly, feeling more alive, and complete than he ever had in his life.

Glancing down a smile spread over his face as he regarded his new mate, sleeping soundly against him, bearing a brand new bond bite on his neck.

Reaching out Richelieu gently traced the ridges of the bite with the tip of his fingers, slowly rousing Treville from his sleep  
"Mon Omega" Richelieu whispered leaning down and kissing him gently and deeply   
"Mon Alpha" Treville breathed as they broke the kiss, and shifted with a contented moan letting out a small breathy chuckle "Mated!, us!, who`d have thought?"

"God works in mysterious ways" Richelieu said stroking Treville`s cheek "His wonders to perform", Treville smiled, very much wanting to enjoy the after glow with his mate, to just lay there and relax in each others arms, however they did`nt have the luxary of doing so, they had to get back to court and find a reasonable excuse for their delay, a three day delay at that!.

But also there was the other concern, the bigger concern, how they were going to hide this from The Order, especially if Treville were pregnant.

"What are we going to do?" he asked trying to focus on the problem in hand and not the fact that Richelieu`s long slender fingers were running up and down his inner thigh sending tingles right to his groin!  
"We`ll take it one step at a time" Richelieu said "We`ll work things out"  
"And if I`m pregnant?" Treville asked.

The delight on Richelieu`s face, brief as it was, was still enough to make Treville`s heart warm, and hope that their heat would be successful in producing offspring  
"That would be wonderful" Richelieu said, his hand moving almost with a mind of it`s own, placing it`self over Treville`s firm flat stomach   
"How would we hide it though?, it`d become pretty obvious after a few months love"   
"We`ll find a way" Richelieu promised bending forward to kiss his mate "We`ll think of a way to hide the pregnancy if need be"  
"Just so you know" Treville said avoiding Richelieu`s mouth and looking directly in the eye "I am not becoming your house bound house wife permanently bare foot and pregnant!".

Richelieu broke into laughter, resting his head on Treville`s shoulder and kissing the skin   
"I never wanted a house wife" he said looking up with shining eyes "Nore do I care for the bare foot part"  
"Well good"  
"The pregnant part though!, and maybe bare arsed?", Treville shoved his mate away, taking his wrists and pinning him on his back as he laughed   
"Don`t push your luck!" he growled leaning forward and kissing Richelieu`s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m putter trigger warnings in this chapter, since there is both rape, and child murder in it.
> 
> Read only if you are not triggered by this, you are warned.

They made a convincing excuse that they were delayed on their way back to court, by stating one of the horses had gone lame with a twisted ankle.

Having to part when they got back to Court was perhaps the hardest thing either men had ever done before in their lives.

With the bond so new, they both wanted to stay with each other, scent each other, and learn about their new bond.

But with The Order always watching, and the French Patroness, Marie de Medici having her sharp eyes on everyone and everything, they had to remain discrete and make like they were still rivals.

However after a few hours, Richelieu was going out of his mind, and had Jussac, his most loyal and trusted Red Guard Captains, go over to The Garrison with a Missive for Treville.

Jussac was a Beta, but had no love for The Order, having lost his Omega Brother to them shortly after the Pups birth, had been forced to watch his Mother, still bleeding from the whelping, falling to the ground in floods of tears as he new born Pups was torn from her arms.

What had happened to said Pup no one knew, but Jussac had hated The Order ever since.

The Lieutenant Bernejoux had a similar story, and equally despised The Order, as did Guard Cahussac, whom Richelieu often suspected was in fact a hiding Omega.

These three Richelieu knew he could trust without a question, the newest recruit to that squad, Boisrenard, he did not know enough about yet to know if he were a sympathiser, a hiding Omega, or if he favoured The Order.

Richelieu was determined to found out, he was also determined to change his Guards, to have only sympathisers and "Unclean" in his ranks, so that would afford himself and Treville protection.

It would have to be done slowly, and carefully, but it would be done none the less.

Half an hour later, Treville walked into his office, carrying dirt and sweat from training on his uniform  
"I do hope that your are not risking the lives of our potential pups!" Richelieu said rising from his desk and going round it to meet his mate  
"Keep your voice down!" Treville hissed, glancing at the doors  
"Relax mon amor, this room is sound proof, no one can hear anything unless a door is left ajar" Richelieu reassured his mate pulling him into an embrace  
"God I`ve missed you" he breathed, sucking in Treville`s scent "We have to find a way to be together, I can`t be without you!"  
"Have any suggestions?" Treville asked closing his eyes as Richelieu nuzzled his throat  
"I`ll think of something" Richelieu said lifting his head, and with a single motion had Treville swept up into his arms and was leaning him back over the desk "But right now, all I`m capable of thinking about, his burrying myself within you!"  
"Then do not hesitate on my account!" Treville said his hands undoing the high collar about Richelieu`s throat, and arching his back as his Alphas hands slid down inside his breeches stroking his hardening length!.

Pulling Treville`s breeches off, Richelieu lifted his heavy robes, ripping off his under pants, and lining up with Treville`s hot leaking passage, he slid home with a single thrust, making the Omega groan and writhe under him, his heavily used hold stinging at the sensation  
"God almighty!, you are............incredible!" Treville gasped clenching his fists on the desk as Richelieu thrust in and out of his body  
"Jesus Christ!" he swore as Richelieu thrust into him harder and fast!, his feet leaving the floor, to wrap his legs about Richelieu`s hips  
"Do not blaspheme!" Richelieu panted with a grin as he thrust harder and faster, though cursed himself as Treville clench hard about his cock "Fucking Christ!"  
"Fine words from a man of the Church!" Treville laughed laying back on the table and gasping for pleasure "Heavon can`t be better than this!"  
"Heavon is wherever you are" Richelieu said feeling his Knot bulging and ready to spill "I love you" he gasped as he released deep inside the Omega who let out a loud cry, vibrating over the desk, his inner muscles clenching and milking Richelieu for all he was worth,  
"I love you too" he panted going limp on the desk and resting a hand on Richelieus soft curls.

 

For three weeks things continued like this, with the new mates learning more about each other, and managing to hide their bonding from everyone.

Then Treville came to Richelieu`s office ashen faced and sweating,  
"I hav`nt bled" were his opening words.

There was no need to beat about the bush with this, Richelieu knew what he was saying, knew what he meant, no bleeding, most likly meant he was pregnant.

"Oh my love" Richelieu said rising and taking Treville into his arms "A Pup, already!, out first heat together!, what are the chances of that?"  
"High when you have erratic heats" Treville said biting his bottom lip "Multiple eggs are released, and without the heats to use them up, they sit there and just get added to and added to......", he broke off running a hand through his hair "Shit Armand!, what are we going to do?"  
"We`ll manage, we`ll be alright" Richelieu said giving his a reasuring kiss "It`s going to be fine, I promise", he smiled, his eyes shining with unshed tears  
"This is our first Pup, our family" he said placing a hand on Treville`s belly "We`ll find a way to make this work"  
"We will" Treville agreed resting his hand over Richelieu`s and smiling aswell "For our Pup".

 

Eight months later

 

It actually turned out to be not one Pup but two, Treville had conceived twins during the heat.

They had to hide the pregnancy as they ahd been hiding their relationship, for if The Order had discovered the truth, then Richelieu would have been either hung or burned, and Treville kept in a cell until he had produced the pups, then burned while his body still bled from the birth, and possibly the Pups with him, or if not, then die with the knowledge that they would be condemned to a life of slavery.

Hiding a pregnancy of twins was not easy, Treville had began to show by the end of the first trimester, and had continued to swell rapidly with the growth of the Pups.

While Richelieu had relished the sight of his mate growing heavy and round with their young, had been delighted at the strength of their kicks and flutters in Treville`s heavy womb, he had also feared their discovery, feared what would become of them, and so they had been forced to use under bust corsets to tie in Treville`s full belly, flattening the bulge everytime he went out in public.

He also wore looser clothes to help hide his condition, but both he and Richelieu knew that they had to find a more practical solution, and soon.

While the corset bought time, with the rapid growth of the two pups, it would soon not be enough.

So, a plan was devised, for Treville to leave Paris for a time, to remain away in the country, until after the Pups had been born.

Thanks to his wealthy back ground, along with the property Treville had been left by his parents, Richelieu and Treville were able to purchase a large, but secluded farm house, on the out skirts of Castlemore in Gascony.

A staged fight was made, and Treville (at least publicly) suffered a broken tibia just below the knee when he was six months pregnant, thus earning himself a six month reprieve from court to convelace in the country, well at least that was what the official story was.

The truth was, he was going to hide in the country, to give birth, and spend the first three months with the Pups, giving his body a chance to recover from the birth, and to bond with them, and of course, to try and shift as much of the baby weight as he could before he returned to court.

Some weight gain would be expected after a broken leg and lack of activity, but too much could raise unwanted suspicion, suspicion that they could not afford.

Too keep suspicion at bay, Richelieu was also forced to keep away from his pregnant mate until the final month, by which time he was able to contrive a reason to leave Paris for a good while.

He had all but fallen upon his mate when he had arrived in Gascony, having been deprived of his company for weeks on end, he was eager to breath in the heady familiar scent of his mate, and reaffirm their bond.

Treville had bloomed during his convelesence in Gascony, under the bright sunlight, his skin had grown golden and rosy, glowing with health and life, his body rounded and softened with good food and rest. 

Richelieu spent hours holding his beloved mate in his arms, kissing every inch of his body, stroking the great swell of his ripe belly, feeling the firm and active movements of the pups within.

For the last month of pregnancy the young mates were able to live quietly in the secret farm house, making ready for the pups.

Richelieu`s fortune had bought them a sympathetic midwife, who would also act as governess, raise and care for the Pups when they went back to Paris.

"I`ll not be letting you do this to me again for a good long time!" Treville declared as they lay in bed, his heavy belly between him and Richelieu, all but bursting with the Pups  
"Thats a shame" Richelieu chuckled stroking the prominent mound "I`d rather hoped to keep you in such condition for some time to come!"  
"I`ll bet!" Treville muttered rolling his eyes "Alphas, doing all their thinking with their knots!"  
"Complaining?" Richelieu asked arching his eyebrow at his mate, and leaning over to kiss him deeply  
"I complain only, that I have not seen my feet in months and need the pot more often than ever before in my life!", Richelieu burst into laughter burring his face into Treville`s shoulder  
"It`s worth it though" Treville said once Richelieu had finished laughing "Though it`ll be a dreadful wrench to leave these pups here when we go back to Paris"  
"Aye, I know" Richelieu sighed resting a hand over Treville`s belly "One day we`ll not have to hide though, one day we`ll be free, and the Pups can come to Paris and live with us"  
"Amen to that" Treville sighed snuggling down to sleep contentedly in his Alphas arms.

 

The labour began two days later, with a show of blood and a rush of fluid.

Richelieu walked the floors with Treville for eighteen hours, as the Midwife boiled water, and prepared the cribs for the pups.

Tired, and crying out for pain, Treville was finally taken to bed after eighteen hours, on all fours he laboured for another six hours before the first Pup was delivered, an Alpha daughter, crying lustily at her enterence to the world.

"Leonore, we should call her Leonore" Richelieu said, having a fondness for the name "What do you think?"  
"Leonore suits her" Treville agreed stroking her bloody face "Leonore Amelia", they were given a brief time to enjoy their first Pup until the labour began again, it took another hour and half of labour before the midwife could see the end in sight, and still it was not easy, for this little one was breech and she struggled to get the child safely delivered, and with her tired hands shaking cut open the plump little belly a little as she cut the cord!, only a small shallow cut, but it would scar for life.

"An Omega Son" she declared wiping her brow and handing her him over to an exhausted Treville and a teary eyed Richelieu  
"Charles, a little Charles" Treville said kissing his cheek and smiling up at Richelieu "Our Pups"  
"A fine litter" he whispered wiping his eyes "Welldone love, well done".

 

Parting with the Pups was agony, the two of them were growing well, and starting to show their different personalitys, their little hands reaching out with curiocity, and bright eyes lighting up at the sight of their parents faces whom they were beginning to recognise.

But return to court they must, and so, saddly they bid farewell to their children whom they left in the care of the midwife.

For four years they were able to hide their family, stealing away from court to visit their growing Pups, both rising at court, gaining power and position, working for the day when they could live free with their Pups by their sides.

However, that day was not to be.

For just a fortnight shy of the Pups fifth birthday The Order laid waste the the quiet farm house.

Someone had spoken to them, someone had suspected that the Pups who were being raised there by a Beta woman were Unclean.

The Order had gone on, and burned the place to the ground, the Pups were playing in the garden when The Order had come, torches held high, sword and lances at the ready.

The Midwife they spitted on the sword as she ran out of the house screaming for the Pups to run, to save themselves.

Poor litte Leonore did not escape, a musket ball brought her down, her blood spraying over her terrified Omega twin as the ball tore through her chest throwing her to the ground and killing her outright.

Her tiny body was taken and burned along with the Midwifes, inside the farm house that The Order took their torches to, raising the once happy home to the ground.

Only little Charles escaped, stumbling and running on short legs, his body stained with his Alpha sisters blood, the scent of burning filling his nostrils, and the cries of The Order ringing in his ears, and fear spurring his little legs on to keep running.

Somehow, with the power of desperation and terror keeping him on his feet, little Charles ran from Castlemore to Lupiac.

Days on end he had run, with no food, and no water, only the grief of his lost family inside his heart.

Finally he stumbled upon a farm at the very edge of Lupiac, where he collasped in a feild of wheat, his energy completely spent.

The young Pup proberly expected to die there, to be found by The Order and burned for the crime of being born an Omega.

However by chance, the Farmer on the land, Alexandre d`Artagnan found the Pup laying there, bloody and filthy, and exhausted.

Alexandre was a good and Honnest man, and did not believe in The Order.

Taking the pup into his home, he fed and nursed Charles back to health, adopting him as his own Son, and raising him as a Beta to keep him safe from The Order.

Two weeks after the order, Treville and Richelieu rode onto the the desolation, which had once been the home of their Pups.

Treville`s heart wrenching cries and broken sobs were like a knife in Richelieu`s heart as he held his sobbing mate.

The blackened bones of Leonore and Madame du Berry The Nurse, were found amidst the ruins of the once happy home, which Richelieu and Treville diligently searched through, both hoping against hope that some how their Pups might have survived.

Injured, perhaps serverely scarred, but alive, and ready to come back into their Parents arms.

But no avail, for as the moved back the scorched debris the bodies of Leonore and Madame du Berry were revealed to them, the nurse`d body, leaning about the tiny frame of the small Pup, as if to try and protect her from the fire.

Had they both been alive when the torches had struck?.

Richelieu felt his stomach lurch at the thought, praying to a God that he was not sure he even believed in at present, that neither the Nurse or his beloved daughter had been so cruely tortured in that way, and had at the very least been granted a swifter less painful death. 

"I can`t find Charles"

Treville`s voice was horse and choked, his eyes red and dirty face tear stained  
"I can`t find Charles, Armand!, he`s not here!".

Richelieu`s eyes widdened and searched the debris at their feet, and surounding them, could their little Omega Son be alive?, could he have escaped?.

More likly their Son had been captured by The Order and taken away to some God forsaken Convent where God knows what would be done to him.  
If in fact the bastards who called themselves men of God had bothered to spare his life, and not simply left his corpse to rot at the road side.

"Jean....." Richelieu did`nt know what to say, what was there to say?, I`m sorry?, we failed?, we`ll make things right?.

How could they ever make things right?, nothing could bring their Pups back to them, nothing could change what had happened here short of Devine intervention.

"God was not here today" Richelieu whispered bitterly "Nore was he here when he was most needed", crossing himself more out of habit than piety he crossed the space between himself and Treville, pulled the grieving, heart broken Omega into his arms  
"It was the Devil who did this" he said resting Treville`s head against his chest, over his heart, "The servents of Satan himself brought this down on our family, and by God they will all of them pay for it".

 

Between them they burried the bodies, and prayed for the souls of Leonore and Madame du Berry, offering up prayers for poor little Charles wherever he was, and whatever became of him.

 

While they might both hope that their boy had found some stroke of fortune and been taken in by someone, they niether believed it to be the case, suspecting deep down, that he had either died of starvation on the road, or been cut down by The Order.

Some how they managed to find enough strength in themselves and each other, to leave the ruins of their once happy home, and ride back to Paris, where yet more problems awaited them. 

In their absence, Marie de Medici, dowager Queen of France, widow of the Assassinated Henry IV was staging a Coup against her Son!.

Since Louis was now of Age, and ready to take full reigns of Goverment and power himself.

The Dowager Queen, who had been regent during his youth, was now being pushed aside.

Not something that a woman who craved power like a drunk craves spirits, would enjoy, and she was not going down without one hell of a fight.

As they had fought against her power and attempt at taking the throne from her Son, they were still in the midst of grief for their lost Pups, neither of them able to focus, wanting to cling to each other, to both comfort, and be comforted.

But that was not to be since Marie anticipated her Sons greatest supporters, and her advaceries, and had Treville arrested for treason and throne into prison!.

Richelieu, now Cardinal of France and a member of the Privy council immediately organised a prison break to get Treville out, but it had took three long days to enact the plan.

Three days in which Marie`s guards who had hold of the Bastille, had beaten, tortured, and raped Treville.  
The rape coming once they had stripped him naked and discovered him to be an Omega.

Torn, bleeding, and hardly clinging to life, Treville was safely delivered to The Palais Cardinal by Jussac and Boisrenard, whom in the last five years had been confirmed a sympathiser and loyal to their cause.

Richelieu treated the wounds himself, carefully stitching the cuts and lacerations, rubbing witch hazel into the bruises, and with tears in his eyes, and raging fury in his heart, had gently and tenderly cleaned, and applied a pressery inside his Omega Mates torn hole.

Treville was half catatonic when he had first been brought to his mate, simply laying on the bed with tears rolling down his ashen and bruised cheeks.

Unable to do anything else, Richelieu had simply wrapped his body about his wounded mate, and held him close, whispering words of love and devotion into Treville`s ear until finally exhaustion had taken over and Treville had fallen into a restless sleep, which was frequently disturbed by nightmares that left him shaking and sobbing with terror.

An after effect of the horrors he had endured, which haunted Treville for many years after.

Richelieu had never hated anyone as much as he did Marie de Medici, she was as bad, if not worse than those who had slain his beloved Pups.

While he had been able to execute the bastard Guards who had dared lay hand on his Omega, he was unable to enact revenge upon the dowager Queen, and was forced to be satisfied with just her exile from Paris under pain of death.

While the physical wounds had healed within weeks, the emotional and mental wounds had scarred Treville severely.

It took years for him to feel comfortable enough to lay with Richelieu again, even during his heats he had been too traumatised to let Richelieu knot him, any attempt to do so had left him screaming and clawing at Richelieu in terror, even as his body had screamed for his Knot.

At the worst moments during the years of healing, Treville had offered to release Richelieu from their bond, telling him to find someone better, someone unsullied.

Richelieu had been heart broken at the suggestion, refusing it completely, no matter what, even if they could never become physical again, he would not leave his mate for anyone or anything.

His devotion and understanding, were of great help to Treville`s recovery.

Taking things slowly, and carefully, eventually Treville was able to get past his demons, and relax in his Mates arms once more, loving him all the more for the years of devoted support that Richelieu had given him.

After all they ahd been through, loosing their Pups, Treville`s rape at the hands of Maries guards, and all the other threats they faced over the years, their relationship grew stronger, to the point that they both knew that nothing short of death would break them apart.

Their loyalty to Louis XIII did not go unnoticed, or appreciated by the Young King.

In honour of their bravery and loyalty to him, he had Treville made Captain of his Musketeers, and Richelieu raised to the highest office in Court, First Minister of France.

This gave them both immense power and position from which they could truely begin to fight against The Order, and lead the way for Reformation.

They had to do it slowly though, and carefully, biding their time, and making way with care and descreation.

Henry IV had been to brash in his actions, to obvious and forth right, he had set himself for Murder and in doing so had cost The Reformation many years in which it could have been advanced, and given Marie the stage in which to play her Coup.

Both now hardened and cautioned from the personal grief, Treville and Richelieu worked carefully together, making very sure to give no outward sign at all for what their plans and alliance truely were.

While Richelieu did whatever it took, via bribes, kidnaps, poisoning, stabbing and other less than savory approaches. 

Treville had no stomach for that sort of work, he did not mind death in battle, but could not kill a man in cold blood, instead he welcomed hiding male Omegas and female Alphas into the regiment of Musketeers, to be trained as soldiers, employed female Alphas and male Omegas on his estate aswell, as did Richelieu.

Each servent or recruit was carefully screened for suitability before being allowed to join either household or ranks, neither of them could afford to have a supporter of The Order in their midst.

To make sure that if either of them were ever to be taken up by The Order, that the other would never be suspected, they enacted an emnity between themselves, which they played on in public, so no one could suspect they were really mated.

Behind closed doors, they loved as hotly, and passionately as they ever had, waiting and planning, and hoping for the day to come when they could be free.

The coming of this glorious reformation was heralded by the arrival of a Gascon in the Garrison calling out Athos to a duel for his Fathers murder!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contained Underage forced sex, bullying, and abuse, if you are triggered do not read this.
> 
> Also the mentioning of erratic heats, some gynaecological problems can be hereditary so I figure similar problems could be inherited by Omegas from their parents too.

It had been fifteen years since Charles d`Artagnan had fled his childhood home, and wittnessed the deaths of his Nurse and Alpha twin.

He had never forgotten that fateful day when his happy home had been destroyed.

Never forgot the screams of his Nurse, the sound of the Musket firing and the single cry that came from his Alpha twin as she was shot, could remember with horrifing detail, the feel of her warm blood splattering on his face, arms, and chest as he had turned at the sound of her cry.

He remembered seeing her small body fall face first onto the ground, a smoking bloody wound in her back, and a matching one in her chest.

He could recall screaming himself and reaching out for his Sisters hand, to pull her up, to make her run with him, but another gun shot that had scarcely missed his shoulder had him falling onto his backside, rolling over and running as fast as he could, with tears flowing down his cheeks.

The smell of the fire that The Order lit haunted him for years, the stench of burning wood, and human flesh clinging to him, filling his nostrils until he was over come with sickness and gaged.

He remembered running, running for days, remembered how his legs had ached and throbbed, remembered how his small belly had rumbled with hunger and his throat burned with thirst.

When he had stopped running, and slowed to a walk he did not recall, only assuming it had been just before he had come upon Alexandre`s land, where his exhausted body had finally given out, and collapsed on the ground pressing his hands to his small aching belly and moaning for the pain, while sobbing for his sister.

When he had passed out, when Alexandre had found him, Charles did not know.

The first thing he recalled after his mind had drifted in the feild of wheat, was waking in a cot bed with a kindly faced middle aged man sitting on a stool besides him.

"Welcome back child" Alexandre had greeted, his voice deep and laced with the country accent that made Charles think of his lost Oman who`s voice was similar.

Thinking of his Oman and Aphan brought tears to his eyes, for thinking of them made him think of his sister and Nurse   
"Ah child, do not weep" Alexandre had said, gently lifting Charles from the bed and taking him onto his lap and rocking him back and forth in a soothing motion, and rubbing his back as Charles wept against his shoulder.

"I know you have suffered little one, I know you`ve been harmed, and I can well guess by whom and how" Alexandre had sighed, for in caring for the poor little mite he had found unconscious in his feild, he had seen the childs body naked while bathing him and knew him to be an Omega.

It did not take much to guess that The Order were responsible for whatever had befallen the boy he now held in his arms and soothed,   
"I am sorry for what has happened to you" Alexandre said "I am sorry for what sorrows you have suffered, and if I could, I would have those who brought this upon you punished for their actions", the middle aged farmer sighed, his weather worn face creasing in bitterness and sympathy.

Bitterness for the harsh truth of the world and the power of The Order.

Sympathy for the pain brought to the poor innocent he held in his arms.  
Had he been able he would have brought rack and ruin upon The Order for hurting the child like this, would have seen to it that justice was done for the innocent child who had been left to stagger into his feilds covered in dirt and blood.

However Alexandre had not the power to do this, he could not turn back time, nore could he fight The Order.

But what he could do, what he was resolved to do, was see to it that the little child was safe and cared for by no other, than himself.

"What is you name child?" he asked stroking his face   
"Charles" the little boy had whispered rubbing his nose "Charles Armand du Peyrer, de Plessis"  
"Well thats a mouthful!" Alexandre had chuckled "I think I`ll stick to a simple Charles if thats alright with you?"  
"Yes sir" Charles had mumbled smiling a little   
"Very well then, if you wish for it, you will be known as Charles d`Artagnan, I will take you in and raise you as my Son"  
"Your Son?" Charles whispered thinking of his parents, a sharp featured, lean bodied Aphan, with the crisp clear voice, and the sweet earthy voice and firm body of his Oman,   
"Aye Charles, if you think you could be content to live here with me" Alexandre said "I will love you and care for you as a Father, and keep you safe from harm".

At only four, nearly five years old, Charles had, had little choice really, he had no idea where his parents were, or in fact if they too had not been taken up by The Order, for all he had known he was alone in the world, and would have no where to go if he left Alexandre.

So, with fear of being put to death like his family, and feeling safe in Alexandre`s arms, Charles had accepted the generous offer and remained with the Farmer whom he had come to call Pe`re, and himself Charles d`Artagnan.

Alexandre had concocted a story for the people of Lupiac, that Charles was a late cousins child, orphanded and penniless, and had come to him as his ward.

Since Alexandre had an extended family scattered all over Gascony the story was believable, and the people readily accepted the tale, taking happily to the softly spoken child who clearly looked at Alexandre as if the sun shone from his eyes.

For fifteen years Charles was able to hide in Lupiac, learning to bind his breasts as they grew, and always staying modestly covered to keep from being found out as an Omega, spurning all advances, despite the teasing it brought him from his peers, and keeping himself to himself.

His heats were one problem that Alexandre struggled to help him deal with, they were terribly erratic, coming sometimes every month for three or four months, and then none for a year or more!.

Charles would also suffer heavy bleeding at the end of each heat, that could last for up to ten days, leaving Charles weak and sick.

With The Order having all but destroyed all knowledge on Omega Males bodies, there was no way for Alexandre to help Charles, all he could do was ply him with red wine, dark green vegetables, and red meats to build his strength back up.

Despite his erratic heats Charles lived a pleasent happy life with Alexandre, until at the age of fourteen his gender was discovered by a Male Alpha from the town.

It was a hot summer day, and Charles had been so uncomfortable in his padded clothing, and tight bindings, that he had stripped off and bathed in the stream running at the very edge of Alexandre`s property.

By chance Martin Lebarge had been fishing and had come upon the naked Omega adolescent.

Rather than turn Charles in to The Order, Lebarge had been more interested in making use of the Omega.

While he had been taught to fight by Alexandre, and was skilled with a blade, pistols, and at hand to hand combat, Charles had not dared to try and fight against the huge hulking Alpha, who out weighed him by a good five or six stone, and towered over him by seven inches.

It was not so much fear for himself, if he lost a fight against Lebarge, so much as what it would mean for Alexandre.

He too would suffer for having hidden Charles for so many years, would certainly loose his land and meagre wealth, most likly his life too.

Charles could not risk that happening, could not bear to see his adopted Father suffer because of him.

So he had submitted to the brutal Alpha, who had torn his innocence from him, and continued to repeat the vile act for near eighteen months.

Plying Charles with White willow and pennyroyal teas to make sure nothing quickened in his womb, he wanted a whore, not pups.

When Lebarge`s parents were taken in The Sweat which swept through Lupiac when Charles was fifteen, the abusive Alpha had up and left Lupiac with his inheritance money, keen seek out a new life for himself and a fortune to boot.

Charles had been more than releaved at Lebarge`s leaving, feeling free again for the first time eighteen months.

He never spoke of the abuse to Alexandre, not even when he awoke screaming with nightmares, or took to hurting himself in hatred for what Lebarge had made him become

Alexandre had believed the depression and nightmares, and self harm were caused by the horrors of his youth, never once suspecting what his adopted Son had been subjected to on his own property.

For the next few years the two of them lived quietly on the farm together, neither expecting that their lives would be so turned upside down as they were.

It was on a trip to Paris that Charles`s life as he knew it came to and end, once more by a bullet, though this time weilded by a Red Guard disguised as a Musketeer.

Charles had held his adopted Father as he had died, clinging to him as the rain had poured down on them, not caring for the cold seeping into his bones, or the begging of the Inn Keeper to come away inside where it was warm and dry.

He did not relinquish his grip of his Fathers body until the night had fallen and he could hold him no more.

On the following morning, after making arrangment to have his Fathers body taken back to Lupiac to be burried with full rights, he had gone off to Paris to seek revenge for his Fathers Murder.

Finding lodging in a filthy Inn, he had nearly gotten hung by a Beta woman setting him up for he murder she had committed in the next room!.

He had escaped by jumping from the window, and forcing an Omega woman to kiss him!.

Fainting in the street had not been part of the plan, and terror and struck him as he had woken on the bed of the Omega women, stripped to the waist, his small breasts unbound and clear to see.

However, Constance Bonacieux, as she had introduced herself, did not believe in The Order, no matter what her fool of an Alpha husband did, and would not turn him in.

She had not been impressed by his duel with the Musketeer Athos, whom at the time he had still believed responsible for his Fathers murder.

However, after teaming up with Athos`s fellow Musketeers Aramis and Porthos, he had discovered the true culprit, Gordet, a Captain of The Red Guards, and had helped them free Athos from the Chaterlet, and impressed them enough with his skill with a sword to have them offer to train him to become a Musketeer!.

 

"What d`you say lad?" Porthos asked, as he and Aramis shared wine with d`Artagnan.

As was often his wont, Athos was sitting away from his friends, drinking alone, with the sole perpose of getting completely inebriated and insensate.

For the whole night d`Artagnan had been takning curious glances at the rugged Alpha, wondering what grief or guilt lay over his heart to leave him looking so broken?.

Prt of d`Artagnan, the tender, maternal Omega part part of him, which he worked so hard to surpress, longed to go and offer Athos comfort.

To caress the lines on his face which had been caused by grief, and torment.  
To kiss away the tears, which while not falling, were hiding at the back of Athos`s steel blue eyes.   
To curl himself against the firm muscles of the Alphas frame, and offer suport and comfort that only an Omega can.

However a darkened, damaged part of d`Artagnan reared up in disgust, mocking him cruelly, in a voice he had born since he was fourteen and abused by Lebarge.

"No one will ever want you!, slut!, thats all you are!, a filthy squirming whore made to take cocks and knots!"

"The unclean are worthless slags!, made wrong!, with holes, and knots on the wrong bodies!, spreading their arses to get Pupped, or ramming their dirty knots in places they have no right to sully!"

D`Artagnan winced at the foul words that Lebarge had spat at him, while pinning him down and fucking him till he bled

"You`ll get no Brats in you belly from me, slut!, I`ll not dirty my progeny by having it whelped from an Uncleans rancid hole!"

He`d left d`Artagnan alone during his heats, so as not to risk getting him with Pups, but continued to force the teas down his throat, and beat his belly, sometimes even forcing d`Artagnan to purge his body out after they had lain together.

Forcing a tube inside the Adolescent Omega, and filling him with lemon juice laced water until d`Artagnan was crying for the pain of the fullness in his bloated belly.

Then watched in sick amusment as he had voided his insides into the river, leaving him shaking and weak, hardly able to stand, let alone walk.

"Athos would`nt want you" the voice whispered in his mind "No one will ever want a filthy whore like you, you`re defiled, and disgusting, worth nothing more than a fucking!".

D`Artagnan shuddered at the voice, and took a quick swallow of his wine, frowning when he saw the worried looks Porthos and Aramis were giving him.

"What?" he asked worried he might have said or done something, but habbit his right hand closed about the scars decorating his left arm from wrist to elbow, the branding of his sullied damaged soul.

"You never answered the question Lad" Porthos said, "D`you fancy training as a Musketeer?"  
"I.....",   
"You`ve certainly got the skills, if an inability to follow orders!" Aramis said with a smirk, meaning when d`Artagnan had rushed out to attack Gordet without waiting for Porthos or Aramis!  
"So d`you!" Porthos chuckled nudging his friend  
"True" Aramis acknowledged proudly!, his dark eyes lingering on the swaying hips of the serving wench, and giving her a wink and a coy smile!.

"Umm, I, don`t know" d`Artagnan whispered feeling his heart pounding too fast in his chest, his skin becoming hot and cold at once.

A Musketeer, Alexandre would be so proud, to think he`d raised a Son to become a Musketeer.

But if he were to accept how would he hide?, what of his heats?, if he were discovered........, but then what did he have to go back to Gascony to?, an empty Farm with bitter and painful memories of what he`d lost, no friends or family, he`d be all alone.

If he stayed here in Paris maybe he could find friendship with The Musketeers, become one himself.

It was a risk yes, but, just living was a risk to an Unclean, providing he was careful, and took no foolish chances, perhaps it could work?.

"Why not give it a try and see how things go?" Aramis suggested "If you decide it`s not for you then you can always head back to Tarbes or Pau, or wherever your from!"  
"Lupiac actually" d`Artagnan corrected with a smile, and drew in a sharp breath, forcing out the words before he lost his nerve  
"Alright, I will".

 

Richelieu was already making ready for bed when Treville finally joined him in their chambers at the Palais de Cardinal.

In their years of mating, they had constructed tunnels which ran from the Chateau to the garrison under the city, and hidden passages in the Chateau itself in case they needed to make a swift get away, and so they could come to one another discretely.

"I did not think you`d come" Richelieu said as he turned down the bed   
"I almost did not" Treville admitted putting aside his hat and undoing his soft brown leather doublet "A squadron of Musketeers Armand!, a full squad murdered!", he glared at his mate, his anger bubbling inside him like a pot about to boil over!.

"I did not intend for that to happen" Richelieu sighed with true honesty "Gordet was ordered to steal those letters the King in his infinate idiocy decided to send to Philip of Spain!, the rest, the murders, the theft, that was all Gordet!, I had no idea he would do anything like that and I am sorry for it".

"Sorry!"

Treville let out a brittle laugh without any mirth "You honnestly think sorry covers it!?, just as you were sorry about Ninon de Larroque?".

That was a low blow and Treville knew it, regretted it even when he saw the pain flash across his mates face.

Ninon had been an ally of theirs for many years, an Alpha female in hiding.  
But she had taken too many chances, and over played her hand, leading to herself being revealed and taken up by The Order.

Richelieu had been powerless to prevent her destruction.

Had he intervined, he would have left himself open to suspicion which would no doubted have led to his down fall and shortly there after, Treville`s.

So, with deep regret, he had been forced to let The Order do as they saw fit, and watch in horror as the Comtesse was publicly disgraced, and burned as a heretic, and an Unclean, who had been forcing herself on young Omega and Beta girls.

The King had not liked it, he had been rather fond of Ninon, and had not wanted to see her destroyed.

But there had been no escaping her penalty in the end.

"I am sorry for many things which I have not been able to prevent" Richelieu said stiffly, "But I am not God, I can not see all ends, I can only hope to make the future better, and Louis signing a peace treaty with Spain, letting The Inquisition come into this country and ally with The Order would destroy us all!, better a single squadron of Musketeers dead, than twenty thousand "Uncleans"!, and I am sorry if that offends you, but that is the way it is!", he leveled Treville with a hard cold look in his eyes   
"Lives are always lost in war my love, you know that, and like it or not we are at war!".

Treville looked away, sucking on his lips and clenching his fists, wanting to blame Richelieu, to heap abuse and anger upon him, but deep down he knew what he was saying was true, and taking his frustration out on Richelieu would not bring Cornet and his men back to life, nothing would.

"When will it ever end?" he whispered bitterly "Twenty years we`ve been fighting, twenty years and it seems that things are still no better"

"Perhaps it will take our whole lives" Richelieu said "But if doing so ushers in a new era for Alpha women and Omega Men, then I would say those lives were well spent".

 

The following morning d`Artagnan entered the garrison and was greeted by Aramis, Porthos, and a hung over Athos who looked seriously worse for wear!.

After spending most of the night tossing and turning, with his stomach tied up in knots over worry about whether or not he`d made the right decision, d`Artagnan was feeling tired and shaky this morning.

He was still apprehensive when he was lead up to Treville`s office with The Inseparables in tow, Athos knocking on the door and waiting for Treville bark of Enter.

Swallowing back an urge to vomit, or faint, or something just as humiliating, d`Artagnan entered the office where Treville was sat behind his desk going through what looked like an endless spread of paper work.

 

In truth Treville had paid little attention to the Gascon boy the day before, he had been too worried about Athos, and Cornet to bother with him at the time.

When Aramis had spoken to his after Muster on that morning about a potential new recruit, who had reflexes as fast as lightning, ran like the wind, and could hold his own against Athos, his curriocity had been piqued.

However like any recruit d`Artagnan would have to be screened, so his loyalties were discovered, along with his true Gender.

As Athos, Porthos, and Aramis brought the boy to his office, Treville looked up to take in d`Artagnan`s appearance and could not keep from gasping slightly at the sight of the young man.

Tall, lean, shoulder length black hair, sharp featured, and olive skinned.

The boy looked like a tanned version of himself and Richelieu!, his skin likly darkened by working the fields in Gascony, his dark eyes that shone like polished ebony made Treville think of his mate immediately!.

The slightly too thin frame, and a barely controlled urge to move about which was coiled in the young mans body, reminded Treville of himself at that age, the energy that was constantly making him fidgit, and look for activity!.

The high cheek bones, wide forehead, and aristocratic features were pure Richelieu of twenty years past!, but the pouting generous lips were Treville, something Richelieu said were one of his best features!.

It was only through extreame self restraint that Treville kept from reaching out and pulling the boy into his arms, and declaring him his long lost child.

"This the boy who helped you?" he managed to ask, clenching one fist behind his back and telling himself that he was imagining things, that he was mearly seeing what he had long wished to see.

"Aye, `ere `e is!" Porthos said slapping d`Artagnan`s back so hard the poor boy staggered and shot him a reproachful look  
"Whats your name lad?" Treville asked   
"D`Artagnan, Charles d`Artagnan"

Charles, dear God Charles!.

Why did it have to be that name?, while not uncommon, Treville always felt his heart clench when he heard the name of his lost Omega Pup

"you wish to become a Musketeer?" Treville asked, his voice horse, and, hands shaking as he beheld what could so easily be the grown up ghost of his Omega Pup  
"I wish to try Monsieur" d`Artagnan replied "your Men...." he glanced to The Inseparables, "They seem to think I might be.....skilled enough"  
"And what do you think?" Treville asked forcing himself to look d`Artagnan over and not just think of how he could so easily be his own Progeny.

He was too slim and fine boned to be an Alpha, but with dexterity that Aramis had refered to, he was not likly to be a Beta either, which meant Omega.

An Unclean looking to remain hidden

"I have skill with a blade, pistols, and knives" d`Artagnan said without pride in his voice, looking nervous and uncomfortable, probely not enjoying Treville`s scrutiny, which the Captain addmitted to himself was not an easy thing to bear.

"I can do well enough in a fight, though.....I....I`m not overly strong in hand to hand", there was colour rising in his cheeks now, as d`Artagnan addmitted weakness, that earned him another slap on the back from Porthos!  
"I`ll teach yer some tricks lad that`ll see yer through!".

Aramis snorted while Athos rolled his eyes, Porthos not only knew every dirty trick in the book, he had written half of them himself!.

"You`re training will be hard, and you will have to prove yourself worthy before you`ll be considered a novice Musketeer" Treville said "Most of our recruits are seconded from the Infantry, or Navey, generally only the Nobles in the ranks come straight here to train, can you afford to suport yourself during your apprentiship?"   
"I can Monsieur" d`Artagnan said "My Pe`re left me a small holding, it`ll provide enough for me to stay in Paris".

Looking to Athos who gave him an encouraging nod of the head to show his approval of d`Artagnan`s apprenticing, Treville nodded   
"Very well then d`Artagnan, you may begin your training with us" he said "I think these three can teach you as well as any in the regiment, and perhaps it`ll keep them out of trouble for once!".

"Trouble!" Aramis mock gasped and placed a hand over his heart "When do we ever cause you trouble my beloved Captain!!!?".

The look Treville shot him could have stripped paint from a wall!.

Athos carefully hooked his fingers inside Aramis`s high collar and proceeded to drag him from the office before he got them landed in the brig for dueling, fornicating, or just giving Treville a Migrane!, while Porthos wrapped his arm about d`Artagnan`s shoulder  
"`Ows about some `and t` `and?" he said leading him from the office.

 

How he managed to get through the brief interview, and send d`Artagnan on his way to begin his training Treville did not know, nore could he recall leaving the garrison and going to the Cardinals apartments in The Louvre.

Richelieu came to him as soon as he was alerted to his presence by Jussac who`d taken one look at Treville and gone to inform Richelieu immediately.

Coming into his private apartments where Treville was sat on the bed, stripped down to his shirt and breeches, resting his head in his hands a bolt of fear and concern ran through The cardinal as to what was upsetting his mate.

"Mon dieu mon amor?, what is it?" Richelieu asked hurrying his Omegas side and taking him into his arms "What is wrong?, what has happened?"  
"Nothing" Treville whispered shaking his head and resting it against Richelieu`s shoulder as a few tears fell "Nothing more than my foolish hopes"  
"What d`you mean?, what hopes?".

Treville lifted his tear stained face to look saddly at his mate, remembering vividly the sight of his mate weeping over the sight of their new born pups, of the hours of labour in which Richelieu had held his hand and wiped his bow, staying with him all the time, of their joy at the beautiful Pups they had made together, remembering his pregnancy, when Richelieu had measured his growing belly day and night for even the slightest change, his kissed each and every inch of his swollen flesh declaring him the most beautiful Omega he had ever seen.

He also remembered the ashen colour of Richelieu`s face, the deep anguish in his expression as they had burried Leonore, the nights after when he`d felt Richelieu`s silent tears dripping down into his hair, remembered the terrible dreams that tormented them both, of their Pups alive an well, growing up to start their own families with Alphas and Omegas, making Pups themselves.

Those dreams which were nothing but fantasy after The Order had pillaged their home and stolen their Pups from them.

"A new recruit" he managed to whisper snorting mirthlessly "His name is Charles", understanding and compassion crossed Richelieus face, along with shared pain   
"Eh bein, our poor Pup" he whispered "May he have found peace"  
"This boy, this Charles d`Artagnan, he is...............he could be our Pup" Treville said "He looks as you and I did twenty years ago!"  
"Jean........"  
"I know!" Treville cried getting to his feet and running his hand through his hair, "I know, it`s impossible!, but if you`d seen this boy......." he looked at Richelieu shaking his head "Is there not even the slightest of chances that Charles escaped?, was found by someone?"  
"We both know the chances are not great" Richelieu said, deep down inside he too wanted to believe, wanted Charles to indeed by alive and well, but he doubted that it could be so, and doubted even more that fate would fling their long lost Pup back into their lives after fifteen long years.

Gathering his mate into his arms once more, he lay them both down on the bed together, for comfort, as they silently mourned the life they could have had, wishing for better than they had got.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings, references to Child abuse, and self harm.
> 
> Please comment it helps keep me writing!!!

D`Artagnan had to take far more care of his person now living in someone elses house rather than just with his Father.

Back at home, he could afford to have his breasts unbound when not outside, to wear just his shirt and breeches without padding them to make it look as if he had more muscle on his body, and disguise his narrow waist and curved hips.

But living with The Bonacieux, he had to keep his breasts bound even at night when he slept, never going naked for more than a few moments when he washed himself, always locking and baring the door for fear of discovery.

After the horror he had endured under Martin Lebarge`s hands, he was much more wary, and cautious with his person, taking no chances at all on being discovered again.

He lived in dread of his heats coming, erratic and unpredictable, he had no idea how he would conceal them, he had no doubt that if Bonacieux found out his true sex that he would be turned over to The Order in a heartbeat.

The Arrogant pompous fool was overtly devout, going to Chruch twice a day everyday, and ensuring that his wife did the same.

D`Artagnan, kept himself doused in heavy oils that reeked of cherries, to hide his scent, even taking to rubbing ash into his face to give the impression of stubble about his jaw and mouth.

While Male Omegas could grow facial hair, it was finer and often took much longer to develope than Beta and Alpha men.

Why he was taking the risk of staying in Paris he did`nt know.

Yes he had nothing and no one back in Lupiac, but living there alone would have been far safer than living in a Pro-Order household, risking his life every single moment of the day.

He was getting on well with Constance though, despite her husbands beliefs, she had no qualms about someones gender, and would not dream of turning d`Artagnan in to The Order, also helping him make sure that Bonacieux did not discover the truth.

She personally sewed padding into the shoulders, and waist of his doublets, and jerkin, and padded the hips and waist of his breeches, so he would not have to worry about the padding slipping out when he was training with The Musketeers.

She also stitched small sachets of lavender into the clothing to further disguise his natural scent.

D`Artagnan`s natural scent was like a woodland, blossom on the trees, freshly cut grass, and spring rains.

In other words it was pure Omega.

Being doused in Cherry oil and lavender hide his scent well, leaving him with the bland smell of a Beta who used perfumes to freshen his body.

 

While he was still in two minds about staying in Paris, and very uncertain as to why he felt unable to leave.

He was enjoying working with The Musketeers.

Under the patient teachings of Athos, Aramis, and Porthos, he found his skills growing in leaps and bounds.

Somehow they seemed to realize that brute strength was not something he could count on, speed and agility were his greatest weapons, his flexibilty, and natural leaness helped him get out of Porthos`s body holds, and evade the large fists which could smashed his skull!.

The dirty tricks which Porthos knew were also easily adapted to his own fighting styles, though a boot in the crotch was a known move by everyone!

"We`ll make a Musketeer out of yer yet lad!" Porthos declared after one such match, leading a sweaty panting d`Artagnan over to one of the tables to drink and rest a bit before he was to begin sword work with Athos.

"You`ll be better if we get some meat on these skinny bones of yours" Porthos teased poking d`Artagnan`s side and getting a slap from the Omega who mock glared at him   
"Just because I`m not the size of a Brown Bear dos`nt mean I`m delicate!" d`Artagnan shot back.

His skinny frame was a common topic for discussion, or rather for poking fun at!, though all three Musketeers seemed intent on fattening him up!, trying to make him consume his body weight in food at every meal!, to the point where d`Artagnan had to beg mercy since he thought his stomach might explode if he swallowed one more mouthful!.

"Leave him be Porthos!" Athos said with a fond smile, "He`ll bulk up once he`s reached puberty!"  
"Puberty!", d`Artagnan all but screeched at the jibe to his age!, but could not find it in his heart to be truely mad at Athos.

The Alpha rarly made jokes, or smiled, and for him to do both, even at his expense, was a pleasent sight.

"Oh he`s got some bum fluff starting on his chin at least!" Aramis teased reaching out to stroke d`Artagnan`s ash rubbed chin "Don`t worry Pup, you`ll fill out those gangly limbs one day!"  
"I hate you!" d`Artagnan snarled without malice, getting snorts of laughter for his words anyway.

Aramis`s tutoring on Musketry and pistol work had improved him aim immensely, while he could not hit bullseye every time he fired, he was staying within the centre circle, and when practising on dummys he hit the head, throat, chest, and belly each time, which was more than accurate enough.

Athos was his favourite teacher though, and not just because the sword was his weapon of choice.

But more because of the fact he felt rediculasly drawn to the melancholic Musketeer.

He was exactly the kind of Alpha which made d`Artagnan wet and hot!, dark, rugged, with a side of scruffy, looking like a rogue with a heart of gold!, something that had always appealed to d`Artagnan when he had started to notice Alphas as more than just people, and see potential mates.

Though after Lebarge he had wated less and less to do with Alphas at all, fearing what the discovery of his gender would mean, either being turned over to The Order, or made a whore again.

Sometimes though he wondered if Athos suspected the truth about him, when they trained together, the Alpha would run his eyes over d`Artagnan`s body as if he were taking his measure as more than just an oponant or novice, never questioning d`Artagnan`s choices to use moves made for speed and flexability rather than brute force.

d`Artagnan also saw Athos`s eyes darkening, and a breif look of desire filling them before being pushed aside and locked away and hidden by the mask of duty once more, or the melancholy that always seemed to be hanging heavily over the Musketeer.

However, as much as he felt drawn to Athos, was tempted by him, he could not bring himself to even entertain the thought of laying with him.

Just considering it brought back memories of Lebarge, or being held down and used, then tossed aside like a dirtied rag.

Besides, Athos deserved better than he could give, deserved someone clean, and pure, not a damaged Unclean Omega in hiding.

His training with The Inseparables was also helping with his inner demons.

He now had a good outlet for his anger, pounding his fists into a sand bag, going several rounds with Porthos, fencing with Athos, or blowing the hell out of targets with Aramis, were all strangely theraputic, making him feel less like hurting himself.

Also wearing himself out everyday, to the point of exhaustion, aided him in the fact he slept without dreaming, no dreams meant no nightmares, or at least no dreams he could recall or that disturbed him.

There was however one thing that disturbed him, or rather puzzeled him. 

That was Captain Treville.

For some inexplicable reason d`Artagnan felt drawn to The Captain, not in a sexual way, but because Treville seemed familiar to him some how.

Yet he could not understand how or why he should feel this way.

Also there was the Captain`s reaction to him, especially when he had said his name, looking as if he had seen a ghost!.  
Had they perhaps met during d`Artagnan`s childhood before The Order came with their torches?, it was possible, but try as he might d`Artagnan could not remember.

The faces of his parents were black hollows in his mind, their bodies becoming shadows that danced just on the edge of his memory, too far away for him to reach and recall with more accuracy.

Leonore and his Nurse he remembered with more detail, but the memory was blood soaked and bitter, bringing to much pain for him to recall without breaking down into tears for the loss.

 

Treville watched d`Artagnan`s training with interest.

That he had talent was an understament, he was already giving Athos a run for his money with a sword, while he could not best him yet, it was only a matter of time and practise before he would, something Athos was clearly looking forward to, having taken it upon himself to make d`Artagnan his protege of sorts.

That d`Artagnan was an Omega was almost certain.

His fighting styles were like that of the other hiding male Omegas in the regiment, he relied on speed, not strength, and his flexibility was far to supple for a Beta. 

Treville was almost ready to grant him a Novice position already, but knew better than to do so.

D`Artagnan had to prove himself, to do otherwise would likly cause decent in the ranks, something which Treville could not allow.

Also there was the perfect opotunity for d`Artagnan to do just that.

A thief and known decenter, by the name of Vadim was being held in The Chaterlet pending execution at The Kings pleasure.

Under normal circumstances, his arrest and execution would have been an end of any investigation.

However Vadim had men in hiding, and had stolen enough gun powder to level half the City!.  
What he was planning, where the weaponry was, along with his men was something which needed to be discovered.

Vadim wuld never trust a Red Guard, one of De Essarts Guards, or a Musketeer.

D`Artagnan had only been in Paris for a Month, no one knew him, therefore, Vadim would not know him, and d`Artagnan could perhaps gain his confidence, and use it to his advantage.

 

With his decision to send d`Artagnan in, Treville summond him and The Inseparables to his office, choosing to ignore the fact Aramis was sporting a love bite on his throat from his latest Mistress, and the bruising on Porthos`s face from his latest victim at cards!.

"d`Artagnan" he greeted with a small smile, ignoring his aching heart which throbbed at the sight of d`Artagnan`s looks.  
"How would you like an oportunity to prove yourself fit to become a Novice?" he asked almost laughing at the excitment which filled d`Artagnan`s face.

"I`d be thrilled Sir!" d`Artagnan said eagerly "What do I have to do?".

Treville spared a glance at his three best Musketeers, and biggest causes for grey hair and headaches!, before looking back at d`Artagnan  
"There is a criminal in The Chaterlet awaiting execution" he explained "He has stolen enough Gun powder to mount one hell of a rebellion against His Majesty, and both it, and his men are as of yet undiscovered, something we need to discover along with his intentions".

Before d`Artagnan could say anything, Athos interupted, stepping forward with a face like thunder   
"You mean to pit d`Artagnan, a Farm Boy with no experiance against Vadim in a hell hole of a prison!?"  
"I can take care of myself thankyou very much!" d`Artagnan sniped back at Athos, his pride stinging over the Farm Boy crack   
"Aye, `es come on in leaps and bounds since `e got `ere" Porthos agreed "I think `e can do it"  
"He more than held his own against Gordet and his men" Aramis said "With the right plan I too think he will be able to do this".

D`Artagnan shot them both grateful smiles, while giving his favourite mentor a glower which was ignored by Athos as if it were nothing more than childish sass!.

"Very well then" Treville said "If you consent to the Mission"  
"I do" d`Artagnan said firmly, pulling himself up to his full height, and giving Athos growl of disgruntlment a deaf ear, and focusing instead on his soon to be Captain "Whatever it takes to prove myself".

 

The plan went well enough, Vadim was prevented from robbing the King, and his demented followers from assassinating the King and Queen!.

However d`Artagnan did find himself tied to barrels of gun powder and barley escaped with his life and limbs attached before it blew up!.

Vadim`s men had been extremists intent on assassinating The King and Queen, so that another could take Throne, and bring The Inquisition to France to join The Order, and purge the land of all Uncleans!.

d`Artagnan had been terrified spending time with them, fearing his discovery more than he had when he`d been arrested for ilegal dueling to get himself inside The Chaterlet.

Thankfully aside from a kicking, the Guards had`nt bothered with him much, and his gender had remained unknown.

Vadim however, was not of like mind with his men.

His reasons for for greed, not religious Zealotry, he`d wanted to pillage the Royal treasury, and had used the hot headed Zealots as a distraction while he`d made his way to the tunnels under The Louvre, blowing them up to make his way inside The Palace intent on robbing The King blind.

 

Somehow d`Artagnan had found enough strength to get up after the explosion had sent him flying, and been left with enough wits in his throbbing head, to fight Vadim, and best him.

The relief he had seen on the faces of The Inseparables, especially Athos`s, when they found that he was alive, made him feel a warmth in his belly for their friendship towards him, giving a last spurt of energy to follow the bleeding, dying Vadim out onto the banks of The Seine, where the thief breathed his last.

 

Back at the garrison, after Vadim`s body had been disposed of, and all the loose ends tied up, the treasure returned to The Royal vault, and d`Artagnan`s name cleared of criminality.

D`Artagnan found himself surrounded by three Alpha males intent on striping him to his smalls to check for injuries.

Not something he was keen to have happen for many reasons.

"I`m telling you I`m fine!" he insisted batting away Aramis`s questing hands   
"Then let us check you over and all will be well!" Porthos chuckled as Athos merely rolled his eyes and pulled the stopper out of the wine bottle in his hands, he was too old for this shit!, and he`d spent the last few days worried sick over something happening to the Gascon Pup!, he needed peace and quiet to intoxicate himself in a bottle of Clary!, or Anjou!.

"Theres no need to be shy lad!, you`ve nothing I hav`nt seen before!" Aramis teased as d`Artagnan all but leaped off the bed he was trying to pin him to   
"Well you need not try to memorize it!" d`Artagnan snarled hurriedly pushing his shirt back into his breeches with shaking hands "Just let me alone will you!"  
"Not till we`ve checked your ribs!" Aramis said standing up and folding his arms exchanging a look with Porthos who smirked "We can do it the easy way or the hard way!, whichever you prefer!"  
"Which means?" d`Artagnan asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion, and he was right to be suspicious.

For in a trice Porthos was holding him fast, his arms above his head and Aramis was untucking his shirt and undoing the laces   
"For God sake no!" d`Artagnan yelled trying to squirm out of the hold, but an Omega is no match for an Alpha when it comes to brute strength, and Porthos had no trouble in holding him.

D`Artagnan closed his eyes, waiting for the cries of disgust as his bandaged breasts were revealed, he stiffened his muscles preparing to run, to fight, to do whatever he had to, to escape, there was no way in hell he could over power three Alpha Males, and the thought of being raped by them was more terrifing than being given to The Order!.

But no shouts came, nothing happened!.

Opening his eyes he found Aramis examining his ribs, and nodding to Porthos to turn him to check his back   
"What......"  
"You ai`nt the only Omega in the Musketeers lad, and there are Female Alphas too, passing themselves off as men" Porthos rumbled loosening his grip, "You`re safe with us"  
"Safe" d`Artagnan almost sagged to his knees with shocked relief, they knew, had suspected all along!, would not betray him or take advantage!.

"Aye, you`re safe enough" Porthos assured him giving his a gentle smile, "Where I grew up, no one cared what sex anyone was, all they cared about we gettin` enough food in there bellies"  
"When I was a lad, my best friend was a Male Omega" Aramis said unbinding d`Artagnan`s breasts to check the flesh beneath, and frowned at the red marks where the bandages had rubbed   
"What happened to him?" d`Artagnan whispered folding his arms across his chest modestly, as Aramis finished his examination.

Aramis gave him a bitter look, compiled with old grief, "The Order got him", there was nothing more to be said for that, the poor boy would have either been killed or flung into slavery in some religious house, either way, his life would have been finished.

Athos grunted, as he realised it was his turn to speak, and drank a less than healthy mouthful of wine before he did.

"My Oman was a male Omega" he said snorting under his breath "He dressed as a woman before the world, acted as a woman, took a womans name to fool everyone, and succeeded"  
"He.........no one found out?" d`Artagnan whispered   
"No" Athos replied giving d`Artagnan a small smile "He died in child bed delivering my sister, though saddly she too died shortly there after".

D`Artagnan pressed his lips together, thinking about his own lost Mother and Father, wondering what had become of them, if they had gone on to have other Pups, if they had lived.

It was perhaps on que, that Treville came in at that moment, startling d`Artagnan into covering his breasts again.

"Ah have no fear child" Athos said shaking his head and holding out the wine bottle for him to drink from "The Captain is like you, an Omega".

This did indeed startle d`Artagnan, and he looked at Treville in surprise, making the Captain chuckle   
"Aye, I play the part of a Beta well enough" he addmitted "I merely came to see that you are unharmed?"  
"Just a few bruises, nothing that won`t heal" Aramis said.

Treville nodded, gracing d`Artagnan with a smile, "The king was most impressed by your actions, as am I, if you carry on as you have begun then I have no doubt that you will soon receive your commission"  
"Thankyou Sir" d`Artagnan said, his arm sliding from over his belly to reveal the scar beside his navel, a scar he had carried for all his life.

Treville`s eyes locked on the scar, would have known it anywhere.

That inch long half moon shaped silver mark, that his Omega boy had born since birth.

The scar made, by the clumsy, shaking hands of the midwife, as she had cut the cord, marking Treville`s precious baby boy for life.

Had he and Richelieu not been so over come with joy for their pups they would likly have boxed her ears for the stupid act, but at the time they had been too in love with their family to care.

"Where...." Treville paused to clear his throat, trying again to get the words out "How did you get that scar?" he asked.

"What....oh that scar" d`Artagnan said, half afraid the scars on his left arm had been discovered, which thankfully they had not, "I don`t know, I`ve had it all my life" 

Oh God, oh God!, all his life!!!,

"Did`nt your Pe`re tell you?" Aramis asked, offering d`Artagnan a cup of wine, which the lad took with a sad smile,   
"I don`t really remember my Oman and Aphan, The Order.......they.......my Twin, Leonore was killed, along with our Nurse when I was four, Alexandre found me in his field, sick, and exhausted", d`Artagnan gave a saddened and yet fond smile, "He took me in, nursed me back to health, and adopted me as his Son"

Jesus Christ and all the Angels!, Treville was not hearing this!, was not seeing his long dead Pup sitting on the bed speaking of a Farmer having adopted him after he and his Aphan had failed to protect him and his Alpha sister!.

"Your Oman and Aphan?" Athos asked "What happened to them?"  
"I don`t know" d`Artagnan said with a shrug "They could be dead for all I know, after fifteen years they proberly are!".

"Captain, are you alright?" Porthos asked, frowing at how pale Treville had gone  
"I.....yes, I just, have something I must be doing!" Treville whispered, sickness and guilt rolling in his gut, he staggered out of Aramis`s chambers, hardly making it to The Latrines before he vomited.

He did not remember leaving The Garrison, taking the secret tunnel to the Palais Cardinal, how he was able to walk with his body shaking like he`d been struck by a fever he did`nt know!.

He recalled nothing until he was falling into Richelieu`s arms and babbling everything out in a single breath.

"Its him!, I`m sure of it now!, it`s our Charles!, I know it!".

"My love what are you saying?" Richelieu asked stroking Treville`s cheek   
"Charles d`Artagnan!, he has the scar our Charles had!, the one the Midwife made cutting the cord!, a scar by his navel!" Treville cried gripping Richelieu`s arms tightly, so tightly that had he not been an Alpha he would surely have been bruised by such a grip!  
"It is him!, somehow he survived, and he has come back to us!, he is our Son!, our Omega Son!".

 

Richelieu went through a thousand emotions at once, disbelief, shock, amazment, joy, all of them rushing through him with many more.

He could not speak, could not find the words to say.

For fiteen years he had thought both his children dead, now by a strange twist of fate, their Charles, their little boy had come back to them.

Had been under their noses, risking his life for the last Month!.

A twist of fear ran through Richelieu as he recalled speaking with Milady in the Palace Chappel earlier, of her interests in d`Artagnan, how she had set him up for Murder after killing the Spanish traitor Mendoza.

Dear God if that Viscious little bitch got her claws in Charles.....

Richelieu shook that thought from him head, planing to warn her off, order her to look elsewhere for entertainment, because by God he would not be held responsible for his actions if that murderous whore laid a single finger on his Pup!.

"Our Charles" he whispered sounding as if he were concluding a prayer "Our boy"  
"Yes" Treville half sobbed, tears running down his cheeks as he smiled too!, "We have our boy back at last!"  
"Then bring him home to us here my love" Richelieu said kissing Treville`s forehead "Bring him back to us".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is going to be reunited with his Aphan and Oman at last. 
> 
> There will be tears, and some shouting, but I`m not going for the hollywood Cliche of running out of the house and proclaiming hatred and such, thats been done to death so many times it belongs on the slab in the morgue!.
> 
> However, if this does seem too fluffy, do not be fooled, it`s what they call the calm before the storm.
> 
> Not all the issues are going to be resolved over night, and will be rearing their ugly heads later on in the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings Mentions of rape, child abuse and child murder

There was something going on with Treville

Something was bothering him, had been bothering him since d`Artagnan`s arrival in Paris.

Athos for all his declarations to care for nothing and no one, in fact cared a great deal, especially for Treville, who had rescued him from a swift death in a gutter following some foolish drunken brawl or other.

Having staggered into Paris five years earlier, following the wreckage of his Marriage, Athos, had been intent on finding his own end as fast as he could.

Drinking himself inspid, picking fights with any and all he could, not caring if he died, and in fact hoping he did!.

Eventually he had found himself in a fight with none other than Aramis and Porthos, the fight starting over something trivial and stupid, but in the height of summer, when tempers are short of lack of sleep, too much heat, and far far to much alcohol, the least little thing can set off a fight, which was what occured at The Goose and Duck Inn.

Drunk as he was, and certainly not caring if he were disemboweled by the two Musketeers, Athos had somehow held his own against them both, disarming Aramis, and managing to put up a good fight against Porthos until cries of Red Guards had forced them to seperate or be thrown in the Chaterlet.

While Porthos and Aramis had run together, escaping with ease, Athos had tripped over the body of a drunk sleeping his nights consumption off in an ally, and been arrested for drunkness and brawling by the Red Guards, and thrown into a cell.

He had expected to be hung, or at the very least whipped, when he had awoken the following morning sick as a dog with a hang over.

But instead Monsieur de Treville, lately Captain of the Kings Musketeers, had arranged his release, in return for his apprenticing as a Musketeer!.

Porthos and Aramis had been so impressed by Athos skill in fighting them, that they had gone to Treville had demanded that Athos join the Corps!.

Seeing as he had nothing better to do, and that at least serving in the Kings army would likly benifit him an honourable death rather than that of a drunken sots!, Athos had accepted and joined the Musketeers, earning his commission in record time, no doubt helped along by the fact he was The Comte de la Fere as the King, Cardinal, and Treville knew.

His friendship with Aramis and Porthos had become nothing less then legendary, and his loyalty to Treville was without question.

So when the Captain began to act out of his norm, Athos was worried and took to paying closer attention.

Those in the regiment who knew that The Captain was an Omega also knew he had a secret mate, whom he went to for his heats, which were erratic to say the least.

Bad for his health and inconvenient, but on the plus side, he did not have to fake illness every three to four months like clock work which would have brought about more suspicion to him.

Who this mate was, if they had any Pups together, no one knew.

What Treville`s conection to d`Artagnan was Athos did not know either, nore did Aramis and Porthos.

After his sex had been discovered, and he had become assured of their loyalty, d`Artagnan had opened up some what about his past to them.

How he had been raised at first in a farm house just outside of Castlemore, with a Beta nurse who had acted as midwife for his Oman, and posed as his, and his elder Alpha twin sister Leonore`s Mother.

He had spoken, albeit briefly, and with more than a few tears escaping his eyes.  
How The Order had come, not two weeks before his Fifth birthday, murdering his nurse and twin, burning the house to the ground and sending poor little Charles running for his life.

How he had made the long stretch between Castlemore and Lupiac God only knew!.  
It must have been God`s will for him to survive and have Alexandre d`Artagnan find and raise him, had it not been for him, then Charles would have surely died.

Athos`s heart had burned in anger for what the poor child had suffered at the hands of those devils who dared call themselves servents of God!.

As if any God worth worship would willingly see children left orphaned, or murdered in cold blood!.

The fact he had not only survived, but had grown into such a strong and honourable young Omega, was testimont to d`Artagnan`s character.

He was a fighter, a soldier, powerful, determind, and loyal.

While his body might have been made more for bearing young, he was without any doubt a warrior at heart, something that drew Athos to him in a way he had never expected.

Since Anne`s betrayal, and Thomas`s murder, he had not held a flame for any, and to have a Gascon Omega hardly out of Puppyhood suddenly ignight a long dead fire in his heart was obserde!, and yet Athos could not deny that he felt his heart beat faster everytime he saw the Omega.

Felt the familiar stirring of his knot, which he had not felt since Anne`s death, even imagined his hands running over olive skin and burrying said knot inside the hot tight body of the Gascon!.

He had no intentions of acting on these feelings, to do so would rediculas to say the least!.

He could offer d`Artagnan nothing now!, he was ten years or more older, embittered, jaded, and broken.

Such a youth as d`Artagnan deserved someone young, care free, as optimistic, and passionate as he, not a pessemistic old before his time drunkard!.

Resigning himself to acting souly as the orphaned Omega`s familial Alpha, by which he meant protecting his honour, though d`Artagnan was quite capable of doing to himself!, Athos tried to content himself to merely watching the beautiful Omega from afar, and kept his day dreams of a bond with the boy, between himself, his hand, and God!.

 

With his new self proclaimed role as Familial Alpha, Athos took it upon himself to trail d`Artagnan discreatly.

This did have the added benifit of his not drinking himself stupid as often!.

But also lead him to following both d`Artagnan and more surprisingly Treville to The Palace des Cardinal one evening two weeks after the Vadim incident.

Why either would be going to pay a visit to his Eminence Athos could not fathom, but without any reason or invitation himself to enter the Cardinal`s private home, he was left to watch in the street wondering what was going inside the walls of the Cardinal`s palace.

 

 

Treville and Richelieu had waited as long as they could to bring d`Artagnan back to them.

Wanting to be sure of who he was before they opened their doors to him, Richelieu had, had his best agents look into d`Artagnan`s past.

Finding that he had no history beyond his arrival in Lupiac, where he had been passed off as a cousin of Alexandre d`Artagnan who had formally adopted him as his Son.

His life before that, no one knew anything about, and he was said to be four or five when he came to Lupiac to live, the exact age their Charles had been at the time of The Orders Attack.

How their little Omega had managed to run so far neither Treville nore Richelieu could imagine, and were more than proud of him for his ability to survive.

 

Nervously pulling at his doublet, d`Artagnan was taken into the Parlour by a liveried servent, along with Treville, where they found Richelieu waiting.

Stripped from his usual black leathers, or red robes, the Cardinal wore a simple pair of dark grey breeches, and a fine linen shirt of white undone at the collar so it sagged over his chest exposing a gold and diamond studded crucifix.

"Jean" Richelieu greeted with a smile, his angular face lighting up at once upon seeing his mate,   
"Armand" Treville replied returning the smile, which naturally made d`Artagnan frown, since as far as he knew the two men were bitter rivals and enemies!.

"D`Artagnan, come and take a seat" Treville said placing a hand on the small of d`Artagnan`s back to guide him over to a chaise upon which he perched looking ready to bolt at any moment  
"No doubt you are wondering what is going on, and why we have brought you here" Richelieu said, his voice softer than normal, and smile warm, "You have nothing to fear, that I can assure you"  
"Nothing in the least" Treville concurred taking a seat himself and was joined immediatly by Richelieu.

The two shared a look before turning back to d`Artagnan, clearly unsure of how to proceed, but seeing nothing else for it beyond bluntness.

"No doubt you will shocked to learn that The Cardinal and I are mated" Treville said baldly "We have been for nigh on twenty years"  
"Twenty wonderful years!" Richelieu whispered making Treville smile  
"While we pose as enemies, it is only to avoid the suspicion of The Order, and so work towards their downfall as best we can".

D`Artagnan`s eyes stared at his captain and the cardinal, becoming large as dinner plates!, his shock clear on his face as he looked at them, mates?, them?, it seemed ludicrus!, unfathomable!, and yet as he saw the way their bodies leaned towards each other, how their eyes lit up at the sight of each other, that this was in fact the truth, that they were Mates, true bond mates, very much in love with each other.

"Why tell me this?" d`Artagnan whispered nervously picking at the skin by his nails, the stinging pain making him feel slightly calmer.

Treville looked to Richelieu in silent plea, not able to speak himself of this, and needing his Alpha`s strength, which Richelieu readily gave.

"Jean and I bonded twenty years ago" he said quite calmly and clearly "We were flung together in unusual circumstances, and mated at once, a true soul bond, aswell as a physical mating", Treville smiled at the words, no doubt recalling the mating with pleasure.

"We were blessed by a conception upon that first mating aswell" Richelieu said now taking his mates hand into his his, "Twins were conceived and carried to term, an Alpha daughter, and an Omega Son".

D`Artagnan felt his heart skipping a beat at this new revelation, half suspecting, but not really believing what was surely coming,  
"We could not openly have our Pups together" Richelieu said with a sigh "So we bought a farm house just outside of Castlemore, where Jean delivered our Pups, whom we named Leonre and Charles........."

At this he broke off as d`Artagnan leaped to his feet his hands pressed over his mouth, and eyes bulging! looking ready to faint, or throw up, or scream!.

However he did neither, as he rapidly sucked air in and out of his lungs "You....you.......you`re....."  
"We thought you were dead Charles" Treville whispered having also risen along with Richelieu "We found Leonore and Madame du Berry`s bodies, we thought...........we believed...."  
"That I`d died too" d`Artagnan spat as tears began to fill his eyes "You did`nt even look for me!?, you did`nt try to find me?".

The accusation was spoken with grief rather than spite, tears now starting to spill down d`Artagnan`s cheeks, tears which matched those that Treville was starting to shed himself  
"We tried Charles, we did" Richelieu said "But at the time........The Dowager Queen was staging an uprising against King Louis, The Order were swarming Paris, we could not be away from out posts long enough to mount a proper search, and by the time the world had calmed down enough for us to do so, there was no trail left to follow"  
"So I was presumed dead" d`Artagnan whispered wiping his cheeks roughly with his hands   
"We hoped and prayed that you had been found by someone, and taken in, prayers we now know were answered" Treville said with a small and weak smile "Alexandre d`Artagnan".

"He found me in his field" d`Artagnan whispered "Sick, starving, covered in blood, Leonores blood"  
"Ah mon Petit pauvre petit" Richelieu whispered closing his eyes and holding his cross while Treville broke away from him to reach for d`Artagnan who flinched back a little  
"I am so sorry for not finding you Charles" he said tears running down his face "I wish to God we had, I wish that I could turn back time and make that God forsaken day never happen!, I wish I had been able to raise you and Leonore myself, in safety and peace!", pausing to calm his breathing Treville wiped his own face and gave d`Artagnan a wobbling mouthed smile   
"I can not change the past nore can Armand, but what we can do is make the best of a future together".

D`Artagnan started at this, recalling Alexandre saying much the same to him fifteen yeats earlier, words that had brought him into the safety and security of Alexandre`s farm and love.

Part of him wanted to be angry at his Parents, wanted to lash out at them, to scream, shout, blame them for everything!, for Leonores death, for his fifteen years of believing himself an orphan, for all that Lebarge had inflicted on him!.

But the better part of him knew it was pointless

They were not to blame, The Order was to blame, his parents had been just as much victims of it as he himself had, had suffered along with him in grieving for Leonore and The Nurse, if he spurned them now, then he would loose all chance of having his family back, of rebuilding his family, would be giving The Order what they wanted, total destruction of his family.

Straightening his shoulders, and swallowing past the lump in his throat d`Artagnan tentivly reached out for Treville and took his hand   
"It`s good to see you again Oman" he said, feeling his heart bursting with joy as Treville`s face lit up like a childs on Christmas day   
"Oh Charles, my Omega!, my boy!" Treville cried sweeping d`Artagnan into his arms and holding him close "My Pup!, my sweet sweet Pup!".

As they broke apart they saw Richelieu watching with an expression of longing on his face, while pleasure shone in his eyes, d`Artagnan held out a hand to him, beckoning him over  
"Join us Aphan" he said his voice horse with emotion "i`ve missed you too"  
"Not as much as I have you!" Richelieu cried happily joining the embrace and holding his mate and living Pup to him while silently thanking God for delivering their Son safely back to them, and watching over him all these long years.

D`Artagnan sat between his parents on the chaise longue.

He was leant against Treville`s chest, and Richelieu`s arm was around his shoulders, both his hands being graped by each parent who cradeled him like they were afraid that if they let go he would disappear.

"You two did`nt have anymore Pups after me and Leonore?" he asked curriously,   
"We did not" Treville replied, "After loosing you and your sister..........."  
"We could not face going through such grief again" Richelieu said sharing a look with Treville.

The two of them had wanted more Pups, had wanted a large family.

But after loosing Leonore and Charles, neither could face going through such grief again.

The risk was no smaller, in fact with their increased fame at Court it was all but increased.  
Treville would have had a much harder time hiding his Pregnant belly when he was raised to the rank of captain.

A soldier getting injured in a brawl was one thing, but the Captain of the Musketeers?, hardly.  
He would not be able to hide away as he had before without raising alot of suspicion and a corset could not be worn indefinately.

Also, the long years when Treville had been unable to bear the touch of his mate had made the notion of more Pups impossible, for even after he was able to become intimate with Richelieu again, it had taken another couple of years before he would allow himself to be knotted during heat, when he was at his most vulnerable.

So they had remained without Pups for fifteen years, both keenly aware of Treville`s waning fertility, now in his forties pushing fifty, if they were to have more now was the time, or else it would be too late.

"You can not go on living with the Bonacieux" Richelieu said at length, breaking up the silence that had fallen   
"I can`t?", d`Artagnan rose an eyebrow at his Aphan, while Treville merely snorted   
"That man is a fool, and a known hater of "Unclean" Alphas and Omegas, it is not safe for you there" Richelieu stated "You can take your pick of any of the rooms here, this is your home, this is where you belong"  
"Umm, don`t you think that`ll raise alot of questions?" d`Artagnan asked "Me living here?"  
"He`s got a point Armand" Treville said   
"Better that than have him living in a drapers hovel!" Richelieu shot back, "He can rent a room somewhere for appearances, and use the tunnels to come and go here if need be!"  
"tunnels?", d`Artagnan frowned, recalling the Tunnels at the Louvre which Vadim had used   
"There is a tunnel running from here to the garrison" Treville replied "We built it ourselves, it opens behind a secret pannel in the armery, we had it made for an escape route, aswell as........"  
"Access to each other!" d`Artagnan grinned at his parents "Why don`t I keep my room at Constance`s, and come here everynight?, I can climb out of the window easily enough"   
"Because I don`t want you near that religious zealot!" Richelieu snapped "I want you safe and secure!"  
"Well better lock me away from the world then!" d`Artagnan snorted "Because safe and secure, when you are an Unclean is not possible!".

"Do,not,tempt,me,boy!" Richelieu ground out "If I had my way you`d be packed off to my estates already!, not parading about Paris before all and sundry!, risking your life in obserde attempts to become a Musketeer!"  
"What d`you mean obserde!?" d`Artagnan cried, jumping to his feet "Why should`nt I be a Musketeer?, Oman is!"  
"Thats not the same thing!" Richelieu replied, secretly impressed by his Omega sons defiance, so like his Oman!, "He definately takes after you!" he said to Treville "Stubborn as a Mule!"  
"Look whos talking!" Treville shot back with a smirk   
"I`m not leaving Paris!" d`Artagnan declared interupting his parents "I`m going to be a Musketeer, whether you like it or not!".

Richelieu shot a smirking Treville a dark look, scowling at his smug looking Omega mate  
"Why does this conversation sound so very familiar?" he grunted   
"Oh because we had one rather like it about twenty years ago My love" Treville replied "I believe I told you much the same as our Son is telling you now"  
"Indeed!" Richelieu spat sourly "Like Oman, like Son I see!"  
"I`ll take that as a compliment dear Aphan!" d`Artagnan said with a sweet smile that made Richelieu narrow his eyes and Treville snort with amusment   
"Now, since we`ve finished this debate" d`Artagnan said cheekily "Why don`t you show about this Chateau of yours?, I`m very keen to see it all".

 

The Palace de Cardinal was four stories high.

The third and fourth floor were all composed of bed chambers, anti chambers, and bathrooms.

The second floor held an impressive libary, and study, along with an elegant parlour over looking the grounds, a music room, and a small dining room, or breakfast room, since it was smaller than normal dining rooms were.

The ground floor, boasted no less than two large dining rooms, and a ball room, an art room where one could not only paint and sculpt, but also admire so very fine works of art indeed, a very large parlour which connected to the larger of the two libarys next door, Richelieu`s private study, and behind a sliding book case, was the tunnel enterence and exit.  
There were two kitchens, one in which the savory food was cooked, and the other was the confectionary kitchen. 

There were three cellars, without including the Wine cellar, and of course there were the servents quaters which lay behind the kitchens and ran up three of the four stories.

The fourth floor contained the Master bed chamber which also had a conecting secret passage to the study, which d`Artagnan was shown.

Inside the Cardinals wardrobe, there was a pannel that pushed aside, revealing a stair case which lead down to another sliding pannel that came out inside once of the many chests in the study.

d`Artagnan was understandably overwhelmed by the wealth of his Parents, having grown up, with only just enough food to eat, and clothes that were patched up and made to last, he had never had such luxuary, and now that he did, he was out of his depths. 

He eventually picked a room on the fourth floor, because of the view it gave him of Paris more than anything else.

The four poster bed, complete with lace drapes, and velvet curtains made his eyes widden, having never had a bed of such size, he was half expecting to get lost in it!.

"You can decorate however you want" Richelieu said "Change the drapes, curtains, anything"  
"No, I think I like it how it is" d`Artagnan said, running his hand over the heavy velvet of the curtains, and fingering the gold thread embroidery upon it,   
"You`ll start to receive a monthly allowance aswell now" Richelieu said making d`Artagnan look at him with surprise  
"You are our Omega Pup" Treville said "You are entitled to an allowance from us"  
"I get money from my Fathers farm" d`Artagnan said, calling Alexandre Father or Pe`re was not something he was going to stop doing, the Beta term for a male parent was not detrimental to Richelieu or Treville, their titles were Aphan and Oman, not Mother or Father.

"We`ll give you a far more generous allowance Mon petit" Richelieu said "A hundred livre a week in fact!"  
"A hundred!" d`Artagnan said his eyes bugging at the ammount of money he was being offered, he and his Father were lucky to make that much money in three months!, let alone have it every week!.

"What the hell am I going to do with a Hundred Livre a week?" he asked looking at his parents  
"Whatever you want!" Treville laughed putting an arm about his shoulder   
"Some decent clothes would be a good start!" Richelieu muttered not overly impressed by the patched, ill fitting clothing that d`Artagnan was wearing  
"You`re such a girl!" d`Artagnan threw back making Treville snort with laughter and Richelieu leer at them, rolling his eyes, obviously d`Artagnan too after Treville more than he did his old Aphan!, and Richelieu could not be more happy for it!.

 

It took a week for d`Artagnan to move into The Palais des Cardinal.

He was keeping his room at the Bonacieux, leaving clothes and such there so no one would get suspicious.  
But all his other possessions he moved to the chateau, and everynight, when he went back to The Bonacieux, he climbed out of the window, went back to the garrison and slipped inside, going to the armery and using the tunnel made his way to the chateau.

Paying up his rent in full, and two weeks in advance made Bonacieux more pleasent to him, though d`Artagnan could`nt have cared less, he despised the man, and made no secret of it either!.

He found his relationships with his parents growing by leaps and bounds.

While outside of the Chateau they had to remain circumspect, and maintain a descreat distance, inside the safety of the Chateau, they could be as relxed and loving as they wished.

It was clear to d`Artagnan just how much Treville and Richelieu loved each other, and how much of the Cardinal`s attitude was just a facade, at home he laughed, smiled, and joined in rough and tumble with his Pup and Mate as readily as any other parent.

 

While His relationship with his parents was doing so well, his relationship with his friends was`nt going so well.  
They were becoming suspicious, several times they had gone to the Bonacieux to find him, and found him missing, also there was his never ending funds, and new clothes, all of which could not be explained away easily.

Athos had also been suspicious since he had seen Treville and d`Artagnan go into the Cardinals palace for no apparent reason, and not leave for long time, what business they could have had with the Cardinal Athos could not imagine.

Had Treville not been involved he would likly have been far more suspicious of d`Artagnan, maybe even cut all ties with him.  
But since the Captain was involved he was happy to stay with him, but also keeping a closer eye on d`Artagnan aswell.

The boy was not doing anything that could be considered as dangerous, he was as friendly as ever, and generous to a fault with his new wealth, insisting on covering bar tabs, and buying gifts for his friends, so much so that they started to feel a little guilty at his generoscity, and eager to find out how he was suddenly so wealthy, and where the money was coming from.

However the truth came out in a rather unexpected circumstance, where Athos was greeted with a ghost from his own past, a ghost he had hoped was long dead and burried.

 

Going back to La Fere was the last thing Athos had wanted to do, but with Porthos injured he`d had no choice.

Facing the house where his brother had been murdered, where his wife had been hung was worse than facing a firing squad.

He`d known staying behind after sending Porthos, Aramis, and d`Artagnan off with the slaver Bonnaire was a mistake, but he could not help himself, nore could he help drowning his misery in bottles and bottles of wine.

Waking from a drunken stupor to find his Chateau in flames was not somthing he had expected, and worse still, to find Anne alive and holding a torch left him reeling more than the blow she dealt him across the face with said torch.

He had been perfectly accepting of the fact he would die there, only to have d`Artagnan suddenly run in and catch Anne with the blade at his throat   
"Oh my little Omega!" Anne drawled digging the blade deeper into Athos`s skin, making it harder to breath as d`Artagnan too an inching step forward, his pistol cocked and aimed at Anne   
"Have you thought on my propersision yet?" she asked "Will you do the smart thing and work with me and my patron?".

While Richelieu had rather unexpectedly warned her off making ay further moves on d`Artagnan, for reason as of yet unknown, Anne/Milady was not about to let what could be a useful asset slip through her fingers unless she had no other choice

"I`d sooner sell my arse on street corners!" d`Artagnan snarled back stiffening his arm and taking another step forward "Now get away from Athos"  
"Get away from him?" Anne laughed, her voice hard, and her eyes shining like diamonds "Why would I wish to step away from my beloved husband?".

From the corner of his watering eyes, Athos saw the shock on d`Artagnan`s face,   
"Anne, please" Athos whispered "he`s an innocent, let him go"  
"Innocent?" the Beta woman snorted with harsh laughter "He`s unclean, he should be burning on a pyre!" she spat digging and blade deeper into Athos`s neck, drawing blood as she did.

She had never known about the sex of Athos`s Oman, his beloved Oman having been long dead before he had met the viper who now held the blade at Athos`s neck, and tore at his heart with her foul words.

"Well, I have no the time to see him burned" Anne said her hadsome face devoid of humanity as she spoke, making her look truly like a creature from hell itself!.

"So" she drawled a cruel smirk spreading over his lips,   
"I`ll make do with what I`ve got!", from inside the deep pocket of her fine gown, Anne draw a loaded pistol and fired hitting d`Artagnan in the stomach, sending him stumbling back and discharging his own gun as he fell to the ground  
"See you in hell Husband!" she whispered to Athos placing a hard kiss on his cheek before jumping to her feet, lifting her heavy skirts and running for her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The will be series two spoilers in this chapter, so if you hav`nt yet seen series two and are waiting for the DVD be warned.
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who is giving Kudos and Comments, they help keep the writing going, however I`m back at work from tomorrow so up date maybe coming slower than they have been, but there will be at least a chapter a week.

Athos groaned, his head was throbbing, and the smoke was rapidly making him succumb to the noxious fumes.

His vision was blurred, and the heavy lull of sleep was dragging him closer and closer to his doom.

"Athos!" a strangled voice coughed, making him blink and screw his face up "`Thos please!".

D`Artagnan, that was d`Artagnan!, and he was hurt!, shot by Anne!.

Those thoughts some how brought Athos enough strength to move, to shift himself off the floor and stagger over to d`Artagnan, giving a moan when he saw the ammount of blood flooding out of the boy`s side, past where he had his hands tightly pressed to try and hold the blood in, all to no avail by the looks of it.

"Athos!, it hurts!" d`Artagnan whimpered coughed raggedly from the smoke,  
"I know, we`re getting out of here" Athos said.

As gently as he could, he helped d`Artagnan to his feet, his heart wrenching at the pained cry d`Artagnan made as he was hauled to his feet.

But what worried him more was the blood streaming down d`Artagnan`s back where the ball had gone through and through.

Half carrying d`Artagnan out of the house, they made it up onto the lawn outside, where d`Artagnan`s horse was waiting patiently   
"You`ll be alright, I`ll make sure of it" Athos said, deciding to leave his horse behind.

D`Artagnan needed urrgent treatment, he was loosing far to much blood to wait for Athos get his stallion from the stables.

So, once he had the omega up on the horse, Athos climbed up behind him, urging the horse on towards the township of Pinon.

It had been five long years since Athos had been back to his people, five years since he had ridden away in grief and horror, leaving his Beta wife swinging from the rope about her neck.

But she had survived, was out for revenge, and not just on him, apparently on d`Artagnan too, though why that should be Athos did`nt know.

On arriving in the village, Athos went straight to the Inn, carrying the now unconscious d`Artagnan into the Inn while calling for the owner Bertram.

"Monsigneur Le Comte!" Bertram gasped immediately dropping down into a bow along with his daughter Jeanne  
"My friend has been shot!, he needs help, where the Doctor?" Athos demanded   
"He died Monsigneur, two years ago!" Bertram said "The is no one now"  
"had you been back you`d know that!" Jeanne sneered at him ignoring her Fathers glare.

Cursing, Athos shifted d`Artagnan`s weight in his arms "Then get me needle, thread, boiled water, bandages, and a bottle of brandy" he ordered heading for the stairs "And hurry!".

He was no Aramis, but this was not the first time he had treated a gun shot wound, he could just hope that his skill would be enough for d`Artagnan.

 

Laying d`Artagnan down on the bed in the first room he found, Athos hurriedly stripped him of his doublet, shirt and bandages, he hardly glanced up when Jeanne came in carrying the brandy, needle, and thread   
"Pe`re is getting the water and bandages" she said, her eyes fixed on the bloody wound on d`Artagnan`s abdomon, though she had taken in the fact that d`Artagnan was an Omega.

It did not matter to her though, since she was an Alpha herself,   
"How did this happen?" she asked "Does it have anything to do with fire at the Chateau?"  
"It does, and the Chateau can burn to the ground for all I care" Athos said washing his hands in brandy, and tipped it over d`Artagnan`s wound making the Omega moan and squirm   
"Easy mon petit, you`ll be alright" he said not even thinking about the endearment as he carefully began to examin the wound.

To his surprise Jeanne knelt down beside him, to help, threading the needle herself, as Athos felt about the wound, pushing his fingers inside to check for internal bleeding.

To his relief he found that the wound had not hit anything major, it had to have been a chance in a million, but somehow Anne had missed every major organ, the ball having sliced through the side only half an inch from his stomach.

"Can you press the skin together for me?" Athos asked as he took the needle from Jeanne   
"Of course" she said, not looking at all squimish, at his approving look she shrugged "I`ve been helping the midwife, after you`ve seen child birth, you`ve seen everything!".

Athos chuckled a little at that, carefully lining the needle up and pushing it through d`Artagnan`s flesh.

It took twenty stitches on the front, and another twenty on d`Artagnan`s back to close the wound.

Carefully Athos cleaned d`Artagnan with the boiled water that Bertram brought up, and then bound the wound securely   
"My thankyou" he said to the Inn Keeper and his daugter, sitting back on the stool by the bed, and running a hand through his filthy hair   
"You are hurt Monsigneur" Bertram said looking at the burn and bruising on Athos`s face  
"It dos`nt matter" Athos replied "Go and get some rest, I`ll be with d`Artagnan"  
"Are you sure?" Bertram asked worriedly  
"I am, and stop calling my Monsigneur, I`m just a Musketeer now, not a Comte",  
"You will always be Our Lord Monsigneur" Bertram stated "It is your birth right".

Athos snorted mirthless, reaching for the brandy and drinking deeply "Damn my birth right" he grunted "Damn it all to hell".

 

Paris

 

Treville merely rose an eyebrow when Richelieu barged right into his office, having used the tunnel to get to The Garrison undetected, wearing only simple attire rather than his usual clothing.

"They`re late" he said without preamble, meaning Athos and the others, "They should have been back by now!"  
"They may have stoped off on the way" Treville replied calmly, as he finished his paper work "God knows Athos can`t go for more than an hour without a drink!, and Aramis without a skirt!".

Richelieu slammed his fist down onto Treville`s desk glaring at him in cold fury   
"You sent Our Son out with a drink addled fool, and a whore monger!?" he snarled, his eyes blazing like hot coals.

Treville looked up at him, his expression cool, in spite of his Alphas anger   
"Our Son can more than take care of himself Mon Amor, You are worrying over nothing"  
"Nothing!" Richelieu spat "In case it has slipped your mind our Son has been missing for fifteen years!, and now you want to loose him again!".

As soon as the words left his mouth, Richelieu regretted it, as he saw the hurt cross Treville`s face, saw those expressive blue eyes go cold and shuttered with grief.

"I love Charles more than anything in this world" Treville hissed "How dare you suggest otherwise?"  
"I`m sorry, I did`nt...." Richelieu began, but was cut off by Treville waving a hand and getting to his feet.

"Jean!" Richelieu said rising up and reaching out a hand towards his rigid mate, he could feel the anger and the hurt rolling off him in waves, and hated himself for being the one to have caused it.

"I carried him Armand!, for nine months I carried him!" Treville said, his voice brittle with anger and deep pain, "I felt him moving inside my belly, he and his sister, felt them kicking and exploring their home with their hands!".

Slowly he turned round to glare at his mate, his eyes shining with unspent tears   
"When we lost him, I felt like I was going to die myself!, I wanted to die!" He half shouted half sobbed, "I would rather tear my heart out with my bare hands than ever loose him again!".

Now the tears began to fall, running down Treville`s cheeks to blot into his beard   
"If I ever lost him again..........if he were to........."  
"Jean, no, no!, I`m sorry!" Richelieu said hurrying to his mates side and putting his arms about his mate as he began to cry,   
"I`m sorry, I`m sorry, I know how much you love him, I do" Richelieu soothed rubbing Treville`s back as his mate wept, "I fear loosing him as much as you do, and I fear loosing you too".

Evetually Treville`s tears subsided, and he managed to look up at his mate, drying his eyes on the back of his hands   
"You`ll never loose me love, I will always be at your side"  
"I know" Richelieu whispered cupping his mates face and kissing him gently "I know, and I love you for it"  
"And I love you" Treville sniffed "Even when you`re a bastard!"  
"I thought you liked me being a bastard!" Richelieu laughed making Treville chuckle and snuggle closer to him,  
"Hmm, you smell good" he whispered "Too damn good!"  
"Is your Paper work done for the day?" Richelieu asked glancing over at the desk   
"All but a very irritating letter from The Cardinal!!!" Treville drawled "It is said to be urrgent!".

"Indeed" Richelieu said cocking his head to the side "Well, considering circumstances.....", in a single motion he had Treville swept off his feet and held him bridal style and was carrying him over to the cot bed  
"I think the Cardinal can give you an extension on the paper!" he said laying Treville down on the cot "After all, he knows what kind of pressure you are under, running around after your delinquent Musketeers!, and bending over backwards to please your Mate!"  
"Oh'ho!, bending over backwards!" Treville snorted "Need I remind you that I`m no Pup anymore?, and my old bones don`t bend that easily!"  
"They do with the proper encouragement!" Richelieu purred slipping his hand under Treville`s doublet and down his breeches "And you are encouraged to use all your Military training and expertise in this operation Captain!, in fact, It`s an order!".

 

La Fere 

 

D`Artagnan awoke shortly before dawn, his side was throbbing, and his head felt heavy with fatigue and blood loss.

Blinking, as he tried to get what seemed a beach worth of sand out of his eyes, he placed his hands on the bed and tried to push himself into a sitting position.

The pain was immediate and excrutiating!, leaving d`Artagnan unable to do anything but lay back on the bed moaning with his eyes screwed shut and his whole body shaking and sweating for the pain.

D`Artagnan`s moans, disturbed Athos from his slumber on the stool.

It did`nt take a genious to figure out what had happened to d`Artagnan, and why he was in so much pain

"Foolish boy!" Athos scolded rising from the stool and pressing the brandy against d`Artagnan`s lips, "Drink" he ordered knowing that the brandy would help ease the pain.

D`Artagnan drank a few mouthfulls then pushed the bottle away, the potant liqure burning his throat and making his limbs feel warm and tingle  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Athos asked carefully checking the wound to see if d`Artagnan had torn any stitches, which he fortunately had not.

"Fine and fit!" d`Artagnan replied using Porthos line, to which he got a risen eyebrow from Athos   
"I`ll be okay" he said rubbing his belly "We need to get on the road don`t we?" he asked bracing himself for getting to his feet  
"I need to get on the road, you however are staying here" Athos said and held up a hand to when d`Artagnan looked like he was going to protest  
"You`ve had a serious gun shot wound that you were lucky to survive, you are in no condition to be riding to Paris"  
"But what about Bonnaire?" d`Artagnan asked shaking his head "Plus Oman and.............", he cut himself off as he realised he was saying to much.

How it was too late, Athos had already heard to much and was`nt letting this go.

"Your Oman?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "What about your Oman?"  
d`Artagnan winced, avoiding Athos gaze, and shifting uncomfortably  
"It`s kind of a long story" he whispered.

Athos rose an eyebrow, sitting back down on the stool he folded his arms over his chest, and gave d`Artagnan a look that told him, he was not going anywhere until he knew what was going on.

Under the pressure of Athos`s unwavering gaze, and resolute expression, d`Artagnan sighed, and shifted, trying to make himself comfortable   
"D`you promise that you won`t tell anyone what I`m about to tell you?" he asked   
"So long as no lives are in danger, yes" Athos replied stoutly "However, if the loives of those I care about are in danger, I can not promise anything"  
"Thats fair" d`Artagnan said rubbing his nose "But, lives will be in danger if you reveal what I`m about to tell you, one hell of alot of lives".

Had it been anyone but Athos, d`Artagnan might have got a reaction from his words, however as it was, Athos made no reactionat all to d`Artagnan`s warning, mearly waiting for the young man to continue.

"Alright, I might aswell start at the begining" d`Artagnan said wetting his lips and taking a deep breath,  
"You know I thought I was orphand by The Order, that Alexandre d`Artagnan found me in his feild?"  
"Yes" Athos said impassively  
"Well thats true, he did find me" d`Artagnan said "I did flee my home after The Order came and murdered my Nurse, and Alpha twin Leonore, I thought that my Aphan and Oman were dead too, that they`d been caught by The Order"  
"But?" Athos asked   
"it turns out that they wer`nt, they thought I`d been killed too, or died of starvation or something"  
"But clearly you wer`nt" Athos said watching as d`Artagnan nervously pulled at the thin woolen blanket, "Am I to take it that you`ve met your Aphan and Oman?, and that they are people of signifigance?"  
"They are, I have" d`Artagnan replied looking up and meeting Athos eyes "Treville and Richelieu".

For a moment Athos said and did nothing, looking and acting like he had not heard d`Artagnan, then he shook his head letting out a gust of breath "Can you repeat that?" he asked   
"You heard me the first time" d`Artagnan said   
"Thats not possible!" Athos exclaimed jumping up off the stool and starting to pace, "Treville and The Cardinal hate each other!, they are bitter enemies!".

"It`s an act" d`Artagnan said, clamly letting the Alpha pace and fuss, it was quite amusing to watch Athos loose his cool for once!  
"How can you possibly be their Son!?" Athos demanded rounding back on d`Artagnan "It`s.......it`s.....it`s......!" with a great bellow of exasperation he slumped back down on the stool picking up the brandy and slugging it back!  
"They really are my parents" d`Artagnan said with a smile "They mated twenty years ago, conceived me and Leonore during their first heat together"  
"A first time conception" Athos grunted "Proves them compatable"  
"Aphan is`nt like you think he is" d`Artagnan said forcing himself to sit up despite the pain, "He`s a completely different person at home, to how he is in public, he hates The Order, he wants to see them destroyed!, he`s been ammassing allies and power over the last twenty years to do so", d`Artagnan reached out for Athos hand, releaved that he did`nt flinch from him "I`m sorry I did`nt say anything to you, this has all happened so suddenly, and Aphan and Oman have been living in fear of discovery, so....."  
"So you all thought it best that you did`nt" Athos dead panned "i can understand why".

D`Artagnan immediately smiled at Athos`s words, squeezing his hand as his eyes shone, "You don`t hate me then?" he asked eager to hear Athos say so anyway"  
"D`Artagnan I could never hate you!" Athos declared pressing his hand over d`Artagnan`s "However I am curious as to how you know my wife"  
"The crazy bitch with the gun?" d`Artagnan asked making Athos snort  
"Yes, the crazy bitch with the gun!"  
"I met her the first night I arrived in Paris, she came on to me pretty strong, but I turned her down, next morning I awoke to a bloody dagger on my pillow and the corpse of her compagnion in the next room!, she set me up for Murder!", d`Artagnan shook his head letting out a mirthless chuckle "Then when I was running from The Red Guards, she aproached me, offered me work with her patron, whoever that is, and........well you know my answer"  
"Indeed" Athos said smiling "Sell your Arse on the street I believe was your answer"  
"Pretty much!" d`Artagnan chuckled "What about you?, how in the hell did you get mixed up with that psycho?".

Athos let out a mirthless snort, "She seduced me" he addmitted "When I met her, I thought she was a Noble woman who had lost her fortune, she wa in fact a thief playing me for a fool, when my Brother found out the truth, she murdered him"  
"OH my God!" d`Artagnan cried "Oh my God!, She......she....Jesus Christ!"  
"Indeed" Athos said "I had her hung, but apparently she managed to survive and is now out for revenge, and not just against me either".

D`Artagnan touched his abdomon where the gun shot still pained him "I can handle myself" he stated "Don`t worry about me"  
"Rather impossible not to" Athos muttered, making d`Artagnan frown wondering what that meant, with a sigh Athos rose from the stool and straightened his doublet "I have to get back to Paris, but I want you to stay here and heal" he said "I`ll be back once we`ve dealt with Bonnaire"  
"You`d best tell Oman where I am, and whats happened" d`Artagnan said "Tell him I`m fine and I`ll be home soon"  
"I will" Athos promised, without even thinking about it, he bent forward and kissed d`Artagnans forehead!.

It was only a brush of the lips, but it was enough to make both of them startle  
"Well I should be going!" Athos said coughing as his cheeks flamed   
"Right, I`ll see you soon" d`Artagnan replied, equally red in the face, and smiling dopily  
"If you need anything Bertram and his daughter Jeanne will tend you" Athos said stumbling back to the door and hurrying out!, he paused before the stairs to sort himself out, shaking his head at his actions!, he`d kissed d`Artagnan!, why the hell had he been thinking?!!!,  
"Fool!" he cursed setting off down the stairs to head back to the remains of the Chateau and get his horse, trying not to think about the heady scent of blossoms and spring days that lay under the cherry oil scent d`Artagnan wore, or the softness of his skin, and especially not his chocolate brown eyes shining up at him brighter than any jewels!  
"I`m cursed" Athos grunted begining the walk back to his former home "I am definately cursed". 

 

Paris

 

Richelieu awoke laid across Treville, the Omega stretched out across the cot bed, with one arm up over his eyes as if to sheild himself from sunlight though he was still fast asleep, the other thrown over the bed with his palm up, fingers stretching out towards the door.

Richelieu lifted himself from Treville`s chest, gently moving to the side so as not to disturb his mates slumber, and instead took the brief time they had, to enjoy the sight of his mate, naked and in repose.

Most of the time Treville carried himself as a soldier.

Straight backed, head up, shoulders back, muscles taut, and senses on alert for danger.

It was rare for him to slimply let go and relax completely, even when safely esconsed in the Palais de Cardinal, his years of military conditioning were so engrained, that to loose his rigid posture was impossible for him.

It was only when he was completely sexually sated, or asleep, that he let his muscles relax into more comfortable positions.

Even when he had been pregnant with their twin Pups, he had fought to hell and back to keep his ridgid deportmant, hating it when his back and pelvis demanded that he relax his stance, and loose his swift footed march for a more docile waddle.

As much as Richelieu had enjoyed seeing his mate round and swollen with their Pups, Treville had not been so thrilled.

Watching his waist disappear with rapidity after he`d passed into the second trimester, he`d complained about being the size of a house, dispaired of seeing his feet again!, and worried about stretch marks, (which he had been fortunate to escape with only a few about his hips and lower abdomen), and had to suffer with back ache, nipples leaking colostrum, and during in final few weeks, painful swollen ankles aswell.

Of course in public he`d worn an under bust corset, which Richelieu had grudgingly laced him tightly into every day, hating the discomfort it brought his mate, and feared it might effect the growth of the Pups.

During those weeks between the conception, and Treville`s faked injury to get him safely off the country, Richelieu had been constantly worried for his mates safety.  
Wanting to have him safe at home, doing nothing but resting and relaxing, not running around a training field practising sword fighting, musketry, and hand to hand combat!.

However he had been forced to put up with it, partly because Treville refused to spend his pregnancy doing nothing but sitting on his backside eating sweets and growing fat!.   
Also the Midwife agreed that the staying active was a good idea, since the fitter and healthier Treville was, all the better for the Pups.

Over ruled by his mate, and a medical professional, Richelieu had been forced to conceed, and let things be.

The fact Treville had been so fit, certainly helped his shed the left over weight of the pregnancy swiftly, within weeks of the birth all the remained had been his heavy breasts and a roundness to his belly, and once he had ceased nursing his breasts had shrunk down, though remained fuller than before the pregnancy, and less firm.

His abdomen had soon lost its roundness aswell with the resturn to active duty, though it was never as flat nore were the muscles as taut as they had been before he`d been pregnant.

Something which bothered Treville a little, but not Richelieu, he`d liked the extra curves on his mates body, reminding him that Omegas were meant to have a fecund shape, not wry willow reed frames, or large bulging muscles, a gentle softness rather like that of Chrubic Angels.

Looking at his mate now twenty years on, all that remained of the pregnancy were the silver lines on hips and groin, and the slight softness to his belly.

It was hard to even imagine him heavy with child, and Richelieu regretted that it had only happened the once, something he knew Treville also regretted.

They had both hoped for more Pups, to have a large family, but the loss of Leonore and Charles had made them both to wary to ever try again.

 

With a deep sigh Treville shifted and moved his arm blinking at Richelieu and smiling "Good morning"   
"Good morning to you" Richelieu replied leaning forward and kissing him, caring not a fig for morning breath   
"You seem deep in thought for such an early hour Mon Alpha" Treville commented "Whats bothering you?"  
"Nothing is bothering me as such" Richelieu said honnestly, "I was just thinking, or rather reminising"  
"About?"  
"You" Richelieu said smiling fondly "When you were carrying our Pups, you look so beautiful when you were big with Leonore and Charles"  
"I looked huge you mean!" Treville snorted with real mirth "Waddled like a duck, and needed your help rising from a seat or the bed!"  
"You also glowed brighter than the sun in the sky, and made my heart swell a thousand times over for the sight of you".

Treville swallowed hard at those words, ducking his head a little at the compliment   
"A shame we never got the chance to experiance it again" he said picking at the blanket "It seems so long ago now that it`s all but a dream rather than a memory"  
"We could try again!", the words were out of Richelieu`s mouth before he even realised what he was saying, though the thoughts of doing so had been in his mind for some time, if they were to have Pups then it would have to be now, or Treville would be to old to carry.

"Are you serious?" Treville asked sitting up right and gazing at his mate,   
"I am, if you are willing that is" Richelieu said choosing his words carefully so as not to upset Treville, or make him feel like he was pressured, "I know it would be difficult, but we both have solid positions now which we did not have twenty years ago, we could find a way for you to be absent from Court in need be, we can provide far more security for the Pup or Pups", taking Treville`s hand he lifted it to his lips and kissed his knuckles fiercly   
"I know the risks, I know the dangers, but if we simply hide and deny our desires then we are letting those bastards win!, and also if we do wait for much longer then.............then neither of us will be fit for raising a Pup".

Treville gave a faint smile at Richelieu`s last words, they were better put than simply bringing up his waning fertility, which was the real issue with the need to expidite matters, if he did not conceive within the next few years he would not be able to, and while they did have Charles back, praise God, both of them craved a chance to be parents again, to have another Pup or two, while they were both still young enough to run around with him or her, or in fact they, yes there were risks, but then there were always risks, just being an Unclean was a risk!, and like Richelieu said giving up their desires was just conforming to what The Order wished, it was letting them win, something they had both spent twenty years fighting!, so why not take the chance while they still had it?.

Smiling brighter, Treville sat forward and kissed Richelieu gently, resting his forehead against the Alphas "Alright" he whispered "Lets try".


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I`ve managed to add a chapter soon than I thought!.
> 
> Trigger warnings, there is mention of past rape in this chapter

Treville spent most his day, after waking in his Alpha`s arms, and discussing the prospect of having Pups, walking about in a slight daze.

He went through the motions with Muster, and listed the duties for the day, letting his Lieutenants and Comanders take control of the men, while he went back to his office, his thoughts very much else where.

The paper work he had spread before him held no interest for his mind.

The words on the paper all seemed to jumble together until they became on large black blur on the pages!, as if someone had spilt ink on them!.

After he had read, and re-read the same paragraph three times, he threw down the parchment in disgust, and rose from his desk, going into his living space and stripping off his brown leather doublet to look in the mould stained mirror hanging on the wall.

He was not the same Omega who had mated to Armand twenty years ago.

In his heart he was of course, but mentally, physically, he had changed.

Time, grief, injury, they had all left their marks on his body.

His hair, once a glorious shoulder length mane of chestnut brown, that glowed red and gold when the sun shone upon it, and looked like ebony in the shadows.

Was now receeding from his forehead, was cropped short and close to his scalp, with more than a little grey streaking through the locks.

Armand had regretted Jean`s decision to cut his hair, prefering that he wear it long, simply because he liked to run his hands through it when they lay together!.

But practicality, and the fact his hair had started to thin over the years had made cutting it a good idea.

 

It was not just his hair that was different either.

His face was much changed from the handsome youth who had captured Armand-Jean de Richelieu`s heart.

He bore several scars on his face from various battles, one near his right eyes had been dealt to him while he`d been in prison.

One of his rapists had taken offence to Treville biting him, and had cut open his face with a maine gauche.

Richelieu had never been worried about the scars, more angered by the fact that anyone had dared to harm his mate, and had spent hours kissing the puckered flesh to reassure Treville that he still found him beautiful.

It was not only scars that had changed his face and body through, time itself had laid it`s claws upon him, lining his forehead, and creating crows feet by his eyes, under his moustache and beard he bore smile lines aswell, which matched the creased under his expressive blue eyes.

The rest of his body also showed the twenty years which had past since he and Richelieu had mated.

His breasts were not as high and firm as they had been in his youth, both age and pregnancy having taken their toll there as was to be expected.

The harsh training he under went on a daily basis had seen to it, that his muscles were still strong and firm, and he kept a very trim waist for a man nearing fifty.

Though that was something that was likly to change!.

Treville grinned none the less, resting his hand against his belly, where the muscles had never completely flattened after carrying Leonore and Charles.

While he had complained frequently to Richelieu about being the size of a house, Treville had actually enjoyed being pregnant.  
Feeling his Pups moving inside him, watching them grow big and strong in his womb.

He would like to experiance that again, have another Pup, or Pups.

 

His mind drifted to Charles, and what he would think about having a sibling or siblings, when in a short space of time he could well be having his own Pups!.

Now Treville laughed out right, thinking of the hell, Charles`s mate would be put through by Richelieu, who had already made it clear no one short of a Prince would be good enough for their Pup!.

 

Who would Charles choose to mate with?, Treville was not blind, he`d seen the pining looks that d`Artagnan had thrown Athos`s way.

While the age gap between the Alpha and Omega might be a concern, there was also the fact that Athos was a consumate Drunk, and completely uninterested in Romance.

Treville did`nt want to see Charles get his heart broken, he wanted him to be happy, and find a mate who would make him feel as beloved as Richelieu did Treville.

 

Louvre

 

Richelieu watched with narrowed eyes, as the slimy Beta Bonnaire left his office.

Part of Richelieu had wanted to rip the slaver into shreds for simply breathing!.  
The man was clearly nothing more than an opotunist, who thought nothing of enslaving and destroying lives.

But, having His Majesties wish to invest in Bonnaire and start France`s colonization of The Americas, he had little choice in the matter.

Though he could hope that some misfortune befell Bonnaire in his venture, such as a rogue wave washing him over board!, or a stray bullet blowing his brains out!.

 

Stalking back to his desk, he sat down with an exagerated huff, and began to plot a way of stealing Jean from The Garrison!, a state emergency?, Plot against The King?, his Knot aching for his mates hole!!!?.

"Your emminence".

The cool voice of Milady de Winter brought Richelieu out of his thoughts and he scowled at the impassive face of his assassin  
"Where the hell have you been?" he snapped, irritated by her presence, and the fact she had entered his office without so much as knocking on the bloody door!.

"I had personal business to take care of, as we discussed" Milady replied, her usual forget-me-nots, clutched in her hand like a fan,   
"I care nothing mroe your personal life Madame" Richelieu said dismissivly "And I have no use for you today, leave me".

The dismissal would have sent most of his servents away with a bow or curtsey.  
Milady however remained where she stood watching Richelieu with her snake like green eyes, a calculating smirk playing on her lips.

"What?" Richelieu demanded heatedly,   
"D`Artagnan" Milady said lifting her chin and tilting her head slightly.

Richelieu paused, freezing on the spot at the mention of his Pup.

Fixing an ice cold gaze on the murderous Beta, he growled rather than spoke,  
"I have already told you, d`Artagnan is off limits".

"Yes" Milady drawled setting her flowers down on her patrons desk and running her long nails over the polished wood, "Though you did not explain why that is".

Richelieu regarded her coldly, his eyes darkening dangerously, "Do you think that you are entitled to an explanation from me over my decisions?" he asked his words laced with poison   
"Well, it would be useful in my dealings if you were more.....forth coming at times" Milady said, facing his anger without flinching "Besides" she added smiling wolfishly "I have some information about the little Musketeer Novice you may be interested in"  
"I very much doubt that" Richelieu snorted   
"Really?, you are not interested in the fact he is an Unclean?".

 

Those dangerous words chilled Richelieu to the bone, Milady had just declared d`Artagnan to be an Omega in hiding, all but signed his death warrent if those words ever left the office.

The fact she had such information about his Pup made her very very dangerous, too dangerous.

Richelieu sucked in a breath, locking his eyes on his assassin, already mentally planing how to deal with her, useful as she was, she was now to big of a threat to his family, and needed to be dealt with before it was too late.

"I leave matter of this nature to The Order, I do not concern myself with such trivia" Richelieu hissed, "I do not know how you came by such information, nore do I wish to know, but I will tell you this here and now, stay away from Charles d`Artagnan if you value your neck".

"You almost sound as if you care about him" Milady said, a curious look on her face "Now why would you....."  
"This meeting is at an end Madame" Richelieu snapped glowering at her "You stay away from him, from now on, do you understand?".

Milady observed Richelieu for several moments before nodding her head, and gliding from his office, her skirts trailing behind her like a cats tail.

 

Rubbing his forehead with one hand, Richelieu slammed the other into the desk!.  
Of all the luck!, he`d just got his family back, and now that murderous bitch was threatening it!.

This had to be dealt with and fast, he could not risk having that woman running around Paris telling God knows who about Charles!, she had to be silenced, and silenced fast.

"Jussac!" he called   
"Emminence?" the Beta asked bowing from the waist   
"Milady has become a threat to my family, Jussac" Richelieu said, not bothering to beat around the bush on this, "She needs to be dealt with, quickly and quietly".

Jussac was too long in service to Richelieu to not understand what he was saying, and what he meant, he also had no love for Assassin, having not trusted or liked her since they had first met five years ago.

"It will be taken care of Emminence" he said bowing again, and mentaly planning to gather Cahussac, Boisrenard, and Bernejoux to deal with Milady once and for all.

 

Outside the Cardinal`s office, Milady hid in the shadows, having over heard every word.  
Her slender hand clutched at her throat, her heart pounding fast.

She had to get out of Paris, away from The Cardinal and soon or she would be slain herself!.

His word about family, his family?, d`Artagnan was related to him some how?.

She did not know how, but was intent on finding out, intent on discovering all of The Cardinals secrets, and getting her revenge on him for betraying her like this, and she knew just the man to help her do it, though at present he was in a Spanish Prison and had been for five long years.

But it would not be the first prison break she had participated in, and all guards could be bribed, once she had Rochefort at her side, she could bring down The Cardinal, and get her revenge on all those who had crossed her.

 

Athos had ridden hard to reach the garrison, skipping both breakfast and lunch in order to get back to Paris in as short a possible time as he could.

 

His face received many stares as he rode into the garrison, and dismounted, handing over Rogers reigns to Jacques, the stable lad.

The bruising had come out on his face since Anne had beaten him, he now wore a mottled purple/blue/black bruise about his eyes, and reddened puffy flesh from the mild burn the torch had given him.

 

He glanced morosly at the wine on the tables, beckoning him like a siren in the ocean.  
God he wanted nothing more than to sink down and drink himself stupid!.

After the bloody night he`d had would anyone blame him?, his murderous wife alive, having tried to kill d`Artagnan!!!

'Won`t look good for your courtship of him to his parents' a small traitorous voice whispered at the back of his head, making Athos scowl, causing the tight bruised skin on his face to pain him all the more.

Alright, so he might have spent half the ride back to Paris imagining what it might be like to court d`Artagnan, to be mated to him, to spread wide those olive thighs and bury his knot deep inside his hot tight hole!.

What it would be like so sleep beside d`Artagnan ever night, wrap his arms about the slender shoulders of the Omega, to bury his nose into the fragrant hair of the Pup and breath in that comley scent of Spring, letting it lull him into a pleasent sleep, then to wake in the morning, hard and swollen, and nestled between the plump nether cheeks of his Omega mate!.

He could imagine the sparkle of lust and excitment in d`Artagnan`s eyes, could see the pleasent blushes spreading over his high cheeks, as he arched and writhed under Athos`s body, shivering deliciously on his knot!.

This had naturaly led to thoughts of d`Artagnan pregnant with their Pups, his skinny body pleasently rounded and softened with extra flesh, his belly swollen as round as the full moon, all but bursting with the Pups growing in his womb.

The desire to be the Alpha who put the Pups in d`Artagnan`s belly, to be the one who would put their hand on the swollen mound and feel those Pups kicking and squirming in their watery home, to offer comfort and suport during the long hours of labour, and watch with awe as the Pups were pushed into the world.

"It`s not possible" Athos whispered to himself, almsot as if he were saying a prayer, "It can never be possible", he had spent the other half of the ride back to Paris repeating this to himself, and trying to make his mind believe and accept it, and stop tormenting him with images of the potential life he could have with d`Artagnan if only things were different.

 

Treville glanced up as the knock came on his door, a small smile gracing his face as Athos came in, a smile that quickly slipped away when he saw the state Athos`s face was in.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, rising from his seat, hardly able to resist the urge to run out into the training ground and check on his Pup who had been under Athos`s care.

"I had an encounter" Athos said, falling into a "Stand easy" stance, holding his hat by the brim between his left forefinger and middle finger.

"What with!?" Treville snorted examining the bruise closer "A battering ram!?".  
Athos chuckled mirthlessly at that comment, God knew his face felt like it had met a battering ram alright!,  
"Actually it was a torch weilded by my murderous, not so dead, wife!".

 

Treville blinked at Athos his mouth dropping open almost comically as he tried to think of what to say to that!,  
"Can you.......I`m sorry what?"  
"Anne" Athos sighed raking a hand through his hair and shaking his head "She murdered my Brother, Thomas, managed to escape her hanging, she came to La Fere and set the Chateau alight, and by chance found me in the house, drunk and easy pickings",  
"Not so easy considering the fact you`re standing here right now!".

Athos winced at this, had in fact been dreading this all the way back to Paris, the need to tell Treville of his Pups injury in saving Athos`s life.

"Actually I was saved by d`Artagnan" Athos said, avoiding Treville`s eyes as he spoke "He came upon Anne holding a blade to my throat and intervined"  
"Intervined?", the word was spoken with such force that Athos thought it could easily have cut glass!, and he silently cursed every God, Saint, and Angel that had sent him the ill fortune to be standing here, telling Treville that his long lost Pup was hurt!.

Clearing his throat, Athos cautiously took a step back from his Captain, wanting to be out of punching distance as he finished the explaination.

"D`Artagnan was......he............Anne shot him, when he came upon us" Athos said hating himself all the more as he saw the horror crossing Treville`s face, the fear in his blue eyes   
"He`s alright!, he was hurt, but he`s recovering in Pinon" Athos hurriedly added in hopes of placating Treville who looked ready to muster the entire regiment on behalf of his Pup!.

It proberly should not have come as a shock, when Athos found himself backed against the office wall, with Treville`s hands at his collar  
"How hurt it he?, has a physician seen him!?, is he safe from your wife?" the Captain demanded heatedly   
"The physician died two years ago" Athos admitted wincing as the grip on his throat grew tighter "I stitched and bound the myself, and spoke with d`Artagnan at length before leaving, he is going to make a full recovery, I assure you"  
"And your wife?" Treville growled, all but snarling like an enraged wolf!  
"That I do not know" Athos said coughing at the pressure on his wind pipe, "But, your Pup is in safe hands".

 

This took the wind out of Treville`s sails, he staggered back looking like Athos had punched him in the gut!,   
"You......how?" he whispered   
"d`Artagnan told me everything" Athos said "You, The......ah....., your Mate, his twin, everything".

Treville blinked and breathed rapidly, trying to take this in, it was not that he did`nt trust Athos with his life, because he did, but it was not just his life in question here, but Richelieu`s too  
"I swear I shall not say a word to anyone of this" Athos said giving the Captain a small smile "The two of you have a fine Son".

Treville sagged, letting out a breathy laugh of relief, "Aye, we do" he said "And I am very proud of him, as is his Aphan"  
"Indeed", try as he might, Athos could not imagine his Captain heavy with child, could not think of him as anything other than the lean built, rigid backed soldier he knew.

Yet Treville had born twins to Richelieu, had carried and delivered them, despite what his slim build might show.

Looking now, Athos could see the similarities between d`Artagnan and Treville, and d`Artagnan and Richelieu, he was clearly their Pup once you knew what to look for, a perfect blending of them both.

"When you`re ready to ride for Pinon, I`ll be joining you" Treville said breaking Athos out of his thoughts, as Athos opened his mouth, he held up a hand forstalling any objection  
"He`s my Pup Athos, of course I`ll ride to him".

Treville swiftly rounded his desk getting his cloak and hat, "Get yourself rested, and fed" he ordered Athos, fastening the cloak about his shoulders, and afixing his hat to his head "I`ll go to inform my Mate of what has transpired", he gave Athos a wry smile as he paused at the door   
"For your own sake, I think you should steer clear of His Emminence for the time being!, this is not going to please him!"  
"I am sure of that!" Athos said turning on his heel and following Treville out of the office, smiling when he saw Porthos and Aramis at the garrison table and made a beeline to join them,   
"I`ll be riding a night fall" Treville said to Athos as he went to collect his horse "Be ready or I`ll leave without you".


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected heat, stirs up bad memories and leads to painful discoveries 
> 
> Trigger warnings 
> 
> Forced incest, rape, and sexual brutality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to everyone who had Kudos or commented, you keep the inspiration going!. 
> 
> As I have said in the chapter summery this chapter does contain some dark themes to please read the trigger warnings before reading this.

Boisrenard greeted Treville with a smile as he walked down the corridor that lead to Richelieu`s Louvre office,   
"He`ll be happy to see you" the Red Gaurd said "He`s been in a right temper since dealing with Bonnaire"  
"Ah", Treville pressed his lips together and let out a regretful sigh, resting one fist against the wall, "I`m afraid my reason for being here won`t help with that" he said now dreading the conversation he was about to have with his mate all the more.

"Why, whats happened?" Boisrenard asked standing up straighter and frowning in concern, since Treville had been bonded to Richelieu, The Cardinals most trusted Lieutenants had grown very fond and protective of Treville.

They had also been the ones to search Castlemore after The Order had struck, and had eventually caught up with The Cell and dealt with them accordingly.

Boisrenard was also Mated to Cahusac, and had been for over ten years.  
The two of them used contraceptives to prevent Pups everytime Cahusacs heat came.

After the loss of Richelieu and Treville`s Pups, neither could face the prospect of going through such pain themselves.

Bernajoux was wed now to an Omega woman and had two Pups with her, an Alpha son, and an Alpha daughter, both of whom Richelieu had baptized and sworn that their daughter was a Beta not an Alpha to fool The Order.

The only member of the squad now not mated was Jussac, it had not been from lack of offers, Jussac had, had pleanty of chances, but it seemed that the career soldier had chosen to remain unmated for life, or at least at present it did.

The four Guards had also become increasingly fond of d`Artagnan, since it had been revealed that he was the long lost Pup of Treville and Richelieu, so hearing that he`d been hurt was not going to go down well with them anymore than it was with Richelieu.

"It`s Charles" Treville said tapping the wall with the side of his fist   
"Charles!?, what, is he alright?, whats happened?".

The worry and shock on Boisrenards face made Treville warm to him even more, reminding him once again of the loyalty of the man,   
"He`s been injured" he said "Not too seriously as far as I know, and I`ll riding to him later today..."  
"We`ll come with you, a full escort, with physicians, nurses, everything!".

Treville let out a chuckle that almost bordered on hysteria at Boisrenards words, the thought of a full squad of Red Guards riding into Pinon along with The Captain of The Musketeers, and proberly every physician in Paris was hillarious to say the least!.

"I`ll be alright on my own" he said patting Boisrenards shoulder, "Besides, Athos will be going with me", Boisrenard looked unconvinced, but could`nt exactly force the offer on Treville, no, that would be something his mate would do!, once he`d stopped shouting that was!.

Richelieu was sat at his desk, massaging his left temple with one hand, while writing with the other.

By the stiff was he was holding his shoulders it was clear he was deeply stressed, and Treville`s news was`nt going to help matters in the least.

"Armand" he said softly, having entered the office unannounced, he was the only person aside from Charles who would be let in without one of the Red Guards alerting Richelieu as to who it was coming in.

"Jean", Richelieu looked up with a smile, and set down his quill happily, "You are the best sight for very sore eyes!"  
"Flattery will get you everywhere!" Treville chuckled rounding the desk to perch upon it leaning into his mates touch as he placed a hand on his thigh   
"How far is everywhere?" Richelieu inquired stroking his hand up the inside of Treville`s thigh, sending pleasent shudders shooting all the way up towards his groin, making Treville want to spread his legs and make far better use of The Cardinals desk than paper work!.

Regretfully, he reached down and caught Richelieu`s hand before it got higher and held it tight, "Saddly thats not why I`m here" he said "it`s Charles".

Richelieu was up and out of his seat in a moment, his eyes wide and face paling with worry   
"Charles?, whats happened?, is he alright?"  
"He, he`s.....he`s been hurt" Treville said wanting to calm his mate down, but not really having a way to do so, not when he had to tell him the truth about their Pup.

"Athos was attacked by his ex-wife, on his estate in La Fere, Charles intervined and he was shot"   
"SHOT!", had Richelieu`s voice gotten any louder he would proberly have made the glass brake!, as it was Treville was certain that he felt the table rattle!  
"Athos treated it, thankfully it was just a flesh wound, he`s going to be fine!" he said placing his hands on Richelieu`s chest in order to placate him as best he could "I`m going to Pinon to see him this evening, and I`ll be staying there until he`s fit to travel"  
"And I`ll be riding with you" Richelieu stated, leaning past his Mate and bellowed "Boisrenard!".

In a second the red guard was in the office with them, "Emminence?"  
"Prepare a squadron, we`ll be riding for Pinon within the hour....", Richelieu was cut off by Treville as he began shaking his head and speaking over him.

"No, no, theres no need for that, Athos and I can handle it" Treville said "There`ll be no need for a squadron"  
"Theres every need!" Richelieu spluttered loosing his usual cool and becoming quite flustered, under normal circumstance it might be funny to see him in such a state, but a present humour was out of the question.

"My love think" Treville said placing his hands on Richelieu`s shoulders and looking him directly in the eyes, "If both you and I ride to Pinon complete with a full entourage of Musketeers and Red Guards it will cause a great deal of talk, and subsequently a great deal of suspicion since there will be no plausable explaination for our doing so".

Richelieu bit savagely into the side of his bottom lip, looking torn, he could see the sense in Treville`s words, but when Ones children or Pups were involved sense generally went right out the window!,   
"Please love, let me handle this" Treville said reaching up to stroke Richelieu`s face "My presence, visiting an injured Novice won`t raise half as much suspicion", he deliberatly lowered his lashes and looked at his mate through them, effecting an innocent, beguiling image that always made Richelieu weak at the knees, and like rock between his thighs!.

"I hate it when you give me that look!" he growled, "And when you`re right", he gave Boisrenard a nod, the guard bowed from the waist, leaving the two mates alone and went back to his post at the door.

"Will you be alright on the road with only Athos for company?" Richelieu asked   
"We`ll be fine"  
"What of his wife?, ex-wife?, I thought she was dead!"  
"So did Athos" Treville sighed shaking his head, "Some how she managed to escape her hanging, and has been alive these past five years"  
"Hanging?", this caught Richelieu`s attention, he had long known of the scars about Milady`s throat, he was not a man to believe in coincidence, he was too old and suspicious to do so, having seen and done too much to be that nieve.

Was his assassin the presumed dead wife of The Comte de la Fere?,   
Richelieu silently considered this, it would explain her obsession with him, and d`Artagnan, his Charles had been shot, by her!.

If he had not already ordered the womans death he would have been doing so now, and ordering it to be as painful as possible!.   
"Damn her" he hissed "Damn her to hell"  
"Amen" Treville concurred not suspecting that Richelieu believed he knew the identity of Athos`s wife, "Can I trust you not to do anything rash in my absence from Paris?"   
"Rash beloved?, what could I possibly do that could be considered rash?" Richelieu replied with a smile.

"No setting alight to Papal buildings containing Members of The Order with it1s walls?, or infiltrating religious houses to rescue the 'Unclean' they are holding, and then burning the buildings to the ground!",

Treville could have gone on, and Richelieu knew it, however he dipped his head and pressed a long deep kiss into Treville`s mouth drinking and breathing in as much of his mates natural scent, the heady omega scent, that was of strong enduring evergreens, chestnuts, and warm autumnal breezes.

"Be safe" Richelieu whispered holding Treville close as he could "And bring Charles home safe"  
"I`ll will" Treville replied "I promise", "He too had taken his share of Richelieu`s scent, the potent Alpha scent of rich Spices, damp stone work, and a faint trace of steel.

Rapidly blinking to clear his head, Treville stepped back from Richelieu, with reluctance, and nodded his head "I`ll be home soon, and I`ll have Charles with me"

"May God go with you and watch over you" Richelieu said crossing Treville who gave him a dimpled smile before turned and heading to the door, "May he grant us this one blessing and bring my family safely back to me" Richelieu sighed sagging back into his chair and crossing himself "Amen".

 

Pinon

 

After Athos left, d`Artagnan tried to settle himself back in the bed so get some more rest.

However his body it seemed had other ideas.

No matter which way he lay, on his back, on his side, or on his front, he could not for the life of him get comfortable for more than a few minutes.

First his leg muscles twinged and cramped, making him squirm and kicked restlessly to try and ease the muscles.

Then he got an increasingly irritating itch on his back that would not be scratched to satisfaction!, instead it seemed to move places, going up and down his spine, as if someone were playing with his nerve endings!.

Then he became thirsty, and had to get himself a drink, which naturally led to his needing the pot!.

By this time the movement had caused his wound to start throbbing incessantly!, so much so that d`Artagnan actually felt like his side might be aflame!.

The deep, pulsating throb seemed to spread down his entire abdomon, pooling near his groin and shooting back up his hips and back!.

Moaning in both frustration, and pain, d`Artagnan gingerly climbed from the bed again, to go in search of Jeanne or her Father in the hopes of some pain relief.

Normally he would avoid using such droughts since they made him sleepy and distant, but right now he`d have welcomed a sledge hammer to the head to put him out of his misery!.

Bracing one arm against the wall, and keeping one hand firmly pressed against his wound, he slowly shuffled out onto the corridor.

This was as far as he got before his legs gave out, sending him tumbling to the floor with a self disgusted moan.

However self disgust swiftly became startled panic as he felt an all to familiar wettness between his thighs with a lurching inside his belly.

He was in heat.

 

Of all the times, and all the places for his heat to strike!.

He had not had a heat in seven months!, partly due no doubt to the ammount of stress he`d been under recently, but also due to the fact he`d been erratic all his life.

A thousand fears ran through the Omega at once, fear of The Order, of the horrors he would endure if he were discovered.

It was not uncommon, in fact it was a regular occurance, for The Priests to slack their lusts upon an Uncleans heat if they found one in such a state.

Too over wrought with surging hormones, the Omegas were unable to defend themselves against attackers, their whole bodies turning all the energy towards their reproductive organs, intent on conception, leaving them helpless and at the mercy of whomever came across them.

D`Artagnan had heard horror stories apleanty, both in Paris, and Gascony.  
Of what befell Unclean Omegas who went into heats and got caught.

Of them being brutally gang raped, not only by The Orders Alpha and Beta Priests, but also the Beta female Nuns, and the general populas who decided to get in on the action.

Beta women had always had a dislike of Omegas, Omega women because of their high fertility, and naturally curvacious figures that made them so alluring to Alphas and Beta Men.

But they especially disliked, and even sometimes a feared, Omega Men, for the simple fact that a male being more fertile and attractive then they was insulting to them.

Even before Pope Alexander`s decree, the relationship between Omegas and Beta women were strained.

Beta women preffered to keep their own company, having friends of their own gender and sex, not wanting the competition of Omegas when competing in the marriage markets, where fertility was as big a seller as a good dowery and family back ground.

In the old days before Pope Alexander, Alpha, Betas, and Omegas, would form their own circles of friends, some having a diverse mix of gender and sex, but more often than not, single gender was the most common, since they would be drawn to those whom they shared similarities with rather than those whom were different.

Alpha women, while as beautiful as Beta and sometimes Omega women, still tended to be rather (Masculine) in their interests and activities.

Certainly they had worked along side Alpha and Beta men, as labourers, soldiers, and held key positions in goverment.

As they sired children, rather than bore them, they were treated as Alpha and Beta Men, given the same rights of inheritance, and dominance.

Omega males had never been permitted to join the military, they were considered the same as Beta and Omega women.  
Fragile, and delicate beings, who needed protection, and the security of the Alphas and Beta men.

They were also expected to provide a dowery upon bonding as women did, (Save for Alpha women), and they were rarely allowed out without acompanying Omegas, or Kin.

Since Pope Alexander, Omega men had learned to take up arms simply so they could defend themselves, and proved that they could fight along side Alphas and Beta men just as well.

However heat changed everything, and made any form of self defence impossible.

Worse still, the phermones given off by the hormones surging through an Omegas heat ravaged body, made them an aphrodisiac for all Alphas, and Betas, who were not blood or pack related.

Those who were related by blood would not be affected by the phermones, and would stand guard against an Omegas honour while in heat, until said Omega was bonded, or past Heat age.

D`Artagnan had however heard a revolting story of two hiding Unclean siblings who had been uncovered by The Omegas heat.

The Alpha sister had been groped and stimulated by force until her internal Knot had protruded from her body, and she had then been forced upon her Omega Brother.

Forced to rape him over and over until the heat broke.

The Order had not needed to put the two, to death, they had killed themselves in self hatred and disgust.

The Omega had bitten open his wrists!, tearing his veins with his teeth!, as his sister had savagely torn out her own Knot!.

The two of them had been found in a river of blood, cold and still, but holding hands, still clinging to each other, even in death.

 

Lebarge had been the one to tell d`Artagnan this horrific story.

Laughing at the frightened Omegas pale face, and sneering at the possibility that the Omega Brother might have been impregnated by his own Alpha sister!.

The more d`Artagnan had paled, and cried, and shook, the more Lebarge had seemed to enjoy it, spurring him on to bringing up as many hiddious deaths and rapes that Unclean Omegas had suffered since The Order came into Power.

 

Now, all alone, and in heat, in a strange town, where he knew no one, and had nothing, d`Artagnan was terrified.

He already knew Jeanne was an Alpha, so she and her Father would say nothing, but that did`nt mean that one of their costomers would`nt get his scent, or one of the bar wenches, and go to tell The Authorities.

He also feared the fact Jeanne was an Alpha, feared her taking advantage as Lebarge had done, only this time, ending up pregnant by the rape.

 

Biting down on his bottom lip, d`Artagnan forced himself to move, forced himself to shuffled alone the floor on his backside, using the his heels to propell himself along until he was back inside his room.

Letting out a pained whimper, he braced his hands on the bed and pushed down, getting himself to his feet.  
The world went white for a moment, and the room swayed dangerously, both Heat, and his blood loss making him unsteady and weak.

However the need to make himself safe in anyway he could, made d`Artagnan find the strength to push the door shut and both lock and bolt it.

Hobbling over to the oposite side of the room, he placed himself behind the bed and began to push!.

The wooden frame groaned and scapped loudly across the floor, kicking up dust and resisting the movement as d`Artagnan threw his full weight it, determindly shoving it across the room until it was resting against the door, barracading himself inside.

Grabbing the blanket and pillow off the bed, d`Artagnan made himself a nest in the corner of the room, sinking down in a fetal position and moaning into the pillow as more slick flowed out of his hole, and fresh blood seeped from between his now torn stitches.

 

Athos and Treville rode light and swift to Pinon, while Aramis and Porthos "Escorted" Bonnaire to Le Havre, though in actual fact they ahd a deal with the Spanish Spys and Bonnaire was being escorted to a ship bound for Spain!.

The Captain and Lieutenant rode in silence, Athos knew Treville was still deeply afraid for d`Artagnan, and rightly so, a gun shot was no laughing matter, even a graze could become a matter of life and death if it became infected, and d`Artagnan`s was far worse than a graze, though thankfully no organs had been hit, though it had to have been a chance in a million for that to happen.

 

As they rode into the small Township and up to the Inn, Athos got a sense that there was something wrong.

While it was late, it was not so late that the Inn should be closed, and yet, there was not a sign of life beyond the few lamps burning.

"Is it always this quiet?" Treville asked as he dismounted, leading his horse to the stables along with Athos

"It never was in my tenure as Comte" Athos replied stabled his horse, and removing both tack and saddle,   
"Then theres something wrong" Treville said, settling his horse and getting out his pistol.

Perhaps arming himself might seem extreme, but you did`nt become Captain of the Musketeers without preparing yourself for battle at all times.

Athos too drew his own pistol, and quietly the two made there way to the silent Inn.

While Athos knocked on the door, Treville stayed to the side, his gun cocked and ready in case of trouble.

"We`re closed, come back tomorrow" came Jeanne`s voice from behind the thick wood, Athos rose and eyebrow exchanging a look with Treville, seeing no reason not to announce himself, Athos did so preparing himself in case the Inn had been taken over by bandits or worse, The Order.

"Jeanne, it`s Athos" he called "I`m here for d`Artagnan"  
"Oh thank God!" Jeanne cried!.

There came the sound of bolts being pulled back, and a few moments later the door was opened and Jeanne let the two men inside.

"This is my Captain, Jean-Armand de Treville" Athos said "Captain, this Jeanne, the daughter of Betram, who owns this establishment"  
"Please Madamoiselle" Treville said tilting his head in a slight bow towards her as he holstered his gun.

"Whats going on?, why is this place as silent as a morgue?" Athos asked looking about the darkened bar and empty tables  
"It`s your friend, d`Artagnan" Jeanne said shutting and locking the door behind them, "It started shortly after you left, and has been getting worse!, Pe`re and I don`t know what to do!"  
"Started, what started?" Athos asked.

However Jeanne did`nt get a chance to reply, because from upstairs there came a gut wrenching scream followed by loud choking sobs!.

Treville and Athos were moving in a second, taking the stairs three at a time, with Jeanne not far behind them.  
As soon as they came onto the landing, the reason for the screaming became obvious.

For the whole landing stank of Heat phermones.

But the heat was not all that was in the air, the potent scent of heat was mixed with the acrid scent of fear, and a sickening scent of blood.

Ordinarily, the scent of heat would have left Athos rock hard and throbbing, as it would Jeanne and Bertram.   
However the scent of fear and blood which hung heavy in the air, stopped the normal aphrodisiac Phermones from taking effect, worry for what was making d`Artagnan so frightened, and the fact he was bleeding, over powered the heady Phermones that would normally have left the Alphas and Beta hotter than dogs for an in season bitch!.

 

"He`s barracaded himself in there" Bertram said stepping away from d`Artagnan`s door, "We tried to get him to open up, to offer him water, to check he was alright, but he began to scream and panic so much, we did`nt dare do anything but close the Inn", the Inn keeper hung his head, staring at his feet   
"I`m sorry Monsiegnear, Jeanne and I did`nt know what else to do"  
"You`ve done nothing wrong" Athos assured him, "Though stop calling me Monsiegnear" he added as an after thought, following Treville to the door.

Gently Treville rapped his knuckles on the wood, calling out softly but clearly   
"Charles, it`s Oman, are you alright?" he asked, the smell of fear and blood was making him sick with worry.

What would be making d`Artagnan so frightened he did`nt know, though deep down in his heart, he could recall feeling similarly himself after his rape.

His gut twisted painfully at the horrific thought that his Pup might have gone through something like that, might have suffered at the hands of some merciless depraved Alpha or Beta.

It was bad enough that he had lost his family fifteen years ago, but to have been abused aswell?.

Treville shook himself, pushing the thoughts back, he could`nt let himself worry or think about that now, he had to focus on speaking to Charles, and getting him to open the door.

"Charles it`s alright, you`re safe" Treville said resting one hand on the door, "You have nothing to fear, please open the door and let me help you",  
"Can`t!" came a broken sob  
"Yes you can Charles, you`re safe, it`s alright, no one is going to hurt you"   
"No!" d`Artagnan whimpered sounding both exhausted and hysterical, "You can`t...............you can`t see me!", several choked sobs followed this statement, along with a deep moan of pain, no doubt being caused by d`Artagnan`s cramping inner muscles,  
"Charles.......please just let me in" Treville said, growing more anxious by the moment, he risked a glance at Athos who shook his head and shrugged his shoulders having no more idea than he did about what was causing this.

"NO!" d`Artagnan cried "You`ll hate me!, you`ll see...........disgusting............dirty!", he broke off letting out a keening whine of pain, which was acompanied by a resurgance of phermones in the air that made it hard for those not related to d`Artagnan, to think clearly.

"I want that door off it`s hinges now!" Treville stated having heard more than enough, and was determind to get into that room and help his Pup, no matter what.

"I`ve a couple of crow bars in the shed" Bertram offered   
"Thats good enough" Athos replied, the Inn keeper nodded, heading off to retrieve them, "Jeanne you said you`ve worked with a midwife?" Athos asked drawing the young alpha to him   
"Yes"   
"D`you know how to make sleeping droughts?", Treville shot Athos a look at this but said nothing, he did`nt like the idea of drugging his Pup, but d`Artagnan needed to be calmed down, the more stressed and tense he was, the worse his heat would be, and the longer it would last, if he were doped enough to become pliant and placid, then he would sooner be over the worst of it.

It only took a few minutes of beating the crow bars into the doorss hinges to break down, then with the combined strength of all four of them, they were able to shove the door open, and push the bed out of the way.

The sight that greated them was one of nightmares.

D`Artagnan was stark naked and huddled in the corner, his eyes wide and frightened like a trapped animal, blood was seeping from the wound on his abdomen, though sluggish and weak.

The wall by his head was spattered in blood, the cause of this being the livid bruises and cuts on d`Artagnan`s forehead, along with deep gauges in his flesh where he had clawed and bitten at himself, as if trying to rip his own skin off!.

As he saw the four people in his den, his breathing became even more erratic as a panic attack took effect, his eyes bulged with glassy incoherance, and darted this way and that looking for escape!  
"Dear God in heavon!" Athos whispered hardly able to keep from vomiting at the sight, his stomach was repelled by the horror, while his heart tore and bled with sympathy for d`Artagnan.

"Charles?" Treville whispered, tentativley reaching out to his Pup, "Charles, let us.....", he did`nt get any further, for d`Artagnan suddenly made a break for it, leaping up and making to run!.

Treville threw himself forward over his Pup, bringing them both crashing down onto the floor.  
His knees throbbed at the impact, as did his wrists from where his arms were wrapped about d`Artagnan`s waist holding him tight  
"NOOOOOO!", d`Artagnan`s scream was like that of a dying animal, gutteral and terrified!, violently he kicked and thrashed in Treville`s arms, obviously not realising who Treville was, or anyone for that matter, in his fear he could`nt see friend from foe, he was viewing all as a potential threat and trying to protect himself as best he could.

Swiftly Athos joined Treville on the floor, helping him Pin d`Artagnan down and force his mouth open long enough for Jeanne to get the Drought down his throat.

Within a few minutes of ingestion d`Artagnan`s struggles became weak and his body sagged against Treville`s as the herbs took effect, working all the faster for the exhaustion his body was suffering.

"If you would do me the curtecy of giving me another room Monsieur?" Treville asked getting to his feet with d`Artagnan laying limp in his arms "We`ll pay for the damages of course"  
"It`s alright Monsieur, that dos`nt matter" Betram said "And right this way".

Once he and d`Artagnan were safely esconced in another room, with fresh boiled water, food, and drink, Treville set about treating d`Artagnan`s wounds while he slept, binding and stitching the worst of the cuts, while the others just needed to be cleaned.

Tears filled his eyes as he saw the silver/purple scars running from elbow to wrist on d`Artagnan`s left arm, scars that were no doubt self inflicted.

With what he had just wittnessed, with the words that had tumbled from d`Artagnan`s mouth, Treville was in no doubt as the cause of his Pups self hatred, and the reason his heat had made him so very frightened it had driven him into hysteria.

Heat in a strange place, without a familial on hand could stress out any Omega, but add to that being an Unclean, and having already suffered abuse, the surging hormones raging through the Omegas body would feed the fears in the heart and mind, easily sending the Omega into psychosis which was what had occured with d`Artagnan.

Treville could remember little of his episodes during heat when he had been recovering from his ordeal at the hands of Marie de Medici`s guards.

Richelieu had been forced, during the worst moments, to restrain his Omega, for fear he would do himself harm, as the terror made him violent both to himself and others.

Treville had seen the marks on his own body from his own hands after his heat had broken, and the claws and bite marks upon Richelieu`s.

While Armand had never blamed Treville for any of it, blaming Marie de Medici and her guards for what had brought this about, Treville still carried the guilt of his actions, and now, seeing his Pup in such a state his stomach felt leaden and sick.

Treville hated that he had not been able to protect his Pup, had not been there to save him, to give him the life he had deserved, he wished so much that he could turn back time and change what had happened, make so the past had never come about, that Charles and Leonore had grown up safe and happy, with The Order never discovering them.

That he and Richelieu were now vetting suitable Alpha and Omega suitors for their Pups, and planning dowerys, and anticipating grandpups.

Treville would have given anything for that to be the truth, to not be here now, holding his drugged and battered Pup in his arms and silently weeping for all that had been lost in the fire and death fifteen years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos comes to a startling realization, and Treville and d`Artagnan have a heart to heart, while Richelieu frets in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past rape, and self harm

While Treville remained locked up stairs with a drugged d`Artagnan in his arms, Athos disappeared into one of the other rooms with a bottle of brandy intent on drinking himself into oblivion.

He`d seen the scars on d`Artagnan`s wrists, he`d seen the self inflicted wounds on his body, the bite, the scratches, heard the hysteria in the poor boys voice.

Sickness rolled in his stomach, while anger burned furious and hot as a furnace in his heart.

He wanted to much to get his hands on the bastard who`d hurt d`Artagnan.

He wanted to make the sick fuck feel all the pain that he`d put d`Artagnan through, and then some!.  
Athos get out a growl thumping his fist down on the bed he was sitting on, wishing it hurt more, wishing it was the face of d`Artagnan`s attacker!, wish he was beating him and beating him until his face was nothing more than a bloody pulp of cracked bones and ruined flesh.

The primal Alpha inside him was roaring in fury, wanting to exact revenge for his Familial Omega, his potential mate.

Everything d`Artagnan had suffered, was still suffering, made his blood boil, made his anger roar inside his head so loud it was like a tidal wave rushing past his ears.

Part of him, the part that was`nt hot for the blood of d`Artagnan`s abuser.  
Wanted to take the Omega into his arms, and care for him, to tenderly kiss away the hurt and pain, to show him that heat was not something to fear, or hate, but to enjoy, something he could share with a loving and tender partner who wanted to take care of him, to make the surging hormones erotic and passionate, instead of painful and over whelming.

But the fact he could do neither, he could not get his hands on d`Artagnan`s abuser, whom ever it was.  
Could not help and care for the Omega as he so longed to, made him burn with frustrated impotance.

His hand clenched hard about the bottle of brandy, so hard the glass began to whine omenously as if it would shatter.  
Bending forward he rested his forehead in his palm desperately raking his brain, trying to think of how he could help d`Artagnan, what he could do, how he could heal the wounds that were still festering in the Omegas heart.

A knock on the door brought Athos out of his revorie, and he looked up to see Jeanne come in with a plate containing bread, cheese, and sliced ham,  
"Pe`re thought you might be hungry Monsigneur" she said setting it down on the table   
"I`m not" Athos grunted "But thankyou".

Jeanne pursed her lips and scowled at the former Comte, folding her arms and resting her weight on one hip  
"Starving yourself is`nt going to help your Omega Monsigneur" she said "he needs you to be fit and healthy, not drunk".

Athos looked up narrowing his eyes at the feisty Alpha woman before him, "d`Artagnan is not my Omega" he ground out   
"Oh, then you won`t mind if I offer him my suite then!".

The sass in Jeanne`s voice would perhaps have made Athos laugh under normal circumstances, but right now her words just invoked more anger in his heart,  
"You stay the hell away from him or I will kill you!" he snarled, his face twisted into an ugly mask of rage,  
"Really?" Jeanne asked a smirk spreading over her lips "And yet you say he`s not your Omega?".

Athos glowered at the Alpha woman, his anger giving way to realisation.

His reaction to her words had been pure Alpha instinct, defending his ground, marking his terratory!, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was subconciously preparing to court d`Artagnan, was already marking him as his own, was prepared to fight off any Alpha or Beta who might also try to make a claim upon him.

"I think Monsigneur" Jeanne said picking up the plate of food and handing it to Athos "You should eat, and clear your head, so when he wakes from his heat, you are fit to start helping him".

Athos took the plate scowling at Jeanne, but also set aside the brandy and picked up a slice of bread resignedly eating and pointedly ignoring the smug smirk on the other Alphas face!.

As he forced himself to eat, Athos tried to figure out what he was going to do about this, how he was going to help d`Artagnan, and how in the hell he was going to court him!.

 

D`Artagnan awoke, sticky, and groggy after three long days in heat.

His head felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton wool, his mouth tasted like he`d been licking out a stables!, and his body ached and stung all over.

Groaning he blinked gritty eyes and started to move, disturbing Treville who was sleeping beside him,   
"What.....?" d`Artagnan whispered his eyes widdening at the sight of his Oman.

His cheeks flamed as he saw that he was naked and hurt, his scars revealed to his Oman in all their glory.  
"It`s alright mon Petit" Treville said seeing the horror filled d`Artagnan`s eyes, "You`re alright, you`re safe now, and it`s going to be alright".

"How is it?" d`Artagnan whispered, clenching his teeth and fighting against the tears that were pricking at his eyes "How is it ever going to be alright?, how can............" he broke off looking away from his Oman, trying to raise his shields, to close himself off so he would`nt have to see the disgust he imaged would be on his Omans face.

However Treville recognised the signs, knew what d`Artagnan was intending, for he had done the same himself time and again after his own rape.  
How he had shut himself off from thw world, hidden himself inside a shell, so that nothing could penatrate and hurt him again.

"Charles" he whispered reaching out and placing a hand on his Pups shoulder, hating how d`Artagnan flinched "It`s alright"   
"S`not" d`Artagnan said his voice choked with tears "How....how can you bear to touch me?, to look at me?", he looked at Treville, his eyes shining with tears, and expression filled with self loathing and hatred   
"Oh sweetheart" Treville moaned, in a single fluid motion he had d`Artagnan pulled into his arms, and held him close, "Don`t blame yourself, never blame yourself" he said "You have done nothing wrong"  
"I have, I did!" d`Artagnan sobbed, his hands clinging to Treville`s shoulders.

Anger bubbled inside Treville, for the bastard who`d done this to his Pup, hatred for the pain that had been inflicted upon his Pup, who now sobbed brokenly in his arms, believing himself to be at fault.

"Charles, you did nothing wrong" Treville said swallowing past the lump in his throat  
"You don`t know...." d`Artagnan whimpered "It was me, I........I, let him......he.......I should`nt have been swimming!, I let him find me!, let him use me!".

Tears were begining to spill down Treville`s cheeks as he held d`Artagnan tighter, gently rubbing his back,   
"It was`nt your fault" he said easily guessing what had happened, easily able to fill in the blanks of what d`Artagnan was saying.

He`d been swimming, and an Alpha or Beta had come upon him while he was naked.  
Realising he was an Omega at first sight, that they had a choice between turning him into The Order, or taking advantage of their find.

Clearly the Alpha or Beta had chosen the second course, and forced d`Artagnan to comply with whatever they had wanted, making him think that it was all his fault, that he was to blame.

While he had hoped to never have to reveal this to d`Artagnan, to never have to tell him about what he had suffered during Marie de Medici`s Coup, but now he believed he had to tell his Pup, to let him know that he did understand.

Taking a breath to steady himself, he summond all his courage to do this.

"Charles" Treville whispered rubbing his back "I know you did`nt do anything wrong, I know it, because I was raped too".

D`Artagnan stilled in Treville`s arms, his breath catching in his throat, slowly he moved back to look at his Oman   
"Your were?" he whispered hardly able to believe it, wanting it not to be true, but the pain in Treville`s eyes, the genuine empathy on his face showed that he was telling the truth.

"I was in prison" Treville said giving d`Artagnan a soft smile "When Marie de Medici was staging her coup she had been arrested and imprisoned for Treason, her guards discovered I was an Omega.....".

He did`nt need to say anymore, there was`nt anything else to say, d`Artagnan could work out what had happened once Treville`s sex had been discovered, just as things had gone for him once his sex had been found out.

"It......it was`nt like that for me" he whispered wiping his cheeks "I was.....I concented" he said   
"Charles, concent under duress is still rape" Treville said with utter conviction in his voice "He took advantage of you, he abused you, you did nothing wrong, nothing at all".

d`Artagnan looked down at himself sniffing and wiping at the tears which were still spilling down his cheeks "Will you tell Aphan?" he whispered  
"I think he needs to know" Treville said as gently as he could, and reached out, placing his finger tips under d`Artagnan`s chin tilting his head back up   
"It would be better coming from you, than me", at the look of fear which crossed d`Artagnan`s face, Treville cupped his cheek with one hand, and squeezed his shoulder with the other.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of" he said "And Aphan will not blame you, or think any the less of you".

D`Artagnan bit at his bottom lip, looking away, but slowly nodded his head.  
Slowly and gently, Treville pulled his Pup back into his arms, holding him close again, wishing he could take away his pain, that he could promise that he would never be hurt again, but in a world where The Order ruled, such promises could never be true, all they could do was hope for a better tomorrow, and find a way to make it through each day.

 

Paris

 

Richelieu had not slept properly since Treville had come and told him of d`Artagnan`s shooting.

The need to be with his Pup and Mate, was continual and constant.

It left in unable to settle in his bed, which always seemed far too big and cold when Treville was not there to share it with him.

He found no pleasure in food or wine, eating little, and drinking less, as he fretted and brooded.

He could not concentrate on his work, affairs of state, politics, Religious duties.  
All them were treated with disinterest and a lethargic approach, unlike the Cardinal`s usual zeal and attention to the smallest of details.

It was only by good fortune that there were n crisses looming, or anything of great magnitude for him to do at Court, since if he had been faced with dealing with something of great import then the country would likly have ended up in disaster from his lack of attention!.

His worries over his Mate and Pup were not helped in the least by the news Jussac brought him, of Milady`s apparent disappearance from Paris.

Clearly she had suspected that she was about to fall from grace rather dramaticaly, and had taken steps to protect herself, in short she had run while she still had time.

A smart move Richelieu had to admit, though it did not make him sleep any better with the knowledge that a threat was still out there putting his family in danger.

The lack of sleep, though he had been a terribly light sleeper most of his life, getting by on just four or five hours, still left Richelieu fatigued and snappy.

He had no patience when dealing with Louis tantrums, and demands, and even less when it came to complaints from courtiers, demanding this or that.

Richelieu realised he must be displaying more of his discord than he wished to, when even The Queen inquired about his health!.

Normally they treated each other with frosty curtecy, both of them hiding their fangs behind their lips, and snarling under their breath, so as not to offend the King with their animosity.

So for Anne to actually ask if he were well, in genuine concern for his health, instead of a barb disgused as concern, was enough to make Richelieu pause.

Louis looked up from his throne, and frowned at his first minister   
"Our Queen is right Armand" he declared "You do look a trifle pale, and fatigued".

Behind Richelieu, Jussac made a choked sound like a donkey coughing on it`s own spit, while Benajoux hid a snort of laughter in a muffled sneeze!.

So the four pains in his arse had been telling him for days that he looked like shit!, that he needed to rest, and stop worrying so much!, that still did`nt give them the right for amusment at his expencebefore the bloody throne!.

Clearing his throat, Richelieu glanced over his shoulder shooting both guards an icy glare before turning back to smile at the Monarchs  
"I assure your majesties I am perfectly well" he said with a shallow bow  
"Are you sure?" Louis asked "I fear we have been working you too hard, you must take some time for yourself to relax and replenish your energy"

Richelieu would have laughed in the face of anyone else who`d said that too him!, rest would solve nothing!, what he needed was to be with his mate and Pup!, nothing else would help him right now!.

"Really your majesty I am in fine health" he said graciously "Though perhaps a little tired of the dark days, while we await the Spring weather", he smiled now, having found a way to distract the King from talk of his health, "I have high hopes for the hunts this year Your Majesty, I am looking forward to much sport once the weather improves sufficiantly for parties to ride".

At once Louis eyes lit up, his face shining wth childish joy at the subject of hunting, one of his favourite pass times.

"Indeed Armand, as soon as the weather clears we must make a hunting trip to Versaille!, the whole court in fact!, we shall hawk and hunt, and have a merry time of it!"  
"An excelent suggestion Your Majesty" Richelieu said biting the inside of his mouth to keep from smirking, and pointedly ignored the Queens ice cold stare at him.

Anne disliked hunting and hawking, prefering to remain indoors and enjoy feminine activies, like reading, needle work, and practising her dancing.  
She had no taste for the thrill of the Royal Hunt, which her husband relished, another of their rather disagreeable differences.

While most of the Ladies of the court did not partake of the Hunts, they would still ride with the Men, using it as an excuse to show off their new riding habits, and see the younger more handsome gallants at sport.

Anne however tried to avoid all this as best she could, citing headaches, stomach upsets, her monthly courses, and a long list of other problems, so much so that Louis had all but stoped asking her to acompany him at all.

The distance between the two monarchs was not a good thing, when the need for heirs was president, they had been married since mid adolesence, and in so far had produced nothing but a still born several years past.

While the Queen was still young enough to conceive, and had at least another ten years on her side before things became desperate.  
The need for the sucession to be secured was growing more and more urrgent with each passing year.

The sad fact was, had The Order, and The Inquisition not taken power through out Europe, then whatever the problem between the King and Queens fertility might be, the scholars, and physicians of the old days would have been equiped to help them.

The knowledge of the Moors was legendary, they who had studied the ancient texts of the Greeks and Hebrews.  
Had studied the human bodies, learned how each organ functioned, and how and why it would fail, learned the difference between Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.  
How best to treat each ailment or illness on each sex, how fertility could be increased, or decreased, how to prevent a Babe or Pup, even how to abort one when desired.

They had learned how to map a Beta Womans fertility from her bleeding, how to chart the pregnancy, by counting the weeks from the last course.

An Omega`s Pregnancy needed no such counting, since an Omega would know from their last heat.  
But those learned men and woman, had known how to feel a womb inside a belly, to find out if the fetus was in the correct position, and how to maniuplate it, if it were not, knew how to deliver breeched pups and babes safely, when most midwives these days killed them with careless handling, and more often than not, the Mother or Oman too.

So much waste, so much had been lost in the name of Religion.

Why would any God wish for people to die in desease and filth for lack of knowledge?, why would any God demand that innocence be put to death simply for how they ahd been born?.

Richelieu could not understand it, he could remember those frightening moments during Treville`s labour with Charles.

When the Midwife had declared that their second Pup was breech.

He had been half sick with terror, for both Treville and the Pup, half expecting a still birth, and dreading that he would likely loose his mate with his Pup, through bleeding, or Pupping fever.

He had held Treville`s hand tight, and supported his mates weight, as Treville had sweated and strained, sobbing into his chest with both fatigue and pain. 

Between his mates bloody thighs, Madame du Berry, had been hard at work, slipping her long slender hands up inside the birthing canal, her clever fingers reaching into Treville`s straining womb, reaching carefully for the Pup within.

Carefully, and gently, she had eased Charles`s slow passage down the canal, telling Treville to breath through to pain of the contractions, and not to push, even as his body screamed for him to do so, especially when Charles buttocks began to crown.

However Madame du Berry was adamant, and Richelieu had held his mate with tears rolling down his cheeks for the pain Treville was suffering, as the midwife carefully extracted one small leg, and then the other, gently easing the Pup out of Treville`s body.

Once both arms were freed, she wrapped a towel about him, and on the last contraction order Treville to push, thus delivering the shoulders and head.

It had only been when Charles had given his first spluttering cry, that Richelieu had been able to breath again.  
His fears abatting as Charles was handed over to his waiting Oman who`d promptly burst into tears at the sight of him.

They had been fortunate in the fact that their Midwife had been experianced and learned enough to deliver a Breech, many were not so lucky, and had to suffer the loss of their Pup or Babe as the result.

Perhaps, if they were successfull and The Reformation came about, then such tradgedies could become a thing of the past, if Learning from the Turks and Moors could be allowed once more, than Physicians and Midwives would be able to help conceptions, and deliveries, ending so much heartache.

Richelieu gave a small sad smile as he regarded the King and Queen, perhaps even end their heartache too, and give them what they most desired, a child.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richelieu finds out whats happened to d`Artagnan, while Athos tries to figure out how in the hell he is going to court him!.
> 
> Trigger warnings
> 
> Mentions of past abuse and child murder

D`Artagnan was`nt really in any fit state to travel, what he needed most was to rest and regain his strength.

However, after the revelations between himself and Treville, and the long days and nights of his heat in Pinon, he was eager to get home, wanting to sleep in his own bed, instead of a strange borrowed bed in an Inn.

While worried for his health, both physical and emotional, Treville could still not deny his Pup the right to go home, also keenly aware of the fact that if they did`nt get home soon then Richelieu would likly send out half of his five hundred Red Guards in search of them!.

So, bundled up in an extra cloak for warmth, and fresh bandages securely wrapped about his belly, d`Artagnan left the Inn the day after he awoke from his heat.

Still too insteady to manage a horse on his own, he sat before Treville, with his own horse tied to Athos`s, who rode beside them, setting a gentle pace, so as not to upset d`Artagnan`s injuries any further.

 

After an hours riding, d`Artagnan slipped back in his Oman`s arms, having relaxed so much due to how secure and comfortable he felt with Treville riding behind him, he had fallen asleep in the saddle!.

Chuckling fondly, Treville pressed a kiss onto his Pups head, holding him securely and keeping the horse on a steady trot so as not to disturb the slumbering youth.

 

Watching the interaction between Treville and d`Artagnan, it was not difficult for Athos to see the Omaniac love that the Captain had for his Pup.

That all consuming urge to care for and protect the most precious being/beings, in ones life.

That Treville adored his Pup was plain to see, now that Athos`s eyes were opened to the relationship between them.

How Treville had survived those fifteen long years thinking his Pups were both dead Athos did`nt know, could not imagine it, did not wish to either.

He had hardly survived the death of his Brother, and the failier of his marriage, but to loose ones offspring?, how do you cope with that?, find a way to continue living when your own flesh and blood has been ripped from you?, and not by an act of nature, or illness, or even a tragic accident, but by the cruelty and malice of human beings.

The protectiveness Athos perceived that Treville had for d`Artagnan, and rightly so, showed him just how difficult it was going to be, to court d`Artagnan.

Not least of all being the damage that d`Artagnan`s bastard of an abuser had done, but also that he had very protective parents who were not likly to be keen on the idea of a suitor who was over ten years older than their Pup, already married, and known for alcoholic tendancies!.

Athos could well imagine The Cardinals reaction to the proposed courtship!, hell he could practically feel the knives in his back already! without what Treville might be liable to do to him!.

 

However this did not stop Athos`s fertile imagination running riot as they rode in silence.

Observing d`Artagnan and Treville, planted seeds into his mind, which blossomed into an image of himself in Treville`s place, riding a horse behind d`Artagnan, who was sat snug in his arms, a smile on his young face, which shone gold in the sun light, his black locks dancing in the wind as they rode through the open glades of La Fere.

Dressed only in casual loose shirts, and simple breeches, the mates rode, happy and care free.  
Athos could see himself smiling with relaxed contentment, and he kept his arms securely about his mates waist, with one hand on the reigns, while the other rested protectively over d`Artagnan`s swollen belly.

Athos imagined them coming to a stop by the river, himself dismounting and carefully helping d`Artagnan down, perhaps even carrying him bridal style from the horse in case he fell!, he would risk no hurt to either his mate or Pup.

While their horse grazed contentedly near his masters.

Athos would lay d`Artagnan down on a bed of grass under the shade of an oak tree above, the branches swaying the wind playing patterns with the light over their bodies, as they tenderly kissed and caressed each other.  
Athos`s hands moving especially over d`Artagnan`s bulging abdomen, feeling the life within moving beneath his palm.  
With his mates fingers curling through his hair, he would bend and place loving kissess over the stretched flesh revearing both his mate and Pup.

"Are you listening to me!?"  
Treville`s voice cut through Athos`s pleasent day dream, bringing him back to the present with a swift jolt  
"Sorry Sir?" he said shaking himself out of his daze, and feeling very thankful that his breeches were generously cut!, and the folds of his cloak were concealing any suspicious bulges in that area!,  
"I said we should make Paris by nightfall!" Treville said sounding exasperated at having to repeat himself!, "What on earth were you thinking about?".

Athos felt his face flush, and hoped that his hat was giving him enough shade for it to not be noticeable  
"I was just.....day dreaming" he said "Nothing inparticular Sir"  
"Hmm", Treville did`nt sound overly convinced, but his attention turned back to d`Artagnan as he stirred and shifted in his arms, before resettling again with an incoherant mumble of words, affording Athos a sigh of relief to have the attention taken off him.

He had to sort this out!, he could`nt keep on like this!, he was a grown Alpha for God sake, not some Whelp fresh out of Puppyhood who hardly knew what his Knot was for, but was very keen to find out!.

He should have far better control over himself, not drifting off into wet dreams over an Omegas wet hole!, and potential Pups!, he had to get a handle on himself and stop acting like a Knot brained fool!.

Treville went straight to The Palais des Cardinal on their arrival in Paris, sending Athos to The Garrison to get some rest.

There was no need for him to acompany the Captain to the Palais, and Richelieu is not going to made any happier by seeing a strange Alpha in his terratory while his Pup is sick and wounded.

Leaving his horse with the stable hands, Treville carried Charles into the Palais, being met at once by Jussac who looks both releaved at the sight of him, and concerned for the fact that Charles is unconcsious in his arms  
"He needs to be gotten to bed" Treville said shifting his Pups weight in his arms   
"His room is already being prepared" Jussac replied backoning for Treville to come on through into the Palais.

"He`s been worried sick you know" Jussac said, meaning Richelieu, which Treville easily guessed "You`ve been so long he was about ready to send out a search party for you!"  
"Im rather surprise he did not!" Treville chuckled easily able to imagine his mates worry over his safety and that of their Pup.

How in the hell was he going to explain Charles`s condition to Richelieu?, He`d promised Charles he would not tell Richelieu what had happened during Charles`s Puppyhood, would let Charles do so, but he was going to have to find a way to explain their delay and the multipul cuts and bruises on their Pups body.

Treville shifted uncomfortably as he noticed Jussac eyeing the wounds curriously, and not without some anger filling his eyes too   
"Anything I need to know about?" he asked, making Treville`s heart fill with warmth for the Betas loyalty and sense of protectiveness towards his family.

Given half the chance Jussac would launch a full scale attack on the bastard who`d hurt Charles, and make them wish that their parents had never met!, let alone themselves being born!.

Treville more than half wished to let this happen, to give Jussac the go ahead to exact revenge for Charles.  
But he had no idea who to launch the attack on, had no name to go by, did`nt even know if this Alpha or Beta was still alive.

Before he had a chance to answer, a very tired, and flustered looking Richelieu appeared, his black leather doublet undone and gaping at his throat, his charcoal grey shirt hanging out from under it, his skull cap missing and his pewter grey hair mussed and dissordered!.

"My love!, it`s been days!, I thought you in danger!" Richelieu cried upon seeing Treville, and Charles laying so still in his arms, his face torn with cuts and bruises, and far, far to pale to be healthy "Jean?" Richelieu whispered fear inching it`s way into his heart, his brain already thinking, turning things over in a nightmarish list 

Gunshot

Infection

Sickness

Death

Richelieu paled as he envisioned Charles laying on his death bed, being given the last rights, the Priest placing the wafer of bread, and the wine into his mouth, and making the cross on his forehead. His lifeless body being laid to rest in a fine polished coffin, dressed in the finest of velvets and silks, befitting a Prince of The Blood let alone a Son of Nobility, his coffin being carried into Notre Dame, with dozens of mourners weeping as he was carried past them the standard of The Musketeers laid over his coffin, and a Gun salute being given by The Kings grieving guards.

Then finally saw his Pups coffin being placed in the Du Plessis family crypt, along side his Grandparents, and Great Grandparents, a silver plaque placed over the tomb reading, Charles Armand du Peyrer du Plessis. Beloved Pup and Musketeer 1609-1630.

 

"Armand!", Treville`s voice cut through the nightmarish thoughts bringing Richelieu back to the present "He`ll be alright, he needs to rest" Treville said "I`m getting him to be now".

Giving himself a mental shake, Richelieu nodded his head, "Yes of course, lets do so", steping aside he allowed Treville to go past him, following one step behind him, his eyes fixed on his Pup`s limp body in the arms of his Oman.

 

A fire was lit inside Charles bed chamber, and the bed was already turned down and ready for him.

Gently Treville laid Charles down on the bed unfastening the first cloak from his shoulders, and then the second   
"Can you get one of his night shirts?" he asked as he began to undo Charles`s blood stained doublet.

Numbly Richelieu complied, going to the dresser and selecting a knee length plain white night shirt with long billowing sleeves.

The loose garment made him think of the old days, of loose fitting Omega gown which were worn for the old bonding ceramonys that had taken place before Christianity had ever been heard of, and continued up until Pope Alexander.

Bonding Ceramonys generally came months after an Omega had already mated.  
Heat, while the urges were controllable, still had the habbit of making the most chaste of Omegas ready to spread their thighs and present themselves for an Alphas knot, or a Betas Cock, and once offered, it took an Alpha of pure sainthood to be able to refuse the chance of knotting an Omega in heat, and a Beta would be all but falling over himself in eagerness to fuck an Omega!.

 

If the two lovers, felt compatable during their conjugation, then they would often mate.

This mating post heat could go one of two ways.

If their respective familials/Parents were accepting of the mating, and in the harsh light of day with out the rose tinted glasses of heat colouring their vision, the Omega and Alpha/Beta still felt compatable and wished to continue their relationship, then the two would be permitted to court, while preperations for their Bonding went ahead.

These preperations could take anything from a few weeks to a whole year depending on the family background, size of dowerys, and other negotiations.  
The more wealthy the families, the longer the negotiations, and the more the couple had to get to know each other make ready for the lives together.

When the ceramony came about, the Omega was invariably with Pups, having had another one or two, maybe even three heats in the interim between mating and bonding.

So their bonding clothes had been styled accordinly by tradition.

Whether male or female, the Omega would not wear Breeches, but an ankle length gown of green and white, the colours of fertility and purity.

The gowns would be either low cut, or off the shoulder depending on how daring the Omega felt, and nipped in under the bust to emphasis milk filling breasts, then the long flowing excess material would be gathered to fall becomingly down to their feet, againt emphasising their round bellies, where Pups already grew.  
The Alpha would wear a long green sleeveless robe, over white breeches and shirt, the robe usually having been sewn by the Omega for the Bonding ceramony.

The Alpha would wait for the Omega under an arch of flowers specially selected for the bonding.  
The Omega would walk down a path strewn with flow petals and lined with white and green ribbons to where the Alpha was waiting.  
The officiate, (In later days a Priest, in the distant past the Alphas Pack leader), would be just behind the Alpha on a dais containing the bonding bands kept safe in green silk pouches upon a white ribbon, a single silver Athame which would cut open the Pomegranet, the fruit of fertility, which the Omega would eat for it`s fertile propertys, while the Alpha would drink from the silver/Gold/ or pewter cup containing a heady blend of dark red wine, egg yolk, honey, and spices, which would increase their strength and fortitude.

Before their family and friends the two would kneel before each other, since neither was greater than the other, their left hands bound by the ribbon containing the rings, while the spoke their vows, then the officiate would hand the Omega the Pommegranet and the Alpha the cup and the two would eat and drink saving a mouthful each for the other to taste.

The at last the Officiate would remove the rings, and place them on the fingers of the mates, bonding them as one.

The ribbon and pouches would forever remain joined, as they would remain joined, and would hang over the cradle of the new borns as a sign of good fortunes and protection from harm.

If however the family did not agree to the match, or the mates could not find harmony with each other, then the mating could be undone, a vile brew of herbs would be given to the Alpha or Beta to purge the blood from their systems, and a similar one to the Omega to ride their body of the Alpha or Betas saliva, and potential Pups.

 

Richeliu sighed as he brought the night gown over to Treville to slip onto their slumbering Pup, half recalling their own bonding ceramony, which they had, had, late in Treville`s pregnancy with Leonore and Charles, and only Madame du Berry to wittness it.

While it had been simple, and their bonding feast no more than a home cooked meal curtesy of Madame du Berry, Richelieu had never been happier than on that day.

Treville had looked captivating in his gown, the green flowing bell sleeves and low cut bodice that was cinching tight over his milk heavy breasts, with a darker green ribbon stitched under the bust before the gown became white and was left fall freely over his round belly that had been all but bursting with their Pups.

He`d spent hours stitching the finely embroidered green velvet robe that Richelieu wore with pride, over his white silk shirt and breeches, his heart melting at the sight of his mate, hardly able to take his hands off Treville, as he helped him kneel before Madame du Berry, wanting to keep holding him, run his hands over his ripe glowing body.

Under the haunting scent of honeysuckle and primroses from the arch above their heads, they had knelt and pledged themselves to each other for life, eating the fruit, and drinking the wine, smiling as their rings were placed on their fingers and Madame du Berry pronounced them bonded before God and Man. 

Their ribbon and pouches had burned with the house, whatever susperstitious protection it offered had clearly been nothing but old Mates tales and foolery, for it had afforded their Pups none.

Richelieu scowled as he saw the bites and deep scratches on Charles`s body, aswell as the bandaged gun shot wound, which was thankfully blood free and clean,   
"What the hell happened?" he growled, the full Alpha need to protect his Pup coming out,  
"He went into heat while in Pinon" Treville replied carefully putting the night shirt on their Pup and lifting him, settling him into the bed and tucking him in, he trailed his hand down d`Artagnan`s cheek and bent to kiss him "Sleep tight my darling" he whispered looking longingly on his Pup before finally straightening to regard Richelieu who was glowering darkly,  
"Not here, I don`t want him disturbed" Treville sighed, "Lets do this in private".

 

Their private bed chamber was opulant, as was most of the Palais des Cardinal.

The walls between tapestrys and paintings was a rich royal purple, the drapes and curtains all in gold silk save for the bed, where the drapes were the same blue as the Musketeers cloaks, and even had fleur de lis embroidered upon them in gold thread.

The furniture was all made of the finest craftsmanship, the pillows from far away in the ottoman empire, as were the thick soft carpets that graced the floors.

Despite the grandier of the chambers, they also offered warmth and security, the familiar scents of both Richelieu and Treville in the air making them always feel at home and comforted when they were safe inside the rooms.

Treville happily kicked off his boots, flexing his toes on the soft carpet as he undid his sword belt and discarded his weapons on the table, feeling Richelieu`s eyes boring into his back as he went on through to the bed chamber undoing his doublet as he went   
"Why are you delaying this?" Richelieu asked, following after him and stopping to lean his weight against the door frame.

"I`m not delaying anything" Treville replied pulling his shirt out of his breeches and undoing them "I`m getting ready for bed, it`s a long ride from Pinon and I`m tired",  
"Jean"   
"Armand!"  
"Jean!!!".

With a deep sigh Treville stoped undressing and turned back round to face his mate a sad expression on his face  
"I can`t tell you much" he said "And not because I don`t want to, but because I promise Charles I`d let him tell you in his own time".

Richelieu narrowed his eyes, examining his mates tired posture, and unhappy expression.  
Clearly something was very, very wrong, something to do with Charles, something that had touched Treville deeply, very deeply.

The way he held himself, was closed off, almost self hugging was reminescent of.......of........"Oh no" Richelieu whispered coming a horrible conclusion "Tell me he`s has`nt been.............not that, Please God, not that"  
"Yeah" Treville murmured "That, aswell as seeing his Sister murdered, loosing his family, "That" too".

Richelieu screwed his face up gritting his teeth in anger, clenching his fists he could`nt help but punch the door frame hard enough to make the wood crack!  
"Armand!" Treville scolded "Thats hardly going to help!"  
"What will then?" Richelieu snarled "Who did this?, who was it?, I`ll have them strung up and flayed alive!, then disemboweled and castrated!"  
"I don`t know who it was" Treville stated folding his arms over his chest "All I know is............he thinks he is to blame, not the other way round!"  
"What!?".

Richelieu`s shout was enough to make Treville wince at the volume and level him with a scowl   
"For God sake" he snapped, to tired, and far to distressed to deal with Richelieu`s anger right now "Having a temper tantrum is`nt going to change anything, nore will it help Charles, only love and support will do that"  
"I know that!" Richelieu snarled only to regret it immediately as he saw the look of hurt pass over his mates face.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he walked across the room pulling Treville into his arms "I`m sorry, I don`t know what to do, or how to make things right" he addmitted placing a kiss on his mates head and taking in a deep breath of his rich scent   
"I`m your Alpha, his Aphan, I`m supposed to keep you safe, protect you from harm, and yet I have failed you both in that task utterly and completely".

The self reproval, and resignition to his own unworthiness that Richelieu had in his voice made Treville`s heart ache, and his body press closer to his mate, eager to comfort and assure him that this was false   
"None of what happened to me, or to Charles was your doing" he said tilting his head up to look at Richelieu, "Nore was it any failing of yours beloved, if not for you, I would have surely died in Marie de Medici`s hands, you saved me, helped me find peace in your arms again, no one else could have done that".

Richelieu sucked in a breath that caught in his throat, looking at his mate with tears in his eyes   
"But a better Alpha could have prevented it all from coming to pass"  
"No!" Treville cried shaking his head in vehemence and reaching up to cup his Alphas face "There is no better Alpha than you, I want no other Alpha, and I never will, please my love, do not think this of yourself, Charles needs you to be strong, and so do I, we need you, and we love you"  
"As I need and love you both" Richelieu whispered letting out a shaking breath and pressing a kiss to Treville`s forehead "I could not be without either of you"  
"Nore we you", Treville gave his mate a tired smile resting his head against Richelieu`s chest "Take me to bed" he breathed tiredly "I`ve missed you",  
"As I have you".

With a strength known only to Alphas, Richelieu had Treville swept off his feet, and carried him to bed, swiftly stripping them both of their clothing and bundled them both up under the bed covers, wrapped in each others arms like two parts to a puzzle   
"Love you" Treville whispered swiftly falling asleep from fatigue and nuzzeling into Richelieu`s chest comfortably   
"I love you too" Richelieu purred closing his own eyes settling himself, after nearly a week of poor sleep, and constant worry, his body swiftly succumbed to the reasuring scent and presence of his mate, and his need for sleep pulling him into slumbers soon there after.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Treville have a heart to heart, while d`Artagnan struggles to deal with the fact his deepest secret is no longer a secret.
> 
> Trigger warnings mentions of rape, child murder, and self harm

D`Artagnan slept soundly for another twelve hours after being returned to Paris.

His body was so exhausted from all the trauma it had been through that he slept heavily as his body worked to regain it`s strength.

As soon as he emerged from his chambers, word was sent directly ro Richelieu, who had left instructions for his servents to tell him immediately when his Pup awoke.

Washed, and dressed in one of his new pairs of breeches, and many shirts, d`Artagnan sat down to the first decent meal he`d had in days.

While Jeanne and her Father had provided food, both before and after his heat he`d been unable to eat, before, his body rejected food, as he prepared itself for heat, while normally on waking after his heat had broken he would have been ravenous, this time he`d been too over whelmed with emotion, his stomach too tied up in knots to manage more than a few mouthfuls.

Now he was feeling refreshed, and more comfortable, d`Artagnan felt able to sate the nawing hunger that was plaguing his stomach, and sat down to a late breakfast of croissants, sliced ham, hard boiled eggs, and coffee.

He had almost finished his plate when Richelieu came in, looking wind blown, his usually immaculate robes dissordered from riding so fast back from the Louvre.

"Are you alright?" d`Artagnan asked laughing a little at the state his Aphan was in   
"I was going to ask you the same question Ma Petite" Richelieu replied taking off his black velevt robe and pulling back one of the chairs, seating himself for his Pup  
"How are you?" he asked instead, resting both elbows on the table and clasping his hands together as if in prayer.

D`Artagnan studied his Aphan, the clear worry in his eyes, the urrgent and desperate way he had ridden over to the Palais, the way he too was studying d`Artagnan, as if checking for signs of illness and injury.

His appetite suddenly quite gone, d`Artagna pushed his plate away from him, sinking back in the chair, his expression becoming steely and closed off.

"You know".

It was not a question, clearly Richelieu knew what had happened, either he had figured it out himself, or Treville had told him.

"I am sorry" Richelieu said not really knowing what else to say, what could he say?, what could he do?.

He could not turn back time and change the past, he could not make up for the fifteen years they had lost.  
Nore could he change the fact that d`Artagnan had been abused in the worst possible way.

Offering a simple appology seemed so useless and pathetic.

He was sorry?, what for exactly?, sorry that d`Artagnan had been abused?, sorry that he had discovered the abuse?, sorry he had failed to protect him?, sorry that no matter how educated, world wise, and suave an Alpha he was, Richelieu did not know how to make things right.

"Did Oman tell you?" d`Artagnan whispered, his voice was edged with betrayal, and eyes sharp with barely concealed anger over the chance that Treville had broken his promise and told Richelieu when he`d sworn to let d`Artagnan do so in his own time.

"No, he did`nt", at d`Artagnan`s risen eyebrow and doubtful expression, Richelieu continued, "I was able to.............He told me you`d gone into heat and reacted badly" he said choosing his words carefully, so as not to ignite d`Artagnan`s simmering temper, the last thing they needed right now was an argument, they needed to talk rationally and calmly, not scream and shout at each other.

"Between the way he was acting, and your........injuries, I was able to.......It reminded me of.......of when.....when your Oman had similar difficulties", perhaps not his most eloquent speach, but it was honnest, and conveyed what needed to be said.

"None of this was your fault Charles" Richelieu pressed frowning at the snort of humourless laughter d`Artagnan gave "Whatever he told you was a lie!, you was not to blame"  
"How would you know?" d`Artagnan sneered back "You don`t know anything about me!".

With a sudden need to get away from his Aphan, away from this conversation, d`Artagnan pushed back from the table, hard enough and fast enough to knock the chair over, and ran from the room almost knocking into Jussac on his way   
"Charles!!!!" the guard called after him   
"Just leave me alone!" d`Artagnan shouted back, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep from crying as he ran down the corridor heading for the back door to leave the Palais.

 

Richelieu sat at the table, his hands now pressed over his mouth and nose, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he stared at the vacant spot where his Pup had been sitting.

While d`Artagnan`s words had been cruel, his aim had been to hurt Richelieu, none of what he said was untrue.

What did Richelieu know about him?.

Did he know what his Pups favourite pastime was?, what genre of books he preffered?, what foods he liked and disliked?, what his favourite colour was?.

Did he have any idea what d`Artagnan`s plans and hopes for the future were beyond the fact he wanted to be a Musketeer?.

Did Charles wish to find love, settle down and have Pups of his own?.

Would he one day wear a gown of white and green, flowing over the proud curve of his belly as he too the vows and was bonded to an Alpha or Beta?.

Did he wish to travel?, see the world?, to learn and discover and explore?.

 

While he wished whole heartedly that he could answer these questions, Richelieu could not.

Fifteen years was a very long time, especially during the period of Puppyhood to adulthood, when the most drastic of changes take place.

The Charles he had know, had been constantly laughing, and full of energy, he`d hardly learned how to walk before he was running at top speed!, pumping his little legs as hard as he could!, though his sense of direction was often something to be desired and more often than not he`d end up tumbling over and needing scrapes on his knees treated.

He remembered the Charles who`d scared himself, Treville, and Madame du Berry half to death when he`d climbed the trellis on the side of the house all the way up to the roof and sat up there swinging his legs and giggling happily, as Leonore had shouted up at him unhappy that she had not been able to climb up there with him!.

While they had all been terrified of how close to injury Charles had come, Richelieu and Treville had also been impressed by their Pups tenacity and daring!, though had made it very clear he was never to attempt such a thing again!, if only to keep his parents and Nurse from having heart attacks!.

 

Richelieu sighed, laying his palms flat on the table, and looked down at the polished surface before him.

That Charles was gone, the happy and care free little Pup he had known and loved was as dead and burried as Leonore.

This Charles was different.

Older of course, but not just in age, but in his mind too.

Life itself had made him old before his time, given him a cynisism that was unusual and unpleasent in one so young.

What innocence he`d once had, had been stripped away from him, layer by layer, piece by piece, until there was nothing left but a hardend and world weary soul in a body that was hardly out of Puppyhood.

The Order, and whomever Charles`s abuser had been, had successfully killed the Pup that Richelieu and Treville had born into the world.

That Pup would never grow into an adult, he had been destroyed by grief, and trauma, and pain.

Richelieu knew he had been foolish to think that having Charles back in his life would mend the past, undo all the hurt and suffering.

But the moment he`d had his arms about his long lost Pup, he had been unable to think of anything beyond the bliss of having his Pup back where he belonged.

Now though, the "Honneymoon" period, as it were, had gone, and the reality of the situation was coming to light.

Charles was little more than a stranger to himself and Treville, their Pup yes undoubtedly, but not the Pup they had known and loved.

This Charles was on the cusp of adulthood, had suffered more in his short life than anyone should ever suffer, he was feeling as confused and uncertain as his parents, and was struggling to find a way of dealing with things, this might be the first real argument they`d had, but it would not be the last.

If they were ever going to really be a family again, then they had to learn about each other, learn to love each other, not just as memories and fantasys brought to life, but as real people.

Learning and accepting difference in opinion and desires, likes and dislikes, and part of that would be through arguments, and fights.

"Is everything alright?" Jussac asked popping his head around the door, to check on Richelieu   
"No" the Cardinal sighed tiredly, and sank back in his chair resting his head against the back of it, "But maybe it will be in time". 

 

Garrison

 

Athos stood before his Captain, a man he had known and served with for five years.

Had fought beside him in battle, spent long arduous hours on duty in the palace doing nothing but standing around listening to Louis prattle and whine about "how bored he was!, how unfair everything was!, and why he could`nt do such and such!",.

He had faced reprimands for drunkeness, being late for Muster, fighting with Red Guards.

He received praise for his actions when he had gone above and beyond the call of duty time and again.

Through out all that, through out all this time, Athos had felt he knew Treville as well as he could know any man, knew what to expect from a conversation, whether it be praise and a slap on the back, or a tongue lashing which would pin his ears back as a reprimand for something he had done or failed to do.

However right now, as he stood before his Captain, Athos felt like he was standing before a stranger, and had no idea how to proceed.

 

Treville was not sat behind his dek but was standing before it, his legs parted and arms, while crossed over his chest were tensing for his sword none the less.

"You...summond me Captain?" Athos asked cautiously not certain what this was about or what to say or do.

"I did" Treville replied looking his Lieutenant up and down, as if taking his measure, picking out details and flaws, eyeing him up, and quite frankly making Athos feel about as comfortable as a cow being priced up for market!.

"I wanted to learn of you intentions" Treville said baldly  
"My intention Sir?" Athos asked "On what matter?".

Treville gave him a look that would have made milk cuddle in fear!, and had Athos stepping a pace back before catching himself and holding his ground.

"Your Intentions towards my Pup!".

The Captains voice was not above a whisper, and yet he managed to convey the words with such intencity that they had Athos flinching like a Pup being caught with his hand in the preverbial cookie jar!.

"I am not blind Athos" Treville said, as the Alpha stumbled mentally, trying to think of what to say or to do!.

"I`ve seen the way you look at him, looks you no doubt have tried to convince yourself are nothing more than concern and affection for a familial Omega, but I think we both know that they are not, and your feelings for d`Artagnan go alot deeper than just affection and concern"

Athos shifted uncomfortably under the all to sharp gaze of his Captain, avoiding looking at him, and instead searching the floor as if it might hold the answers for his predicerment

"Athos!", Treville`s call of his name brought his attention back, and he was surprised to find that the Captain was not wearing a murdeorus expression!, but one of tired resignation.

"I would never do anything to dishonour your Pup" Athos said choosing his words carefully having no wish to ignite his Captains famous Gascon temper!.

"I did not plan to.......I believe my feelings for him were that of a familial Alpha" Athos said "I did not realise the truth until it was made plain to me"

"And now it has?"

"Now?", Athos snorted without humour "I do not know exactly how to proceed, nore that I even should".

Treville studied the Alpha before him, a man he had known for five years, had seen drunk, angry, fatigued, grief striken, energized, and amused, yet never before had he seen him like this, like an uncertain Pup, wondering how to court his first love.

Treville sighed and ran a hand over his face, he`d never pictured himself in this position, had no idea how to proceed for the best.

On the one hand he could tell Athos to hide his feelings, and make no approaches to Charles, but then that might mean that he be hurting his Pup in long run, and betraying him by making such a choice for him.

However on the other hand, Athos was over ten years older, already married, a frequent drunk, and bordering on self destruction.

But Treville also knew him to be completely loyal, steadfast, intelligent, powerful, and likely capable of deep passion and love.

His good points out weighed his negatives, and age gap and murderous wife aside, could Treville hope for more loving and loyal mate for his Pup?.  
His age too may even be a bonus, in the fact he was experienced, and more able to control himself, than a young hormonal Alpha.

Considering Charles`s past, an Alpha who would have control over his passions would be far better for him, than a fumbling youth who was more likely to get carried away in the moment.  
Besides, Treville had to addmit, the age gap was not much greater than the one between himself and Armand, and they had proved to be a compatable pair.

Nodding his head, Treville graced Athos with a smile and a deep sigh, "I can not tell you how you should proceed Athos, but I will not tell you not to either".

The shock on Athos`s face would have been comic under other circumstances, and even as serious as this was Treville could help but chuckle slightly  
"I know you to be an honourable man Athos, your drinking habbits aside, I also believe that you could make my Pup very happy, and his happiness is what matters the most".

Athos opened his mouth but not a sound came out!, his eyes searched over his Captain as if looking for a second head!, he could hardly believe his ears!, was he really being offered the go ahead for courting d`Artagnan?  
"I don`t quite know what to say" he said "i never expected........surely you would rather a more.......unspoiled Alpha?".

Treville made a face at the choice of words and sank back to perch on the edge of his desk   
"What I want is Charles to feel loved, and whole, who it is who makes him so is not as important, as the resulting happiness, something I will not deny him"   
"He could find that with another" Athos countered   
"He could" Treville admitted "But I would be remiss in denying him the chance to discover if it you who he is meant to be with".

Now Athos broke into a rare smile and bowed his head "I am honoured to be granted this chance to prove my worth to your Pup", the words were formal, and traditional, the words an Alpha or Beta would use when requesting the chance to court an Omega.

At least Charles was not already pregnant!, Treville mused with a wry smile, wondering iderly if the next heat his Pup endured would be changing that fact, if his heats were as erratic as his Omans, then he would likely fall quickly, and soon be making his Aphan and Oman grandparents.

At the thought of Richelieu, Treville cringed imagining his thoughts on this,  
"I can not say that you will have such an easy time with my Mate" he said to Athos, who out right laughed at that!.

"I be surprised if I was not dismembered by him!" he said dryly "However I will endevour to prove myself to him aswell"  
"Good luck!" Treville snorted already imagining the shouting and dramatic threats his mate would be coming out with!, ah well, he had experiance in calming his mate down, after all what Alpha could resist his Omega when said Omega was intent on seduction?!!!.

 

d`Artagnan did`nt really have a destination in mind when he`d run out of the Palais des Cardinal.

He`d just been desperate to get out into the open, felt like the walls of the palace were closing in about him, and suffocating him.

Outside in the fresh air, he was able to clear his thoughts, and calm himself down.

After Alexandre had found out about his cutting up, he had begged d`Artagnan not to do so again, had taken to hiding all the knives and sharp objects from his Son to keep him from hurting himself.

While this had not kept d`Artagnan from finding other objects to use to gauge his skin open, and he had done when he had felt as if he would explode from the thoughts, and feelings surging and colliding inside his body.

He had also found other, safer ways of dealing with his emotions.

One of them being, to get out of the house.

Just going out into the fields, and spending hours walking under the Gascon sun, away from everyone and everything save for grass, wheat, cows, and sheep.

Out in the open, he was able to calm himself without the need to bleed.

He could walk or run, as fast as he could, until the energy in his body was too spent to go any further, and the anger, pain, and hatred was no longer over whelming him, having been burned out with the release of physical exertion.

Alexandre had applauded this method, preffering it greatly to the self mutilation, and urging d`Artagnan to to use this way of dealing with his emotions when he felt they were going to consume him.

Would he however, have felt the same, had he known what was truely bothering his adopted son?.

D`Artagnan was releaved that Alexandre had never known about Lebarge, or what he had done to the Omega, Alexandre had taken in.  
At least his savior had died never having to know that no matter how hard he`d tried to protect his adopted son, in the end it had failed, that d`Artagnan had been found out, and had paid a heavy price for it.

 

The sound of familiar laughter, brought d`Artagnan out of his thoughts, and he was surprised to find himself walking through the streets of Paris!, having apparently walked the whole way back to Paris from The Palais des Cardinal without even realising it!.

The laughter was coming from Porthos, who must have just earned himself a winnings, if the broad grin on his face, and heavy purse in his hand was anything to go by!.

"Who was the victim this time?" d`Artagnan asked, walking up to his friend, who still looked paler than normal from blood loss  
"Victim?" Porthos asked blinking owlishly at the Gascon   
"I think he means who did you cheat out of their hard earned money!?" Aramis asked joining the two men, and placing a hand over Porthos`s shoulders careful to avoid the still healing axe wound.

Porthos lifted his chin, effecting a rather comic, hauty expression, and sniffed imperially,   
"I resent that remark!, I have never cheated at anything in my life!".

D`Artagnan and Aramis exchanged looks, before they both burst into laughter!,  
"Well at least you believe it mon ami!" Aramis chuckled squeezing Porthos`s shoulders and getting a growl from the larger man, which then became a dirty laugh   
"`ows `bout we go `n drink the fruits of me `ard earned labour!?" he asked swinging the purse and making the coins jingle   
"Sounds good to me" Aramis agreed "Perhaps we get some information out of our Pup here!" he added nodding to d`Artagnan who scowled at him.

"I am not a Pup!, and what information?" he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and falling into line besides his friends as they headed to Porthos`s favourite Inn.

"About what happened in La Fere, since Athos is being more tight lipped than a mute with laryngitis!, and more importantly, who the hell Treville`s Mate is!".

D`Artagnan froze at the mention of his Omans mate, and nearly tripped over his own feet as they continued to walk,  
"I.....I hav`nt met his mate" he whispered, feeling his cheeks colouring, he`d never been good at lying like this.

"Athos said you were stayin` at Treville`s Mates house" Porthos said frowning at d`Artagnan, "While you recover?".

As both Porthos and Aramis`s eyes drifted to where d`Artagnan had been shot, the Omega rubbed a hand over his sore abdomen self conciously, and swallowed hard, thinking on his feet,   
"Thats true, but....I hav`nt met anyone besides servents, his Mate is out of Paris I think".

Even to himself his voice sounded to high, to forced, and he could`nt meet the eyes of his friends, hating lying to them, when they had been nothing but kind and friendly to him.

Beside him, Porthos exchanged a frown with Aramis, niether of them buying this story, nore really understanding why d`Artagnan would make one up, but could already tell that if they pushed, then it would only result in d`Artagnan running, and that was the last thing they wanted.

Instead, Aramis let a large smile spread over his face and wrapped an arm about d`Artagnan drawing him in close   
"Well, since you can`t give us any decent gossip, you can join us for a drink, and then let me take a look at that wound of yours, so I`ll know it`s healing",   
"Alright" d`Artagnan agreed letting out a sigh of relief, if being poked and prodded by Aramis was all it would take to keep them from asking difficult questions, then d`Artagnan was happy to submit, and followed the Alphas into the Inn feeling far more relaxed.

 

It was late when d`Artagnan finally returned to the Palais des Cardinal, finding his parents, curled up together on the Chaise Longue in the Large Libary.

Richelieu was sat up with a book in one hand, while Treville was sprawled across the chaise, with his head resting in Richelieu`s lap, his hand entwined with Richelieu`s as his Alpha read in Latin to him from Utopia by Sir Thomas Moore.

 

"You two make a cute sight!" d`Artagnan said smirking from his position by the door, startling the parents and smiling wider at having done so!.

"Charles" Richelieu said, smiling in relief at seeing his Pup, while Treville sat up, blushing a little at the position they`d been caught in, "How err, is everything....?"  
"I`m alright" d`Artagnan said pressing his lips together and rolling them under his front teeth, "I......I don`t want to talk about.....what happened, I`d rather forget".

Silence reigned for several moments following d`Artagnan`s words, before Treville cleared his throat  
"Do you think thats possible?" he asked looking at his Pup with empathy, "I know from experiance that this is not something that you can just "Forget", it stays with you, forever, you just learn how to.....live with it"  
"Then thats what I`ll do" d`Artagnan said "If you can, then so can I".

The proud jut of his chin, and defiant stance was so like Richelieu at that moment, it made his Aphan ache with pride, thought he wished that just this once, d`Artagnan would weaken in his resolve and let himself be helped.

However both he and Treville knew that pushing him would not work, it would only push him away, and that was not what they wanted.

The best thing they could so, was let d`Artagnan choose how to deal with this, and help him as and when he felt ready to allow them to.

"Alright, if thats what you want" Treville said offering his Pup a smile, "But if you change your mind and want to talk, we`re both here, anytime you want"  
"I know, and thankyou" d`Artagnan said feeling relief flood him at not being forced into speaking of his rape, rubbing his hands together he shifted from foot to foot and glanced at the door, "I`m, going to call it a night, let you get back to.....what I don`t EVER, want to know about!".

Richelieu and Treville exchanged amused smiles at their Pups squimishness over their affections  
"You`d be horrified to learn we may try for a Pup on your Omans next heat then!" Richelieu said,  
"A Pup!", d`Artagnan gaped at them both "That`d be great!, I`d love a Sibling!", he looked between his parents, then rushed forwards and hugged them both, "Just never tell me how you actually get the Pup, I`d rather believe the stalk left him or her on the door step!" he said, ducking out of Richelieu`s swipe at his head!, backing away to head to his room, smiling brightly with thoughts of a future sibling running through his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos has a run in Richelieu, and asks d`Artagnan for a chance to court him. Meanwhile Treville runs damage control between his mate and Athos, and gets in some Pup making practise!.
> 
>  
> 
> TW Past self harm, non/con, present self doubt and self hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for comments and Kudos, keep them coming PLEASE!

D`Artagnan slowly healed from his gun shot wound, luckily escaping any infection which could have easily ended his life, and began to regain his strength.

The wound healing neatly, leaving a three inch purple/silver scar on his front and a matching one on his back.  
The raised puckered flesh serving a grissly reminder of how lucky he had been to survive, for if the ball had been just an inch to left or to the right it would have gone though his spleen or his stomach, and either would have resulted in death.

The fact he had gotten away with just a flesh wound was incredible considering how close the shot had been.

Aramis had insisted on tending the wound himself daily, checking the stitches, and removing them when the flesh was sufficiatly healed to no longer require the cat gut holding it in place.

Washing the wound twice daily in a mix of boiled salt water to keep it clean, and wrapping it in a gauze enriched with feverfew, witch hazel, and lemon balm to assist the healing process, and even created a balm for d`Artagnan to rub into the scar once it was healed of beeswax and vanilla oil which he said would soften the skin and make for a less intense scar.

Whether or not this was true, d`Artagnan did`nt know, but took to using it never the less, since the balm did help with the itching and soothed the flesh about the wound itself.

His relationship with his parents improved aswell, for the first few days after his blow up at Richelieu, things had still been tense, between them, no one knowing quite what to say, or to do, since no one wanted to be the one who could cause another row.

However, after days of tip toeing about on egg shells d`Artagnan had finally broken it, slamming his hands down on the breakfast table and declaring that living like this was akin to living in a convent under a vow of silence!.

He then proceeded to tell his parents that he was not about to shatter, or fall apart, nore did he want to leave them, but would do so if they carried on treating him like he was made of glass!.

This broke the ice for a lack of a better terminology, the family finally relaxing once more, spending more time together, as a family to talk and learn about each other.

Not about the abuse d`Artagnan had endured, but about d`Artagnan in general, as he learned about Richelieu and Treville, learning about their shared likes and dislikes, what hopes d`Artagnan had for the future, which at present were not much beyond becoming a Musketeer, and traveling, on the subject of a mate and pups he was vague and quickly changed the subject, looking uncomfortable at the mention of it, but was keen to talk about his parents plans for future Pups, hoping he would get a little brother and a little sister.

Both Treville and Richelieu were releaved over d`Artagnan`s easy acceptance of their having more Pups, they had worried that he might feel pushed aside or unwanted by their having another Pup, but his enthusiasm put pay to all those fears, and they bore his squeamish teasing over their kissing each other, and cuddling together without complaint, sometimes even dragging him down onto the chaise to cuddle up with them!.

 

Since he was healing so well d`Artagnan had expected a swift return to duty once his abdominal muscles were completely healed.

However his return to duty was delayed.

For three weeks after his heat, he began to bleed heavily.

Having gone for seven months without his heats and a subsequent course to follow, his womb had a mass of excess lining to shed, resulting in a bleed so heavy that it caused d`Artagnan to nearly faint!.

He had been going through basic sword work with Athos, not engaging him in sword play, but instead going through the moves with him, stretching his muscles, and working on his posture, when the bleeding began.

A sudden warmth spreading between his legs was the only warning he got, before he was doubled over moaning in pain as his uterus cramped releasing a thick flow of blood and clots that gushed out onto his breeches.

The colour literally drained from d`Artagnan`s face, turning his olive flesh a pasty grey as he tumbled to the floor, clutching his middle as if he had been run through!.

Athos had not realised what was happening, had feared that d`Artagnan was suffering from an internal bleed, or infection from his gun shot!, and started pulling the Omega to his feet, intent on getting him to the Garrison Physician until d`Artagnan had managed to whimper out that it was his courses and nothing sinister.

The saving grace, had been that this had started mid afternoon, when the garrison was all but empty, the Musketeers either being off duty and carousing in the Inns, or going about their duties, leaving just a handful milling about the garrison.

So d`Artagnan`s collapse, and Athos half carrying to the secret enterence to the tunnel that lead from The Garrison to The Palais des Cardinal went by unnoticed by anyone.

Under other circumstances d`Artagnan might have felt embarressed by having Athos having to support him while his breeches were becoming soaked in his wombs blood.

He would also have perhaps thought twice about showing the Alpha the tunnel his parents had kept secret for so long.

But his need to get home, and the dizziness and weakness that the loss of blood was causing over rode any such notions, and instead d`Artagnan clung to Athos for support, even allowing the Alpha to lift him off his feet as he began to stumble, and carry him down the long tunnel.

Arriving at the Palais des Cardinal, the two Musketeers came upon Richelieu in his office with Treville, the two of them discussing security arrangments for a ball that Louis had decided to throw on a whim at the end of the week!, giving them all of No time at all to plan for his and The Queens safety!, at least they did not have to think about how to provide the food and drink for the celebration, as the Louvre staff would have to, they just had to make sure that no musket toting lunatic decided to take advantage of Louis whims and try to assassinate him!.

Both men leapt to their feet when the hidden door burst open, revealing d`Artagnan and Athos.

"He`s bleeding heavily" Athos said without preamble as he stepped into the office, avoiding looking at The Cardinal as he clutched the Alphas Pup to his chest!, "I think he might need a physician!".

"Bleeding?, what happened?" Treville asked coming up to Athos and reaching out for d`Artagnan who looked sick and weak in the Alphas arms  
"My course" he whispered "it`s just my course"  
"It`s too heavy" Athos said shaking his head as he reluctantly allowed Treville to take d`Artagnan from him, "It`s more like a miscarriage!".

Treville shook his head, adjusting d`Artagnan`s weight in his arms   
"Erratic heats cause very heavy courses" he said turning to Richelieu "If you can arrange towels, heat stones, beef broth, juniper and raspberry leaf tea?"  
"of course" Richelieu replied, nodding his head Treville proceeded to carry d`Artagnan out of the study, heading for his Pups rooms, so he could be cleaned up and put to bed.

The towels would be laid on the sheets to collect the blood, and regularly changed, since at present he would bleed right through a clout if he wore one or not.

The heat stones he could hug to his belly and ease the cramping, while the beef broth would help build his strength, and the tea would assisst in his womb shedding its lining.

 

While d`Artagnan was put to bed, Richelieu summond the house keeper, placing his orders for what d`Artagnan would need, before turning back to look at the uncomfortable looking Alpha would was still standing in his office, his hands and doublet stained in blood.

D`Artagnan`s blood.

It was the second time in less than a month that Athos had worn d`Artagnan`s blood, and it was`nt any easier this time than the first.

The only difference was that this time the bleeding had been through natural causes, rather than the actions of another.

"You can use one of the guest rooms to get cleaned up"

Athos`s head shot up from where he had been studying his red stained hands, where the blood was drying and starting to turn brown and crusty on his skin.

Richelieu`s gruff, bark like voice, broke through his revorie and brought him back to present, reminding him that he was now standing in a strange Alphas terretory, and was coated in the blood of said Alphas Pup.

The fact Richelieu had not leaped on him the moment he`d walked through the door, carrying a limp, hardly conscious d`Artagnan, was testimony only to Richelieu`s immense self control.

But Athos could see the Alpha rage, the need to pretect his home, his Pup, simmering just under the surface of the cool exteria of the Cardinal.

Lowering his hands to his sides, and rubbing his fingers together, Athos schooled his features into an expression of neutral calm, aiming to not betray his emotions and feelings before The Cardinal if he could help it.

"I thankyou for you kind hospitality your Emminence" he said culturing his voice into the crisp, clear vowels and pronounciations of The Nobility instead of his usual gutteral monotone.

""I will also swiftly forget that I ever knew of any secret tunnels between here and The Garrison" he added as an after thought, getting a snort of sarcastic laughter from the older Alpha.

"Indeed?" Richelieu sneered dismissivly, "Do you honnestly think yourself so grand that I might view you as a threat?".

While asked in a voice that dripped in sarcasem, the words were an obvious challenge, Richelieu was testing Athos mettle, trying to figure him and his intentions out.

Was sizing him up, not only as a threat to the security of his Pack, but more specifically to his Pup.

Athos straightened his shoulders and lifting his chin, looking Richelieu directly in the eye, and allowed his scarred top lip to curl back and reveal his insisors, an old Alpha sign of challenge and strength.

"I believe I am capable of becoming a threat to Your Emminence if you so provoke me become one!" he said, his voice laced with insinuation and provocation, "I know myself to be a worthy if not better match for your position!".

The words were old pack, words spoken by a young Alpha, challenging an old Alpha, defying their authority, and their position, proclaiming themselves the better, stronger, more virial Alpha, scoffing at age and experiance and promoting their youth and vitality.

The reaction Athos`s challenge got from Richelieu was one he expected.

At once Richelieu`s veneer of calm was cast aside, like he he was throwing off his cloak!, in it`s place was a snarling, protective and possessive Alpha, who would not be threatened by some upstart of an Alpha who had barely learned what his Knot was for!.

Athos braced himself for the attack he was sure was coming, both mentally and physically prepared himself to fight the older Alpha who was advancing on him with a murderous rage in his dark eyes!.

It was not a fight of fists, nore one of swords, but a fight of pure brute strength, with both Alphas wrapping powerfull arms about each other and grappeling for the upper hand as they snarled and roared at each other sounding like a pair of Lions fighting over a Pride!.

The back of Athos head collided hard with the wall, making him see stars and leaving a dent in the wall from the force of the blow! as Richelieu tried to pin him there baring his teeth in a blood thirsty snarl of rage!.

With a savage roar Athos braced himself against Richelieu, lifting himself up to place both his feet against the wall and kicked!, sending them both tumbling to the ground, with Richelieu roaring in fury as Athos`s knees clamped about his sides digging painfully into his ribs!, his hands reached up to wrap about Athos`s throat tightening to cut off his air supply, remaining there even as the younger Alpha clawed at him hard enough to draw blood! and widdened his legs only to bring them back harder than ever making two of Richelieu`s ribs crack!.  
One of Athos`s hands clamped about Richelieu`s throat, while the other continued to pull at the hands about his own, his face turned a dark red and eyes bulging as he struggled to keep from passing out!, he clenched his fingers about the Cardinals wind pipe digging his nails into the thin flesh meaning to crush it and kill his opponant before he was killed himself!.

The two enraged Alphas would likely have gone on fighting each other, maybe have in fact killed each other, had it not been for Treville`s timely return to the office.  
Wrapping his arms about Athos`s waist he hauled the Alpha back of Richelieu depositing him on the floor in a coughing retching heap, and placed himself between the two Alphas with an exasperated look on his face.  
"If you two are quite finished with your pissing contest!!!!?" he snapped sounding both irritated and amused in equal measure   
"He threatened me!" Richelieu spat, his voice horse and face scowling angrily as he stumbled to his feet   
"You challenged me!" Athos coughed, rising himself and rubbing at his bruised throat   
"I don`t care who challenged who!, your acting like a pair of dogs hot for a bitch!" Treville shouted glaring at both his mate and Athos, "Honnestly!" he snapped "What is it with Alphas and their inability to talk like civilized men instead trying to rip each a few new holes!?".

Both Alphas continued to glare, rubbing at their sore and rapidly bruising throats, looking like wolves licking their wounds!,   
"You!" Treville snapped pointing at Athos "Go and get cleaned up!, and you!", now he turned his finger and attention on Richelieu "You sit down and shut up!".  
As seething as they were both Alphas knew better than to argue with an angry Omega!, especially when said Omega was Treville whose Gacon temper could even make Richelieu wince!.

Looking rather like a petulant teenager who has just been scolded by his parents, Richelieu reluctantly slumped down into his seat glowering at Athos, who glared back, until a warning glare from Treville sent him through the door to go and get himself cleaned up!.

Once alone Treville turned back to Richelieu a less than impressed look on his face, and folded his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow  
"Nice!" he said sarcasem dripping from his tongue "Very mature, and sophisticated!, attacking your Pups suitor within five minutes of his coming here!, Excelent work!"  
"He was asking for it!" Richelieu grumbled "Coming in here, throwing his weight around!, and what do you mean "Suitor"?, Charles is too young for a suitor!".

At this Treville snorted with laughter rolling his eyes at his mate who was displaying the typical Alpha views when it came to his Pup growing up and "Shudder gasp" courting!.

"Charles is nineteen years old, not that much younger and I was when you mated with me" he said smirking at his mate "He`s not a Pup anymore, he`s an adult, and has every right to start courting if he so wishes"  
"But, but......Athos!" Richelieu spluttered "He`s.......he`s too much older!"  
"Only by fourteen years, and you are ten years older than me" Treville said shifting his weight to one hip and watching in amusment as Richelieu continued to splutter and shaking his head and wave his hands wildly!  
"He`s a drunk!, he`s married!, it`s impossible!, unthinkable!"  
"While I`ll grant you the fact he is a drunk, his marriage is null and void since his wife murdered his Brother, and wed him under a false name with false pretexts, even The Pope would grant him an annulment on those grounds".

That was true enough, if Athos bothered to appeal to Rome, The Holy Father would likly find in his favour and annul the marriage without hesitation.

However, Richelieu still was`nt settling on the idea of his Pup being mated to Athos, Comte de la Fere or not!.

"You can not seriously be considering allowing him to court our Pup" he said to Treville   
"Why not?" Treville shrugged "He`s honourable, loyal, loving, clearly loves Charles, and I believe could make him very happy, and at the end of the day is`nt his happiness what counts?".

Richelieu made a face looking away from his mate, too proud to addmit defeat, even though he knew what he was saying was true, that Charles`s happiness was the main issue here, and of course that was what really counted, not his own opinion on the subject,   
"Love, we can`t stand in their way" Treville said going round the desk and kneeling before Richelieu, taking his hands into his and offering him a gentle smile.

"If Charles decides he wants to allow Athos to court him, then our refusal will only drive him away, he`s not dependant on us, he hardly knows us or we him, so unless you want to risk loosing him, and this time for good, I suggest you allow things to take their own course"  
"Charles would never abandon us!" Richelieu said without hesitation, only to get a sigh from his mate who squeezed his hands.

"Love, what if when we had mated, our parents had still been alive, and had decided that we were not suitable for each other?, had ordered us to seperate?, what would you have done then hm?".

Richelieu let out a grunt and a sigh, bowing his head as he saw the truth in Treville`s argument.

Had anyone tried to stop him from being mated and bonded to Treville twenty years ago, he would have fought them to hell and back, he`d have cast off his titles, turned his back on wealth, happily begged on the streets if it had meant he could stay with his mate.

"He`s so young though" he said to Treville, meaning Charles "I know what you say, he`s nineteen, and Betas often marry younger than that, but still.........we`ve only just got him home"  
"He`ll still be here" Treville said "He`ll just be mated, and making Pups of his own!, would having Grandpups be so bad?"  
"We`re too young for Grandpups!" Richelieu grunted making Treville snort.

"Oh very well!" he grumbled with a world weary sigh "I`ll let things go!, but I swear if he so much as hurts one hair on Charles`s head......."  
"You`ll have him boiled in oil, beaten with leather straps, and strung up by his scrotum!" Treville finished and placed a kiss on his forehead as he rose to his feet. 

"You know me so well!" Richelieu chuckled tugging his mate down onto his lap and capturing him in his arms "As for those Grandpups, why don`t we practise making some Pups of our own?"  
"I have to get back to the garrison!" Treville protested weakly as his body melted and opened up under his mates hands "I have....evening Muster....."  
"Well your poor Musketeers will have to cope without you!" Richelieu replied slipping a hand inside Treville`s breeches "Because I`m not letting you out of here for a very long time!".

Treville groaned in submission, as his mates hand tormented his cock, fingers probing further back to tease at his hole, making Treville gasp and bite down on his bottom lip to stiffle a loud moan!.

Richelieu however had a better way of silencing his mates vocalization, and swooped down with his mouth plunging his tongue inside Treville`s to fight a playfull battle with his mates that left them both gasping for breath, their lips swollen and red.

"How?" Treville whispered squirming provocatively on Richelieu`s growing erection   
"Over my desk!" Richelieu growled, his dark eyes darkening even more with lust, and with a surge of pure Alpha strength, he had Treville up on his feet, and then bent over the desk, knocking books, papers, quills, ink, and wine off the polished wooden surface to fall over the floor.

"Now!" Richelieu said placing a hand on Treville`s back while using the other to tug down the Captains breeches to his ankles and flip up his doublet and shirt.

"What was it you said about me?, acting like a dog for a bitch in heat was`nt it?", his hand rested over the plump flesh of Treville`s arse gently kneeding the flesh as he slipped a finger between the cheeks making Treville shiver and moan.

"I said that yes" he whispered biting his bottom lip as he both anticipated what was coming, and smiled in excitment, very glad that his face was hidden from his mate at present.

"Now, I don`t think that is anyway to speak to your mate is it My love?" Richelieu said patting Treville`s arse "What happens to Omegas who speak out of turn to their mates?".

"They....." Treville could`nt help but giggle and turn his head to look over his shoulder and give Richelieu an unrepentant grin "They get thanked by their mates, for showing them the error of their ways!!!!", he laughed out loud at the incredulas look that crossed Richelieu`s face at his words.

However his laughter soon turned to a series of yelps, and moans, as Richelieu`s hand began to slap his backside!, not hard enough to cause him any real pain or injury, but enough to make his skin sting and tingle pleasently.

"Are you going to apologise?" Richelieu asked grinning down at Treville who was squirming under him, letting loose noises that belonged in a brothel!.

"Not a chance!" Treville replied "You`ll need to try Harder than that!", the inuendo did not go unnoticed by Richelieu, and he rose an eyebrow at his mate before bending forward to whisper in his ear  
"By the time I`m done, you`ll be begging for mercy!".

Gripping the side of the table hard, Treville closed his eyes his ears twitching at the sounds of Richelieu undoing his breeches and taking himself in hand, taking a deep breath he prepared himself and let out a loud cry as Richelieu slid out with an obscenly wet pop!.

Using extreame self control, Richelieu held himself completely still, digging his nails into his palms to keep himself from giving into the temptation to thrust in and out of Treville`s body, making himself wait.....  
"What are you doing?" Treville whimpered beneath him trying to making himself move but was so pinned to the desk that it was impossible, his cock was aching in need, and his insides were clamping about Richelieu`s cock trying to make him move!.

"I believe you have something to say to me!" Richelieu said forcing himself to keep his voice calm and firm even as his body screamed at him to start fucking his mate!.

"God in heavon Armand!" Treville groaned "Just fucking fuck me!"  
"Now now!, you should not blaspheme!", two of Richelieu`s fingers slipped around Treville`s cock to tease at the rock hard flesh   
"Jesus Christ you son of a whore!" Treville cursed gritting his teeth and dragging his nails over the desk as the delicious torment   
"Bastard!" he groaned "You bloody..........God!!!!, please!!!, please, just fuck me!!!!!".

Smirking at his handy work Richelieu leaned forward to whisper into his mates ear   
"Are you begging me My Love?"  
"YES!!!!!" Treville all but screamed "God damn you I beg you!".

Letting out a dirty chuckle at his victory, Richelieu granted Treville`s wish and began to move, hard and fast.   
His hands gripped about Treville`s hips his head tipping back and eyes closed tight as he thrust into the hot tight confines of his mates body, wringing loud lewd crys from his mate who fell apart beneath him, his body moving by instinct alone to lean back and meet every one of Richelieu`s thrusts.

Neither of them could last very long, not with how far gone they had been before Richelieu had begun to move.  
Feeling his knot swelling to the point of imminant release, Richelieu slowed his pace, and reached back under Treville to stroke his leaking cock and bring Treville to the point of release, only then did he thrust deep and hard once more, making sure to hit the cluster of nerves inside Treville with each and every thrust triggering the Omega`s orgasam and following swiftly himself, sinking down to sag forward over his boneless mate panting and shivering all over with bliss,  
"See!" he breathed "We`re far to young for Grandpups!, not grandparents do this!".

 

Perhaps Athos subconsciously knew that Treville had taken care of matters with Richelieu, or perhaps he was just feeling reckless and daring.

But either way, once he`d finished cleaning himself up in one of the wash rooms, he found himself following d`Artagnan`s scent through the Palais, up to his chambers.

While he knew it was wrong to enter an Omegas rooms without first being invited, Athos could not stop himself from opening the door, and heading into the small parlour, and further on into the bedroom, where he paused at the door way half concealed by the drapes which were swept back with silk ropes.

It was like something out of a medieval romantic fantasy!.

Too cliched to be real, and yet it was absurdly real!.

D`Artagnan was laying in bed, his jaw length black hair combed out and curling becomingly under his ear lobes, to frame his face.

He was dressed in a filmy black night shirt that looked like it was straight out of some bawdy dream!, the fabric was so sheer, and suggestive, especially with how it slipped off one shoulder and hung low on d`Artagnan`s chest!, giving Athos a pleasent view of what else lay under there!.

The black drapes on the four posters formed and seductive canopy about the sinfully decadent bed, the black sheets, and plush pillows were just begging to be rumpled and soiled in love making, and it took every ounce of strength Athos had, to keep from crossing the room, ripping back the covers and ravaging d`Artagnan right there!.

Knowing he was playing with fire just being here, Athos reluctantly turned, preparing to leave, when d`Artagnan called out to him, halting his progress and bringing him further into the bed chamber.

"I did`nt want to disturb you" Athos said cautiously, as he aproached the bed, trying not to stare at the naked shoulder, where d`Artagnan`s shirt had fallen loose, and fought to keep his gaze from dipping further down than that, fixing it on the Omegas too pale face   
"How are you feeling?" he asked resting his hands behind his back and clenching his fists to try and get a hold of himself!.

"I`ll be fine" d`Artagnan said with a ruefull smile "Sorry I bled all over you again!",   
"It is becoming a habbit with you!" Athos chuckled without malice "One I hope you`ll break, since I don`t like seeing you hurt"  
"I`ll work on it" d`Artagnan said giving Athos a slightly impish grin "Though in our line of work injury is sort of to be expected is`nt it?".

Athos made a face and brought his hands back round to the front clasping them below his abdomen to try and keep from fidgiting   
"You could choose another line of work" he suggested carefully "Another life to lead"  
"Like what?"   
"Well.......have you thought about the future?" Athos asked really wishing he had Aramis`s gift of the gab right now!, he`d always stumbled when it came to flirtation and words, never knowing quite what to say or do, and this was no exception!.

"The future?" d`Artagnan asked frowning a little "How do you mean?"  
"I mean......well, being mated, having Pups, that sort of thing!"  
Nice Athos, really suave!, his inner monologue mocked, however d`Artagnan`s face darkened and he looked away pulling at the quilt.

"I won`t be mated, or have Pups" he said in a toneless voice "Not ever"  
"Wha...why?" Athos looked at the young Omega in confusion, the certainty in his voice, the resignation in his manor, why would he think that?, have accepted a fate alone so young? "Why would you think that?" he asked   
"Why not?" d`Artagnan threw back his eyes narrowing and more than a little spite creeping into his voice "D`you think every Omega wants to be bound to an Alpha?, to spend their life being fucked and growing fat with Pups?"  
"Of course not!" Athos cried "How could you even think that?"  
"Well why did you even ask me?" d`Artagnan snapped back "Am I such a whore to you that you think the only path I could find in life would be at the service of an Alpha knot!?".

Disgust and anger spread over Athos`s face at d`Artagnan`s hateful words, he wanted to grab the Omega by the shoulders and shake some sense into him, to slap the spite from his face!.

But even as he gazed at the anger on d`Artagnan`s face, he could see underneath the sheen of spite, and swirling in the depths of his dark brown eyes, was an ocean of pain and self hatred, soul deep wounds that had been cut into him by his abuser, leaving him feeling unworthy and as Unclean as The Order proclaimed him to be.

The desire to heal the wounds, to soothe the pain, and destroy the self doubt had Athos loosing his anger in a single breath, and instead reaching out and taking d`Artagnan`s hand even as the Omega flinched from his touch, and pressed a single kiss upon his knuckles   
"I believe you could do anything you set your mind to, become anything you want to be" he said keeping hold of d`Artagnan`s hand and meeting his eyes as he spoke "Be it a soldier, a politician, a mate, an Oman, or even a King!", lowering his voice he brought his other hand up and cupped d`Artagnan`s hand within them   
"I would also be deeply honoured if you would consider sharing whatever life you choose with me".

 

D`Artagnan`s eyes widdened in shock, his mouth dropping open on a single gasp, he froze as he gazed at Athos, half afraid that if he moved, if he spoke, then he would wake up from the dream this surely had to be!.

"You......you can`t" he whispered shaking his head "I`m not.......you deserve better".

The anger came back to Athos at once, but this time the anger was not at d`Artagnan, but at his abuser, for making d`Artagnan think that he was not worthy of being loved.

Getting onto the bed, he pulled d`Artagnan into his arms, holding him by his shoulders, gently, but firmly, so the Omega had no choice but to look at him   
"You listen to me Charles Armand!" he said, using d`Artagnan`s real name "I could not possibly do better than you!, I would not, and do not want anyone other than you!, whatever any bastard told you in the past is a lie!, you are beautiful, and powerful, and perfect!, and God help I am in love with you!, and if you`ll let me, than I will do whatever it takes to earn your hand in bonding!".

A few tears had escaped d`Artagnan`s eyes, and begun to flow down his cheeks at Athos`s passioned plea.

He remembered Lebarges words, of how he would never be loved, was only worth a fucking, that no one would ever want him.  
He had spent the last four years hating the man, reviling everything he`d said and done, so why did he believe what he`d said?, especially now, when Athos, Athos!, of all Alphas was here, heart on his sleeve offering himself, and asking for the chance to prove himself worthy!, the Alpha who d`Artagnan had felt an instant attraction to, found himself watching at all times, imagining himself nestled in his strong arms, longing to breath in the deep heady musk of his body and run his hands over the firm powerful muscles of his torso.

Did he want to reject Athos`s offer?, to push him away simply out of fear?, to resign himself to a life time of solitude and might have beens?.  
No, he did not, as frightening as it was, d`Artagnan could not allow himself to be ruled by the past, wanted to look instead to the future, and take a chance on finding happiness.

"I don`t know what to say" d`Artagnan whispered honnestly, and sniffled back anymore tears before they had a chance to fall "I want to believe you, I want to try, but.......", he broke off, not wanting to admit he was afraid, afraid of being hurt yet again, of opening his heart only to be shot down once more.

Athos seemed to understand that, nodding his head and leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on d`Artagnan`s cheek   
"Perhaps we can find our way together?" he suggested "One step at a time?, take things slowly?"  
"I think I`d like that" d`Artagnan whispered offering a small smile "I`d like to see if........if I can have a life with you".


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome Exile returns to Court, bringing horrific memories back for Treville.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warnings Explicit rape, torture, and murder

Three months later

 

With the weather having suficiantly improved, Louis was able to hold his long anticipated Hunting Party.

The whole court was invited to join The Royal hunt.

Queen Anne, while declining to ride with the hunting party, awaited the hunting parties return, with her ladies, and some of the older courtiers who could no longer spend hours in the saddle.

Great marquet tents were set up for the guests and court to use on their return, tables laid out with refreshments, and servents to attend the courtiers.

Richelieu opted for once to abstain from hunting, and waited with The Queen and other courtiers for the Kings return.

Treville of course was riding with The King, along with a full Musketeer escort, save for d`Artagnan and Aramis who were riding into a village near Paris, to bring a Mother and her Infant to Richelieu.

The parish priest Duval had written to The Cardinal telling him that the babe was of significance and needed his protection.  
What this meant exactly Richelieu did not know.

It could mean that the child was the Bastard of a Courtier and was in danger from his wifes family, or that he was an Unclean, and Duval wished to wash his hands of the situation, so he did have to have the babes death or mutilation on his own conscience.

Either way Richelieu had decided to sent for the infant and his mother, and have them brought to Paris, using Musketeers rather than his own guards at present, though he had been surprised by the fact that Treville had sent d`Artagnan, and without Athos.

Over the last three months the two of them ahd been practically inseperable. 

Richelieu had grit his teeth and been forced to allow the Courtship, though after a while had learned to thaw to Athos as time went on.

He had been mostly impressed by the younger Alpha, when d`Artagnan`s heat had come again just two weeks after he`d finished bleeding from the last one, leaving him locked up in his bedroom drugged with doses of valarian and camomile so he could sleep the worst of his heat.

Richelieu had half expected that when d`Artagnan`s heat had come again that Athos would mate with him.  
However he had surprised and impressed Richelieu, by the fact he had pointedly stayed away from d`Artagnan until The Heat was over, not wanting to force d`Artagnan before he was ready, being more content to take his time with a longer, chaste courtship.

After this Richelieu had been more welcoming to Athos, allowing him to join them for meals at The Palais des Cardinal, and take d`Artagnan out riding without a chaperone, which he had previously been insisting on, and since he did`nt trust Aramis or Porthos not to allow their friends leniancy, the Chaperones had been either Jussac, Cahusac, Boisrenard, or Bernajoux!.

His stubborn refusal to allow d`Artagnan to be alone with Athos, had brought about several arguments with d`Artagnan.

The fiery Pup accusing Richelieu of not trusting him, of trying to smother him, of treating him like a Pup!.

Though secretly, despite his verbal complaints to the contrary, d`Artagnan had been pleased by his Aphan`s protectiveness of him, of his deep and fierce love that would have him move heavon and earth to keep his Pup safe.

Once Athos had proved himself "Worthy" in Richelieu`s eyes to be trusted with d`Artagnan`s virtue, he allowed them more freedom, taking the rolled eyes of Treville, and the "I told you so`s" without complaint!, being more content just to see his Pup happy.

Richelieu held a hand above his eyes, smiling as he saw the King burst through the trees, closely followed by Treville and the rest of the hunting party, the dogs barking loudly and snapping at their handelers, while the hawkers kept hold of the falcons on their wrists.

"The thrill of the chase Captain!" Louis cried, a huge child like smile on his face "It is close to devine!".

Treville smiled indulgently at the King, his gaze going past him to Richelieu though, feeling his mates eyes on his body and shivered with the familiar stirrings of lust at being under his mates heated gaze.

Under his tight bandages his breasts ached and nipples stung.

He would be in heat within the next day or two.

He had, had a heat not two months past, the first for five long months.

He had spent three bliss filled days in Richelieu`s arms, writhing under his mates, body, being knotted to the point that his hole was sore and throbbing by the end!.

During the blissfull haze that followed the heavy post heat sleep, he and Richelieu had lain in each others arms, kissing with lazy abandon, content, to snuggle together despite the over spilled seed and slik on their bodies and bed sheets.

In fact rather enjoying the heavy scent of each other`s bodies, and the proof of their lusts staining them!.

They had talked long, about the future, about a suitable dowery for d`Artagnan, since they both suspected one would be needed shortly, and discussed how long it would be before Athos and d`Artagnan came to them fresh from a mating heat looking to bond, Pups likely already growing in d`Artagnan`s belly.

This had brought up the subject of their own Pups, what they would call them, playfully arguing if they would have boys or girls, Alphas, or Omegas (Betas were rare in an Alpha/Omega bond, as were single births, twins or more was the norm, along with Alpha and Omega offspring).

For three weeks Treville had waited in hope, anticipating being able to tell Richelieu that they were to be blessed once again with a swift conception.

Three weeks he had indulged himself with day dreams of being with Pups again.  
Of caressing his round belly, feeling his Pups moving within his swollen flesh, having Richelieu kissing and stroking his belly, treating him as if he were a devine being to be worshiped!, indulging his every whim!.

He fantasised about preparing a nursery in the Palais des Cardinal, even though he knew any Pup he bore would have to be hidden away in the country, he let himself fantasise none the less.

Imagining selecting linens for drapes, and bedding, and clothing, choosing cribs, and toys. 

Even sharing his pregnancy with d`Artagnan, imagining his Pup growing heavy with Pups of his own, as Treville swelled round himself.

Saw them walking arm in arm through the gardens of the Palais, discussing Pup names, sharing fears and excitments, comisserating over backache, stretch marks, and swollen ankles!.  
Laughing over their disappearing waist lines while indulging their cravings.  
Spending long lazy evenings curled up together in the parlour, sewing dressess for their pups, and looking up with broad smiles as their mates came in to them from whatever they had been doing, both bending and kissing their respective Omegas, and placing reverent hands on their heavy bellies.

For three weeks, Treville had hoped and dreamed, only to have his hopes dashed on the twenty second day after his heat, when he awoke in the blood of his course.

Treville had known it was foolish to have hoped for such a swift conception, even with his erratic heats, had known that after using contraception for so long that he would need time to let his body adjust once more to unconstrained heats.

He had told himself this, tried to reconsile himself to fact that it was only one heat since they had decided to try for more Pups, that they would have other chances.

However that did not stop him from shedding tears in private, where not even Richelieu would see him, for the imaginary Pup he had hoped to have been carrying.  
Nore did it stop him from worrying.

While Richelieu had born the news of Treville`s course without upset, having half expected that it would take time for them to conceive again and had not been unduly worried, Treville had worried.

He had, and still did fear that perhaps they had left it to late, he was forty five years old now, not an ideal age to be trying to conceive again for either Beta or Omega.  
There was also the added issue of the scar tissue he had been left with from his rape in the Bastille.

While Richelieu had treated his injuries as best as he could, he was not an Omegologist, who could have treated him with far greater skill, and been able to tell him if he would have difficulties in conceptions.

Consulting with one now would also be able to enlighten Treville, set his heart and mind at ease, or at least let him know if he were only living with a fools hope.

But such a physician no longer existed in France, nore many outside of The Ottoman Empire, thanks to The Order and The Inquisition, such men ahd been driven away, leaving Treville, and those like him lacking the knowledge they so needed.

Richelieu did not share the same fears as Treville, he had no doubts that they still had pleanty of years left to make Pups.

After all, Treville had not suffered any signs of Estro-ceasession, which was the Omega equivelant of the Beta Females Menopause.

He had suffered no hot flushes, or weight gain/loss, dry skin, mood swings, or anything to suggest he was not still ovulating as normal.

Knowing this however did not stop him from worrying that his time was running out or had run out.

So with the symptoms of another heat coming, (Early for a regular Omega) but normal for his erratic pattern or lack there of, he was anxious and more sensative then normal, eager for his heat to begin so they could try again, but also dreading the possibility that he would just be setting himself up for further dissapointment.

 

"Captain!", Athos`s warning cry diverted Treville`s attention, weeling his horse round, he rode over to where Athos was mounted and looking in the distance, where Treville could make out two riders coming towards them, leaving several more behind, in a battle line.

Bringing his own telescope to his eye, Treville felt all the blood drain from his head and sink down his body to pool in his feet!.

Blinking several times, refusing to believe what his eyes were telling him, Treville licked his dry lips with an equally dry tongue,   
"It can`t be!" he whispered, more to himself than to Athos, however much he did not want to believe it, did not want it to be true, he could not deny what his eyes were seeing, that the exiled Queen Mother Marie de Medici was riding towards them.

Gripping tight to his reigns, Treville brought his horse back round, swallowing hard on the bile that burned in his throat  
"Get the King to safety!" he bellowed riding back up to the tents and dismounting.

His shock and fear made his knees weak, and he would have fallen had it not been for Athos`s swift reflexes keeping him on his feet,   
"Captain?", the concern Athos put in that one word made Treville`s heart warm, and he shot his Lieutenant a grateful look   
"I`ll be alright" he said forcing himself to stay on his feet, to walk to join his Men, to stand fast before the tent in which the King was now placed, as Marie de Medici rode up, and pulled back her veil demanding to see her Son.

Richelieu felt his heart seize in his chest as he heard the voice of a Woman who had come so close to destroying his bond, the malicious, manipulative, self serving harpy, who had ordered Treville to be thrown in Prison, allowed her Guards to violate him, to abuse him the worst possible way!, the coniving bitch, who had threatened the Throne, delighted in the slaughter of loyal Sons of France, had likly played a role in her late Husbands murder, was now outside this very tent, demanding to see the Son and King she had betrayed!.

It was in a trance like state that Richelieu stumbled out of the tent, to see the battle lines of Musketeers, Guards, and Red Guards standing between The King, and Marie de Medici.

He was too numb with shock and revulsion to feel the anger he knew he would feel later.

"Come inside Sire, leave this to The Cardinal and Captain Treville" Queen Anne said, as the King began to grow more distressed at the presence of his mother.

The Alpha inside Richelieu longed to go to his Mate, who was some how managing to stand fast, beside Athos, facing disgraced, traitorous Queen, who brazenly fell to her knees to plead with Louis, false tears shining in her eyes.

"I beg of you!" she cried her face the perfect picture of distress "In the name of the love you once bore me!"  
"I did love you" Louis said bitterly, his own face wet with tears, the tears of betrayal, and broken pride, "And you betrayed that love".

With supreme self will, Richelieu forced himself to move, to step forward and add his voice to The Queens argument   
"Her Majesty is right Sire, you must withdraw" he said, locking eyes with the She devil who knelt on the grass playing the role of the desperate frightened woman as well as any mummer could.

"Abandon me now and I`ll die!" Marie gasped as Louis bent to Richelieu`s will allowing himself to be led inside the tent  
"Some one is trying to kill me!" she wailed after him.

 

Inside the tent, Louis flung himself back down in his chair gripping hard to the arms and panting as if he had just run a race!, his face reddening with frustration and pain   
"Easy Sire" Anne soothed, taking his hand and squeezing it "All will be well I am sure"  
"How can it be?" Louis snapped scowling at his wife and Queen, "Whe She turns up like this!?"  
"It will be, because you are not alone" Anne replied with perfect calmness and surety in her voice "You have me by your side, as you have Captain Treville and Cardinal Richelieu", Louis continued to scowl until he let out a loud breath his head sagging towards his chest.

Seeing he had a moment to spare, Richelieu pressed close to Treville`s side, hating the paleness of his Mates features, the haunted darkness in his eyes that betrayed the firm and resolute stance of a well disciplined soldier.

Looking even closer, Richelieu could see that Treville`s hand was shaking ever so slightly, about the pommel of his sword, and his knuckles had turned white with his grip upon the blade.

"Are you alright my love?" Richelieu whispered, longing to put his arms about his mate, to comfort him, to reasure him of his safety, and of Richelieu`s eternal love for him.

"No" Treville whispered back honnestly, turning his head slightly to meet his Mates gaze, and take strength from him   
"But I will be" he asured his Alpha offering a weak smile.

Had they been given time, Richelieu would have taken Treville into his arms there and then, would have pressed kiss, after kiss to his forehead, cheeks, and lips, would have held him close, and promised him over and over that he had nothing to fear, and that all would be well.

But saddly they were not granted so much time, and King demanded their attention, forcing them to remain apart for appearances sake.

 

Across France, d`Artagnan was riding after the kidnapped Alpha Son of the woman he and Aramis had been ordered to collect.

Why the child had been kidnapped neither he nore Aramis knew, but both were determind to get the Pup back to his Aphan.

While they had at first believed that they were to convey an infant and his Mother to The Palace on orders of The Cardinal.

Aramis had now learned that this was not the case.

Agnes was not the "Mother" of the Pup Henri, but the Aphan.

She was a female Alpha in hiding, had been taken in by Father Duval, who had been hiding a Male Omega by the name of Philip since his birth.

The two had grown close over time, and eventually mated and bonded, Philip conceiving their Alpha Pup Henri, and bringing him to term.

Saddly that had proved their downfall, for a group of Vigilantes had attacked Philip upon discovering his true sex.

The young Omega had mearly been collecting flour and eggs from the market when his breasts had began to leak with milk.  
The wet patches on his shirt and thin jerkin had given him away.

Five Alphas and three Betas had set upon the defenceless Omega, who was still weak from the birth.

They had proceeded to strip Philip naked right there in the market place, breaking both his arms and legs so he had no chance of escape or fighting back, leaving him helplessly sprawled in the dust and dirt of the square amidst the wagons and stalls, with the merchents and costomers gathering round to watch The Unclean getting what he deserved.

As the eight Vigilantes had beaten Philip, taking their belts to his flesh, whipping his back, buttocks and thighs, as he tried helplessly to curl himself into a ball to protect his still rounded belly, and milk heavy breasts.

Blood and torn flesh had sprayed about the market place, splattering the cheering crowd, who had thrown fruits and vegetables, stones, even animal faeces down onto the battered Omega, jeering him, and goading the Alphas and Betas into further cruelty.

One by one, each Alpha and Beta had forced themselves upon the helpess Omega.  
Pinning him face down in the dirt, by the back of his neck and head, as they brutally raped, not stopping until his thighs were coated thick in blood and seed.

Already half dead from bloodloss, his broken bones throbbing and causing his limbs to swell into mottled blue/black misshapen useless lumps of flesh, Philip had still faced more horror before his death.

Taking him by his bloody, broken hands, the Vigilantes had dragged him through the town, uncaring about the agony they were causing the Omega, as the loose rocks tore his flesh and embedded themselves in his thighs and knees.

Instead they laughed at the weak pained cries that Philip had whimpered, slapping his face, and spitting on him as they dragged him to the very centre of the town where they had bound him to a stake.

Placing kindling about the bleeding, dying Omega, they had poured oil on the wood and set it alight, watching in glee as Philip was burned alive, too weakened with blood loss and his other injuries to cry out or scream, Philip had died with only chocked sobs on his lips, suffering in almost silence as the flames had slowly consumed him.

 

All of this Agnes told Aramis, as they rode to Paris, sharing Aramis`s mare between them.

Aramis`s kind, loving heart ached with sympathy for the Alpha woman who rode at his back.

It was not just grief that pained her, but self reproach.  
She felt that she was a failier.

That she had failed to protect her Mate from the Vigilantes who had brutally murdered him, and now she had failed to keep her Pup from being kidnapped.

There was much that Aramis longed to say to her, to comfort her, to asure her that none of this was her fault, that she had done nothing wrong, and had no reason for self doubt and reproach.

But the words died on his tongue before he had a chance to speak them.  
Somehow he knew that no matter what he said nothing would make any difference at all, the only thing that would, was getting Henri back, and that Aramis was determind to do.

 

Once they reached Paris, Aramis took Agnes to the Bonacieux`s house, where Constance was waiting with a message from d`Artagnan, telling Aramis where he needed to go.

Leaving an emotionally broken, and mentally exhausted Agnes with the gentle Omega woman, Aramis set off to meet his brother, finding him in the dyers district, where linens were both washed and died, before being sold on to men like Bonacieux to then be sold to tailors, and seemstresses for making into gowns, and doublets, and shirts etc.

D`Artagnan was pressed into the shadows against one of the house, looking on intently at the largest of the houses across the street,  
"They took the baby in there" he said to Aramis as the Alpha joined him "I`ve counted at least five men so far, but I`ll bet theres more"  
"No doubt" Aramis agreed taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair, a little digusted with how greasy it felt, and longed secretly to bath and wash his crowning glory!.

However Musketeer duty came first, ablutions second, so with some regret he placed his hat back on his head and folded his arms over his chest "Have you seen anyone go in and out of there?" he asked "Servents?, messengers?, anything we could use to get in there?"  
"No" d`Artagnan replied, already knowing what Aramis was hinting at.

If they tried a frontal assult on the place, with so many men out numbering them, the chances were they would fail, and little Hneri could get hurt in the cross fire, not something they were willing to risk, if they were going to get in there, then they ahd to do it by stealth the same as they had when tackeling Gordet, though this time Constance dressed as a whore would not cut it!.

"Who are they?" Aramis suddenly asked seeing one shabby dressed woman coming out of the house, while another wrapped tight in a brown cloak went in   
"Wet nurses you fool!" d`Artagnan scoffed "How d`you think the baby`s been feeding!?", in actual fact the ten week old Henri was not far off no longer needing to be nursed.

Alphas and Omega infants differed from Betas in the fact that they were born larger, and with the first nubs that within three months of birth grew into small teeth.

While Beta infants could not be started on solids until later, and needed to be weaned from the breast, Alpha and Omega Pups simply stoped taking to it, their digestive systems having matured within the three months following their birth for them to start ingesting solid foods.

The size difference between Alpha/Omega infants and Beta infants was swiftly caught up, for in the first three months Alpha and Omegas did not grow in size from their birth, only matured internally, so that by three months old they were the same average weight as a three month old Beta, but unlike Betas had the first of three sets of teeth.

The first set they were born with and used in their infancy were soon lost, and then their Puppy teeth came in, followed by their adult teeth, where as Betas had only two sets of teeth in life and did not start to grow them until they were older.

Agnes had been having to use honey sweetened goats milk to feed Henri since Philip`s death six weeks earlier, and was no doubt looking forward to when he could start on solids which would make feeding him that much easier.

However, with the fact he was still on the breast at the moment, it meant they now had a way in.

Aramis smirked and looked to d`Artagnan who frowned at him, following his gaze down to his bound breasts   
"Oh no!, no!" he scoffed   
"Yes!" Aramis said with a grin "It`s perfect!"  
"It`s absurd!, how can I be a bloody wet nurse without any milk in my tits!?" d`Artagnan hissed crudely "Not to mention the fact I`m a hiding Unclean!, you don`t get male wet nurses these days!"  
"Thats easily solved!" Aramis said with a shrug "We`ll put you in one of Constance`s gowns!, slap a bit of powder and whatever on your face!, no one will know the difference!"  
"No!" d`Artagnan snarled with vehement denial "Not a chance Aramis!, there is no way in hell I am doing this!!!!".


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie de Medici`s scheme is revealed, and Aramis learns that upsetting Omegas, and then potential Mates of said Omegas is not a good idea.
> 
> Trigger warnings Past child abuse, murder, and kidnapp

Aramis had hated the order since he was eight years old.

Brought up in a peaceful village, on the border of France and Spain, he had spent his first eight years without ever thinking of The Order, beyond what he heard spoken of by his Parents, and the adults in the market place.

The local Priest was a sympathiser, who preached of Gods love, and forgiveness.  
Not of damnation, and hell fire.

He urged his congregation to live in harmony with each other, to love thy neighbour, not to scorn, or hate, or persecute.

Little Rene had taken it into his heart that God stood for Love, not for cruelty, and had vowed at the grand old age of Five that he too would stand for love!.

Even at that young age, he had been in love, or so his Pup heart had believed.

He had been in love with his Omega friend Daniel Lambelle.

Daniel and he were the same age, and enjoyed the same activities, could always be found together, climbing trees, splashing in the stream, begging sweet pastries from the baker, and playing in the feilds.

Rene had firmly believed that he and Daniel were to be together forever, were destined to be mated and bonded, and make Pups, like their parents were doing, and live and die together in that quiet country village, happy and secure for all their lives.

Daniel had happily agreed with Rene`s belief, not wanting to spend his life with anyone but his best friend, nore make Pups with anyone but him, however it was that adults made Pups that is!, neither were overly clear on that part, but suspected they`d learn it all from their parents when they were older!.

By eight years old, both had known much more about Pups, and the differences between Alpha, Betas, and Omegas.  
Learned why Rene`s body looked so different from Daniels, and what that would mean for their futures.

Rene had still been sure, perhaps even more so that he and Daniel would be bonded, since he had never wavered in his love for his Omega friend, had even kissed his cheeks and lips a few times under the mistletoe at Christmas, and to see why the adolescents seemed to like kissing and cuddling so much, though neither were sure why they stole away to the hay barns alone!.

Then Rene`s peaceful world had come crashing down about him, one cool autumn day.

An armed cell of The Order had ridden into the village, and laid seige to the inhabitance, killing anyone who dared to stand in their way.

The old Priest whom everyone had loved so much, had been taken and burned alive in the square, named a Heretic, and criminal for not following the True Catholic doctorines.

They had then searched every house, rounding up all of the families, and ordered them to be stripped in the square, to reveal who was Unclean.

Stark naked, shivering in the cool air, eyes wide with fear, and stomach churning with sickness over the stench of The Priests burning flesh.

Rene had watched in horror as Five Alpha females, and Seven Omegas Males including Daniel had been taken up by The Order.

Crosses had been burned into their faces right there!, even the face of a year old Alpha girl who had hardly begun to toddle!.

Her parents had been screaming, begging, her Oman, big again with another Pup, had fallen to the ground clutching the robes of one of the Jesuits, only to be kicked in the face and spat on, while her mate had fought to save his Pup and Mate, receiving a broken wrist and fractured skull for his trouble.

Daniel`s Aphan, had lunged at the Jesuits, managing to seize a sword from one of them and tried to defend his Pup, only to be cut down, and killed before his screaming Mate, and weeping three year old Alpha son.

All of those who tried to fight were killed or seriously injured, and none of the condemned escaped.

The last Rene had seen of Daniel, was the frightened burned face of his beloved friend, between the bars of a cart where he had been thrown into by The Order, along with the other Unclean, to be taken away to a Monestry or Convent.

The village had never recovered from the ordeal, the placement of a new, Jesuit Priest and several members of The Order, had kept them firmly under the thumb of The Order, making it impossible for Unclean to be hidden, since one of the Members would be present at every birth to see the sex of the new born, and take them away if they were Unclean, uncaring for the Oman or Mothers heart broken cries.

As Rene grew up, he had nursed the hatred in his heart, vowing to become a warrior, to fight against The Order, and find any means he could to bring them down.

Leaving home at sixteen, he had joined the army, honing his skills with a sword and Musket, becoming the best sharp shooter in the infantry, and swiftly worked his way into the rank of The Musketeers.

Where he had found hope, in the shape of the Omega Captain Treville, who took in Alpha Women, and Omega Men.  
Giving them a place of relative safety, and a chance to fight for a better life.

As an Alpha Aramis had the internal instinct to protect Omegas, keep them safe from harm.  
But working along side several male Omegas, he had soon come to learn that they were far from helpless, and were just as formidable a fighter as he was himself, making up for a lack of muscle mass and brute strength, with speed and dexterity.

He had formed many friendships within the Musketeers, but none more strong than that of Porthos and Athos, whom he had become Pack with.

A tripple Alpha pack, with no Omegas or Betas was unusual, and made for a very fiery mix, all three of them arguing, and fighting, but loving each other never the less, and perhaps secretly hoping for a fourth to come along and balence things out.

That fourth had turned out to be d`Artagnan, the pretty Gascon Omega in hiding, who had impressed them all with his skills, and earned their friendships and trusts.

D`Artagnan`s brutal past had brought back the pain of his own losses, and once again Aramis had burned with anger over The Order, hating them for what they had taken from d`Artagnan, and from himself.

If not for them, he might now be happily bonded with several Pups living a quiet life with Daniel.  
But instead he was an battle scarred Musketeer, who could not seem to form more than passing relationships with Omegas, wishing always for another, whom he believed lost to him, or perhaps still waiting for "The One" to come into his life and make him whole.

He did not begrudge the fact that Athos and d`Artagnan were starting to tentively court, while he flirted with d`Artagnan, and would be a liar if he said he did not find the Gascon asthetically pleasing, he was not attracted to him in that way, would prefer friendship than love.

That being said, he could not quite help but feel dry mouthed at the sight of d`Artagnan in one of Constances gowns, disguised as a Beta wet nurse.

Had there been another option to get inside the building after Pup Henri then Aramis would have taken it, but he could not see any other way, and despite the risks, he knew that d`Artagnan could more than take care of himself, and there was no reason that he should be revealed to be a Male Omega, it was`nt as if the kidnappers would be looking up his skirts!, and Aramis was determind, to make sure that Agnes did not suffer the loss of her Pup along with her Mate.

"I can`t believe I let you talk me into this!" d`Artagnan grumbled for the fifth time as he walked down the streets with Aramis, Constance, and Anges at his sides, struggling not to trip over the skirts of Constances borrowed gown which had been hastily aultered the night before.

The hem of the skirt let down, and the bodice taken in at the waist and bust line, so it fit d`Artagnan`s taller narrower frame.

A loose fitting chemise that slipped off his shoulders completed the look, and worked to make his shoulders look slimmer, and with a head scarf tied over his head and under his hair he could pass for a masculine beta woman.

His face had been shaved of slight stubble he managed to grow, and with a light coating of sandlewood on his cheeks and a little powdered almond and egg white paste over his skin, his face looked sharper and his skin softer, more befitting a womans.

"When you get in there go to the window" Aramis instructed "Wave the blanket outside to indicate how many men we have to face"  
"Right, and the Pup?" d`Artagnan asked shifting uncomfortably in the skirts and corset and taking the blanket from Agnes.

"Improvise!" Aramis offered getting a dirty look in return   
"Tell him how much I love him" Agnes said, "Sing to him if he`s fussy, he likes that"

"Sing?" d`Artagnan groaned "I`m not much of a singer!", he turned his glare onto Aramis who was staring rather obviously as his unbound breasts that were forming a pleasent swell above the bust line of the corset. 

"When you`ve done gawking have you any other useful advice for me?" d`Artagnan demanded narrowing his eyes at the unrepentant leer that Aramis gave him   
"I swear lad, if it were anyone other than Athos.......", he was cut off as d`Artagnan`s hand suddenly grabbed him between his legs and squeezed!.

"Finish that sentence and I`ll rip this off and nail it to your face!" the Omega growled, shoving Aramis away d`Artagnan stormed past him heaing up to the house.

 

Louvre

 

Richelieu paced his office, tapping his front teeth with his finger nails.

The situation was intollerable.

After an attack on her life, Marie de Medici had been granted permission to stay in The Palace with her Son and daughetr in law.

She was claiming that she wanted nothing more than the restoration of her Sons love, declaring to him, and everyone else that she thought would listen, that she had only ever acted against him in the past for love of him!.

That she had wanted to keep the throne from him, so he would have a chance to grow up, to enjoy his youth, and grow into a strong man and King before he had to taken on the burden of state.

Had any other woman and Mother made the same claim, Richelieu might have believe them.

But he knew Marie de Medici, he knew her mind, how she thought, how she worked.  
Love had nothing to do with her motives, were she even capable of the emotion which he highly doubted.  
Power was what she wanted, and her reason for being back in Paris had to be for some larger game, than what she was declaring.

For one thing, the attack on her, according to Athos and Porthos had been fake, the fired weapons had been nothing more than blanks, to make a show for the Musketeers to see and believe. 

Add to that, the Dukes of Vendome, Rohan, and Ebbenon were massing forces for some unknown reason, Marie de Medici was planing a coup or some sort.

Though he was loath to admit it, Richelieu was afraid.

He feared what it was that Marie de Medici was planning, feared what it would mean for France, for The King, but most of all, for his family.

In the last fifteen years he and Treville had managed to weaken the hold The Order had on France, especially in Paris and the surounding areas.

Most of the Priests, and clergy in and around Paris were now sympathisers to The Unclean.  
Where he had been able to, Richelieu had hand picked and placed these Men in the Parishes, to lesson the power of The Order. 

He endorsed these Parishes, making them prosperous, and powerful, channeling funds away from The Orders strong holds, and sending it into these safe havens instead.

He had managed to hide his true motives for this, by stating that The Orders strong holds already received more than enough revenue from Rome, and did not need further funding from The Kings treasury, where these poorer parishes were in desperate need for funding if they were to prosper and spread the word of God.

The King had readily agreed to this, and for once, Richelieu actions had been praised by the commons who had been happy to see their local Churches being repaired and returned to glory, and of course, The Unclean, who were left in peace, without a Priest from The Order persecuting them.

If Marie de Medici regained power, she would turn her gaze upon these works, would have the Priests examined, and look into everything Richelieu had done in the last fifteen years, no doubt uncovering the truth behind Richelieu`s motives.

Once she had him declared as a Sympathiser, she would unravel everything, uncover his family, attack Treville, d`Artagnan, and everyone else that was bound to them by love, and friendship.

Richelieu had to find out what she was planning, he had to know what the end game was, and defeat her before she had the chance to play her hand.

"Perhaps Charles and Jean should leave France for a time" he mused to himself "Go to England, or Germany, they would safe there, The Order has no power there".  
He already knew what both Omegas would say to this, that they would rather die at his side than leave him, they would both rail against him, and fight tooth and nail to remain by his side.

While Richelieu appreciated this loyalty and love, he did wish a little that the two of them would not be stubbon, and would bend to his will for once, if it meant keeping them safe.

A knock on the door brought Boisrenard into his office, "What is it?" he asked tersely  
"A Father Duval is here" Boisrenard said "He says he wrote to you?, has news of vital importance?".

Richelieu sighed, silently groaning, in all the hastle with Marie`s return he had all but forgotten this Priest,   
"Let him through" he said tiredly, and went to his desk, pouring himself a cup of wine.

What possible news of vital importance some elderly Priest would have for him, he did`nt know, but at least he would be given a chance to take his mind of Marie de Medici for a while, or so he assumed.

 

Dyers District 

 

Athos had known there was something going on with Marie de Medici.

Had known it from the moment she had ridden up to the King demanding his help.

He and Porthos had found the evidence together that the "Assassination attempt" upon the Kings Mother was in fact staged.

On reporting this to Treville, the Captain had ordered them to follow Marie as descretely as they could.

The Captain had tangled with Marie before, knew her for what she really was, a power hunger manipulator, out for everything she could get, and never lost any sleep over how she achieved her ends.

The haunted way that Treville spoke of being thrown in prison during her last Coup, spoke volumes.

What the Bastille guards would have done to a defenceless Omega at their mercy did not bare thinking about, and it also made Athos all the more anxious to get to the bottom of what Marie was plotting, not least of all, because of what a return to power for her would in turn mean for Treville and d`Artagnan.

 

He and Porthos followed the former Queen, and her Lieutenant Vincent from The Louvre, across Paris, into the dyers district.

Making sure to keep far enough back so they would not be spotted by The Kings Mother, or her Guard, but close enough so they would not loose track of them.

Watching the pair enter the large house at the end of the street, they were surprised to see Aramis and Constance, along with an unknown woman, lurking in the shadows, concealing themselves from observation from the house, by the hanging wet sheets.

However this surprise swiftly turned to horror, as Agnes revealed that the woman she had seen enter the house where her Pup was being held, was none other that her late Omega Mates Mother!.

This horror increased tenfold, when it was revealed that d`Artagnan was in fact inside the house, alone!, and under disguise as a female Beta wet nurse!.

Aramis suddenly found himself pinned against the wall by his throat!, and Athos snarling at him like an enraged wolf!,  
"You sent my Mate in there alone!" Athos growled shaking Aramis so hard that the other Alpha was sure he felt his brain rattle!, "You left him alone with that She Devil!" he snarled, his voice coming out like a roar, and his spittle flying into Aramis`s face!  
"I did`nt know she was involved!" Aramis protested.

Under normal circumstances Aramis would have been fighting back, would have been pitting his own Alpha strength against Athos, and it would have become a wrestling match in a struggle for domination.

But despite his Alpha instincts telling him to fight, to defend himself, the need to placate a pack mate, a friend, had Aramis merely clasping his hands about Athos`s wrists and pleading with his eyes at his friend, knowing deep down that Athos would never hurt him beyond a few bruises, and that he was not really in any danger from a seething Alpha who would glowering at him darkly.

"Athos this ai`nt gonna help none!" Porthos said placing a hand on Athos`s shoulders, his fingers gripping about the nerves there ready to squeeze and disable Athos`s arm if nessasery, but holding back with a certainty that Athos would see to reason   
"Why?" Athos spat, loosening his hold on Aramis`s neck "You knew he was going into a house filled with criminals!, why send him in alone!?".

Aramis opened his mouth to reply, but was beaten to the punch by Constance, who had clearly had enough of the testosterone in the air if her exasperated expression and dramatic sigh was anything to go by   
"Because there was not other option Athos!" she snapped "Now stop acting like drunken lout and think of a way to get d`Artagnan out of there!".

Porthos grinned and let out a gleeful laugh at Constances words, much like the laugh he`d given when she`d slapped Aramis`s face for the second time in as many days!.

Giving the small Omega woman an incredulas look Athos slowly lowered his hands, letting Aramis rub his throat as he sagged against the wall,   
"Don`t applogise" he said smoothing his uniform over   
"I was`nt going to!" Athos grunted looking over at the house, "How many men are in there?"  
"Nine" Agnes said looking to the house, "Please!" she begged turning frightened and desperate eyes on the Musketeers, looking for all the world, a frightened parent desperate to have her child returned to her, rather than a strong and dominant Alpha,  
"Please" she whispered, her voice catching as her throat was choked with unshed tears "Get my Henri out of there!".

"We will" Aramis said, without a single hesitation, and lay a companionable hand upon the Alpha womans shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile "We`ll get your Pup back, I promise",  
"Heads up" Porthos whispered as the door to the house opened and Marie and Vincent came out  
"They don`t have the Pup" Aramis said in relief as they watched the two leave   
"Then lets get in there while theres still time" Athos growled.

 

D`Artagnan had nearly fainted on the spot when Marie de Medici had stepped into the room, which was serving as little Henri`s nursery.

While he had never before see her in the flesh, he had seen portraits of her hanging in The Louvre, along side the portraits of the assassinated Henri IV.

There was no mistaking the arrogant hawty features of the disgraced former Queen.

Sickness swirled in d`Artagnan`s belly as he looked upon the woman who had ordered his Omans incarseration, which had led to his rape at the hands of her guards.  
Numbly he found himself handing over the Pup to The Kings Mother, letting her fuss him and praise him, while rubbing his sweating palms on the blanket that Agnes had given him.

Part of d`Artagnan longed to lunge at the woman who had nearly destroyed his Oman, he wanted to tear at her smug face, rip her eyes from her head!, make her suffer for all she had made his Oman suffer!.

In his minds eye he could imagine himself doing just that!, see himself leaping upon the heartless she wolf!, beating her to ground!, bringing his fist down on her face over and over until there was nothing left but a bloody mishapen pulp of battered flesh!.

He could almost feel the blood running warm over his hands, almost feel what it would be like to wrap his hands about her long swan like throat and squeeze the life out of her!.

"Feed him!".

The brisk demand brought d`Artagnan out of his murderous fantacy and back to reality, where he found Marie thrusting Henri at him, demanding that he nurse the Pup!.

Anger turned to fear as d`Artagnan took the Pup and began to slowly unlace the corset, babbling almost incoherantly to try and buy himself some time,

If Marie were to see his small breasts and nipples, she would know immediately that he was not a wet nurse, for the fact his breasts were far too small as were his nipples, which also did not bear the sore redness of frequent suckling.

However Marie decided she did not wish to see her Grandpup nursed, and nodding at her Lieutenant, she left d`Artagnan to it, allowing him to let out a sigh of relief and sag against the make shift crib, clutching Henri to his chest   
"I swear to God little one!" he muttered down at the Pup "I`ll strangle Aramis for getting me into this mess!".

 

As plans went, it was proberly the most simple they had ever come up with, knocking on the front door, and ducking down so the guards had to come out and see who was there, then taking him and his friend out!, but it worked, and Aramis, Porthos and Athos made short work of the rest of Marie`s guards, though Athos hurried through to the nursery where he found d`Artagnan, rocking little Henri who was definately growing hungry, his brest exposed by the unlaced corset and sagging chemise.

As much of a gentleman as he was, Athos could`nt help himself, and stoped and stared the errotic and heart warming sight before him, of his pretty Omega dishevealed and exposed, with a fidgity Pup in his arms who he was trying to sooth.

Athos could`nt help but be both moved and aroused by the sight, since it was so very easy to imagine d`Artagnan in a similar situation with a Pup of their own.

"For god sake!" d`Artagnan snapped thrusting the whining Pup at Athos, "Stop staring and be helpful!".

Looking some what uncomfortable, from a lack of experience when it came to holding infants, Athos struggled to arrange the Pup in his arms, staring down at Henri as if he were a bomb that might go off at any moment!.

His eyes widdened, and panic crossed his face as Henri let out a high pitch cry that soon turned into a full on sobbing fit!,  
"He`s crying!" Athos declared helpessly, looking to d`Artagnan who was still fiddling with the impossible corset laces   
"So?, rock him or sing to him or something!" d`Artagnan replied   
"Sing!!!!?".

The need to do so however past, as one of Maries guards burst in on them demanding that they relinquish the Pup to him.

Misjudging d`Artagnan as no threat, the fool left himself completely open to attack, and within three blows d`Artagnan had him beaten and bleeding on the ground.

"Good work!" Athos applauded "Even in skirts you`re a force to be reckonded with!", glaring down at his skirts d`Artagnan let out an exasperated snarl and snapped at his suitor  
"What the hell are we waiting for!?".

Not wanting to get on the wrong side of d`Artagnan`s formidable temper, Athos ducked his head, leading the way out of the nursery to where Porthos and Aramis were waiting,  
"Don`t you just love it when a plan comes together?" Aramis asked grinning like a Cheshire cat!, d`Artagnan did`nt both replying, instead he simply kneed Aramis between the legs and stormed past him leaving Aramis groaning in pain, and Porthos laughing!.

 

Agnes and Pup Henri were taken back to the Garison, and giving one of the guest quaters to stay in.

Aging Beta and former Musketeer Serge all but melted over the sight of the little Pup, immediately setting off to warm up goats milk and sweeten it with the best honey that was usually saved to sweeten Captain Treville`s tea!, delivering the sweetened milk to the Aphan and her Pup in rapid order, and spending several minutes cooing over the greedily feeding Pup, who nawed a little at the polished wooden funeled cup which Agnes was using to feed him, indicating his growing teeth were getting ready to start chewing solids within the next few weeks.

"Keep an eye on `em" Serge said to Aramis as he passed him in the door way, "Li`l Pup`s a right li`l star, an `is Aphan`s been through `ell"

"I know" Aramis replied smiling at the old Musketeer "And I don`t plan on letting anything happen to either of them".

Nodding his head, Serge limped away, his limp had been caused by a musket ball through the knee cap ten years earlier.

His knee had of course been shattered by the ball, and for a while it had been feared he would end up loosing the leg, but by some miracle, he had managed to recover some use of the limb, though never to the point of being fit for soldiering again.

As the man had no family beyond The Musketeers, and no where to go, Treville had been loathe to see him struggling to survive on a Cripples pension from The King in some shitty little hovel in the City.

So he had kept Serge on as The Garison cook, the old soldier always having had more than a basic hand for cooking.

Serge had readily accepted the position, becoming not only the Garison Cook, but also the official Musketeer GrandFather to the Musketeers!, offering an unjudgmental ear, and shoulder to cry on, a firm hug and slap on the back, along with a pleatiful supply of his own brew that even accord to Athos, culd strip paint from a wall at ten paces!.

With a smile, Aramis joined Agnes in the room, sitting down on the bed beside and stroking little Henri`s cheek with a fond smile, his mind swirling with thoughts Daniel, and the life they might have had together.

 

"The Captain`s gone to a meeting with the Cardinal" Porthos reported, joining Athos and d`Artagnan in Athos`s room, where d`Artagnan was gratefully changing out of his borrowed gown into a pair of Athos`s breeches and a Musketeer blue jerkin.

"I can`t believe Mis managed to talk you into wearin` tha` lot!" he snorted looking down at the discarded gown on Athos`s bed   
"Bite me!" d`Artagnan sniped moodily, getting another laugh from Porthos   
"Yer keep on dressin` like that and I jus` might!".

Porthos`s jovial grin and laughter lasted about as long as it took for Athos to start growling and surge forward, placing himself between d`Artagnan and Porthos, making his claim known with a bearing of his teeth, flare of nostrils, and snarling growl in his chest and throat.

D`Artagnan`s eyebrows reached his fringe while Porthos looked both amused, and a little taken aback by his long time friends show of claim  
"Whoa now, down boy!" he said raising his hands in a half placating, half mocking gesture   
"I`m only teasin`, y`know I`d never try 'n' poach yer Omega from yer".

Athos narrowed his eyes, his brain regesturing what Porthos was saying, but his instincts continued to insist he remain on guard, and not allow the other Alpha any leway that might mean he lost his Omega.

"Athos" d`Artagnan said, placing a hand on the firm bicep amd squeezing gently "It`s fine, I`m fine, you`re not being threatened"  
Athos`s jaw twitched, and body shaking as he fought the war of instinct over sense inside himself, before finally relaxing once more.

Later he would blush over his primal actions, that had been pure bloody minded Alpha, and nothing of the quiet, emotionless man he claimed to be!.

"Treville is with The Cardinal you say?" he asked sparing a breif glance d`Artagnan`s way, wondering if perhaps the Captains immenent heat had arrived and he and Richelieu would now be.......indisposed for a while!.

"Yeah, got summond t`the Louvre, dunno` when he`ll be back" Porthos replied with a shrug   
"We should get back to Agnes and Henri" d`Artagnan said folding up Constances clothes, mentally planning to return them to her later,  
"Feelin` broody lad?" Porthos asked with a grin and slapped an arm about d`Artagnan`s shoulders in a brotherly fashion, "If y`are then I suggest y`get Athos t`do some Pup sittin` so he starts handelin` `em less like explosives!"  
"Like you could have done better!" Athos groused falling into step behind his potential mate and old friend, wondering if his humiliation would be continued through out the day!.

 

Louvre

 

Richelieu met Treville in his private carriage, opening the door for him, and offering his hand to help his mate inside  
"Have Charles and Aramis returned with the Pup and his parent yet?" he asked, still agitated and shocked by what Father Duval had told him,  
"What exactly have you neglected to tell me about this Pup?" Treville asked sitting down in the seat oposite his mate, bracing his hands on the seat when the carriage lurched forward setting for for a ride about the grounds so no one would over hear the conversation.

"It`s not what I have neglected to tell you, but what I have only just learned" Richelieu replied running a hand over his face and shaking his head "I can still hardly believe it myself"  
"What`s happened?" Treville asked frowing at his mates lack of composure, he had only seen his mate so flustered on a handful of occaisions during their bond, and each time it had never been for a good reason.

Looking his mate in the eye, Richelieu sighed and swallowed hard deciding not to bother dressing this up, and to tell Treville straight, after all, if they were to defeat Marie de Medici then there was no time to waste on a softly softly approach.

"The Pup is the true Heir to the Throne" he said without hesitation, "He is the Pup of Louis unknown, older, Omega twin brother, whom Marie had hidden at birth".

 

Has it not been for the utter seriousness on Richelieu`s face, and the exhausted, and anxious way he was sitting in his seat, partly slumped, but with his knees dancing in an inability to remain still, then Treville might have laughed at the statement.

But seeing this, he knew what Richelieu was not joking, that he was telling the truth.

"Jesus Christ!" he whispered crossing himself "How?.........how did this all come about?".

"As I said" Richelieu replied "Marie was delivered of her Omega Son Philip, before Louis, being a believer in The Order, she did not wish to keep her "Unclean" Pup, but apparently had enough maternal instinct not to want him killed or enslaved, so she had this Priest Duval hide him". 

Richelieu paused, knowing the rest of this tragic tale would hit Treville hard, and rip open old wounds that had already been rubbed raw with the arrival of The Exiled Queen today.

"Duval is sympathetic to Unclean, and cared for Philip, keeping him safe, and eventually took in an Alpha female, whom after a time mated with Philip, and bonded with him officialy, Duval officiated the ceramony so there is no doubt of the Pups legitimacy"  
"And Philip?" Treville whispered, having gone quite pale with shock over this tale.

"Dead" Richelieu said his gaze shifting "Six weeks ago his sex was discovered and he was...........killed, leaving both his Alpha mate and Pup in great danger".

Treville grunted and shifted on the seat, noting the way that Richelieu refreined from telling him how Philip had died, and could easily guess that the death had not been easy or painless.

"Duval was in fear for the lives of the Alpha and Pup, and so wrote to me seeking my aid in protecting them, but sadly he also wrote to Marie de Medici too" Richelieu explained "Revealing to her, that her abandoned Pup, the Older Twin of Louis, was dead but had a legitimate Alpha Son, through whom she can regain her regency and tear Louis from The Throne"

 

Treville sagged back, resting his head against the back rest closing his eyes and letting out a heart felt groan   
"Thats what she`s here for, The Pup" he whispered "She`ll use him to regain her power, and destroy all of us in the process".

"Undoubtedly" Richelieu said leaning forward and placing a hand on his mates knee making Treville open his eyes and look at him,   
"She must never get her hands on the Innocent Pup" he said his voice dropping to a whisper "She must never be allowed to regain power, for if she does, we are all lost".

Treville wet his lips with his tongue, taking a deep breath and sitting forward to take his mates hand   
"What do you suggest we do?".


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie de Medici is defeated, and Richelieu and Treville spend their Heat together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m going through some major problems right now, My Mum might have Breast Cancer for the second time in ten years, we won`t get the results of the biopsy for another week. 
> 
> So I apologise if my writing is off, or if up dates don`t come as quickly, though, I find writing a release, so I might even end up writing more.

The plan while complex, worked beautifully.

While Richelieu bought time, by exchanged snide comments, insults, and threats with Marie back at the Louvre.

Treville secretly met Duval at the garrison, who had been escorted there via the tunnels by Jussac.

From there he was taken by a pair of female Alpha Musketeers to a rendevous point outside of Paris, to await Agnes and Henri once Marie was dealt with.

From there, they would be escorted to the German border of Switzerland, where they would be able to start a new life, safe from The Order.

 

Meanwhile Athos, Aramis, Porthos, and d`Artagnan, worked a play with Anges, leaving Pup Henri in the safety of Constance and Serge`s capable hands until later.

Conspicuously, they made it look like she was leaving France for Spain!, a convincing bundle of cloths, and Henri`s blanket being used as a mock Pup for them to cradle, and at a crucial moment drop from the bridge into a surging river, from which even an adult would be hard pressed to escape alive, a Pup would have no chance.

Agnes`s screaming, and desperate attempt to fling herself off the bridge was enough to convince Marie`s Guards that they ahd failed, included Vincent himself, whom the Musketeers had the pleasure of seeing arrested for Treason by Bernajoux and Cahusac on their return to Paris.

 

Richelieu bowed his head as Marie, dressed befitting a reigning Queen decended the stairs, her Ladies in Waiting in file behind her, smirking at the Cardinal`s show of deference to her.

"I`m currious" Richelieu said managing, by years of practise in politics to keep his face expressionless and tone neautral   
"Will you stride into Court branding the Pup like a trophy and proclaim him King?".

"More or less" Marie replied dismissing her attendants so she and The Cardinal could speak alone,  
"Then", she said turning her smug arrogant face back on Richelieu, "Then I shall present Father Duval, the wittness of my first born".

Looking around she smiled coldly "He`s here, in The Palace, I have my spies too Cardinal", moving about with a confident strut, Marie continued to lay out here scheme, utterly assured of her own exultation.

"The support of several key figures in the Regions, a lack of confidence in Louis, and the fact there is no heir will bring the regions and council and the nobility over to my side".

"You`ve rehersed this" Richelieu said, it was not a question, but a statement of fact as Marie circled him like a Vulture over a carcass.

"My enemies will be offered a simple choice, accept that I`m taking power, or death, or imprisonment when we storm the palace"

"And is the King to be included amongst your enemies?" Richelieu asked with a risen eyebrow, as he faced the heartless she devil before before him,  
"You mean the pretender Louis" Marie said freigning indecision and regret that she certainly did not truely feel   
"I do hope, that he will relinquish his false claim with Grace and Nobility, but if not.....?".

Her smile was like a wolf bearing it`s teeth to it`s prey, and Richelieu had to addmit he rather felt like a colt as Marie approached him once more.

"Make your choice now Cardinal" she said "I`d hate for us to end out relationship on a sour note", looking Richelieu up and down she smirked at him in derision.

"If you side with me, and work along side me Armand, I may yet let you keep that Unclean Whore of yours!" she whispered just loud enough for Richelieu to hear   
"Surely you would not wish for him to fall back into the hands of my Guards?, Vincent does so regret not getting to finish what they started........., and the loss of he to go with the loss of those secret Pups of yours.......", Marie shook her head knowing she was sinking her teeth into Richelieu`s jugular with her words and enjoying every sick minute of it.

"I will turn a blind eye to what you and that filthy slut of a Gascon do behind closed doors, allow you to live out your lives, if you do as I say and prove your worth to me".

Richelieu was only holding onto his temper by a thread, one more push and he would have his hands about the bitches throat and be strangling her to death!.

How a woman, a Mother, could be so empty hearted, so devoid of any humanity at all, he did not know, nore did he ever wish to find out.

However at that moment Treville walked down the stairs giving him a nod to let him know their plan had been a success.

"Captain Treville" he greeted with a smile hoping his mate had not over heard Marie`s words, and planning the most brutal death he could devise for Vincent!  
"Your Majesty" Treville said offering a shallow bow to Marie "May I be the first to offer my Condolences".

Marie`s eyes narrowed, her thin mouth pressing even thinner "What are you talking about?" she snapped   
"Such a tradgedy" Richelieu sigh with mock compassion "There`ll be no regency, no coup, such a sad deluded withered old woman with nothing", he smiled at the flinch Marie gave at the mention of her advancing years and pressed closer, going for the jugular himself   
"Your Grandpup, Henri is`nt it?, he perished".

A look of worry passed over Marie`s face, which she hastened to cover, "You`re lying".

Exchanging a smile with Treville, Richelieu beckoned to his guard and had them bring Vincent in for Marie to see, the chained Alpha shaking his head in defeat.

The colour visibally drained from Marie`s face, her poise and surity slipping from her as she staggered and gulped for air, panting slightly and placing a hand on her firm boned stomacher   
"I can still destroy you both!" she hissed "One word from me will bring you down!"  
"As one word from either of us about this will bring you down" Richelieu replied agreeably "Shall we become each others doom?, burn on the same pyre?, or would you rather live out your days safe in the knowledge of your remaining Sons love?".

Marie glowered at both Men, anger festering bitterly in her heart, along with the pain and humiliation of defeat, she knew it was true, that if she dared breath a word of this then she too would fall, and what would that achieve?, in the end nothing.

Resignedly, and with as much dignity as she could muster, the former Queen of France turned on her high heels, and stalked away, head high and face proud betraying none of the raging termoil inside her belly.

"Well played" Treville whispered to Richelieu   
"Like wise" Richelieu replied his nostrils flaring at a familiar and delicious scent "and I believe just in time"  
"Indeed", Treville turned his head giving him a coy smile "I`ll be waiting for you my love, do not be long", with a slight bow, Treville drew away heading for the Palais des Cardinal and his and Richelieu`s bed chamber where they would spend his heat, leaving Richelieu looking after him, knot half swelling, and body warming with desire to be with his mate as fast as possible. 

 

Richelieu met the Musketeers and his Son, as they rode up to The Louvre, after securing Agnes back at the garrison where she would stay until they could take her to the rendevous point with Father Duval once Marie de Medici had left Paris, which considering her defeat, would not be long in coming about.

All four men bowed before The Cardinal, though d`Artagnan shot his Aphan a slight grin at the action, and caught a sparkle of amusment in his Aphans eyes.

"Happily the plot to kill Marie de Medici has been foiled" Richelieu said "It turns out that it was her own Lieutenant Vincent, who was behind the assassination atempt".

Athos rose an eyebrow, giving a convincing incredulas expression at the information, which was mirrored on the faces of Aramis, Porthos and d`Artagnan.

"The traitor has been arrested and will be dealt with accordingly" Richelieu said, steping closer to the Musketeers and lowering his voice so that only they would hear him   
"Unless any of you think that the country would benefit by the execution of the Kings own Mother?".

Despite her actions, despite all she had done and had been planing to do, none of the Musketeers could see any reason to break Louis heart by exposing his Mothers traitorous actions.

Even Richelieu, who had more reason than anyone besides Treville, to want to see the heartless bitch dead, would not take the former Queens life.

He would have his spies watch her, and make sure that she made no attempt to denounce himself and Treville.  
The fact she knew about them, and had known for some time worried him deeply.

Obviously she had been saving the information to use at a later date, when she had enough power amassed to ensure that her word would be believed without the question of it mearly being slander to an enemy.

Had she had anything to do with The Order attacking the farm house?.  
Richelieu did`nt know, and now had little way of discovering the truth fifteen years later, all he could do was increase his vigilance, and protect his family by making that the She Devil never had a chance to seek revenge upon them again.

At least he and Treville had an equally strong hold over her, with the proof of her attempted coup against her son, something she would not wish to risk coming to his attention since with it being a second time that she had acted against him he would not hesitate to carry out the sentence of death. 

Taking his leave of the Musketeers, Richelieu hasted back to his office, where he found Jussac waiting for him.

"You`re Captain awaits you in the Palais des Cardinal" he said with a smile, "I have sent out messages that your Emminence has been taken ill with a stomach upset, and has taken to your bed until it has passed".

"I feel remarkably healthy considering my "Illness" Richelieu said ironicly giving Jussac an amused smile as he went through his desk, securing anything of vital importance and signing his name on documents which needed to be seen to within the next few days.

"I trust you will be able to handle my affairs in my absense?" he inquired   
"Enjoy yourself Armand!" Jussac said in a brotherly tone "I`ll see to everything, including Charles".

At this Richelieu snorted in amusment and patted Jussac`s arm "Good luck there Mon Ami!" he said "My Pup takes after his Oman in being head strong, and defiant!, he will not take kindly to your "Mother henning" of him!" 

Jussac shrugged and tilted his head, "I`ve have endured worse" he declared   
Giving a silent laugh, Richelieu squeezed Jussac`s shoulder, and departed, more eager than ever to join Treville in their bed.

 

D`Artagnan was unsurprised to discover that Treville had taken to his bed with a "Migrane" and was not to be disturbed.

He had known his Omans heat was coming, and that the truth was, that he was now with Richelieu and would remain with him until the heat broke.

"Captain must `ave gone t`is mate" Porthos declared as the four of them headed to Aramis`s room after checking on Agnes and Pup Henri, both of whom were sleeping soundly, safely secured in the guest quaters, away from sight, and sound of everyone.

Constance had already collected her gown, and left a message for d`Artagnan to remind him that his rent was due, and her Husband would be home in two days from his last business trip.

While d`Artagnan certainly did not relish seeing the idiotic Beta again, he did not have to worry about paying his rent, since he had more than enough money to do so, and take his friends out for a meal.

Though he suspected that Aramis would want to stay close to Agnes, having seemed to grow fond of the Alpha woman during their time together.

With a sigh he sat down on the chaise that Aramis kept him his room, smiling as he was joined immediately by Athos, who placed an arm behind his back, not touching him, but there never the less, in an unspoken show of affection and protection.

"Pity you did`nt find out who Treville`s mate is when you were at his estates" Aramis said siting on his bed and pulling off his boots to flex his toes, scowling at where his big toe had gone through his stocking.

"Why is this so important to you?" d`Artagnan asked feigning indifference, when actually his heart leaped at the mention of his Parents again.  
He hated lying to them, keeping them in the dark, and he knew that Athos disliked it aswell, that he longed to tell Aramis and Porthos everything.

But until they received permission from both Treville and Richelieu, there was nothing they could do, but bite their tongues and leave their friends in the dark.

"Well I suppose it`s not of importance as such" Aramis said laying across the bed on his side, his legs curled up and his head resting on his fist   
"But I am currious"  
"Aye, and `e ai`nt the only one" Porthos agreed, going through the wine and brandy that Aramis had stashed in his rooms, selecting what he felt was a decent enough vintage and proceeded to pour generous measures into four pewter cups and pass them out,  
"I`ll bet it`s someone of significance, and thats why he never lets on who it is" he said, turning a chair around and straddeling it like a horse.

"Some Nobleman or other" Aramis agreed sipping his wine "A Comte or Marquise"   
"Treville is intitled to his privacy" Athos said gulping back his wine, and getting a sharp look from d`Artagnan, and sheepishly placing the cup on the floor determind to forgo anymore for a while.

"Think they `ave any Pups in secret?" Porthos asked making d`Artagnan choke on his mouthful of wine and spend several seconds coughing while Athos rubbed his back   
"You alright?" Aramis laughed at the winded red faced Gascon  
"I`ll live" d`Artagnan replied clearing his throat, and rising from the chaise wanting to escape the conversation, which was fast becoming too difficult for him to maintain his indifference.

"I think I`ll head home" he said placing his still full cup on the table "See how Constance is"  
"Ah, yes, do give the lovely Madame Bonacieux my regards!" Aramis drawled suggestivly   
"She`ll rip yer balls off!" Porthos snorted   
"I do love a passionate woman!" Aramis said dreamily getting a roll of the eyes from Athos who rose himself, placing his hat back on his head   
"I`ll walk with you" he said placing a hand on d`Artagnan`s shoulder "Gentlemen" he said to Porthos and Aramis, making a swift but polite exit with d`Artagnan   
"Don`t do anything I would`nt!" Aramis called after them  
"That gives us alot of fucking options then!" d`Artagnan yelled back shaking his head at Aramis`s laughter that followed he and Athos as they decended the stairs.

 

"I hate this" d`Artagnan said as he and Athos walked slowly back to the Bonacieux house  
"I hate lying, pretending I don`t know"  
"I do not enjoy it myself" Athos replied frowning when he caught sight of a flash of red and black in an ally, but relaxed when he caught sight of Jussac`s face and gave the man a slight nod, feeling oddly releaved that he was giving them added protection.

"I`ll ask Oman and Aphan if we can tell them, once the heat is finished" d`Artagnan said decisivly, pausing along with Athos as a cart went by carrying a Father and two grubby boys riding before a wagon of fruits,  
"I hope they have better luck this time" he added with a sigh.

"Luck?" Athos asked, d`Artagnan turned, giving him a smile   
"They`re trying for another litter" he replied.

Athos`s eyes widdened at the news, his mind boggling at the thought of his Captain being impregnated, growing round and heavy with a litter, spending his time nursing, and changing clouts!.

"Thats.....unexpected" he said coughing slightly as he struggled to take it in   
"Well I think they`ve wanted more for a long time" d`Artagnan said "But they`ve been too afraid since what happened to me and Leonore".

Athos winced at the mention of d`Artagnan`s late twin, unable to imagine the pain that Richelieu and Treville must have endured, and still endured, for while they had one Pup back, he was no longer a Pup, but grown, and their daughter was still dead.

Having another litter must be both an exciting, and terrifing prospect, since they would both be very aware of the very real danger they were still in, and what they had to loose.

Something Athos was all to aware of, in his courtship with d`Artagnan.  
If their courting were successful, and they were to mate and bond, they would inevitably have a litter of their own.

They would have to find a way to hide the pregnancy, find an excuse for d`Artagnan to go into seclusion, and hide the Pups.

How they would manage this Athos could`nt fathom, but, as he stole a glance at his future mate, he could not imagine a life without d`Artagnan by his side, nore a life without Pups at their feet.

Smiling he took d`Artagnan`s hand as they passed into the ally at the led to the Bonacieux house, and raised it to his lips kissing d`Artagnan`s knuckles silently promising him that they would find a way to be together and have a family.

 

Palais des Cardinal

Treville awoke, half burried under Richelieu`s slumbering frame, the breif lull between bouts of heat were always used to sleep, and drink.

Omegas could not eat during heat, and had little appetite before the onset, their bodies shedding all waste prior to the heat, so they were empty inside for when they would unable to releave themselves.

Alphas were different, in the fact that when mated, their bodies would crave food in the days prior to heat, their appetites actually increasing, and the food being converted immediately to fat stores which would be burned during heat, when they too would be without food, and unable to use the privy.

Heat took alot out of both Alphas and Omegas, leaving them lethargic, and aching in the days that followed.  
Betas were even more worn down by a heat, and had to keep eating during heat, and releaving themselves since their bodies were not programed to do otherwise.

They would also be laid up in bed for days after a heat, their bodies utterly exhausted by the exertion, that Alphas and Omegas recovered from quite swiftly.

Carefully moving from under his mate`s sleeping frame, Treville rolled over the bed, and reached for the caraff of water, pouring himself a drink and downing it greedily.

Behind him on the bed, Richelieu shifted and grunted in his sleep, his nose twitching, and hands reaching out for his mate as he continued to slumber.

Smiling Treville slipped a hand into Richelieu`s pressing his arm near the Alphas nose, letting himself be scented and relaxing Richelieu back into a peaceful sleep.

They had already passed two bouts together in close succession.

Richelieu, while hurrying as fast as he could from the Louvre, had only been just in time for the first bout.  
Treville had been spread across the bed, trying to pleasure himself with his hands, moaning lewdly and desperately as Richelieu had burst in, smelling of horse, and sweat.  
Swearing, he had torn his clothes from his body, and all but pounced on his mate, the over abundance of Phermones in the air, and the delay in his arrival, had left them no time to pleasure each other, and their first knotting had been nothing more than a primal biological function.

Richelieu always disliked taking Treville like that, not having the chance to be tender and loving, prefering to build up to the carnal passion of heat, and spend time, kissing, caressing, and enjoying each other before hand.

He had made up for it, during the lull between the first and second bout, had kissed every inch of Treville`s body, from his forehead right down to the tips of his toes.  
Pausing and spending particular time on his belly, lapping his tongue and pressing his lips over his womb, as if he were giving a Pagan blessing to the fertile organ within his mates body, casting a spell for it to quicken with life.

Trailing a hand down himself, Treville touched his belly wondering if in fact they had been successful this time, hoping that they were, that he would have conceived, while also fearing that in three weeks time he would again find himself bleeding.

To increase his chances at conception, he had cut back on his training, he still remained active of course, but not with the level of intesity as he usually did, since it was well known that an over strict regime of exercise could effect and Omegas fertility.

He had also been less strict in his diet, increasing his intake of milk rich foods like cheese, and cream, and good iron rich foods like eggs, spinach, and red meats.

Adding a few pounds to his body and the softening of his firm muscles was a small price to pay if it meant he could conceive again.  
Besides which, he would gain alot more weight, and loose alot more muscle tone during the pregnancy in any case.

Richelieu had certainly not minded the extra weight, and softening of his mates body, if his heated approving gaze over the slightly fuller curves of his mates hips were anything to go by!.

Treville only hoped that it was enough, and that he was not fighting a loosing battle with age and time. 

As if sensing his miates distress, Richelieu lifted his head from the crook of an elbow, blinking sleepily, and moved in the languid slow movements of one who is fatigued, but happy.

His larger hand joined Treville`s over his belly, and his lips pressed a kiss into Treville`s neck   
"It`ll happen my love" he purred, his nostrils flaring with the increasing scent of the third bout rising,  
"I hope so" Treville whispered, a little bitterly, bitter in the fact he could not have Richelieu`s sureity that his body would not fail them once again.

"I am not young anymore" he whispered sounding regretful "We should not have waited so long".

Richelieu sighed, closing his eyes in empathy while wrapping his arms about Treville`s body, pressing himself close  
"Neither of us are young my Love" he said kissing Treville`s head "But we are not so old that this is impossible, and even if it were, and I stress the if, I would not regret any of the years I have spent with you, nore the future years we have left to us".

Treville turned his head over his shoulder, looking at his mate with sorrow in his eyes,  
"Even if it means we can`t have anymore Pups?" he whispered   
"Even so" Richelieu assured, hearing the unspoken words there, that many aging Omegas, and Beta women would speak, of fear that once they were past bearing age, their mates would look elsewhere to sire further offspring on young fertile Omegas and Betas.

"I never imagined that I would spend my life with anyone" Richelieu said "I always thought I would alone, until you came into my life, that stormy night twenty years ago", he smiled a small smile, and fiercly kissed his mate "And I have never looked back since that night, nore wished to change it, because I could not imagine, nore would I want to imagine a life without you at my side".

Turning Treville`s body he cupped his hands about the Captains, and kissed them looking into tearful blue eyes with utter devotion  
"You are everything to me, my beginning, and my end, I will never wish for another, and I am content to spend my life at your side, through out all the years of youth, middeling, and old age".

Breath caught in Treville`s throat, and a single tear slid down his cheek as he reached out to caress Richelieu`s face   
"Armand....".

There was much he wanted to say, much he wanted to empart on his mate, to tell him of his own devotion, and love.  
But it was too late, the heat was rising again, and neither had time to speak anymore, they had only their bodies to speak for them.

Gently, and with great reverence, Richelieu lay Treville down on his back and heatedly kissed his lips, nipping them playfully with his teeth  
"Once more into the breech dear friends!!!" he quoted lifting Treville`s thighs onto his hips "And to your defences I now lay seige!".


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations ensue, with some background on Porthos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to everyone who has sent their prayers and good wishes to my Mum, it means more than I can say.

One month had passed

Thirty days since his last heat.

Seven days since he should have begun to bleed.

Treville could not help himself from grinning, and feeling the flutter of butterflys in his belly of excitment.

He had said nothing to Richelieu yet of course, had not even told Charles.

Part of him wanted to shout it from the roof tops, to throw himself into Richelieu`s arms before The King himself and the whole court and declare that he was pregnant!.

But another part of him still held back, still worried that it might only be a false alarm, as he had suffered in the past, when his bleeding had come late.

He did not want to get his hopes up only to have them dashed once more, did not want to see the joy on Richelieu`s face, followed by disapointment, that Richelieu would try to hide, but Treville would see never the less.

It was better if he waited for other symptoms to become apparent.

Sore breasts, a metalic taste in his mouth, nausea, vomiting, bloating.  
If he were pregnant then all of those symptoms and others would show up within the next few weeks.

"Please God let it be so" Treville whispered pressing a hand to his belly and closing his eyes, willing the Lord to hear his prayer.

 

Richelieu was no fool.

He spoke seven languages fluently, and could get by in another three.

He understood sciences, was formidable politician, a Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church, First minister to France, personal friend of Louis XIII.

He could count as well as any man, count in seven languages for God sake!.

He knew how many days had passed since Treville`s last heat, knew that the bleeding should have come a week ago, and had not.

He watched, without saying a word, as his mate held himself very still, pressing a hand over his belly, lips silently moving in a prayer for their hopes to have come true.

He could understand why, Treville had not said anything yet, it was not the first time that he had missed his bleeding after a heat, and it had meant nothing.

He also knew that Treville was worrying that he was too old, that he had passed his bearing years.  
Richelieu did not believe this to be the case, did not believe that even if this turned out to be a false alarm, that they would not have success on the next heat, or the one after that.

In hope of setting Treville`s mind at rest, and also in the chance that they had been successful, and with Treville advancing years in mind, plus his internal injuries that had been cause by Marie`s bastard guards.

Richelieu was looking into engaging the best of physicians to care for his mate.

He truely sought an Omegologist, but such a physician was not available anymore, but there were well educated physicians with experiance in Omega physiology, in their heats, gestation, and heat-ceascession.

Such a physic could tend Treville during his pregnancy, which owing to his advancing years would likly be harder on him this time than the first had been, especially with the internal scar tissue left from his rape. 

He would be at risk of bleeding from that, and while some bleeding was often common in pregnancy, too much could put both himself and the Pups lives at risk.

He would also be more at risk of hypertension, anemia, too high or too low blood sugar levels, and weakening of his pelvis, which would not soften and part with the ease it had during in his first pregnancy.

A well trained, well practised physician could advise him on diet, what activities to avoid, and deliver the Pups with more skill than any other.

While the Alpha in Richelieu wanted to have his mate locked safely away in his rooms for the pregnancy, tended and pampered like some beloved lap dog!. 

The man in him knew it was not to be possible.

Treville would not allow himself to be secluded as such, would not spend nine months locked away from the world even if it were in the lap of utter luxary.

Along with his efforts to find a suitable Physician, which were having him search outside of France, Sweedon, Holland, and Turkey were where he was focusing his searches.

Richelieu was also thinking ahead, in how to have Treville`s condition hidden.

He could use a corset again, till he was half way into the second trimester.  
But after that they would need to take much more drastic methods.

There was no way they would be able to conceal his pregnancy once he made it into the seventh month, he`d be too big for a corset to successfully hide his condition.

Women could sometimes achieve it, by wearing farthingales under their gowns that fanned out from the waist, creating a bell shape for their skirts which had been fashionable for last half a century.

But Treville`s close fitting uniform, and breast plates would not afford such disguise to his figure, and rapidly become too tight for him to wear in any case.

Illness or injury would be the best excuse to get him a reprieve from court, with a long stay in the country to recover.

Perhaps a faked gun shot wound, a pistol firing a blank, some pigs blood spilled on his uniform?.  
It would have to be done publically, with as many wittnesses as possible to the Captain`s injury, that way there would be no suspicion attached to his disappearance from court for prolonged ammount of time.

The hardest part was going to be the seperation.

Just as with the first pregnancy, Richelieu would not be able to leave court with his mate.  
He would have to part with him, and stay for as long as possible, devise some believable reason for his departure before he could leave.

Part of Richelieu considered having Treville stay in the Palais Cardinal, hidden from the world.

All the servents were loyal to him and his family, no one would ever need know that Treville were there, and not in Gascony.

But, it would mean that Treville would be imprisoned behind the walls of the palace.  
Unable to go outside, even into the grounds, to enjoy the fresh air.

He would have to spend weeks locked away with the only daylight being that which came through the window.  
Not only would it be very unhealthy for him to be deprived of daylight and fresh air for so long, it would very depressing and suffocating for Treville, who loved the out doors.

So, as hard as the seperation would be, Treville going into the country was the best option.

Would they be able to devise a means for Charles to go with his Oman?, since it was unlikely that Charles would want to be seperated from him for so long, and Omegas always stuck close to their Omega family members when breeding.

Then again, what about when Charles had Pups of his own?.

As much as Richelieu continued to insist that he and Treville were far to young for Grandpups, he knew it was only a matter of time before it happened, and when it did, a ruse for Charles`s disappearance would be needed, followed shortly there after by Athos`s, would Richelieu and Treville be able to leave and be there to see their Grandpups born?.

Or would they have to wait out the long weeks in Paris, for news to be brought back to them, and then longer still before they could find excuses to go into the country to see their Grandpups, aswell as their own Pups.

"There has to be a better way" Richelieu whispered to himself "If the King can be made to repeal the Unclean laws before Jean`s time.....", he stopped, shaking his head, knowing he was clutching at straws.

Louis may dislike the practises of The Order, dislike the persecution of Alpha women like Ninon de Larroque, and Omega Men.

He was not a strong man, or King.

He wavered in his devotions and support, when things were rosey he was all smiles and excitment, loudly and lustily giving his all to the cause.  
But when things turned sour, or difficult, he would waver, turning to others for council, and very often hiding behind them, so he did not have to take the decisions himself.

If Richelieu were to openly declare his relationship with Treville, his parentage of Charles, and his desire to expell The Order from France, then Louis would likly support him, but, The Queen would not.

Spanish by birth, raised in the beliefs of the Inquisition and The Order, she would not side with her Husband, would use all her powers of persuasion, and political powers, through her Brother, The King of Spain to have Louis turn against his friends, and if pressed hard enough, by his wife and brother in law, then Louis would weaken and bow to their will, brining about the downfall of Richelieu and his family.

This fear of his family be destroyed was the very reason so few knew of his and Treville`s relationship.  
Beyond the servents at the Palais des Cardinal, only Jussac, Bernajoux, Boisrenard, Cahusac, and Athos knew.

Not even members of Treville`s Musketeers knew who his Mate was, and very few knew he was mated, and certainly had no idea he was an Oman.

The number of those who knew the truth was going to be increased, by two more.  
Aramis and Porthos.

After weeks of pleading, shouting, arguing, and out right begging.

Richelieu had finally relented and allowed d`Artagnan to take his friends into his confidence, bending to the superior knowlledge that d`Artagnan, Athos, and Treville had of Aramis and Porthos.

What the two would make of the news, Richelieu did`nt know, and could only hope, that his mate, Pup, and Athos were right about their loyalty, otherwise, heavon help all of them.

 

Garrison

 

Something was going on.

Porthos had always had highly alert senses, keened from growing up in The Court of Miracles, the slums of Paris, where the conglomoration of theives, whores, beggers, murderers, and rapists resided.

Orphaned at the age of Five, Porthos had, had to learn to fend for himself quickly.  
Always large for his age, and with the added strength of an Alpha, he had, had no difficulty in fighting, earning himself a reputation as a fighter aswell as a theif.

At first he`d been apprenticed to one of the Gang leaders, a man named Jesmond, who owned several whores, whom he pimped out and took half the earnings, from, and used young boys and girls like Porthos as pick pockets, since they were small enough to run through crowds without being seen.

There had been seven of them, all together, and they had worked as a group, sometimes all running through crowds and slashing purses from the hips of men and women, other times having some create a distraction so that others could rob a stall of its wares and takings.

Porthos had been twelve when Jesmond had been taken up by The Guards, who at the time had been in service to Marie de Medici.

The criminal lord had been on one of his rare excursions out of the court, with a couple of his older workers, to turn a house over in the Champs des Elysees.

All four of them had been caught and hung, leaving the boys and girls alone once more.

Porthos had gone his own way, hiring himself out as muscle to the gangs, and picking pockets to keep food in his belly.

Eventually he had run into Flea, and then Charon, the two had been running from a group of men that had caught sight of Charon slicing the purse from some drunk.

Eager for blood of the adolescents, the men were charging after them.

Seeing the terror on Fleas face, and then anxity on Charon`s, Porthos had stepped out of the shadows to lend a hand, and between them they had defeated the mob, and got away with five more purses!.

It had been the start of a beautiful friendship, one which Porthos had been sorry to loose when he had left the court to join the army.

Flea and Charon had been together since they were Pups, and as soon as Fleas first heat came, they were mated and later bonded, with Porthos and several others from the court as wittnesses.

In a strange way, growing up in The Court of Miracles, had been sheltered!.  
If not from degredation, and depravity, then from Bigotry and religious fanatacism, something Porthos had come to discover when he had left it behind for good.

He`d heard talk of The Order, and such, but never really knew what it was all about until he was in The army, and attending church for the first time in as long as he could remember.

Learning about the open hatred for the "Unclean" had been a shock to him, he had long known that those with his skin colour were seen as inferior to the white, and had known of The Slave ships and slavers who took people like him from Africa and flogged them to death to work their plantations.

He had heard of the "Unclean", but never known what it meant, until it was laid out for him in detail.

Growing up in the Court, someones gender and sex was neither here nore there, everyone was the same, they lived, their fought, they fucked, they died, there was nothing else that mattered.

As many males as females died pushing their bastards into the world there, and as many of those infants perished in the filth and were left to rot in the streets.

The beliefs of The Clergy were of no matter to people who struggled to live from one day to the next, and within the shadow of the gallows.

To learn of the actions these people who called themselves Men of God, had done, and did to people, shocked Porthos to the core, he had seen horrors in the court, seen the cruelty of those around him, had suffered his own fair share of beatings at the hands of adults, including Jesmond.

But he had never imagined that those who wore the robes of Priests would burn innocent Pups at stakes, rip said Pups from the arms of their Omans and Mothers, drag whole families out of their homes to be butchered.

As he had settled into life as a soldier, and then eventually as a Musketeer, he had come to hear many tragic tales from those around him, who had lost a sibling, friend, family member, to The Order.

Very few of those he served with believed in The Order, most hated them, slating their beliefs and actions.

Coming into the Musketeers, Porthos had come into contact with Aramis, their friendship forming quite quickly, when they had faced down a group of bandits together, on the return journey from a simple courier mission to Calais.

Taking a blade across the face for Aramis, Porthos had not only earned himself a scar over his left eye, but the sharp shooters undying friendship and trust.

The two of them had become inseparable after that, always working together, and when they were joined by Athos a couple of years later, their small unit felt complete.

Until a few months ago when d`Artagnan had come into the picture.

It had been as if they had always been missed a fourth member of their unit, but had never realized it until d`Artagnan had wormed his way into their midst.

That the Pup had been through hell, Porthos had easily guessed as soon as they had met him, also that he was a hiding Omega, but he had been sick to his stomach to learn of what had befallen d`Artagnan as a small Pup, the murder of his Twin Alpha sister, and the loss of his parents.

There was yet more to the story, that Porthos knew, he could see a lingering darkness in d`Artagnan, that haunted the Pup, he`d caught a glimps of hidden scars on the Pups inner arm, that had to have been self inflicted, that coupled with the way that d`Artagnan avoided contact, when it was not with someone he trusted reminded Porthos of those he had seen in The Court who had suffered sexual abuse at some time.

He had not spoken of this to d`Artagnan, or anyone in fact, if d`Artagnan wanted to talk to him, he would listen, but he would not push the Pup for details of something he was obviously trying to put in his past.

Especially now, when he and Athos were making gentle efforts to court.

Porthos suspected that Athos knew more about d`Artagnan than he and Aramis.  
Since le Harve, things had changed between their melancholic leader, and the Gascon, not only by the fact that Athos was courting d`Artagnan, but with how protective Athos had become.

The two also seemed to have developed a silent comunication between them, sharing a secret that only they knew, but, since he and Aramis had been summond to Athos`s rooms, he and Aramis were about to be told of. 

 

D`Artagnan was fidgity.

Unable to sit still, he paced Athos`s spartan rooms, washing cups, pouring wine, getting some sweet biscuits out of a tin and laying them on a plate, and checking that Aramis and Porthos were comfortable a dozen times, before Athos finally grabbed his wrist and tugged him down on to a stool to sit, squeezing his hand and giving him a reasuring smile.

Porthos shared a brief look with Aramis, they both knew something was going on with Athos and d`Artagnan, something serious, that was making them, especially d`Artagnan very nervous.

"So" Porthos said, clearing his throat, and taking a biscuit off the plate, more to have something in his hands than to eat,  
"Whats going on?".

D`Artagnan bit his lip, and looked to Athos, clearly not sure how to start, taking pity on the young Omega, Athos patted his hand giving his friends a small smile.

"What we have to tell you is very serious" he said "And must never leave this room, since it will put many lives in danger if it is ever discovered".

It was more the severity in Athos`s tone of voice, than his words, that got Aramis and Porthos`s attention.  
The two of them, straightening and loosing any levity that they may have been holding previously.

"You know we`ll never betray either of you Mon Ami" Aramis said "At least I hope you know that"

"We do Mis, thats why we`re telling you" d`Artagnan assured him, speaking for the first time, and glancing to Athos, who nodded, letting him take the floor as such.

"Okay" d`Artagnan breathed, wetting his lips and drawing in a deep breath, "theres no way I can dress this up, or make it less shocking, so I`m just going to say it", pausing once more, as if searching for some hidden strength inside himself, he grabbing draw in another breath which he held in his lungs.

"Captain Treville, and Cardinal Richelieu are my Oman and Aphan!".

It was only one sentence, but it had the magnitude of a full sermon, or speach.

Aramis`s mouth dropped open, but only a half strangled gasp of air escaped his throat!.

Porthos looked at d`Artagnan, his eyebrows reaching his hair line, glancing to Athos, and back again, looking for some sign of this being a joke, but found only seriousness on their faces, seriousness and a faint trace of fear.

"Are you serious?" Aramis finally whispered "The Captain and..........".

"Yes" d`Artagnan said "I could hardly believe it myself when I found out, when they told me, but it`s true, they were mated and bonded twenty years ago, conceiving me and Leonore during their mating heat, knowing how much danger we`d be in, they hid us both, but........." d`Artagnan broke off clenching his jaw before continuing in a low voice "You know how that worked out".

Aramis was back to gaping once more, and Porthos felt the sudden intense need for a drink or three!.

Rising a little unsteadily he plucked up one of the cups and downed the contense in a speed that would have done Athos proud!, followed by a second, but pausing on the third!  
"You`re their Pup?" he asked looking at d`Artagnan, really looking, searching the young Omega for similarities to the Cardinal and the Captain.

At first glance you would`nt see it, but when you paid close attention, you could see the similar sharp, aristocratic features in d`Artagnan`s jaw, nose, and forehead, tall slender build, and long tapering hands, were very like that of Richelieu.

His fiery temper, and nervous energy were like that of Treville, along with the proud jut of his chin when he was being insulted, and the curl of his top lip into a snarl when he was angered.

Also the way that d`Artagnan`s brown eyes sparkled when he was laughing or smiling, was so like that of the Captain`s expressive blue orbs.

"How.......how did`nt you know?, how did`nt they know?, what were they doing for the last fifteen years!?" Aramis suddenly demanded in a single explosive breath!, he rose from his seat to suddenly start pacing, before turning back on d`Artagnan, anger shining in his eyes  
"How long have you known about this?, how long have you been playing us for fools?".

"What?....I never.....Aramis I...." d`Artagnan broke off his shocked stammers, looking like a deer face to face with a wolf   
"I wanted to tell you, I hated lying to you" he whispered imploring both Aramis, and Porthos with his eyes and desperate expression   
"Oman and Aphan have lost so much, they thought that both I and Leonore were dead for fifteen years!, thought that they had lost their whole family!, they are terrified of discovery by The Order, of loosing me now that they have me back, thats why I could`nt tell anyone, I did`nt even mean to tell Athos!, it just....slipped out".

Athos, who had remained silent up until this point, placed a protective hand on d`Artagnan`s shoulder fixing a hard gaze on Aramis who seemed to be unconvinced by d`Artagnan`s empassioned plea, while Porthos was still too shell shocked to speak or form any expression beyond that of wonder.

"Jean, and Armand are extremly protective of d`Artagnan, for good reason, considering all that they`ve been through" he said, his voice crisp and chillingly cold, showing the hardly restrained anger that was ready to burst out at any moment in defence of his soon to be Mate.

"As a family they have been ripped apart, and thrust back together in extream circumstances, they have hardly begun to rebuild their family, to become a family again!, the fact that they are reluctant to share this with others, for fear of loosing what they have only just got back is more than understandable". 

Athos squeezed d`Artagnan`s shoulder, before moving his hand and wrapping his whole arm about the Omegas shoulders   
"D`Artagnan himself pleaded with his parents to be aloud to tell you, the least you can do is be understanding instead of judgemental".

 

Aramis had the grace to look shamed by Athos`s words, turning his head to look away, while Porthos coughed, drawing attention on himself, to give Aramis a chance to sort his head out.

"You, the Pup of the Cardinal and the Captain" he said grinning slightly "I would`nt have believed it possible"  
"I found it hard to take in" d`Artagnan admitted "Oman realized who I was by the scar by my navel, apparently my birth was difficult, and the midwife was tired, her hands were shaking, and she cut me while cutting the umbilical cord"  
"Leaving that scar" Porthos summized shaking his head "No wonder he looked like he saw a ghost that night",  
"Technically he had" d`Artagnan said "He thought I was dead, both he and Aphan did".

"Did`nt they look for you?" Aramis asked turning back to his friends "They must have known there was a chance!, did`nt they try and find you?".

"Of course they did" d`Artagnan said, cutting Athos off before he got a chance to speak.

"But this was fifteen years ago Aramis, right when Marie de Medici was attempting her first Coup, they could not afford the time away from court, or spare trusted men to search properly until she`d been defeated, and by then......." he broke off with a shrug "By then, any trail was long gone, there was nothing left for them to find to lead them to where I was".

Cursing, Aramis shook his head, reminded bitterly of Daniel.

When he`d first left home so many years ago, he`d tried to find Daniel, had searched all the local Religious houses, moving further afeild when he found nothing from the Priests, Monks, and Nuns, or their brow beaten servents.

For months he had traveled to Monestrys and Convents, searching in vain for Daniel, not really sure what he would do if he found him, how he`d get him out of there, if he could, what he would even find in the confines of the Religious house, if there was any of the old Daniel left, or if there would just be a broken, mutilated shell of the Omega he had once known.

After the better part of a year had gone by, Aramis had been forced to give up his search, and reluctantly accept the fact that his beloved friend was most likely dead, having been slain shortly after he`d been abducted by The Order.

All he could hope, was that his friend had died swiftly and with little pain.

No doubt Richelieu and Treville had hoped the same for d`Artagnan, believing him dead, they would have hoped that he had not suffered, and made themselves live on, as Aramis did, with that constant wound in their hearts, for what they had lost.

Only it would have been so much greater, for they had not just lost a friend, but their Pups, their family, and while infant death was tragically common due to desease, these Pups had not died from nature, but by the cruelty of others.

How they could have lived on like that Aramis did`nt know, doubted he would have ever had the strength to endure such loss himself.  
His respect for his Captain grew even greater, now knowing what he had suffered, and had managed to find a strength in himself to live on, and continue to fight for a better future.

Glancing at Porthos, he could see that the other Alpha was feeling much the same, and not just about Treville, but of Richelieu too.

A man they had long thought of as an enemy, they were now thinking of in a new light, as an alie! as mind boggling as it was, as their Captain`s Alpha mate, Aphan of d`Artagnan, a Man who had suffered terrible loss, had to put on an act of heartless coldness, seem to be uncaring in what The Order did, be an enemy of his Mate, or risk a fiery death at the hands of other Clergy.

For the very first time in both their lives, Porthos and Aramis felt a sympathy, and empathy for The Cardinal, that they had never expected to feel for him.

It was likely that the four friends would have gone on talking, would have continued to speak of their astonishment, make further explanations, assurances of continued friendship.

But rapid foot falls on the corridor outside, followed by the door flying open and hitting the wall, had another Musketeer breaking in panting heavily.

"It`s the Captain!" he breathed "He`s collapsed!".


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres good news in this chapter, and a hint at what`ll be coming in later chapters.
> 
> References to past rape, and internal damages from the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self, do not watch Titanic while trying to write, it is a bad idea since Titanic makes you cry and makes writing harder.

Treville had never felt more foolish in his life.

Nore more like kicking himself.

He had already been feeling a little light headed when he had given out orders for sword work to commence as the afternoons training, for those not off duty, but not scheduled at The Palace, or on patrol.

He had not felt sick as such, just a little disconected to his body, perhaps how someone between sober and drunk feels, before an increase in alcohol pushes them into inebriation.

Instead taking a seat, and having something to eat, or drink, in order to clear his head.  
Treville had decided to ignore the feeling, and soldier on.

A huge mistake.

While walking around the garrison, observing the men and women was not a problem, drawing his sword, to show one of the newer Musketeers a better style of thrust, and engaging in sword play with another Musketeer was enough to make the light headed feeling growing into full scale dizziness that had his vision blurring and head spinning in a stomach churning fashion.

Missing his mark, Treville had stumbled, walking his unprotected arm right into the sword of his oponant, earning himself a nasty slice across his fore arm, as his knees gave out sending him tumbling to the ground.

Dimly he`d heard the Musketeers around him, crying out in alarm, seen blurred shapes of them moving towards him, reaching out for him.

But Treville had been unable to respond, unable to reasure his Musketeers of anything, as the swelling darkness swallowed his mind plunging him into unconsciousness.

 

It was to a cold compress being applied to his forehead, and the worried voice of his Pup speaking to someone about sending a message to Armand, that Treville awoke to.

Feeling like his head had been stuffed full of cotton wool, while his stomach was churning like an ocean during a storm!. 

Treville slowly opened his eyes, unable to keep from groaning as the light assailed his aching eyes and made his head twinge with pain.

"Oman!, oh My God!" d`Artagnan cried suddenly grabbing Treville`s hand, and making him open his eyes once more, in wardly cursing himself for his foolish actions, that had cause his Pup to worry so much, and no doubt his Mate too.

"I`m alright" he grunted coughing on a dry throat, until a glass of cold water was pressed against his lips, giving him a very needed drink.

"Thankyou" he whispered once half the glass was drained, and his stomach settled a little.

Blinking to clear his gritty eyes, Treville looked around, seeing d`Artagnan right next to him, holding his hand, while Aramis was the one giving him a drink and had placed the compress to his head, while Porthos and Aramis stood behind them looking on in concern.

"I`m alright" he repeated more firmly this time, lifting his arm, which was bandaged he grimanced a little "Flesh wound, nothing to worry about".

"Your fainting is something to worry about" Athos corrected "You are not a man known for swooning like a Maid!".

Treville felt his cheeks colouring, and glared a little at Athos, who was not intimidated by the glower, since he could glower much better himself!.

"Is it because of.......I mean are you.....?" d`Artagnan stumbled, looking at his Oman with half excited, half concerned eyes, that tugged at Treville`s heart, making him squeeze d`Artagnan`s hand

"I`m not sure yet" he replied honestly, though considering the fact he had`nt bled, and had now fainted........, Treville allowed himself more than a faint glimmer of hope, allowed himself to believe a litte more that he might be with Pups.

"You`re not sure of what?" Aramis asked looking between the Captain and d`Artagnan "Whats going on?".

Treville glanced at d`Artagnan, who shrugged "They know, no reason to keep them in the dark" he offered,  
"In the dark `bout what?" Porthos asked "Whats this got t`do with the Captain faintin`?".

While the light had not dawned in Porthos`s mind, it had in Aramis`s who comically claped a hand over his mouth  
"OHMYGOD!" he exclaimed "You`re......you.....wow!, holy crap!".

"I`d say that covers it!" Treville snickered at the usually elegantly spoken man, loosing his gift of the gab to sputter!  
"What!?" Porthos demanded looking at a ready to pop Aramis, an exasperated Athos, and Amused, d`Artagnan and Treville.

"I may be pregnant" Treville said taking pity on Porthos, and even managed to keep from snorting with laughter as the large Musketeer gaped at him as if he`d grown another head, his eyes traveling down to Treville`s belly, as if he would already be able to see a roundess growing there!.

"You decided to take part in sword play while Pupped!!!?" Aramis suddenly demanded snapping from elation to concern "What were you thinking!!!?".

"That he is indestructable, as always!" came a new voice, and all turned to see The Cardinal Richelieu standing in Treville`s quaters, stripped from his stately robes, into a simple merchants clothing, face and head concealed by a heavy hood on his cloak, by which he had likly used to hide his identity coming here.

"What have you done this time Mon Amor?" he sighed giving Treville a well known look that had the Omega pouting at him in a style that was so similar to d`Artagnan`s pouts that it was hardly believable!,  
"We`ll give you some privacy" Athos said with a slight nod of his head to Richelieu, "Unless you need anything Sir?" he asked Treville   
"No, thankyou Athos" Treville replied with a sigh "I can face chastisment from my mate, without your presence!".

Aramis and Porthos, not yet comfortable in the Cardinals presence, having not learned that Armand du Plessis de Richelieu, and The Cardinal Richelieu were two very different people, were both swift in departing, while Athos paused at the door, letting d`Artagnan take his time in taking his leave from his parents, and smiled, as he got loving embraces from them both before leaving them to talk in privacy, and joined Athos to go and find where Aramis and Porthos had taken themselves off to. 

 

Richelieu sighed, shaking his head dramtically as he stripped off his heavy cloak and sat himself down on the stool beside Treville`s cot, giving his mate an exasperated, but deeply loving look.

"This is not quite how I hoped you`d be telling me of your condition My Love" he said in a sardonic tone "But, it is as good a way as any I surpose!".

Treville winced at Richelieu`s words, understanding immediately what he was refering to, and what condition he meant.

He longed to give his beloved mate a lob sided grin, and act nochlant about all this, before breaking into laughter, and pulling Armand into his bed to celebrate their good news.

However, with the fact he was still not certain, Treville, shifted his gaze, biting on his bottom lip before giving a deep sigh of regret   
"I don`t know that I have a condition" he said, looking down at himself, to avoid looking at Richelieu`s face, "It might be nothing" he mumbled, hearing the waver in his own voice, even as his throat began to hurt and his eyes water.

"Mon Cher" Richelieu whispered, seeing the sorrow on Treville`s face, hearing the pain in his voice, as he gazed down at himself, as if chastising his own body!.

Gently Richelieu reached out, cupping Treville`s chin and lifting his head, his face creasing when he saw the tears shining, unshed in colbolt blue eyes.

"Beloved, You have nothing to weep for, nothing to berate yourself over" he said   
"But I do" Treville whispered thickly, a single tear escaping his eyes to trickle down his cheek   
"I should`nt have waited so long!, wasted so many years!, we could have had a dozen Pups in this time!, and now......" he broke off taking a shuddering breath "Now.....".

Richlieu surged forward, moving up onto the bed, taking Treville`s into his arms, cupping his cheek and looking him directly into his eyes as he spoke.

"Jean, you might not have realised this, might not have let yourself believe it, but I can see it!" he said, giving a small faint laugh "You Are Pregnant!".

Laughing again, he took Treville`s hands, bringing them to his lips and kissing them, before placing them over Treville`s belly.

"I can see it in the way you`re moving, a slight, but defenate change the flow of your body!, the soft glow in your eyes!, flush on your cheeks!, and most of all..", Richelieu pressed closer, speaking softer, with a warm and devoted smile on his face   
"Most of all, I can smell the change in your scent".

Even as Richelieu spoke, as he told Treville of what he should have already noticed himself, the Omega found himself realizing and acknowledging small signs of his fecund state.

As Richelieu lay his hands over his belly, he felt the new soreness in his nipples and breasts.  
There was a faint bitter taste on his taste buds, and a new sensativity on the flesh of his abdomen, as if a feather was being lightly stroked over the nerves beneath the skin, heighting their response to stimulation.

He did`nt speak as he finally accepted the truth his body had been trying to tell him.  
Instead his face crumpled, and the tears began to fall in an ocean of over whelming emotion.

Gathering the Omega into his arms, Richelieu shifted their bodies until they were both laid out on the bed, with Treville`s head resting on Richelieu`s chest as his tears slowly dried, and became gentle laughter.

"Some Soldier I am!" he chuckled roughly wiping his eyes with his wrist "Fainting, and balling my eyes out!",  
"For very good reason though" Richelieu said running a hand down Treville`s body to rest over his belly as if he could already feel movement within the quickening womb.

In his minds eye he could already imagine laying like this with Jean in a few months, stroking his hand, over the rounded dome of his belly, feeling the soft and subtle movements, which would later grow into firm kicks and thumps within his expanding uterus.

Richelieu`s own eyes began to mist over, and he felt a thickness in his throat as he gazed at his fecund mate, who was all but glowing before his eyes,  
"Beloved!" he whispered unable to find the words he wanted to speak, or even express the powerful emptions swirling in his heart, Treville however seemed to understand never the less, snuggling closer still, his hand joining Richelieu`s over his womb, not needing to say, nore do anything more to convey what he too was feeling.

 

Spain 

 

Milady Clarick de Winter rose from her knees, smoothing her heavy satin skirts down, and drew a lace handkerchief from her pocket which she used to wipe her swollen lips.

"I trust that was satisfactory Senor?" she inquired, to the Spaniard General who was lacing his breeches.

He gave her a leer, exposing a row of black and yellow teeth that made Milady thankful she had not had to kiss him aswell as suck him off.

"Si Senorita de Winter" he said licking his lips as he took in the tempting sight of her voluptuous breasts which were trussed high by her stays, and bulging over the top of her stomacher,   
"I shall have Senor Rochefort released momentarily".

The General rose from his seat taking up a smoldering pipe and sucking on it to draw in a lung full of smoke, before turning back to Milady.

"Why is it, such a talented, and beautiful Woman as yourself, should be so interested in a Monster like that Diablo Rochefort?" he asked puffing out smoke from his lips  
"He is demented Senorita!, he has no appreciation of such.......", he paused, looking Milady over again, "Equisite perfection, nore any value of human life"  
"Which is precisly the kind of creature I need at my side Senor" Milady replied flicking a curl behind her ear, and checking her ear rings  
"I have affairs which need to be settled, and a creature like Rochefort is exactly what I need to see it done".

 

The Comte de Rochefort was a terrifing creature.

By sight he did not strike fear into the hearts of men, he was not overly tall, nore broad, it was in the depths of his eyes that caused even the strongest of Men to tremble.

For in those cold blue orbs, there was entirely nothing.

It was like staring into the eyes of corpse.

A blank void, which was matched only by the hollow space in his chest where his heart should have been beating.

Rochefort was a sadistic sociopath.

A man who lived and breathed blood shed, got great pleasure from the pain and suffering of others.  
Treated his fellow man kind the way other Men treated vermin.

He had no value of human life, no humanity, no Soul.

 

Five long years he had been imprisoned in Spain, having been abandoned by the Cardinal, who had begun to doubt his sanity.

While at first Rochefort`s bloody inclinations to violence and cruelty had been of use to him, his actions and behavior had grown more and more erratic and volatile.

While Richelieu had not minded deaths occuring to see his business achieved, Rochefort had begun to leave a grusome trail of bodies in his wake, and not just of soldiers and spies.  
But of Innocent merchants, Wives, Prostitutes, even adolescent boys and girls!.

It had been inevitable that he would get caught at some point, and when he was, by the Spanish Spy master Vargas himself, Richelieu did not lift a finger to aid him, refusing the ransom demand from The Spanish King, and left Rochefort to rot in the Spanish prison, expecting that at some point he would soon be swinging from a convenient noose.

However, considering Rochefort had at one time been a French spy, and was a French Nobleman, he was kept alive, on the off chance that he might become useful to Spain at some point.

Prison had not been kind on Rochefort.

He looked like a rabid dog as he was brought to Milady, still chained by both his wrists and ankles.  
His blond hair, long and uneven fell into his face, mingling with his scruffy beard.

Cold, empty eyes, devoid of emotion met Milady`s own, shifting once to look her over before dismissingly completely.

"What now Alvarez?" Rochefort asked in a voice that sounded bored, "Torture again?, even Vargas could not break me!, or is it to be execution?".

"Do not tempt me Senor" Alvarez sneered nodding to his men to release the Comte from his chains.

Once Rochefort was free, Alvarez walked up to Rochefort, looking him over, the way a man looks at a dog.

"I would like nothing better than to see you swinging from the end of a rope!" he said, spitting into Rochefort`s face   
"You are Diablo`s own spawn!, you belong in hell".

Sneering once more, Alvarez took a puff on his pipe, blowing the smoke into Rochefort`s face before turning his back   
"He is yours Senorita" he said to Milady "Get his filth from my Prison, and do not return".

"My pleasure" Milady replied giving Rochefort a cold smile "Come Monsigneur Le Comte, we have much to dicuss, you and I", keeping the smile on her face, Milady sashayed past Rochefort giving him a single glance, like a mistress to a servent, expecting him to follow without question.

"It seems we do" Rochefort said without expression, turning on his heel he fell swiftly into step with Milady, heading out of the Prison, to freedom.

 

Milady had two horses, and a pleantyful supply of food, water, and wine to get them back across the Border, to France, also weapons so they could defend themselves.

"What is your name?" Rochefort finally inquired after an hours riding, having also changed out the rags he`d been wearing into clothes Milady had brought for him, consisting of corse wool breeches, a faded dark grey shirt, leather jerkin, and wool cloak, with a pair of boots.

"I go by many names" Milady replied "My most usual, and the one you may adress me as is Countess Milady Clarick de Winter"

"Countess de Winter" Rochefort drawled looking her over "An English title"

"Of a long dead English husband, who had the misfortune of being far to vigerous in bed for his advancing years!"

Rochefort rose an eyebrow at Milady, but made no other coment, instead he reached for the wine skin drinking deeply and burping rudely before speaking again.

"Why save me?" he asked "What is in it for you?"  
"Revenge" Milady replied "On a Mutual friend of ours"  
"What Friend?" Rochefort asked "And what makes you think I would be complicite in doing what you wish".

Milady turned, giving Rochefort a devilish smile "Because, he betrayed you too" she sing songed.

The very first expression of emotion passed over Rochefort`s face, a look of intrigue, and a thirst for blood.

"Whom do you refer to" he purred narrowing his eyes   
"Why the Cardinal Richelieu of course".

 

Paris  
Palais des Cardinal

Richelieu watched, biting the inside of his lips, as Treville vomited into the privy, coughing raggedly and spitting the remains of the bile from his mouth.

This was one part of gestation he loathed, seeing his beloved Omega so sick, even though he knew it was nothing serious, and that he would soon be over this, he hated that Treville was suffering, longed to be able to alleviate it.

Just over two weeks had gone by since Treville had realised he was in fact with Pups, and he had suffered several dizzy spells, uncomfortable bloating in his abdomen, raging heart burn, and frequent bouts of sickness.

All of which were causing Richelieu to worry more and more, since he could not remember the symptoms being so strong the first time around.

He knew that each pregnancy was different, but he could not help but fear for his mates health.

With that in mind he had managed to find a Physician who had been living in Geneva who was excelently skilled in caring for Omegas.

He was a French man by birth by the name of Lemay, and an Omega himself, had attended The Sourbourne, before he had left to journey through Europe, and studied at Padua, and in Turkey in Istanbul, learning from The Turks themselves.

Most recently he had been dwelling in Geneva, learning from The Swiss of their medicenes.

Which was where Richelieu had made contact through one of his agents, and had propositioned for Lemay to come back to Paris in his service as a Physician, (Publically to treat him for Gout), but in reality to care for Treville through out his pregnancy and through the labour and delivery.

Charles had gone with Athos, Aramis, and Porthos to the Swiss border to meet Lemay and escort him to Paris, the four of them should be returning shortly, something Richelieu was anxious for, hoping that among his other knowledge that Lemay would also have a remerdy for Jean`s morning sickness.

"I`m alright" Treville said, getting to his feet with a rueful smile and taking up a cup of water to swill out his mouth before accepting a cup of mint tea that Richelieu had ready for him.

"This will be over soon enough" he said giving a breathy chuckle, "And then I`ll have the joy of not fitting into any of my clothes, and watching as my waist disappears and ankles swell"  
"You`ll look beautiful" Richelieu said pulling Treville into his arms "Even more so than you do now".

Treville snorted with laughter, relaxing into his mates arms contentedly "Armand, you are a flatterer!, I look like hell right now!".

"Even if you were covered in sores you would be beautiful to me!" Richelieu stated with enough sincerity in his voice for it not to be mearly sweet talking, and made Treville smile even brighter and snuggle closer to him, closing his eyes as he laid his head on Richelieu`s shoulder,   
"I wonder if Athos says the same to Charles" he mused "If all Alphas are born with such silver tongues".

"Not a chance my dear!" Richelieu pured "It is a skill all of my own!, and no such Picardian Comte could think to match me in such mastery!", with show of strength he lifted Treville up into his arms and proceeded to carry him back through to their bed where he laid him down pulling the coverlet up over his mates legs.

"You need to rest" he stated tucking him in   
"I need to get to work Armand!" Treville laughed making to get up but was pushed back down   
"You`ve been sick since dawn, you need to rest and conserve your strength" Richelieu said "I`ll have word put out that you are sick, a chill or something"  
"Armand!!!"  
"Jean!" Richelieu said taking his hand and kissing it "I could not bear anything happening to you, or our Pups".

Treville`s face softened, understanding filling his eyes.

While being sick was horrible for him, it was also distressing for his mate, being unable to help him, beyond wiping his face, and rubbing his back.

"Beloved, nothing is going to happen to me, or to our Pups" he said tugging on Richelieu`s hands so that Richelieu sat on the bed beside him   
"We will both be fine, and this misery will soon be over with, and I`ll be pestering you for spiced meats in the middle of the night!, and exotic fruits, and revolting combinations of sweets and savorys, while complaining that my breeches no longer fit!"

Richelieu gave a light chuckle a tremulous smile on his face, and his eyes shining with unspent tears   
"I will much prefer all of that, including your complaints, demands, and mood swings, to seeing you sick and weak My love"   
"I`m not really sick Armand" Treville said stroking his mates cheek "This is all normal".

"I know" Richelieu breathed closing his eyes on the inhale and opening them on the exhale "But for my peace of mind, please remain abed until Lemay has had a chance to examin you"  
"Armand!......"  
"Please!!!!", it was not often that Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu begged for anything, but at this moment, he was willing to get down on his knees and plead with Jean if it meant he was take the time to rest and recover his full strength, which owing to the first trimester was lacking. 

Seeing the desperation on Richelieu`s face, never mind the pleading in his voice, Treville felt he had to relent, hating to the see the distress that Richelieu was suffering.

Besides which, though he would cut out his own tongue before he admitted anything, but he was feeling very much more comfortable in bed, and his eye lids were getting heavier with each passing moment as his body called out to him for sleep.

"Alright" Treville sighed "I`ll stay in bed this morning, and rest up until Lemay has pocked and prodded me!, satisfied?"  
"Immensly" Richelieu agreed pressing a triumphant kiss onto his mates face and rose from the bed "D`you need anything from the Kitchens?, food, drink?"  
"And if I ordered a plate of quail stuffed with dates, sultanas, and gerkins!!!?" Treville asked with a grin "What then?"  
"I will send out orders to the butcher at once!".

Treville laughed out loud shaking his head, "I`m fine, go and start plotting intrigue at court, black mail some Marquis or other!, and make my appologies to The King!"

"You wish is my command!" Richelieu said with comically flourished bow backing out of the bed chamber to the sound of Treville`s amused laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare comes back to haunt d`Artagnan, while Treville and Richelieu receive happy news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Mum got her results today. She has got what they call Pre-Cancer, the growth is not yet cancerous, but if left untreated will become so. 
> 
> So, it`s not totally bad news since it`s been caught very early, before it`s had the chance to become full on Cancer, however it`s not the news we were hoping for. 
> 
> Can only hope surgery goes well with no complications.

Doctor Lemay was a plump Omega of medium build, with creamy skin, beautifully offset by his dark hair and green eyes.

His character matched his generous build, quickly ingratiating himself with the Musketeers and d`Artagnan, by the fact he was warm, and friendly.

Spoke openly with them of his travels over Europe, his time with The Turks, and what he had learned from them, secrets of the Human Body which the Doctors of Europe were crying out to learn, and banned from doing so by The Vatican for being heretical.

With Aramis most of all he was forming a companionship.

The some time medic of the group was fascinated by what Lemay had to tell him of treatments for battle wounds, broken bones, cuts, burns, even surgerys for growths inside the body, the removal of kidney and gall bladder stones. 

He was especially intigued by Lemay`s talking of bathing surgical instruments in boiling water before using them, since in his experiance the patient was more likly to survive if one did so.

"So actually saved the mans leg?" Aramis asked incredulasly, as he rode along side Lemay, riding on the wagon with his horse tetherd to the back.

"I did" Lemay replied proudly, his face shining the Alphas appreciation of his work   
"Even though the thigh bone was sticking out of his flesh!!!!?", Aramis shook his head in amazment, hardly able to believe it.

"Yes" Lemay said "I drugged him on opium so he would be relaxed and compliant, then I manipulated the bone back in place, cleansed it in boiled brine, along with my needles before I stitched the flesh, one layer at a time, and bound the wound in a bandage compressed with lemon balm and comfrey, before placing two polished wooden planks beside the leg and bound it to immobilize it until it was healed"

"And it healed?" Porthos asked, having also been listening to the story  
"Not to the point where it was ever strong enough for him to walk without an aid" Lemay admitted "but he did walk again, and did not loose the limb"  
"Amazing" Aramis breathed shaking his head "You are increadible Monsieur", the smile Lemay gave was as bright as the sun   
"I am flattered that you think so" he said, a rosy hue colouring his cheeks that Aramis found impossibly appealing, and "The Smile", that went along with "The Stare" sliped onto his face!.

Lemay blushed deeper under the power of Aramis`s solar powered smile and glowing eyes, unused to such attentions, he was rather unsure of how to respond to Aramis`s flirtatious looks, and instead looked back ahead on the road, smiling a little none the less, as a flutter began in his belly.

Porthos met Aramis`s eyes over Lemay`s head, rolling his dark eyes and shaking his head, chuckling under his breath.

His levity however was cut short, as a group of bandits leaped out from the trees!.

"Get down!" Aramis shouted hauling Lemay from the carriage and hurriedly getting him under it, drawing his sword and maine gauche which he swiftly put to use against two of the thugs, spearing one through the gut, and parrying with the other, knocking the blade from his hand and slashing his throat with one swift swipe of his blade.

He spun round looking for others to attack and drew his pistol shooting one thug in the heart as he ran forward, a scythe in his hands!.

Meanwhile Athos and Porthos were back to back, making swift work of several of the others while d`Artagnan deftly dispatched two more, a bright grin on his face, which only grew brighter as the leader came out from the trees, his face covered by a mask, that only added to the fear his monsterous size gave.

In his hand he carried a might home made club, studded with jaggerd peices of razor sharp metal!.

he swung at d`Artagnan with the club, the Omega ducking under the blow and spinning round with his sword at the ready, managing to get a good slice across the Leaders arm before dancing back as he roared and swung the club once more at his head and face.

"I`ll have you, you whore!" he bellowed, his voice, striking a cord inside d`Artagnan.

He knew that voice, could not forget that voice, it still haunted his dreams, woke him in the middle of the night sick to his stomach.

Only one man on the face of the earth had that vile voice, and d`Artagnan could hardly believe that he was facing this Monster, right here in the cold light of day, and not just in his darkest most terrible dreams.

With a cold, heartless cackle Lebarge removed his mark revealing his now scarred aged face,   
"My little whore" he breathed "I always hoped to see you again!".

D`Artagnan was frozen in place, unable to think, to speak, to do anything!, blood was rushing past his ears deafening him to everything!, he was blinded by a thousand horrific images of himself being raped by this monster flashing before his eyes!.

With a cold and murderous laugh escaping his chest Lebarge lifted his club, aiming to smash and destroy d`Artagnan`s face!.

As frozen as he was, d`Artagnan would have certainly been struck had it not been for Athos rushing him, and body slamming them both to the ground, making Lebarge miss his mark, and giving Porthos and Aramis the chance to rush the monster, forcing him to the ground, wrenching the club from his hands and with one powerful blow of his fist, Porthos rendered the monster unconscious.

Athos, pushed himself up on his knees, looking down at d`Artagnan who was staring at the still, unconscious form of Lebarge,   
"What happened?" Athos asked following d`Artagnan`s gaze "D`you know him?".

Know him?, did he know him?.

d`Artagnan could have laughed at the words, Knew him!, the Monster had destroyed him, torn his innocence from him like the wings from a butterfly!, had ruined him!.

"D`Artagnan!", Athos`s rough bark brought d`Artagnan back from his revorie, making him blink and swallow hard to clear his eyes and head,  
"I`m fine" he whispered stumbling to his feet "Everything`s fine".

Avoiding Athos gaze, also Porthos and Aramis who were watching him closely, he walked over to where he sword lay in the dirt, picking it up and resheething it, amazing himself by the fact his hands were not shaking too much for him to hold the blade!.

"Is it safe now?" Lemay asked coming out from under the wagon breaking the tension between the Musketeers   
"Aye, it is, but we should get back to Paris" Porthos said "And we`ll be bringin` this lump too, so he can face questioning and swing for his crimes".

"Get bound to Aramis`s horse, hands, feet, and mouth" Athos said sheething his blade, he knew something was wrong with d`Artagnan, that there was something he knew about this monster, what it was Athos did`nt know, but was determind to find out.

 

Paris

Palais des Cardinal

 

While Lebarge, now conscious, but heavily concussed, and still gagged since the only words he gave were obscenities when the gag was removed!, was taken to The Bastille, and handed over to The Guards there to await questioning and trial.

Lemay was taken directly to the Palais des Cardinal to meet his patient and new employers.

"This way Monsieur" Jussac said meeting the Doctor at the door, along with d`Artagnan, Athos, Aramis and Porthos, he frowned at how pale Charles looked, shooting a speaking glance at Athos who shrugged, he did`nt know what was going on, but would try to find out, was going to find out.

"Bes` get back t`the garrison" Porthos said "Our duties done"   
"I could use a drink!" Athos said   
"What else is new!" Aramis snorted with amusement while frowning at d`Artagnan "You coming?" he asked   
"No, thankyou" d`Artagnan said without looking at his friends, slowly walking forward and deeper into the palace "I`m going to stay here, I`ll see you later".

Athos made to follow d`Artagnan as he walked through the palace away from them, but Porthos grabbed his arm stopping him  
"Not now" he said patting Athos`s shoulder "Let `im be, let `im come to you when `es ready".

 

Treville sighed, rolling his eyes heavon ward as he lay prone on his bed, stripped naked, with only a thin sheet layed over his thighs to cover his modesty, not that there was much point in that since Lemay was going to examin him internally aswell as externally.

"If you can put your heels together, bend your legs at the knee and part them please?" Lemay asked finishing washing his hands in cooled boiled water, along with the speculum he would insert into Treville`s body.

"If I must" Treville muttered, bringing his legs up and parting them, he rolled his eyes again as he heard the pacing outside the room, coming from Richelieu, who had been kicked out of the bed chamber while Treville was examined, by Treville himself, since he was always a hastle when it came to his mate being touched by another, even a physician!.

"Try and relax as much as you can Captain" Lemay said preparing to insert the speculum "it`ll be more uncomfortable if you do not"  
"I know the routine Doctor" Treville said "i have done all this before!, and since you are seeing me in all my glory!, please call me Jean!"  
"Very well!" Lemay chuckled giving Treville a smile "I`m going to insert the speculum now".

The metal, while still warm from being bathed in boiled water was still a shock to Treville who jumped slightly, very releaved that the speculum would not be inserted all the way inside him to open his cervix, only deep enough to dilate him slightly so Lemay could examin the birthing canal.

"Just hold as still as you can Jean" Lemay said, carefully opening the speculum, "Breath evenly, and stay relaxed for me"  
"Right" Treville whispered fighting his bodies natural desire to tense up at the intrusion to his most private areas.

Carefully Lemay examined the whole birthing canal, checking for any blockages which could hinder the birth, or severe scar tishue that could cause a dangerously large bleed.

"There is some scarring" he said carefully probing the sides of the passage with a finger tip "But, you still have excelent internal flexibility, and I can not see that it will hamper the delivery at all, or pose any risk during gestation".

Treville let out a breath he had not even realized he had been holding, opening his eyes to meet Lemay`s smiling face, his body relaxing completely as the speculum was closed and retracted.

"The next part of the exam is much more pleasent" Lemay said washing his hands again while Treville lay down his legs, getting more comfortable.

Gently, but firmly, Lemay lay his hands on Treville`s abdomen, feeling out his uterus which at present was still in the pelvic caverty,   
"You are six, nearly seven weeks along" Lemay said feeling the fullness of Treville`s utuerus, and the bloating in his abdomen where his muscles were preparing themselves to expand and acomodate the uterus as it rose and grew,  
"You`ve remarkable muscle tone for an Omega of your years" Lemay commented "No doubt due to your military career".

"Takes hard work to achieve" Treville said as Lemay took up an ear trumpet to listen for fetal heart beats.

After a few moments of listening, Lemay looked up with a bright smile  
"It`s Twins Jean" he said laughing a little as Treville`s eyes lit up, a huge smile breaking out over his face   
"You`re sure?" he asked   
"I am, two very strong heartbeats" Lemay replied setting the ear trumpet aside, to examin Treville`s breasts, checking for any signs of infections in the milk ducts which were starting to become active and would soon be filling with colostrum.

"Sore?" he asked as Treville winced   
"A little" Treville replied "My nipples are very tender".

Lemay made a humming noise carefully examining the reddened nipples  
"I take it you`re still binding them?" he asked   
"Of course" Treville replied "I have too"  
"well that is not going to help with the soreness, and I would recomend you stop doing so, having some support will be good, especially when your milk starts to come in, but tight binding increases the risk of infections".

Treville sighed deeply, he had heard this before, but what could he do?, he could`nt risk his breasts being see, the bindings were his only option to protect himself.

He was half dreading his milk coming in, the last time he had been pregnant, the binding of his milk heavy breasts had been agony until he had been able to leave court and hide in the country.

He was already wishing he did not have to do it again, longed to free his breasts and nipples from the confines, but the rounded bulges under his shirt would give him away in moments, and from there it would only be a short distance to his grave.

"Well, it looks like you are in fine health" Lemay concluded as he completed his exam, checking Treville`s nails for signs of anemia, and measuring his blood pressure for hypertension.

"Thankyou Doctor" Treville said happily reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head "I take it you will have no objections to my returning to work rather than laying in bed all day!!!?".

"Certainly not" Lemay chuckled "And I`ll be sure to tell your Mate that aswell!".

 

"Twins!!!", Richelieu repeated for the fifth time in as many minutes since he had been told of Treville`s health and the size of the litter he was carrying.

He now lay on the bed with Treville on his lap, one hand over his belly where their twins grew.

"Twins" Treville said with a soft laugh "Double the trouble!"  
"I can`t wait" Richelieu said leaning down to kiss Treville "I love you so much!"  
"As I do you" Treville breathed leaning lazily into the kiss and giving a subtle moan before stretching a little.

"As much as I would love to spend all this time making merry with you beloved, we need to start making some solid plans beloved" he said with regret in his voice at having to dampen the mood.

""I have solid plans" Richelieu said shifting his hips so Treville was left in no doubt as to what he meant!, "Very solid plans!".

"Not that you fool!" Treville scolded, slapping Richelieu`s arm playfully "Think with your head instead of your knot!"

"What makes you think....." Richelieu suddenly moved flipping himself and Treville over, so Treville was laying beneath him, and Richelieu was opening his shirt and reaching down to his breeches!

"That I can`t think with both!?" he inquired and swiftly laid seige to Treville`s throat nipping the skin hard enough to make his mate yelp and buck beneath him,   
"Always......were goood............at..........multi-tasking!" Treville panted, biting his bottom lip as his breeches were pulled down and his cock was taken in Richelieu`s hand and teased.

"One of my many talents my dear!" Richelieu purred coming up from Treville`s neck "And now, I plan to practise my greatest talent!"

Treville rose an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"Why making you squirm, and moan, come undone beneath my hands, and beg me for more!!!!".

 

Bastille

 

D`Artagnan did`nt really know what he was doing.

He had`nt known what he was doing since Lebarge had come back from hell to haunt him.

In his rooms in the Palais des Cardinal he had paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair, beating at his head with the heal of his palms, refusing to let the tears which stung at his eyes fall.

He was furious with himself.

That he had frozen at just the sound of Lebarge`s voice.

He had`nt fought, had`nt done anything but cower like the useless whore Lebarge had told him he was.

Self disgust, and anger burned hotly in his belly, mingling with the sick feel of fear that was thruming through his veins.

Lebarge knew who he was, knew he was an Omega.

There was nothing stoping him from speaking out now, especially if he thought it might save his skin.

While d`Artagnan was afraid of what would happen to him, he was more worried about what could happen to his parents.

If he were to be taken up by The Order, he would be put under the most horrific of tortures.  
Under such torment he could not be sure he would not weaken to speak out.

He would rather bite out his own tongue than do so, but they said that there was only so much that anyone could take, and The Order knew every form of torture ever devised, had invented several kinds themselves especially for breaking The Unclean.

Fear for his family drove d`Artagnan from the Palais des Cardinal, sending across Paris to The Bastille.

With so many people coming and going from the Prison fortress, in the forms of visiters, laundry service, food deliveries, d`Artagnan was able to slip inside the prison without anyone noticing his presence.

Once inside he kept to the shadows, avoiding the guards who were moving about the prison, guarding the prisoners, and making sport with them if the screams were anything to go by.

Listening to the talk of the Guards, d`Artagnan learned which cell Lebarge was in, and carefully made his way there.

A swift blow to the back of the neck had Lebarge`s guard unconscious, and gave d`Artagnan the keys to enter the cell where his rapist was being held.

Lebarge was laid on his cot bed on his side, his back facing the doorway that d`Artagnan came through.

In the dim fire light from the torches, Lebarge`s size seemed to look even more monsterous from the shadows his shape created.

D`Artagnan could easily understand now, why hell was always depicted as being full of flames, the smoke, the shadows, the flickering tongues of a torch mad everything look all the more frightening.

Swallowing hard d`Artagnan made his way over to the sleeping monster, drawing his maine gauche from his back, and holding it before him, in a shaking hand.

Slowly he brought the blade up, holding it over Lebarges thick neck, his hand shaking so much it was a wonder he was able to keep a hold on the blade!.

What was he doing?, was he really going to do this?, commit murder?.

D`Artagnan swallowed hard trying to calm his breathing, reminding himself of what Lebarge had done to him, what his loose tongue might mean for himself, and his parents.

There was no choice here, he had to destroy Lebarge or risk being destroyed himself, along with his family.

Lebarge would not be missed, he was a monster, there was no humanity in him, d`Artagnan would be doing the world a favour!, and besides which, he was destined for the noose anyway, so what did it matter?.

Clenching his teeth and taking a deep breath through his nose, d`Artagnan tightened his grip on the blade, lifting it up, preparing to strike, but as he brought the maine gauche down, his wrist was suddenly caught in a vice like grip!, his muscles and nerves so manipulated that he was forced to drop the maine gauche, and left facing the leering features of Lebarge.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are harsh revelations, and a rescue just in the nick of time

A cold chuckle filled the room as Lebarge moved, gripping tighter to d`Artagnan`s wrist   
"My little whore!" he chuckled "I was hoping to see you again!".

With a frightened yelp, d`Artagnan brought his left hand up meaning to strike Lebarge`s face, only to have his wrist blocked and with a surge of unnatural strength, Lebarge had him thrust up against the wall, his head cracking painfully on the stone making his vision blurr and his head spin.

Gasping d`Artagnan let out a cry of fright and pain, as Lebarge`s meaty hand closed about his throat, and a large knee was pressed painfully between his thighs  
"Oh, still a preety face!" Lebarge breathed, his fetid breath blowing over d`Artagnan`s face, "Such a pretty little whore!".

Lebarge clamped his foul mouth over d`Artagnan`s forcing his tongue between his lips and rutting himself painfully against d`Artagnan, so hard that all the breath was driven from the smaller Omega`s body.

Desperate, and terrified, d`Artagnan squirmed as hard as he could in the painfull grip, biting down on Lebarge`s tongue, making the Alpha roar at the sudden pain, ripping his mouth from d`Artagnan`s with a spray of blood from his torn tongue  
"Slut!" he bellowed, lifting d`Artagnan up by his throat and tossing him across the room like he was nothing but a childs doll!.

D`Artagnan smacked hard into the wall, tumbling to the ground, coughing, and spitting Lebarge`s blood from his mouth, his ribs and throat aching, along with his wrist.

Before he had a chance to move, Lebarge was on him, pinning him to the ground with one hand on the back of his neck, his heavy body on his thighs, his free hand groping d`Artagnan`s buttocks  
"Hm, even plumper and sweeter than I remember!" he laughed squeezing the flesh "I loved the noise you`d make with my Knot up your hole, filling your belly!"  
"No!" d`Artagnan moaned in a broken sob, his face pressed into the floor, tears filled his eyes as he felt Lebarge`s hand pulling on his breeches, felt his growing errection and knot pressing hard against his thigh   
"I`m gonna enjoy this!" Lebarge laughed sliding his hand under d`Artagnan`s clothes!.

D`Artagnan bit down on his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself for what he knew was coming only to hear a voice shouting out   
"Let him go!".

Athos had been unable to settle, he knew there was something bothering d`Artagnan, had been since they had met the criminal leader of the bandits.

Finding himself unable to keep from worrying over d`Artagnan, not even being able to drown his worries in wine as he usually could do.

Athos had given in after his stomach had refused to let him swallow more than a glass of Clary, and had set off for the Palais des Cardinal.

Spying d`Artagnan leaving the Palais, heading into Paris, Athos followed at a discrete pace, frowning when he had seen d`Artagnan sneaking into The Bastille.

Using the same methods as d`Artagnan had, by going through the gates with crowds of visitors, and kept to the shadows, trailing after the Omega as he made his way to Lebarge`s cell.

On hearing the sounds of a struggle and d`Artagnan`s unmistakable cries of pain and fright, Athos drew his pistol and burst into the cell, aiming his weapon at Lebarge, horror and fury spreading over his face and burning in his chest at the sight of Lebarge preparing to rape d`Artagnan!.

"Get off him right now, or I will kill you!" Athos growled stepping foward slowly, and keeping the pistol aimed on Lebarge`s head.

The Alpha inside him roared at him to seize Lebarge, to rip him to pieces for what he had tried to do to d`Artagnan!, he wanted to rend Lebarge limb from limb!, rip out his throat with his bare hands for daring to try and force himself on d`Artagnan!.

It was only extream self control that kept Athos from doing so, holding back and using his witt as a greater weapon than his brute strength.

Faced with a certain death from a bullet through the brain, Lebarge let d`Artagnan go, backing away with his hands up   
"Get out!" he roared at them.

Somehow d`Artagnan staggered to his feet, and managed to carry himself over to Athos, who shoved him behind himself, backing them out of the cell, keeping his gun held out before him until they were safely outside of the cell with the door locked.

"What in Gods name were you thinking!!!?" Athos snarled turning in anger to d`Artagnan.

But d`Artagnan was listening, he was`nt hearing anything, he was shaking like a leaf as he huddled into the wall, his eyes wild with fright and face the colour of fresh milk!.

Athos`s anger fled at once as he saw the state d`Artagnan was in, giving the Omega a lecture in common sense could wait, right now d`Artagnan needed his help and support, not his anger.

Cursing under his breath, Athos holstered his pistol reaching out to take d`Artagnan into his arms, however, d`Artagnan reacted in fear at the mere brush of Athos`s fingers.

Lashing out!, he shoved Athos from him, and took to his heels, running as fast as he could to get out of the Bastille, with Athos following close behind him.

Outside the heavons had opened, and the rain was pouring down as d`Artagnan staggered out of the courtyard into the streets, tumbling to the ground onto his hands and knees, d`Artagnan vomited up everything in his stomach, his fingers digging into the wet dirt of the street as he heaved and shook all over.

He flinched as he felt Athos`s hands on his back, heard soothing words being spoken even as his mnd swirled with the horror of what Lebarge had tried to do to him, had done to him.

Numbly he felt himself being lifted from the street, and held safe in Athos`s arms, as he carried him to the horse that was tethered and waiting for his Master.

Securing d`Artagnan before him, Athos set off at a canter back to The Palais des Cardinal.

 

D`Artagnan seemed to have slipped into a state of catatonia by the time he and Athos had ridden back to the Palais des Cardinal.

Silently self hugging, and shaking like a leaf, he mutes allowed Athos to lead him into the Palais, where they were met by a shocked Cahusac.

"What in Gods name happened!?" he demanded on seeing the state d`Artagnan was in   
"Thats rather a long story" Athos replied ushering d`Artagnan through the Palais to the parlour, where a fire was roaring, and swiftly pushed d`Artagnan down into a foot stool before it to warm up.

"I`ll get the Cardinal, and Captain Treville" Cahusac said looking at d`Artagnan in concern "Perhaps you should get him a brandy or something?", medicene was not Cahusac`s area, but he seemed to recall his Oman always saying Brandy was good for shock and distress, along with teas sweetened with lots of honey.

Athos nodded, from where he was rubbing warmth into d`Artagnan`s hands, setting them onto the Omega`s lap, he went over to the side board, getting the Cognac, and pouring a good measure into a balloon glass, taking it over to d`Artagnan  
"Here love, drink this" he whispered as Cahusac left to summon Richlieu and Treville.

 

d`Artagnan`s senses finally returned to him, at the sounds of raised voices, and a struggle.

Blinking and pulling his wrist out of Lemay`s hand where the Doctor had apparently been taking his pulse, and pushing away the glass of Brandy that Cahusac had shoved into his face!, d`Artagnan turned round his eyes widdening where saw Athos being shoved into the wall by a seething Richelieu!, even as Treville tried to hold him back and stop things from turning into an out and out brawl!.

"I knew having you around Charles was a bad idea!" Richelieu snarled "You`ve brought him nothing but trouble and injury since he first met you!".

"That`s not true!" Athos shouted back righting himself from the wall "I have been nothing but supportive and loving to Charles!, but unlike you I will not have him locked away from the world and smothered by over protectiveness!"

"How dare you?!!!!" Richelieu roared his face growing quite red and eyes blazing the coals in a fire place!

"Stop!" d`Artagnan cried getting to his feet a little unsteadily, and shoved past Cahusac to get between his Aphan and suitor   
"Stop it!" he said raising his hands between them "Aphan it was`nt Athos`s fault, I went to the Bastille on my own!, he saved me!, if he had`nt been there then.........", d`Artagnan broke off shuddering as he recalled Lebarge`s hands on his body again, recalled the fetid breath blowing his face, the putrid taste of the monsters tongue inside his mouth!.

"You went there?, and put yourself in danger?" Richelieu barked looking incredulas, missing the haunted look on d`Artagnan`s face as he turned his ire on his Pup  
"What the hell where you thinking!?" Richelieu bellowed grabbing d`Artagnan by the upper arms and shaking him slightly "Don`t you care about us?, don`t you care about how we would feel if anything were to happen to you?".

At this d`Artagnan saw red, bringing his arms up he dislodged Richlieu`s hands from his body and shoved his Aphan back with no small ammount of strength   
"It`s because I care that I went to face Lebarge!" he shouted at Richelieu, tears begining to fill his eyes and flow down his cheeks.

"I had to go there" he cried sounding a hairs bredth away from hysteria, "I had to!......" he broke off trying to calm his breathing as his emotions surged from one extreame to the other, making him feel as if his mind and heart were being swept by tidal waves!.

"I had to try and kill him!" he whispered, looking at the floor, feeling the pressure of every eye in the room staring down on him  
"I had to because......because he......he..."

"Oh God!" Treville whispered suddenly realizing what d`Artagnan was trying to tell them, was tearing himself up inside over, what had driven him to going to The Bastille in the first place.

"Oh sweetheart!" he breathed moving and taking d`Artagnan into his arms "It`s alright, he can`t hurt you anymore!, he`ll never hurt you again!".

"What?" Richelieu asked looking confused, a sentiment that was shared by Athos, and a rather uncomfortable Lemay, Cahusac was apparently trying to disappear into the alcove he was standing in and become invisible!.

Looking over at Richelieu, Treville gave him a speaking expression as d`Artagnan sniffed looking up from his Oman`s chest   
"It was him" he whispered "Lebarge, back in Lupiac".

Silence reigned following d`Artagnan`s words.

Lemay swallowed hard, exchanging a glance with Cahusac who nodded, the two of them making a discrete exit, realizing this was private family business, that they should not be involved in.

It was Athos who finally broke the silence, taking a small step towards d`Artagnan   
"That man.....Lebarge?, he was the one who abused you?" he asked as carefully as one could given the circumstances.

"Yes" d`Artagnan whispered "I hav`nt seen him since I was fifteen, after his Parents died, he left Lupiac with his inheritance money, gone to seek his fortune".

D`Artagnan gave a mirthless laugh swiping at the tears on his face "I guess he did`nt find it!".

"Son of a bitch!" Athos spat clenching his teeth "I should of damn well shot him!"

"I`ll do worse than that!" Richelieu growled his face as dark as thunder cloud, pure Alpha fury running through his veins   
"I`ll have him wishing he was never born for he`s done to you!" he swore as he gazed at d`Artagnan his fists clenching so hard that his nails were drawing blood in his palms.

"I swear!, he will be begging for death by the time I am done with him!"

"Great!" Treville said sarcastically "And what exactly will that achieve?"   
"What?", Richelieu looked at his mate frowning at the words   
"Torturing Lebarge till he`s begging for mercy is`nt going to change what he`s done to Charles you fool!, nothing will change that!"  
"He has to be punished!" Richelieu cried "He has to be silenced!"  
"Then hang him for High way robbery" Athos said understanding what Treville was getting at and why he did`nt want Richelieu to rip Lebarge into pieces.

It was`nt that the bastard did`nt deserve it, because he did, but if Racked, or put on The Wheel, then while screaming for mercy, Lebarge would be even more likly to spill his guts about d`Artagnan, and while Richelieu`s own guards were loyal to his family, not all of those in The Bastille were Red Guards, some were Des Essarts city guards, and could be anyones pocket!, including The Order.

But more than that, if Richelieu did this, if he tore Lebarge limb from limb, then he would in one breath have gotten revenge for d`Artagnan, but would also have sullied his own honour in doing so.

The old saying, Two wrongs don`t make a right, really applied here, nothing was going to buy back d`Artagnan`s childhood, or his innocence, nothing could change what had already happened, all they could do was look to the future, and make the best of what they had together here and now.

"Lebarge is guilty of armed robbery" Athos said "He can be hung for that in a days time, after having only a brief trial by one of the many judges I`m sure your Eminence owns!"

"Think Armand" Treville said as he hugged d`Artagnan to him "If you go into The Bastille and start interogating this man, then people are going to start asking questions we don`t want them asking, why would you be remotely interested in a common as muck high way man?"

"Because he attacked my personal physician!!!!" Richelieu shot back sounding like Louis in one of his petulant moods!  
"Armand!".

Gritting his teeth Richelieu looked away, wanting desperately to exact revenge for d`Artagnan, to make Lebarge pay for what he had done, but the common sense in his mates words, and in Athos, mixed with a pleading look on d`Artagnan`s face had him nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Very well" he sighed "Lebarge will be tried for his crimes at Morning court, and hung before midday"  
"Thankyou" d`Artagnan whispered suddenly feeling overwhelmingly tired sucking in his bottom lip he turned his head towards Treville "I`m gonna go to bed" he said looking truely exhausted from both physical and emotional over exertion.

Looking over to Athos, d`Artagnan realized he did`nt want to be alone, did`nt want to spend a night fighting nightmares, and the temptation to gauge his flesh.

He did`nt want sex, that was the last thing on his mind, but he did want comfort, he wanted the reasuring presence of Athos in his bed, holding him close, protecting him as he had in The Bastille.

Before d`Artagnan could find the words to ask Athos to spend a night as his bed fellow, Athos himself spoke   
"I`ll walk you to your room".

Somehow Athos had known what d`Artagnan was going to ask, perhaps reading it on his face as he had turned towards him looking so uncertain, a subtle shake of the head from Treville had Richelieu clamping his mouth shut over any protests he could have a made, through they could easily be read on his face as his Pup and Athos went past him.

"You really think thats a good idea?" he asked Treville scowling at the door d`Artagnan and Athos had passed through as if it were to blame for everything!.

"Charles wants company, and Athos wants to help him" Treville said wrapping his arms about Richelieu and snuggling against his back like a second skin "It`s an act of love not of passion".

Richelieu made a grumbling noise in his throat, but with Treville pressed maddeningly close, smelling so richly of Autumnal scents made all the more potant by the presence of twin Pups in his belly, Richelieu was unable to hold that line of thought for any longer, and instead turned back to his mate kissing him deeply and breathing in his scent.

"You`re doing this on purpose!" he accused without anger, rather with amusment in his voice   
"Because I know it works!" Treville replied settling himself into his mates strong arms and resting his head on the crook between Richelieu`s shoulder and neck where he could breath in the heady scent of his mates body.

"This is`nt going to end here you know" he said closing his eyes and relaxing as Richelieu`s hands rubbed at the tense muscles in his back   
"Charles is still going to need our support tomorrow, and in the days, weeks, and months after"

"I know" Richelieu sighed rubbing his thumbs into the small of Treville`s back, which tended to ache even when not With Pups,   
"You`re sure you don`t want me to kill the bastard?" he asked with only a hint of humour in his tone.

"I`m tempted to do it myself" Trevile addmitted "But in the end, after we`ve spilt blood, we`ll have achieved nothing, it`s better if we put our energies into help Charles heal, than seeking revenge in his name".

"You`re right" Richelieu said pressing a kiss onto Treville`s hair "As always you are right!".

 

This was not the first time Athos had shared a bed with someone to sleep.

Musketeers often slept as bed fellows, especially when on missions to keep warm out doors, or because only one bed could be found at an Inn.

More than once he had ended up squashed in between Porthos and Aramis in a single bed, half crushed by Porthos`s substancial mass, and half deafened by his snoring, not to mention the drool which would be dribbling revoltingly down on his face!, but even that was`nt as bad as Aramis!.

Aramis tended to get rather touchy feely in his sleep, especially if his dreams were erotic, which they often were!, leading to whoever was sleeping beside him, being groped, snuggled up against, kissed, and humped!.

More than once Aramis had been unceramoniously kicked out of bed by a disgrunteled Athos in the middle of the night!, while Porthos would simply shove the amorous Musketeer away from him, or roll himself over to Aramis was too pressed down to do anything but make lewd noises!.

In all honesty Athos pitied whatever mates those two ended up with in the future!, sleeping with those two was worse than sleeping in a menagerie!.

But however use to sleeping with others Athos was, he could not help but feel some trepidation as d`Artagnan came out from behind a screen in a simple white night shirt that fell down to his knees.

Stripped to his small clothes, Athos prayed his body would behave itself, since there was no way he was going to be able to hide anything down there dressed as he was!.

Following d`Artagnan`s example, Athos pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside the Omega, freezing for a moment when d`Artagnan scooted over and snuggled up into his arms resting his head on Athos`s chest.

"Is this alright?" d`Artagnan asked ready to move if Athos did`nt want them to be this close, he knew he was asking alot of the Alpha, expecting him to spend a night with him in bed, and not do anything but hold him.

"It`s fine" Athos said, breathing once more and making himself relax, rather enjoying the proximity of d`Artagnan`s body, snug against his own.

"Thankyou for this" d`Artagnan whispered tiredly, his heavy eyes closing of their own accord   
"My pleasure" Athos assured him placing a chaste kiss on d`Artagnan`s head and settled back him, with one hand iderly running it`s fingers through d`Artagnan`s hair until he was lulled into sleep by the soft even breaths of his Omega.

 

Bastille

 

Lebarge cackled as he stripped the corpse of the red guard he had just strangled to death.

The uniform was too tight in the shoulder, chest and crotch, but the Red Guard he had over powered and throttled had been tall, so the length of the cloth was enough for Lebarge to get by in to escape.

Tugging on the cloak and placing the pointed helm on his head he looked down at the blood shot glass eyes of the dead Red Guard at his feet.

Hawking he spat down onto the mans face "Should`a called me M`sieur Lebarge!" he sneered "'n' given me a decent dinner!".

Turning on his heel he calmly marched from his cell and out into the corridor shutting the door behind him with his boot.

He had a plan now, a better plan than before.

He would get revenge on that stupid little slut d`Artagnan, and make his fortune in one fell swoop.

Somehow that little whore was riding with Musketeers, was working with them.  
He did`nt know how the worthless Unclean trollop had managed it, but he had wormed his way into their midst, proberly flat on his belly with his legs spread wide waving his hole in the air for them to fill!.

Lebarge snorted and spat once more as he trudged into the courtyard, making his way past oblivious guards as he headed out of the gateway and into the street.

The fact d`Artagnan was working with the Musketeers gave his way to get his revenge and his just deserts.

Musketeers guarded the King, if he could capture the king, he could hold him for a ransom that would make him the richest man in France!, and while capturing Louis, he could easily get hold of the little slut of an Unclean and take him too.

Then he could give d`Artagnan one last good fucking before he crushed his throat!.

Laughing to himself as his cock hardened at the thought of pinning d`Artagnan down and thrusting into him as he screamed and sobbed, Lebarge headed towards The Court of Miracles where the rest of his gang was hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did`nt think I was going to let Lebarge`s end be that simple did you?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lebarge`s escape reaches Richelieu, and the Musketeers. 
> 
> Rochefort and Milady plot while making their way back to France
> 
> Treville and Richelieu have some fluffy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that are wondering, Aramis and Lemay are getting together, whether or not they have Pups I hav`nt decided, I want votes of yay or nay in comments please!.

News of Lebarge`s escape reached Richelieu`s desk the following morning, along with a half garbled report from the Night Watchman who had clearly not a clue as to what had happened and was trying to pass the blame onto everyone else!.

Richelieu only half listened to the halting, uncertain story, told to him by the idiot of a guard, his mind already running over a thousand possible solutions to the problem, and in contrast a thousand horrors that Lebarge could bring about on his Pup.

Disgusted with the fool of a watchman, Richelieu dismissed him allowing Jussac to see to his punishment while he got up to pace and think.

"Want us to mount a search Armand?" Bernajoux asked interupting Richelieu`s pacing,  
"And where would you suggest we begin to look?" he snapped not really blaming Bernajoux for anything but needing to take his temper out on someone.

"We can scour the streets, a monster like that would`nt go unnoticed" Bernajoux offered   
"Perhaps you`re right" Richelieu muttered trying to think of better plans of action, at present nothing better was coming to mind  
"Very well, order patrols to search for him" Richelieu ordered "He is to be shot on sight, I want this matter ended once and for all"  
"Yes Eminence" Bernajoux said giving a bow and going to carry out Richelieu`s instructions, leaving the Cardinal to brace his hands on his desk trying to think of how he was going to tell Charles and Jean about Lebarge`s escape.

 

Garrison

 

Waking up in bed beside d`Artagnan had been the best moment in Athos`s life up until now.

Though they had done nothing but sleep, and held one another, it had been more sensual than any nights of passion spent with Anne.

d`Artagnan had the adorable Puppy like practise of burrowing under the bed covers and cocooning himself in them until there was nothing showing of himself but his tussled black hair!.

Waking to see the snuffling warm bundle beside himself, had made Athos`s heart melt with indescribable love.

He had spent a good twenty minutes just watching d`Artagnan sleep and running his fingers through the boys hair, allowing his mind to imagine many such mornings like this.

Imagined waking in bed, deliciously sore from a night of making love with d`Artagnan!.  
The two of them stark naked and wearing the marks of each others passions on their bodies.

He imagined taking rolling over and pressing himself up against d`Artagnan, slipping his hand down between d`Artagnan`s thighs to take his small cock and stroking it gently in his palm, while rutting his own cock into the crevice of d`Artagnan`s buttocks, bringing his mate into waking through an orgasem.

Afterwards they would lay in each others arms, kissing with lazy abandon simply enjoying each others presence.

His mind had continued to spin scenes of domestic bliss.

He could imagine laying in bed beside his heavily pregnant mate, d`Artagnan`s great belly between them, their hands pressing over the rounded flesh feeling the kicks of the Pups within thumping against their hands as they discussed names and playfully argued over the sexes of their Pups, neither of them caring if they were Alpha or Omega, male or female.

This also brought on images of later in their bonding, when they would be comfortably sleeping in their bed, only to be awoken by active, wide awake Pups running and jumping on them!, demanding their Aphan and Oman wake up and play with them!.

Athos had been brought out of these dreams when d`Artagnan had awoken and pulled himself out of his nest to greet Athos with a yawn and hair flopping over his face!.

The sight had been abserdly sweet, and Athos had broken into a smile at the sight, unable to help himself he`d leaned in to kiss d`Artagnan, getting a muffled yelp of surprise before d`Artagnan at slowly reciprocated, showing that while he was willing, he was not ready for this right now.

Breaking the kiss with a smile, to show he did not resent d`Artagnan for not being ready, Athos had gotten out of bed, starting a conversation about breakfast to keep any tension from rising between them.

After swiftly dining, Athos and d`Artagnan had gone to The Garrison together, Treville having been awake since dawn with Morning sickness, had already left ahead of them, as had Richelieu for Court.

 

Free from Court duties for the day, and not schedueled for patrol until later, Athos took the time give his sword and maine gauche a going voer with a whet stone, while watching d`Artagnan practising hand to hand with Porthos, rolling his eyes as Porthos proceed to pick d`Artagnan up like a doll and hang him over one shoulder!.

"Could you try not to damage him too much?" Aramis called from where he was setting up targets for Musket practise along with a couple of other musketeers  
"Ah he`s fine ai`nt ya lad?" Porthos laughed patting d`Artagnan`s backside making the Gascon snarl and curse at him!  
"Now now!, you need to learn some mannors!" Porthos scolded eliciting another bout of profanities from d`Artagnan!.

Just as Athos was about to step in and tell him to put d`Artagnan down, he was beaten to it by Treville who called down from his balcony looking rather shaken.

"Porthos, set d`Artagnan down, and then both of you get up here, Athos, Aramis, you aswell".

With a sigh Athos rose to his feet running a hand through his hair exchanging glances with Porthos, Aramis and d`Artagnan as they made their way to the office.

"Come in and close the door" Treville said sitting down behind his desk as the Musketeers came in, Porthos doing as asked and closing the door for him.

As the four of them steped deeper into the office a figure stepped out from the shadows revealing himself.

"Your Eminence" Aramis said three of them bowing while d`Artagnan mearly stepped forward with a frown on his face, getting the feeling that something was very very wrong.

"Whats going on?" d`Artagnan asked in a small worried voice "Whats happened?".

Treville sighed, looking to Richelieu to tell him the worst, not sure he was able to himself right now.

Wetting his lips Richelieu gave a deep sigh and cleared his throat, coming straight to the point since there was no way he could soften the blow at all, not under these circumstances.

"Lebarge has escaped from The Bastille" he said, the depth of his voice and the tight pinched look under his eyes showing the gravity of the situation.

D`Artagnan however merely stared at him for a long moment, as if he had`nt heard him, or did`nt understand what he had said, then, as if time had slowed down to show it in perfect detail, the blood drained from his face leaving d`Artagnan`s skin a sickly grey with a faint trace of sweat beading over his brow.

"Charles....?" Treville began rising from his seat, but he got no further, as d`Artagnan suddenly turned on his heel, with a hand pressed over his mouth he shoved past The Inseparables, running from Treville`s office, flying down the stairs, and hurling himself to The Latrines to vomit raggedly.

"I`ll go" Aramis said, turning and following d`Artagnan, leaving Athos glowering at Richelieu, and a confused looking Porthos.

"How did you let this happen!?" Athos growled "Let that monster loose!"  
"Don`t be a fool!" Richelieu snapped "I did not allow this to happen!, Lebarge throttled his guard, took his uniform and escaped!"  
"Well that just proves how inept your Red Guards are!" Athos sneered back at Richelieu   
"Enough!" Treville shouted slamming his fist down on the desk hard enough to make the items upon it rattle, and make the three Alphas jump.

"This is`nt getting us anywhere" Treville said scowling at Athos "Assigning blame is`nt going to protect Charles, only finding Lebarge and dealing with him once and for all with do that".

"Umm, if I may?" Porthos asked lifting a hand "Who the hell is Lebarge?".

For a moment no one replied, then Richelieu made an unintelligable mutter under his breath shaking his head in disgust, while Athos took a breath and turned to Porthos.

"Lebarge is the leader of that gang that we captured yesterday"   
"And he`s escaped gaol?" Porthos grunted "So?, whats that got t`do with d`Art?".

"d`Art?" Richelieu snapped "You call my Pup d`Art!!!!?", as broad and feirce as Porthos was, he could not help but feel intimidated by Richelieu`s anger, and found himself shrugging meekly   
"He don`t mind it!" he mumbled.

"Can we get back on track?" Treville asked tersely giving the Alphas one of his unimpressed looks "In answer to your question Porthos, Lebarge knows about d`Artagnan, knows he`s an Unclean in hiding".

Porthos`s reaction was immediate and predictable, as he growled under his breath and cracked his knuckles painfully,  
"Why we still standin` `ere talkin` then?, lets go find `im!".

Treville gave Richelieu a half smile as his mate rose an eyebrow at Porthos`s outburst,  
"We don`t know where to start looking for him" Athos said practically "If he`s got more than half a brain he`ll be getting his backside out of Paris, he`s under sentence of death for both robbery and murder, he`d have to be both stupid and insane to stay here".

"Well you saw `im yesterday" Porthos said "Di`nt look t` `ave that much brain function t`me", Athos appeared to give this some consideration, tilting his head to one side   
"How d`e find out `bout d`Art?" Porthos asked "And why d`e never say nothin` t`the authorities?"  
"Why do you think?" came a small voice from behind the large Alpha making him turn around and saw Aramis and d`Artagnan standing in the doorway.

D`Artagnan still looked pasty and sick, his eyes hollowed and haunted as he came into the room, his arms about his waist in a self hug, avoiding looking at anyones faces as he made his way over to Treville`s desk.

"Why d`you think Lebarge did`nt turn me in Porthos?" he asked again in a sarcastic and bitter tone "Why would an Alpha decide not to turn an Unclean Omega into The Order?".

Aramis`s eyes closed tight empathised pain displaying on his face as he realized what d`Artagnan meant, Porthos swore under his breath his lips puckering in anger on his friend and baby brothers behalf, kicking out angrily at the wall   
"Son of a bitch!" he spat,  
"When?" Aramis whispered, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall   
"I was fourteen when it started, nearly sixteen when left Lupiac" d`Artagnan whispered, flinching out of Richelieu`s attempted embrace.

"Bastard" Aramis breathed "d`Art, I`m so sorry"   
"Why?" d`Artagnan asked "You did`nt do it"   
"No but....." Aramis broke off, looking down at his feet, not really certain what he was going to say, because really what was there to say?, thats terrible?, how tragic?, no words were going to change what had happened, nothing in the world could do that.

"We`ll find the bastard" Athos said, longing to take d`Artagnan into his arms, but knowing he would not wish the contact right now, needed to keep to himself, not be held by anyone   
"Aye" Porthos growled "And we`ll make `im pay".

D`Artagnan gave Porthos a slight smile, that did`nt reach his eyes, when he`d awoken this morning, he`d been happy, waking along side Athos, being greeted with a kiss, and the devoted love of his soon to be Alpha, he`d felt as if he would be able to put Lebarge in his past, safe in the knowledge that the Monster would soon be swinging from the end of a rope, unable to ever hurt anyone ever again.

Now, he felt like he was walking the very edge of a cliff, just waiting for the inevitable fall down into destruction below.

Jumping, he looked down in surprise to see a glass of brandy in his hand, having been given to him by Treville   
"Drink that and sit down before you fall down" Treville said "You`re safe here, and you`re going to stay that way, he won`t get the chance to hurt you again, not ever".

"I`m alright" d`Artagnan said sipping the brandy none the less and giving his Oman a cheeky half smile   
"Besides, you should be the one sitting down, you`re the one thats pregnant, not me!"  
"If fine....." Treville began to protest but was cut off by Richelieu.

"He`s right Mon Amor, you need to take things easy!"  
"Armand.....", Richelieu continued to ignore him, looking to the Musketeers instead.

"Aramis, go and get a pot of tea made, no, make it two pots!, one of mint, one of camomile" he ordered "Porthos get another chair from Jean`s sleeping quaters!, and pillows and blankets!".

Aramis rose an eyebrow looking at Treville as if to ask "Is he for real?", while Porthos just looked bemused, but went to carry out Richelieu`s request anyway.

"Armand, neither Charles nore myself is sick" Treville said "We don`t need pampering or Omaning!?"  
"More like Aphaning!" d`Artagnan giggled, some of his earlier humour returning at the sight of his Aphan fussing over him and his Oman.

"The two of you either remain here, drinking tea, and relaxing, or I`ll the both of you taken back to The Palais des Cardinal and put to bed!" Richelieu stated ignoring the snort of amusment that Athos tried to hide in a cough, and the chuckle Aramis gave as he went to get the tea.

Treville and d`Artagnan looked at each other, and in unison crossed their arms and turned to give Richelieu identical looks that said "Go on, I dare you to try it!".

Spanish/French border 

Andora 

Milady and Rochefort had ridden hard to reach the border of France and Spain.

They had been sleeping rough, rising at dawn and not bedding down till it was far to dark to keep riding.

Along the way Milady had outlined her campaign against Richelieu, wanting Rochefort military experiance and suggestions to perfect her plan.

They were not going up against an idiot after all.

Richelieu was a very intelligent and dangerous man, as soon as they arrived back in Paris he would be suspicious of them, and even more on guard than normal which would make it all the harder to defeat him in a head on battle.

Which was why they needed to use stealth, and patience in order to out wit him.

"You say that this Unclean, d`Artagnan is related to Richelieu in some way?" Rochefort asked throwing another faggot on the fire they had built, "You believe them to be Kin?"

"Thats what Richelieu said to Jussac" Milady replied tugging her cloak tighter about her shoulders, shivering in the cool night air  
"What?", she asked as she saw the contemplative look she had come to recognise, form over Rochefort`s face.

"I was just thinking" Rochefort said slowly, his cold eyes staring into the fire, the flames reflecting in the blank emotionless depths.

"If this Unclean is so precious to The Cardinal, why would he have him serving in The Musketeers?, why not The Red Guard?", Rochefort looked up at Milady, making her flinch a little, his gaze being hard to bare even for her.

"Perhaps he wanted a spy on the inside?" Milady suggested "He has always been working against Treville"

"Has he though?" Rochefort asked with a mirthless chuckle "In all the time the two regiments have existed, in all the time Richelieu and Treville have been warring with one another, have either ever won?, has any true damage to either regiment ever occured?", Rochefort gave Milady a truely terrifing smile, that was like a wolf baring it`s teeth to a rabbit.

"Is it not strange that a Man, as powerful and resourcefull as Richelieu, has not outwitted the bluff honest man of action that is Captain Treville?, has not had him killed?, decemated The Musketeers completely?".

As she listened to Rochefort`s words, Milady`s lips parted her eyes widdening slightly as the light dawned in her mind aswell.

In her five year service to Richelieu, she had observed the two step between the two men who appeared to hate each other, heard their arguments, seen them facing off many times.

All to no avail, for nothing ever came of these fights, between exchanges of insults, and shouting.

Now that she thought about it, did`nt all the arguments seem put on?, rehersed?, did`nt it seem like two actors on a stage performing a part for the viewing of others?.

"Dear God!" she whispered her eyebrows reaching up to her hair line "Treville is somehow allied with Richelieu and likely d`Artagnan"

"Perhaps more than just allied" Rochefort said his eyes narrow and flint like "Perhaps Richelieu and Treville are mated!".

At this Milady let out a laugh, giving Rochefort an incredulas look "Richlieu, mated to Treville?, thats absurd!"  
"Why?" Rochefort asked "Why could they not be?"  
"Because that would mean that............." Milady broke off a silent huff of air escaping her lips "That either Treville or Richlieu is Unclean".

Rochefort smiled once again at Milady, as her mind began to follow the same path his own was taking.

"This d`Artagnan, what does he look like?" he asked in a conversational tone, as if it were of no importance.

"Tall, very slim, too slim actually" Milady replied "Black hair, olive skin, dark eyes, very sharp features, rather like that of........Jesus Christ!", a look of utter shock filled Milady`s face as something she had never before considered came into her mind, how very similar d`Artagnan`s features were to Richelieu`s.

His high cheeks, wide forehead, sharp nose and chin, long musician like hands, dark hair, and most telling of all his very dark eyes.

Adding to that Milady could place d`Artagnan`s temperment and attitude in comparrison with Treville`s, their mannerisms, their gestures, their humour, they were very much alike, to much for it to simply be a co-incidence.

"Jesus Christ" Milady said again "He`s their Pup!, he`s the perfect blend of both Richelieu and Treville!"

"And if he`s their Pup, then do they have more?" Rochefort asked "Are they breeding now?, if so, then what better way to get revenge upon The Cardinal, than to destroy that which he cares for the most?"

Milady raised her chin, a small, half smile spreading over her lips "His Family" she said   
"Precisely" Rochefort purred stoking the fire once more, "Of course it will take time to discover these things" he added "We will need access to The Garrison, and The Palais des Cardinal, or someone with access"

"Richelieu has had mistresses in the past" Milady offered "A woman could be put in his path, gain his confidence, his trust"

"What man ever trusts a whore?" Rochefort scoffed "He`d keep the slut in Paris, not take her home, a servent in the Palais would be better, of The Garrison"

"The Garrison had only the one stable boy" Milady suggested "They could proberly use another, and no one takes much notice of stable boys"  
"Or scullery maids" Rochefort agreed "One or the other, or even better, both, we use them to gather information, formulate our plan, and then", he smiled agains, showing his teeth "Then we strike, and kill everyone and everything Richelieu loves, and leave him broken in despair before we disembowel him".

 

Paris

Palais des Cardinal

 

"Armand there is nothing there!" Treville sighed in exasperation as his mate continued to examin his abdomen for even the slightest of changes!.

As sweet and endearing as this was, it was also annoying!, especially when Richelieu got a tape measure to measure his waist his belly!.

"I`m not showing yet!, I won`t be for weeks!" Treville said as Richelieu clucked his tongue in disapointment!  
"Are you sure you`re eating enough?" he asked scowling at the tape measurment of Treville`s waist, was it less than it had been?, had the morning sickness made him loose some weight?.

"Armand I`m fine!, the Pups are fine, but if you carry on with this you will definately NOT be fine!".

Richelieu looked up from where he had been scrutinizing Treville`s abdomen, to the iritated features of him mate.

"Sorry" he appologised, getting to his feet, "I`m just excited"  
"I know" Treville said slipping his arms about Richelieu`s neck, "I am too, and I promise, as soon as there is any change, you will be the first to know it!"  
"I can`t wait" Richelieu breathed wrapping his arms about Treville`s waist and kissing him gently "You look so beautiful when you`re carrying, I can`t wait to see it again"  
"Just a few weeks Mon Cher" Treville whispered placing a hand about the back of Richelieu`s head pulling him down for another kiss.

However, as he did so, there came a knock on the door, and d`Artagnan stuck his head round grinning at the sight of his parents   
"Are you showing yet?" he asked glancing at his Omans naked abdomon.

"No" Treville sighed "But I`m being scrutinized anyway"  
"I`m simply being dilligent" Richelieu said   
"Obsessive more like!".

D`Artagnan snickered at the playfull arguing, wishing he did`nt have to break it up, but however he had no choice, not if they were to make Muster on time, and then onto The Palace for Louis Hunting trip.

"We need to get going" he said "We`ve got to be at The Louvre in an hour",  
"Right" Treville said "Louis hunt"  
"You should`nt really be riding........" Richelieu began, but broke off at the scathing look he was shot by Treville as the Omega readjusted his shirt, and put on his doublet, reaching for his Fleur de Lis etched breast plate, fitting it to his chest,  
"Just be carefull" Richelieu said "Don`t push yourself too hard"  
"I promise not to" Treville swore linking arms with d`Artagnan "We`ll see you later"  
"Don`t worry Aphan" d`Artagnan said grinning cheekily "I`ll take care of Oman for you!"

Richelieu snorted at the indignant squarks Treville gave as he and d`Artagnan left for The Garrison.

He was pleased that d`Artagnan appeared so bright and cheerfull, a week had gone by since Lebarge`s escape, a week in which neither the Musketeers nore The Red Guard had been able to turn up anything.

Porthos had been into The Court of Miracles and spoken to the King and Queen.  
While they knew of Lebarge, and knew of his gang, which saddly was larger than first thought.  
They did not know where he was, or what he was planning.

Part of Richelieu hoped that the bastard was long gone, had used his brain and decided to save his skin and flee Paris and hopefully France all together.

But the other part did not like the thought of him being alive at all, for the threat he posed for d`Artagnan.

He needed to know that Lebarge was taken care of, was dealt with once and for all, only then could he relax, or relax as much as anyone Alpha could when both his Mate and his Pup were "Unclean" and in constant danger.

Sighing, Richelieu picked up his rich red velvet robe, and dressed himself, smoothing the luxurious material down, he settled his skull cap over his head and made himself ready to attend The Louvre.

 

Louis was in a very high spirits as he rode with his Musketeers, and several courtiers.

The morning weather had proved to be bright and sunny, the sky a clear azure blue, with only a few thin whispy clouds decorating the horizen.

Yet there was enough of a breeze blowing through the woodland, to keep the riders cool in their heavy leathers, or in Louis case, velvet and satin.

Their luck on the hunt had also continued to be favourable.

They had taken down several rabbits, and a stag already, and the sun was only just beginning to reach midday.

"If our luck holds Captain we`ll have the Palace Larder stocked for a month!" Louis said with a beaming smile, getting a fond Fatherly smile in return from Treville.

Taking up his water skin, Treville drank several mouthfulls, drinking not water, or wine as most carried in their flasks, but cold mint tea, since it helped to settle his tender stomach.

Fortunately, the clear weather and fresh air, were also proving to be calming on his stomach, and keeping the worst of his nausea at bay. 

Though over the past three weeks, he had been forced to make swift departures from The Kings side, to go and throw up in a privy, having to use excuses of food poisoning and stomache upsets as the reason for his absences.

Louis, like most Monarchs, had a terror of Illness.

Kings liked to believe themselves in control of any and all situations.  
Sickness was not something they could control, and many, too many, lost their lives to plagues, and pestilence, even Kings themselves.

So when illness threatened in his Court, Louis would insist on being secluded from everyone, until the chance of infection had abatted, locking himself away in his rooms, and seeing no one but The Cardinal until he could sure that he was safe from becoming ill himself.

Being granted reprieves from having to attend court due to "Illness", Treville had been able to gain more rest, either at home, or at The Garrison.

It did not really matter if he were at either of his residences, since Aramis had taken to Mothering him, as much as Richelieu did!.

The some time medic, insisted on Treville taking things easy, and delegating duties out to others rather than carrying them out himself.

No doubt conspiring with Richelieu to keep Treville off his feet as much as possible, and coddled like he was a Pup himself!.

As endearing as this was, it was also anoying, and Aramis had been on the receiving end of Treville`s sharp tongue several times, all to absalutely no avail, since Aramis just commented on his Captain`s hormones and mood swings!, and continued to push Treville into taking afternoon naps, and sitting with his feet raised onto a foot stool, even going so far as to confer with Lemay over what possible diet would be the best for Treville, and drawing up a dietary plan with the physician!, and then all but standing over Treville every meal time that he was not with Armand at the Palais Cardinal, and making sure he consumed every mouthfull!.

 

Charles, the ungrateful little whelp!, was of no help!, he found the whole thing hillarious!, even encouraged Aramis and Armand to continue pampering and treating Treville like he was fragile!.

Treville sharp words of "Just wait till Athos is doing this to you!", had d`Artagnan pausing as if giving the thought of Pups real consideration for a first time, before shaking his head, insisting he would`nt be getting himself Pupped any time soon.

Glancing over his shoulder Treville could see Charles deep in conversation with Athos towards the rear of the company, while most would think Athos was tutoring his protege, Treville doubted their conversation was on the topic of Musketeering, and rather of a personal nature, especially by the blushes on d`Artagnan`s cheeks, and coy smile on Athos`s lips!.

"Are you feeling well sir?" came a voice from his left, and Treville grit his teeth as he turned to see Aramis by his side 

"Perfectly, thankyou" he ground out   
"Good" Aramis said brightly, and began to rummage in his saddle bags producing a leather pouch which contained sliced apples, pears, grapes, and strawberrys, which he handed to The Captain.

"Doctor Lemay says you need to start gaining weight, and laying down a layer of fat to help with the gestation and then the nursing after the birth" Aramis said, keeping his voice low so no one but Treville would hear him.

"Since you have been frequently skipping breakfast due to morning sickness, he has suggested mid-morning and mid-afternoon snacks to make up for it!"

"Aramis...." Treville growled under his breath, his knuckles turning white as he gripped tightly to the reigns 

"And you must stop pushing yourself to continue your usual activities!" Aramis said ignoring the Captains growing ire! "You can continue with light duties of course, and some exercise will be good, but you must stop engaging in training so much!, light fencing maybe alright, but full on sparring is definately not!"

"Aramis!" Treville snapped heatedly "I have done all this before!, I carried on with all my usual duties when pregnant with Leonore and Charles until I was six months gone with them!, I can certainly do the same this time!"

"This time you are twenty years older sir!" Aramis said without batting any eye lash even as Treville glowered more   
"You`re body is not going to adjust to carrying as easily as it did twenty years ago, you`ll be more prone to fatigue, dizziness, high blood pressure, and anemia, to combat all of that you must cut down on your duties and rest more, else both you and The Pups could become very ill".

At the mention of danger to his Pups, Treville`s irritation subsided, and he nodded at Aramis`s words   
"I will do my best to do as you and The Good Doctor say" he said "But you both have to understand, that I have to keep up appearances for as long as possible, if there is even, the slightest hint of suspicion against me then my life and the Pups will be in far more danger than my health failing".  
Aramis bit his bottom lip, knowing this to be very true, if Treville were to suddenly stop riding out with The King, stop taking part in training sessions, spend more and more time resting in his office, then people would become suspicious, especially after his recent bouts of sickness.

All it would take was for one rumour to reach the ears of The Order, they would immediately haul Treville in for examination, and once stripped naked they would discover everything.

Not even Richelieu would have the power to stop their proceeding against his mate, nore would The King, if he even had the courage to stand up to The Order.

If Treville were to be kept safe, then he had to continue to act as he had always done, until he went into seclusion in The Country, no one could have even the slightest of doubts about him, now or in the future, not if they were to fool The Order, and keep him and the Pups safe from harm.

"Helloa!" Louis suddenly called "I see another stag ahead!, ride ahead with me Captain, and you may have the honour of the first shot at him!",  
"My pleasure your Majesty!" Treville said nodding to Aramis and spurring his horse forward to join the head of the party and ride along side The King once more.

It was just as the small hunting party were turned into a clearing, making ready to charge after the fleeing stag, that their luck turned.

For as Louis and Treville prepared to go into a neck to neck canter, two bombs were flung into their path, carrying too little gun powder to do any damage, but the smoke and explosions frightened both their horses into bucking and throwing the men to the ground as they reared up and skittered in fright.

Out of the trees and bushes and armed gang burst, shooting dead two Musketeers as they set upon the small hunting party, with Lebarge at their head.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d`Artagnan defeats his past, and his relationship with Athos takes on a new turn.

"Get the King to safety!" Athos bellowed firing his musket and killing one of the thugs with a shot to the chest, drawing his sword he parried another mans attack, he risked a glance over to where d`Artagnan was fighting two of Lebarges men at once, and easily holding his own against them, apparently either not knowing Lebarge was there having missed the sight of the Monster in the confusion, or being too caught up in the battle to care.

Aramis was like wise engaged, back to back with another Musketeer, fighting off several thugs, while their comrades sheltered the frightened courtiers and took out more of the thugs with their pistols, keeping their sword sheethed until they had to use them.

Porthos had used his own impressive bulk to intimidate and fight his way past the thugs, his broad sword drawn and was standing guard of the cowering King, fighting off and killing anyone who was suicidal or stupid enough to engage him in battle!.

Treville, having landed limp on the forrest floor, letting his body relax and take the fall from his horse easily, was back on his feet and engaging Lebarge himself, having recognised the monsterous man from the descriptions given by Athos, and the sketch that Aramis had drawn up of the criminal.

Like an enraged Lioness protecting her cubs, Treville roared at Lebarge, parrying his thrusts, and punch his face with enough force to send the brute staggering back a little!.

Treville took a good swipe at Lebarge`s belly, missing it by an inch and ducking under the blow aimed at his head from the monsterous man, who was growing more enraged by the moment!.

His fury was increased as Treville delivered a deep thrust into his shoulder by his sword, and spat into the brutes face  
"You dared touch my Pup!" he snarled "I`ll kill you for that!", twisting his sword to leave the wound open and jaggered, Treville pulled his sword back ready to finish the fight only to have a dagger hit him in the back of his left leg sending him tumbling to his knees with a cry of pain!.

"Captain!" Porthos bellowed unable to assist as he was engaged with three thugs at once!.

With his eyes wild, d`Artagnan saw his Oman being kicked in the upper chest by a laughing Lebarge, sending Treville onto his back, his sword out of reach on the forrest floor leaving him woefully unprotected against the monster.

D`Artagnan`s cry of denial rang out at the same time as Treville let loose a howl of pain, his shoulder dislocating and collar bone shattered under the heavy blow of Lebarge`s boot!.

Fast as lightening, d`Artagnan flew across the battle feild, and hurled himself at Lebarge, catching him about the middle and sending him toppeling backwards onto the ground, away from Treville.

"I`ll kill you!" d`Artagnan snarled at him, delivering a viscious punch to Lebarge`s face, his fear of the man lost by his anger, and need to protect his Oman.

He brought his hand back, back handing Lebarge and braking his nose in the process, sending blood streaming down the monsters face!.

With a roar of rage Lebarge surged off the ground throwing d`Artagnan backwards, where he rolled over and leaped back onto his feet, his sword at the ready.

"My little whore!" Lebarge sneered spitting blood from his mouth "I wish I had the chance to fuck yer before I kill yer!"

"You won`t get chance to do either!" d`Artagnan said with icy calm and raised his sword meeting Lebarges first blow with ease.

What d`Artagnan lacked in strength he was making up for in speed and dexterity, moving under Lebarge`s moves, and able to deflect the brute strength that the Man put into his blows.

Using his wits, he allowed Lebarge to use his own energy, making the monster constantly move and change position, allowing him to grow more angry and frustrated at his inability to pin d`Artagnan down.

The anger made Lebarge`s moves sloppy and un-co-ordinated, making it easier for d`Artagnan to avoid them and get in his own blows against the man, before finally delivering the killing blow with a sword through the top of Lebarge`s belly, impaling him completely on his sword, and twisting the blade to make sure it killed him.

"Thats for my innocence, which you stole" he spat into Lebarges stunned face "You ruined my childhood, but you will never taint my future" he hissed as the light dimmed in Lebarges eyes.

Pulling out his sword d`Artagnan silently watched as Lebarge staggered to his knees, gazing at him in utter shock, as if unable to believe he had been bested by d`Artagnan, killed, by the child he had abused and nearly killed in the Bastille.

Any words he might have wanted to say were lost as blood filled his mouth to roll down his chin, with one last convulsive breath he fell to his side, dead.

Silently d`Artagnan sheethed his sword wetting his lips with his tongue and starting slightly as Athos came to his side   
"Are you alright" he asked gently touching d`Artagnan`s shoulder, wishing he could put his arm about him, and hold him close  
"I am" d`Artagnan said nodding his head, a little dazed himself at what he had achieved, not really able to process it yet, or feel anything but numbness, "Oman" he whispered pulling out of Athos grip and going over to where Treville had been helped to his feet by Aramis and Porthos.

"Are you alright?" d`Artagnan asked looking over the too pale features of his Oman   
"I`ll be fine" Treville said stoicly, already dreading the tirade this would encure from Richelieu, and the inevitable bed rest that he would insist on!, "Well done" he said "You defeated him, and saved my life!",  
"He did indeed!" came another voice, this one being Louis`s, as he joined the small group, looking shaken but impressed.

"You defended your Captain and myself with great heroism today" Louis said to d`Artagnan "I admire loyalty more than any other virtue, please kneel!".

D`Artagnan shot a glance at Treville who smiled at him and nodded,   
"Get on your knees before he changes his mind!" Athos whispered giving d`Artagnan a little push forward so he knelt before the King, a startled smile coming onto his lips as Louis commissioned him into The Musketeers, Porthos taking a leather Pauldron from one of The Kings servents and placing it onto d`Artagnan`s shoulder   
"May you serve my regiment always with the same courage and loyalty as seen here today" Louis said, smiling as d`Artagnan some what shakily got to his feet.

"Thankyou you Majesty!, thankyou so much!" he stammered, rather bewildered and amazed at what had just transpired here  
"Very well done d`Artagnan" Treville said "I am more than proud to have you in my command", there were more words there that coud not be said before The King, but d`Artagnan heard them anyway, thanking the Captain, and getting hugs and back slaps from Aramis, Porthos and especially Athos.

"Well now" Louis said "I think we should perhaps be heading back to The Louvre, Treville you must see a Doctor as soon as we reach the Palace, you will be released from duty for the next three days to recover from this" 

"Thankyou Sire" Treville said knowing he would be instantly bed bound as soon as Richelieu got hold of him.

"This day has proved more exciting and entertaining than I first hoped!!!!" Louis went on, oblivious to the looks the Musketeers shared between themselves at his idiocy   
"I shall have a great tale to tell Anne tonight over dinner!, I can hardly wait to regail her with this adventure!".

 

Palais des Cardinal

 

Treville let out a yelp of pain as Lemay pushed his shoulder back into place.

While he had been given a mild dose of opium to ease the pain, the actual thrust of the joint being put back into place still hurt like hell!.

"I`ll set your arm into a sling, so your shoulder will heal" Lemay said "You`ll have to keep it rested of course, no riding, sword fighting, or anything strenuous until both the joint, and your clavical have healed", saddly there was nothing anyone could so for a broken collar bone, it could not be bound, it simply had to heal on it`s own over time.

"You are sure there is no harm to babies?" Treville asked for the fifth time, since he had been brought to the Palais by a frantic Richelieu, who was sat right by his side holding his right hand in his own shaking appendage.

"They are perfectly fine, I assure you" Lemay said, also for the fifth time!, the first thing he had done once Treville had been brought to his chambers was check the fetal heartbeats, which were pumping away strong and secure.

There had been no signs of bleeding, or distress in Treville`s uterus, the only damages from the fight were to Treville himself, which had releaved the pregnant Omega greatly, since he had been far more concerned about his unborn Pups than he was himself.

"I am however going to insist on bed rest for you for the next five days!" Lemay said "You`re heart rate is elevated, and your blood pressure is up, both of which are likely due to the stress of this afternoon, but I want you to rest and relax to bring them both back down"

"I`m due back on duty in three days" Treville protested "The King...."  
"I`ll deal with The King" Richelieu said cutting Treville off before he had a chance to continue his protests "And I`ll make sure he stays in bed Doctor!"  
"Bloody tie me to it why don`t you!!!" Treville muttered scowling at his mate, "May I at least be allowed to get up and use the privy?" he asked giving Lemay a tight and false smile,  
"Of course" the Doctor replied "But other than that, no, and when you do go back on duty you must start to make time for extra rest periods through out the day, sitting with your feet raised, and taking afternoon naps will be very beneficial, especially as you go into the second trimester, and I want you to start gaining some weight before then aswell!".

"I knew you were too thin!" Richelieu said getting an exasperated sigh of defeat from Treville   
"He`s not too thin, nore is he malnourished" Lemay said "But unlike most Omegas his body is manly muscle, rather than fat, which is not helpfull in child bearing, especially in later years"  
"He is sitting right here!" Treville grunted "And Aramis has already told me all this!, are you planing on making my Musketeer into a Midwife Doctor Lemay?" he inquired raising an eyebrow at the doctor who blushed hotly and suddenly became very interested in his equipment that he was putting back into his leather bag.

"I`ll let you get some rest then!" he said to Treville, cheeks flaming and hands fumbling with the door handle to let himself out.

Treville and Richelieu exchanged a glanced and both promptly burst into laughter!.

Neither of them had missed the sparks flying between Lemay and Aramis, since the Doctors arrivel Aramis had been spending more and more time at the Palais des Cardinal under one pretext or another, finding all manner of reasons to seek Lemay out and spend time with him.

The excuses were often flimsy at best, Aramis simply wanted to be with the Omega, who was proving to be adorably bashfull, and hopeless when it came to matters of romance, having had very little experiance there.

For once Aramis was not looking rush into a physical relationship either, was rather enjoying the sweet steady flirtation, and wooing stage, as he gently started to pay court to Lemay, wanting to take his time, and really get to know the physician before deepening their relationship into the physical.

Porthos said it was because for the first time in years, Aramis had met someone who he actually felt more than simply lust for, Lemay had touched him on an emotional level that no one had since Daniel.

Aramis himself felt this to be true.

He was not just aching to bend Lemay over the nearest surface, and get his end away!.

He wanted to form a real relationship with the Omega, felt an absurd warmth and flutter in his belly whenever he was near, found his face lighting up in a smile whenever he spoke with him!.

For the first time since Daniel had been taken from him, Aramis was falling in love.

Lemay, while shy, and uncertain in matters of the heart, seemed reciprocal of these feelings, and welcomed Aramis gentle courtship, stumbling into what Aramis hoped to be a long and lasting love, and maybe even a bond.

"Heavon bloody help us if Aramis gets Lemay Pupped!" Richelieu said shaking his head "It`s all we bloody need!"

"Ah, he can teach Aramis how to deliver Pups, train him as a midwife for when his time comes!" Treville said with a shrug happy to see the budding romance between the two "And they`ll be play mates for our brood!" he added getting a smile from Richelieu who lay a protective hand over his belly.

"If I`d lost you today...." he began but Treville placed a finger over his lips to hush him   
"The Pups are fine, I`m going to be fine, there is no cause for alarm" he soothed stroking Richelieu`s cheek and smiling as he turned and kissed Treville`s palm.

"I don`t know what I would do without you Jean" Richelieu whispered "You are my world, my light, my everything, I could not be without you"  
"Nore I you" Treville breathed, the stress of the day suddenly making him feel very sleepy, though the opium might also have something to do with that aswell.

Without protest he let Richelieu settle him into bed, taking a few minutes to speak with Charles, who came in to make sure that his Oman was alright, and kissing his cheek before letting Treville be tucked in by Richelieu who sat at his side, holding his hand and stroking his hair as Treville slipped off into dreams.

 

Not really wanting to be alone, d`Artagnan had Athos stay for dinner with him at the Palais des Cardinal, while Aramis and Porthos headed out into the city for a nights entertainment.

Fatigue saw Treville sleeping right on through dinner, not even Richelieu having the heart to wake him when he looked so peaceful, and dined swiftly himself in their rooms, before retiring early, leaving Athos and d`Artagnan alone.

After a light dinner of fresh salmon, salad vegetables and bread.   
D`Artagnan and Athos retired to the larger of the two libarys for the evening.

Athos was thoroughly enjoying going through Richelieu`s extensive collection of books.

The Cardinal had everything from Shakespear to Machiveli, and Dante.

Some texts dated back over five hundred years!, first editions, hand written and bound with the up most care.

When handeling them, Athos took great care, so as not to damage any of the tombs, reminded of the strict lessons under his Aphan, who had frequently rapped his knuckles for being less than reverent to Literiture.

D`Artagnan, while able to read and write, could only do so in Gascon and French, having never been taught otherwise.

He was now learning Latin, and Greek, under the tuteledge of Richelieu, who was pleased to discover how swift a student his Pup was.

While he was struggling with reading ancient text, mostly due to fact the writting was faint, since the Printing press was only just over a century old.

He was able to read the Latin and Greek that Richelieu printed out for him, and was becoming very adept in speaking both.

Curled up on the chaise, he was reading through a list of new words, and sentences in Greek, saying them softly under his breath as he did so, making Athos smile at the sweet sight.

Setting his book down on the table before him, he drew d`Artagnan`s attention and smiled at him.

"So, you are to have siblings" he said raising an eyebrow "How d`you feel about that?", he was still trying to get his head around the idea of his stoic commander growing heavy with Pups, and learning that it was not one, but twins that Treville carried had only increased his continued bafflement!.

"Excited" d`Artagnan replied honnestly "I`ve always wanted siblings, especially since.......", his smile slipped and a sad look crossed his face   
"Since Leonore was killed".

Athos winced, biting his bottom lip he rose from his chair and went over to d`Artagnan putting an arm about his shoulders, gently drawing him into an embrace.  
"I am sure she was very beautiful, and loved you very much" he whispered placing a kiss on d`Artagnan`s hair  
"She was" d`Artagnan sniffled snuggling into Athos embrace "She......she was my best friend, as well as my sister, we did everything together, played, fought, laughed, cried, goading each other into out doing each other!, we were like the other half of each other".

Athos remained silent, letting d`Artagnan speak, letting him talk of his sister,   
"When she died, I thought I`d die too" d`Artagnan said "In a way I did, that person, that boy, he died that day in a shower of blood and fire, if it had`nt been for Alexandre.........I would have died completely"  
"Thank God you did not" Athos said holding him closer "For all you have suffered, all you have been through, we can be thankful for that"  
"I am" d`Artagnan looking up from Athos chest "Especially since I met you".

A small smile spread over Athos`s face, the tenderness softening his usually hard features, making him look years younger and care free.

Slowly he bent his head down towards d`Artagnan, drawing him into a soft kiss, leaving the option for him to pull back at any moment he wanted.

D`Artagnan froze for a moment, startled by the rough brush of Athos`s beard, and press of his firm lips.  
Then after a few seconds, leaned into the kiss reciprocating and deepening the kiss, letting Athos`s mouth cover his own, and sink his tongue inside to rub pleasently against his own.

Shaking slightly, d`Artagnan`s hands came up about Athos`s neck pulling him closer, tipping them both back on the chaise so Athos`s body was over his own, the weight both exciting and deeply pleasent.

Without even meaning to, Athos found his leg slipping between d`Artagnan`s, making the Omega arch up, his groin pressing into Athos`s growing errection.

Regretfully Athos broke the kiss, looking down at d`Artagnan, incredibly moved by the swollen lips, and dilated eyes on the Omega`s flushed face   
"We should stop" he breathed, not wanting to, wanting nothing more than to rip the clothing from them both and continue to make love to d`Artagnan.

"We don`t have to" d`Artagnan whispered reaching up to stroke Athos`s face moaning a little as Athos turned to kiss his palm   
"Please" he moaned "Take me to bed!"

 

Athos had seen d`Artagnan`s chambers before, several times now in fact.  
But never under such circumstances.

Right now he followed behind d`Artagnan into his bed chamber, letting himself be pulled along by his hand.

As soon as they were safely in the bed room, d`Artagnan shut the curtains that seperated his bedroom from the outer chamber, turning back to Athos with a nervous giggle as he began to undo his doublet letting it fall to the floor swiftly followed by his boots and breeches, leaving him only in his shirt.

Athos ran his eyes over the slim body of the Omega, imagining the delights under the shirt, hurrying in his own undressing, tossing his clothes aside without a second thought, laughing breathlessly when d`Artagnan came over, his eager hands undoing Athos`s breeches for him!  
"Minx!" he laughed tugging d`Artagnan to him for another kiss, "I like it!", with a surge of Alpha strength he had d`Artagnan lifted up into his arms, the Omegas legs wrapping aout him, and carried him to the bed, laying d`Artagnan down onto it, and scrambling up himself, squirming out of his breeches and tossing them onto the floor, placing his hands on d`Artagnan`s thighs looking up into his eyes.

"You`re sure" he asked ready to depart at d`Artagnan`s request should he change his mind, become uncomfortable.

"I`m sure" d`Artagnan breathed spreading his legs wider "Make love to me Athos, make me yours!". 

Athos closed his eyes, clenching his jaw at the words, and the enormity of what he was about to undertake.

D`Artagnan was not a virgin, not in the physical sense at least, but he was in every other way.   
The bastard who had defiled him, had touched only his body, not his heart, or more importantly his soul.

Moving just a quater of an inch, Athos shifted the loose linen shirt under his hands and paused, his nostrils flaring wide and eyes snapping open at the scent which greated his nose, starting to fill the air.

"You`re going into heat" Athos whispered unable to keep from sucking in another breath of the sweet rich scent permiating from d`Artagnan`s body, that was increased by the rush of fluid onto his thighs, making d`Artagnan moan as the aching cramp in his belly, followed by an intense burning desire that swam thickly in his blood at the scent of a virial Alpha`s presence.

"Athos!" he breathed pupils blowing wide and his body surging forward into Athos`s arms, squirming up onto his lap to rut against him, while running his hands through Athos`s hair, kissing his face and sniffing his scent hungrily.

Only a pure saint could have held back from such a temptation, and Athos was far from Sainthood.

Without even thinking about what he was doing, he had d`Artagnan`s shirt torn from his body, and was burrying his face into the crook between d`Artagnan`s throat and shoulder breathing in the rich Spring time scent, that smelled hotter and sweeter as the heat in his body rose.

With how eratic his heats were, his first bout was coming on hard and fast, giving he and Athos little time for pleasuring themselves before nature took over.

Half mad from the delicious sensation of a nubile young Omega climbing all over him, Athos lifted the squirming Omega`s body, getting him into position, and fisting his throbbing cock and swelling knot in his hand ready to thrust into the inviting young body.

It was only sheer strength that kept Athos from simply burrying himself in the devine heat of d`Artagnan`s body, and loosing himself in the over whelming lust of heat.

However he forced himself to hold back, and check that d`Artagnan was willing,  
"Are you sure?" he asked   
"Yes!, God yes!" d`Artagnan moaned bucking his hips up "Take me!, now!!!".

Sinking inside d`Artagnan`s body was the purest sweetest bliss that Athos had ever felt in his life.

The higher functions of his brain shut down, and his purest basest instincts took over, his body moving with a rythem passed down through the ages to all Alphas, and Omegas, sliding back and forth in and out of the hot tight slick body that met each of his thrusts with a feirce buck of hips, and delicious clamp of inner muscles, that only served to make his knot swell larger and his cock go deeper.

D`Artagnan was completely lost in the sinfully blissful sensations that were flooding through his body.

In this moment he was no longer Charles Armand de Peyrer du Plessis, nore was he Charles d`Artagnan, he was simply an Omega, lost in the unbelievable pleasures of Heat that he had never imagined could exist.

Behind his fluttering eyelids, his pupils were wide as dinner plates, and his heart was pounding like he was running a race, his inner muscles clenched about Athos`s knot, pulling him deeper, preparing to lock him in place.

At the back of his mind he registered the graze of teeth against his flesh, Athos`s mouth locked about his throat, and as d`Artagnan`s cervix clenched down on his knot, locking him in place he sank his teeth into the supple flesh, mating them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d`Artagnan and Athos celebrate their mating, while Milady and Rochefort make their way through Gascony fishing for information along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody insomnia kept me awake, so I wrote this. Thanks for the Kudos and comments, keep them coming

It was nearly four days later, when conscious thought returned to Athos, for more than a very brief moment between bouts of heat.

He awoke to the most pleasent sensation of his slight sore, over used cock and knot being licked and teased by a tongue!.

Smiling tiredly Athos looked down to where d`Artagnan was laying over his legs, lapping at his genitals like a cat licking a kitten!.

"Surely you`ve had enough of that part of my anatomy!" he commented making d`Artagnan grin up at him while pressing a kiss to his knot   
"Don`t think I`ll ever get enough of you!" d`Artagnan replied with more than a little source to his words "I want to swallow you whole and keep you inside forever!".

Athos barely had time to register the inuendo before d`Artagnan had done just that!, swallowing his cock like he had no gag reflex at all!.

Tossing his head back, Athos gripped the stained bed sheets and moaned loudly as his cock was taking through a wicked torment, teased and toyed with by d`Artagnan`s tongue and teeth while his lips suckeled pulling his cock deeper into his throat and swallowing as Athos spent himself.

When reality came back to Athos, he was treated to the sight of d`Artagnan stark naked, and freshly washed, dressing himself   
"We`ve been absent for a while" he said to Athos tossing his shirt at him and smirking as it landed on his head! "We need to get going".

With a sigh Athos rose from the bed walking over to d`Artagnan and capturing him in his arms pressing a kiss to the fresh bite on his neck.

"You`re mine now!" he breathed running his hands down to rest over d`Artagnan`s belly "And maybe with Pups"  
"I had`nt thought of that" d`Artagnan whispered shock lacing his voice and making him stiffen in Athos`s arms.

Athos lifted his head realizing that perhaps d`Artagnan might not be so happy about having Pups, if he were pregnant.

"You may not have conceived" he said turning d`Artagnan in his arms "And.....there are ways to ensure that.......that it dos`nt come to....."  
"No!" d`Artagnan said with a sudden vehemence pressing his hands over his flat belly in a protective stance "No" he said softer "I can`t do that, I don`t want to do that, if we have made Pups, then I want them, I`ll carry and whelp them happily".

A softness spread over Athos face, gently kissed d`Artagnan`s cheek, placing his own hand over d`Artagnan`s   
"I`ll be with you one way or another, from no until death us do part".

 

After four days bed rest Treville had disobeyed Doctors orders and insisted on rising from bed.

He had managed to form a comprimise with Richelieu, that he would do nothing more than dining at the table, or reading in the libary, which was enough to quell Richelieu arguments over Treville needing to be kept abed.

Over the last four days there had been no signs of fetal distress, nore was there any bleeding at all, giving both Treville and Richelieu confidence that a miscarriage was not going to occure.

However the swelling and bruising had fully come out on Treville`s shoulder and upper torso.  
He was black and blue on his left side from the base of his throat down to the bottom of his best bone, and his elbow.

Daily aplliances of cold compressess were being used to take down the swelling, and a few drops of opium in a pint of water was keeping the worst of the pain at bay.

Had he not been pregnant then Treville could have taken more of the powerful drug, but as he was with Pups, larger doses were not adviserble, and besides which, Treville disliked the effects of opium on his system, that would leave him lethargic, and disoriented.

Instead, just like the proud powerful warrior he was, Treville would simply grit his teeth and get through the pain.

Both he and Richelieu had known of d`Artagnan`s heat when they had awoken the morning after d`Artagnan had unexpectedly gone into heat.

They had also soon been informed that Athos had been seen going into d`Artagnan`s rooms, but not leaving them!.

Had this occured a few months before then Richelieu would likly have ripped the bedroom door off it`s hinges, and proceeded to drag Athos out of the room by the throat and set about ripping him to pieces!.

But now, since Athos had proven his genuine devotion and respect for d`Artagnan, having stayed away during the Omega`s last heat.

Richelieu was content to allow the young couple their privacy, and instead spent the four days of d`Artagnan`s heat, pampering his mate. 

When Athos and d`Artagnan finally exited the bedroom, washed and dressed, they found Treville and Richelieu enjoying a leisurely breakfast in the smaller dining room.

The two were not sitting at oposite ends of the table as form dictated, but instead, Treville was sitting in Richelieu`s lap, his injured arm tucked securely into a sling between them, as they playfully fed each other from a plate of breakfast meats, fruits, and bread.

"Now thats a cute sight!" d`Artagnan said as he and Athos entered the dining room in time to see Treville hand feeding Richelieu a strawberry.

"Perfect timing!" Treville said with a slightly embaressed cough, shifting from Richelieu`s lap into his own seat as Richelieu wiped his lips, his cheeks a little flushed!.

"I believe that the two of you have something to tell us?" he inquired turning the embaressment back round onto d`Artagnan, who blushed crimson and seemed to find his plate very interesting all of sudden!,   
"Adorabley bashfull ar`nt they?" Richelieu drawled to Treville who snickered at d`Artagnan`s blushes and Athos`s uncomfortable expression.

Deciding to take pity on them, Treville leant across the table taking d`Artagnan`s hand and squeezing it   
"Congratulations Mon Petit" he said smiling as d`Artagnan lifted his head to meet his gaze "I`m happy for you"  
"We both are" Richelieu corrected, though his gaze was more focused on Athos than on his Pup.

"Am I right to assume that you intend to bond aswell as mate?" he asked.

It was not so much a question as a demand, and it was also the only honourable path and Alpha could take after spending a heat with an Omega, and claiming them. 

Of course things did not always work out that way, adolescent Alphas and Omegas getting carried away in the lusts of heat often made foolish matings which were then dissolved by the respective parents of the Pups.

But to an Alpha of Athos age, such leniency could not be granted, he was more than old enough to know better than to get swept away in the haze of heat, and was expected to fully make the mating honourable with a bond.

Recognising the demanding tone in The Cardinals voice, Athos sat up straighter, his chin tilting up and an imperious gaze worthy of The Comte de la Fere graced his aristocratic features.

"I here by inform you Armand-Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, that I Olivier de Athos Comte de la Fere have mated with your Omega Son and intend to Bond with him three moons from this day present"

Athos`s words were of old aristocratic pack law, a wealthy and powerfull Alpha laying his claim to an Aristocratic Omega, challenging the Aphan of the Omega to forbid the match.

The words were perhaps more formal than were really required under the circumstances, since d`Artagnan and he had been courting for months, with the consent of both d`Artagnan`s parents.

But Athos had come to know Richelieu over the past few months, and knew him to be a traditionalist at heart, and knew he would respect the formal old pack law better than a simple request for d`Artagnan`s hand.

Richelieu exchanged a look with Treville, silently comunitcating with him, before turning back to Athos,  
"You swear upon the eternal damnation of your soul, before God, and these wittnesses, to love, honour, and protect my Pup, never by thought, or by deed, do any harm to his person, and will be by his side, from this hour, until death does take you?" 

Richelieu too used ancient pack law, demanding that Athos swear his loyalty, love, and devotion to d`Artagnan before he would grant his aquiescence to The Young Alpha.

"I do so swear it" Athos said taking d`Artagnan`s hand to lips and gently kissing his knuckles "I shall live by Charles`s side, until God himself decrees we must part"

"Never let that happen!" d`Artagnan swore turning a tearful gaze on Athos, "I want us to die together, at the very same moment, old and grey in bed holding hands!, I never want to out live you!"   
"Nore I you" Athos intoned pressing another kiss to d`Artagnan`s palm, for the moment oblivious to the fond gazes of the older couple.

Treville, with his hormones running riot had tears shining in his eyes, and sniffled a little at the heart warming scene.

Richelieu cleared his throat, drawing d`Artagnan and Athos`s attention back on himself, to which he smiled at them both.

"I grant you both my blessing to be bonded three moons from now and wish you a very long and happy bond together"

"Thankyou Aphan!" d`Artagnan cried showing his youth as he leaped up and threw himself into Richelieu`s arms, hugging him tight   
"So long as you are happy Mon Petit Amor" Richelieu said hugging d`Artagnan to his chest and squeezing him a little before setting him back on his feet so he could join Athos once more, falling easily into a snuggled embrace and several kisses.

"We`d best get started on a green and white robe!" Treville commented "And a long green robe"

"Perhaps some Pup clothes too" d`Artagnan said sitting comfortably on Athos`s lap "When will I know?, when I bleed?, or not as the case might be?"

"Then and other symptoms will start to present themselves after that" Treville said beaming brightly, and ignoring Richelieu`s muttered comment about being too young for Grandpups!,  
"We`ll also need to discuss the dowery" Richelieu said directing his words at Athos, "Charles portion will be very generous, containg both liquid capitol and lands, but the majority of his inheritance is to be his alone, and entailed for any and all offspring he bares"

"All of it may remain souly in d`Artagnan`s hands" Athos said without hesitation   
"Athos?" d`Artagnan whispered confused as to Athos`s words  
"I have a fortune of my own already" Athos said, "I do not need, nore to I want your money, I would rather that you keep it, and entale to our Pups".

Treville`s eyebrows were nearly in his hair line as he looked to Richelieu, who was also astonished by Athos refusing the dowery.

"This is your legal right" Richelieu said "You are sure you want you want to give it up?" 

"I am" Athos said kissing d`Artagnan`s forehead "I want a life with d`Artagnan, I want a family with him, not money"

"I did`nt think you could impress me anymore than you already have!" Richelieu said with a chuckle getting a small smile from Athos, which became a look of surprise when Richelieu rose and took his hand shaking it   
"Welcome to the family and to my pack", there was a more indepth ritual to follow this that Athos and Richelieu would take care of later.

The two of them would take each others bites, binding their packs and blood lines together.

Unlike Omega`s who took the bite on the back of their neck, the Alphas would take theirs on the fleshy joint of their thumb on the palm of their hands.

The sharing of their blood would bind them as Pack for life, and it would be very likely that Athos would inherit the Pack, becoming Pack leader when Richelieu died.

Had she been alive, then Leonore would have inherited that pack, as Alpha, but as it was, that would now pass to d`Artagnan`s mate, especially since he would have age and experiance on his side, where any Alpha Pups Richelieu now made with Treville would likely be too young for the position.

 

Lupiac Gascony

 

Lupiac was a very small village, made up of sprawling farms, and a small township that boasted nothing more than a single tavern, a Church and cemetary, and a blacksmiths.

The town was under the governership of the Baron de Castlemore, who spent more time at court than he did in his own lands, Castlemore itself was only a small town, the Barons home, an old castle above the town.

Rochefort did not bother to hide his contempt at the peaceful country village and its populas.   
His derision was clear by the upward curl of his lip, and the way he lifted his nose as if he smelled something foul in the air, though considering the stench of manure that was fertilizing the feilds, that was not far from the truth!.

Milady liked this village about as much as Rochefort, but hid her disdane better, and the generous depths of her purse bought them both rooms and food, and more importantly, information.

Sat in an alcove, away from where a rowdy card game was going on, and a couple of wenches were being charmed by drunks.

Milady and Rochefort sat with a middle aged farmer deep in conversation.

The farmer was a former neighbour of the D`Artagnan`s, was missing his left eye curtacy of an angry bull.  
His face was pock marked, and tanned like leather from working under the harsh sun.

Dirty, dry cracked knuckles wrapped about his glass of wine, and his lips spread in a smile revealing yellowed and missing teeth.

"Aye, Alexandre was a good man, honourable, decent, always ready to lend a helping hand to any in need" he said sipping the wine "He`s well missed here, God rest his soul".

"The boy though" Rochefort pressed refilling the mans glass "The one who came to live with him, what of him?"

"You mean Charles?" The Farmer asked 

"Yes, Charles" Milady purred, leaning forward to give a generous view of her substantial breasts for the Farmers benefit "He was not Alexandre`s Son was he?"

"No Ma`am" The Farmer replied, his gaze on the cleft between her breasts "A cousins child, orphaned at the age of four or five, Alexandre took him in, raised him as his own"

Milady and Rochefort exchanged a look between themselves before turning back to the Farmer   
"Who were the parents of Charles?, where exactly did he come from?" Rochefort asked 

"I never actually knew" The Farmer addmitted "Alexandre just said he was a cousins child" he shrugged giving a grin "Theres d`Artagnan`s all over Gascony, could have come from anywhere, Tarbes, Pau, Dax, Langon"

"Castlemore?" Rochefort asked 

"Aye, there an all" 

Rochefort looked over to Milady who nodded, this was what they needed, d`Artagnan had no history, beyond Lupiac, no family that anyone knew of, nothing that Alexandre had not said, had invented.

"The child`s health when he arrived here?" Milady asked "How was he?, robust?, happy?"

"No!" the Farmer snorted shaking his head "Lad was sickly and weak, grief striken, prone to bouts of it all his life aswell, many times a year he`d be locked away inside his rooms ailing with something"

"He had no siblings at all?, no one but Alexandre?" Milady asked 

"Not that anyone knew of" The Farmer replied reaching for the wine again "it was just him and Alexandre living on the farm for years"

"I see" Milady said "And the date of Charles`s arrival in Lupiac?,   
"Was it early August?"

"Aye, Just before we started getting the crops in for harvest" The Farmer replied "Turned up out of blue in Alexandre`s land on the......Tenth!, yeah the tenth, I remember cause my eldest lad had turned seven the week before!"

"The tenth" Rochefort breathed a horrid smile spreading over his face "Perfect"

"Whats perfect?" the Farmer asked draining his cup 

"Nothing to concern you Monsieur" Milady said tipping some coins on the table, "Thankyou for your time" 

"Oh, my pleasure Madame" The farmer said pocketing the coins, and heading off to the bar to buy another drink, leaving Milady and Rochefort alone to talk.

 

"I remember reading of a small Farm house on the borders of Castlemore that The Order cleansed" Rochefort said, leaning back in his seat and sipping his wine   
"A Beta woman, posing the Mother of two Unclean Pups was killed as she tried to defend them, an Alpha girl who also died, was shot and burned in the house with the woman, but the Omega boy escaped, never to be seen again"

"D`Artagnan is the Omega boy, he survived the attack" Milady said "It must have half killed him running all this way", she flinched back as Rochefort gave a wolfish smile   
"My dear Lady de Winter, by the time I am through with him, he`ll wish he had died".


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres Pups all around!

Paris

Six weeks later

 

Athos was pulled out of his dreams by the sounds of retching coming from the privy.

Frowning he noticed that d`Artagnan`s side of the bed was conspicuously empty, meaning, it was the sounds of his mate vomiting that he could hear.

Shaking the last dregs of sleep from his mind, Athos rose from the bed, tipping water from a caraf into a glass, he went through into the bathroom, where he found d`Artagnan kneeling over the privy vomiting up everything in his body.

Once he had finished heaving, Athos placed a gentle hand on his back, handing d`Artagnan a towel to wipe his face as he sat up,   
"Thankyou" he whispered, his voice horse and throat dry.

Taking a mouthful of water, d`Artagnan rinsed his mouth out, spitting into the privy and then some what shakily rose to his feet, allowing Athos to help him back through to the bedroom and to sit on the bed.

"Must have eaten something that did`nt agree with me" d`Artagnan said rubbing his face tiredly "Or I`m coming down with something"

"Or you`re Pupped!" Athos dead panned, he smiled at d`Artagnan as the young Omega shot him a startled look, his eyes wide and denial on his face until realization came over him   
"Oh bloody hell!" he groaned flopping back on the bed with a loud sigh!.

In the last six weeks he, and the rest of The Musketeers had been run ragged.

With the weather so clear and bright, The King had insisted on holding multipul hunting parties, and balls, bringing practically all of Frances Nobility to Paris.

With Treville still out of commission owing to his healing shoulder and clavical, Athos as his Lieutenant, and his squadron had needed to pick up the slack, leaving d`Artagnan with no time to even remotely notice his late course.

Now as he thought, he realized he was two weeks late, two weeks, and his breasts had been sore, and he had not been able to stomach the smell let alone the taste of fish for nearly three weeks!.

"I can`t believe I did`nt notice!" d`Artagnan said looking up at Athos who was looking at him with pure adoration in his eyes   
"You are......happy about this?" he asked, suddenly feeling uncertain about the pregnancy, and in need of Athos`s support

"I`m more than happy Mon cher" Athos breathed placing a hand over d`Artagnan`s flat belly and leaning down to kiss him "A family with you will be wonderful"

A few tears pricked at d`Artagnan`s eyes and he bit his bottom lip, his own hands coming up to join Athos   
"If we have a daughter I want to call her Leonore" he said swallowing hard "For my Sister".

Athos nodded gently stroking d`Artagnan`s middle, already imagining the movements of Pups within, of his beloved grown heavy with them, he wondered how many there were, how many d`Artagnan had conceived and now grew within in his womb, if they were boys or girls, Alphas or Omegas.

Thoughts of that, also gave him thoughts of their perhaps being "Unclean", of being like d`Artagnan and having to spend their lives pretending to be something they wer`nt, hiding themselves from The Order, always at the risk of a horrific death.

How were they going to hide this pregnancy?, what if d`Artagnan had conceived too large a litter to hide by way of a corset as Treville and Richelieu planned to do?.

Would he have to go into hiding as soon as he started to show?, be swept off into the country for months?, seperated from Athos, from his parents?, from everyone he loved, left alone save for the care of a midwife as he waited to deliver their litter?.

What of the delivery aswell?, d`Artagnan was young, and so thin, his hips was very narrow for an Omega.  
While this helped him pass as a Beta, it was not going to be an asset during the delivery.

What if his pelvis could not give enough to safely deliver the Pups?, what if he were left perminantly damaged from the birth?, crippled as his pelvis cracked and seperated under the strain!?.

What if he was unable to deliver at all?, what if he needed to be cut!?, Athos would forced to choose between his life and the Pups, since d`Artagnan would not survive the proceedur, and the Pups would die inside him if not delivered.

Athos was suddenly startled out of his dark thoughts by d`Artagnan`s hand touching his cheek   
"Whats wrong?" he asked frowning "Ar`nt you happy about this?"   
"Of course I am" Athos assured him, taking d`Artagnan`s hand and kissing it, "I`m just.....worrying about becoming an Aphan, whether or not I`ll be any good at it".

D`Artagnan broke into a smile, sitting up and kissing him deeply "You`ll be perfect" he said wrapping his arms about Athos neck and shifting so he was sat in the Alphas lap "You`ll be a brilliant Aphan, I`m sure of it".

 

Neither d`Artagnan or Athos got the chance to tell Treville and Richelieu their news, since by some sixth sense best known to Mothers and Omans, Treville knew it from the moment d`Artagnan stepped into the room, an excited and nervous smile on his face.

"Oh my love!" Treville cried, rising from he was sat with Richelieu going through the monthly accounts, and pulled d`Artagnan into his arms "Congratulations!" he laughed kissing his Pups head and stepping back to look at d`Artagnan   
"I`m so happy for you!"  
"Thankyou" d`Artagnan laughed a little shakily, "I...hope you can teach me how to be an Oman!, I`m not really sure how to be one!".

Treville shook his head and squeeze his hands "It`s not something that can be tought sweetheart, it`s something you learn as you go on, there is no perfect way to be a parent, you just do your best"

While d`Artagnan and Treville spoke, Athos and Richelieu eyed each other, looking less comfortable, and certainly not about to start hugging like the Omegas were.

"So?" Athos asked raising an eyebrow "Are you planning to castrate me?"   
"Would that not be rather like closing the stable door after the horse has already bolted!?" Richelieu countered getting a half smile from Athos, and sighed, drawing Athos closer, and away from d`Artagnan and Treville to speak quietly in relative privacy.

"You realise of course that Charles is not yet twenty years old" Richelieu said, his head close to Athos`s   
"His body has not yet finished maturing, he is as thin as a rake!, this pregnancy will not be easy on him"

"I know" Athos whispered his dark thoughts from earlier coming back to haunt him "Its what I fear most, more so than The Order, that he will not be able to withstand the pressures of carrying and delivering".

Richelieu`s expression softened when he saw the genuine worry on Athos`s face, worry he knew all to well himself, the worry shared by all Aphans and Fathers, who had wed for love rather than state or gain.

That they would loose their beloveds in child birth, through a brutal delivery with the child or pup in the wrong position, an excessive bleed from the womb that the midwife and physician could not stop, or the ever present threat of childbed fever, the life of their mate being lose in a blaze of sickness and fever.

Looking over to where Treville was deeply in talk with d`Artagnan, his hand over his Pups belly, a smile on his face as he spoke softly to him.

Richelieu smiled at the heart warming sight, Treville`s abdomen had just started to thicken with his pregnancy.

He had no bump yet, just a roundness to his shape. 

Within the next few weeks he would start to show much more, something Richelieu was both looking forward to, and dreading.

He was looking forward to it, because of how very beautiful the sight of his mate heavy with Pups was, but was dreading it for the danger Treville`s swollen belly would place him in, the very same danger that Charles was going to be facing.

Placing a hand on Athos`s shoulder, Richelieu gave him a world weary smile   
"Now you know how I feel and have felt everyday since I bonded with Jean" he said "Our love, is equally mixed with worry for those we love", following Richelieu`s gaze, Athos looked over to where d`Artagnan was laughing at something Treville was saying.

"Does is it ever get any easier?" he asked   
"No" Richelieu replied "But the rewards far out weigh the worry", he patted Athos`s back smiling again   
"Come, lets join our Omegas before they conspire against us or something!", a snort of laughter escaped Athos`s lips, and he allowed himself to be led over to d`Artagnan, taking his Mate into his arms and kissing his cheek as Richelieu wrapped his own arms about Treville, their eyes locked for a moment and Athos felt a sense of reasurance, that no matter how nervous, uncertain, and utterly out of his depths he felt, he was not alone, since Richelieu was feeling all the same emotions as he, and had the smae concerns.

 

"How long does this nausea and vomiting last?" d`Artagnan asked, Treville as they two of them went through the inventory for the Musketeers monthly budget.

A boring job, but one that had to be done, and since Treville`s clavical and shoulder were still keeping him from being active, and d`Artagnan was feeling far to queezy and light headed for training, the two of them had opted to doing the paper work instead.

Much to their irritatingly over protective Alphas relief!.

Since discovering d`Artagnan was pregnant a few days before, Athos seemed to have joined forces with Richelieu, and the two were on a mission to keep their Omegas off their feet, and well pampered for the rest of their pregnancies.

Treville looked up from where he was writing the figures and shrugged "How long`s a piece of string?" he replied, "Some Omegas only get a few weeks of it, some suffer for months"

"Great!" d`Artagnan groaned rubbing his stomach that felt very much like a group of bats had decided to make a nest within his digestive system!.

Treville took pity on his misrable looking pup and reached across the table to pat his hand   
"You should start to feel better once you head into the second trimester" he said "You won`t feel so sick, or light headed, or exhausted"  
"That`d be good" d`Artagnan said "Does the bloating and cramping ease then aswell?"  
"It does" Treville assured him giving a wry grin "But mostly because you`re belly is expanding with such rapidity that you would`nt be able to notice any bloating anyway!".

The disgruntled face that d`Artagnan pulled made Treville laugh out loud   
"It won`t be half as bad as you`re proberly thinking",  
"Really?" d`Artagnan asked   
"Really" Treville confirmed loosing some of the mirth, "When I was pregnant with you and Leonore I was worried about how my body would be effected, if I`d be able to get back in shape after I`d had you both, and while I complained constantly to Armand about feeling like an elephant!, I found I actually enjoyed being pregnant, weight gain, stretch marks, cravings and all!".

This made d`Artagnan grin, a hand straying to his own middle which at present was still as flat as a table top   
"You complained constantly?" he asked getting a shrug from Treville  
"Yeah, mostly because I liked having him tell me how beautiful I was, and how much he adored me!", now d`Artagnan laughed out right, imagining his Oman late in his gestation with himself and Leonore, complaining about his size to Richelieu simply to get compliments and endearments from the Alpha.

Would that also work on Athos?, d`Artagnan made a mental note to find out when he was showing  
"One thing that pretty universal in Alphas is that they find the sight of their Omegas breeding very arousing!" Treville said with a glint in his eye that made d`Artagnan blush and grimance.

"I never want to know about you and Aphan in that way!, I`m still pretending that your pregnancy was an imaculate conception and that sex played no part in it at all!"

"Sex played no part in what?" Aramis asked, coming in with a fresh pot of mint tea,   
"Nothing that you need to worry about" Treville said handing over the cold pot of tea that had been all but decemated and happily accepting the fresh one,  
"I take it you and Porthos can still join us for dinner tonight?" he asked.

Athos and d`Artagnan had decided to tell Porthos and Aramis of his pregnancy over a meal at the Palais des Cardinal, they knew their friends would be thrilled for them, and wanted to tell them in a place where they would`nt have to hide their elation.

"Of course" Aramis replied, smiling in what he hoped was a nochelant manner "Will Edouard, I mean Doctor Lemay be there!?".

Aramis`s cheeks flushed as d`Artagnan and Treville exchanged amused looks at his slip of the tongue   
"Edouard now is it!?" d`Artagnan drawled raising an eyebrow at Aramis "Do we need to have a birds and bees talk with you Aramis!!!!?"  
"Oh just die!" Aramis grumbled flushing scarlet and feeling like an adolescent Pup who had yet to figure out what his knot was for!,  
"Yes Doctor Lemay will be present" Treville said taking pity on Aramis while d`Artagnan continued to snicker, giving his friend a dirty look Aramis politely bowed to Treville and took his leave hoping his cheeks would stop flushing by the time he reached the training ground.

Lemay of course already knew of d`Artagnan`s pregnancy, he had examined and confirmed it for the Omega, but unlike wih Treville had not been able to get a clear enough reading of the heartbeats to confirm the size of the litter, as with many younger Omega`s during their first gestation, d`Artagnan`s abdominal muscles were still too thick for the hearts to be loud enough to detect this early, he would have to wait until his womb had moved out of his pelvis and the pups were larger.

Lemay was rather concerned about how narrow d`Artagnan`s pelvis was, it was`nt going to make the labour easy on him when the time came.

He would likely suffer and long and painful delivery, and require a long healing period after.

He also bore alot of internal scar tissue from Lebarges abuse of him, that could very easily tear during the dilation and delivery.

But, his inner muscles were very flexible, more so than Treville`s, which helped balence out the risks of delivery some what.

However this was not stopping Athos worrying, and was not likely to anytime soon either.

Saddly Lemay could not give garentees either way, he could only do his best, and give d`Artagnan the best chances of survival, but in the end, like with all expectant Mothers and Omans, his and his Pups lives would in the hands of God, and whether or not they survived was up to God alone. 

 

Palais des Cardinal

 

The largest dining room was usually only used when Richelieu was entertaining state visiters or The King and court.

His banquets and balls were always exemplary.

The finest of French cuisine would be served in gluttenous amounts, the best of wines, brandys, and champagnes flowing in endless amounts.  
Only the most talented of musicians would be playing, a full orchestra to supply music to dine and dance to.

often Richelieu would hire Mummers from the play houses to entertain his guests, with masques and dances, to lead the younger courtiers into dances and courtly games.

Richelieu, as Cardinal could not partake of the dancing, nore the games, it was one of taboos of his position.   
Technically he was also forbade from gambeling aswell, but he was frequently invited to The Kings gaming tables, and so partook the card and dice games, giving his winnings to various charities, and like the more self preserving of courtiers, made sure to loose to The King!.

Treville, as the Kings Captain of the Musketeers was generally present at these events, would be near The Kings side, standing proud in full regalier.

His fleur de lys etched silver breast plate would be shining in the candle light, his butter soft leather doublet and breeches clinging to his firm muscles like a second skin, his light blue cloak becoming him perfectly.

Richelieu would spend the evening watching him, his mouth dry with desire, and heart aching with love and envy.

Envy for the courtiers being able to lead their loves by the hand to dance across the floor.

Richelieu would watch them dancing the Basse, the Volta, sometimes even merry country jigs!, he would watch them and wish that he could join them, take Jean by the hand and lead him out into the merry throng, to lift him by the waist high in the Volta laughing and smiling brightly as he stared up into sparkling blue eyes.

In private he had of course danced with Jean many times, Cahusac played the flute well enough, and a couple of the Palais servents could play the lute and harmonica. 

Many nights Jean and Armand had danced together, cutting up the ballroom with only the muscians as their audience.

In his dreams it was different, in his dreams he and Jean danced among the court.  
They would circle the ballroom, elegant and gay, moving in perfect rythem to the music and in sync with each others bodies.

The brightness of their smiles would out shine the candle light, and the sparkles of joy in their eyes would be the envy of all the court.

Armand had dreamed of dancing with his mate before The King and Queen, dreamed of leading Jean off the dance floor, his hand cupping the small of his mates back, offering tender support for his mate who was growing round with Pups.

Jean would not be concealing his condition in specially cut clothes and corsets, but flaunting it in tunics cut to flatter and emphasis his fecund figure. 

His beauty would be the envy of every Beta female, the appreciation of every Omega, and the desire of every Alpha and Beta male.

Armand would be swollen with pride, preening beside his radient mate, both possesive and protective, warning away any amorous Alphas and Beta males, while relishing their jealousy over the beauty and fecundity of Jean.

 

Richelieu wished whole heartedly that he could these dreams a reality, that he and Jean could enjoy such freedom, but saddly he knew it was not to be, and had to content himself mearly on the private dances he and Jean had in the Palais des Cardinal, and his private dreams.

Having Charles home had made a great difference, the vast rooms of the Palais did not seem so empty and void of life as they did before.

The meals he shared with Jean and Charles in the smaller dining room were much more pleasent and satisfying than they had ever been in the last fifteen years, and now, using the larger dining room, with its long table and crystal chandeliers as the venue to celebrate the Puppings of both Jean and Charles, made Richelieu happier and prouder than he had ever felt before.

A sumtuous feast was laid out for the diners, and liveried loyal waiting upon them, pouring wine, and serving the food onto plates of gold. 

Not just Aramis and Porthos were invited to the meal, but Jussac, Boisrenard, Cahusac, Bernajoux, his fair wife Carlotta and their two Pups Louis-Armand and Simonette.

At first Aramis and Porthos were rather stand offish with the Red Guards, not knowing them as Athos had come to over his courtship with d`Artagnan.

But as the evening went on, and the Burgandy wine flowed, their soon relaxed.  
Aramis was conspiciously being his most charming with Lemay, refusing to allow the servents to refill his cup, and insisting on doing it himself, flashing his sola powered smile at the blushing Omega every chance he got, and listening with rapt attention whenever he spoke.

Very tenderly, when Lemay had a small smudge of sauce on the side of his top lip, Aramis reached over, collecting the drop on his finger tip, letting his finger tip briefly caress Lemay`s lip, before drawing back and suggestivly sucking his finger clean while locking eyes with the flushed Omega.

"How long d`you think it`ll be before they`re bonded?" d`Artagnan whispered into Athos`s ear.  
The Alpha rose an eyebrow looking in their direction and snorted in amusment at their flirtation, (or rather Aramis`s flirtation and Lemay`s helpless blushing)  
"Lemay`s next heat at the most!" he chuckled   
"Think they`ll make Pups aswell?" d`Artagnan asked his hand going to his own belly that was feeling uncomfortably bloated and fluttery, he started a little as Athos`s calloused hand joined his, and a kiss was pressed onto his cheek   
"I`m sure of it" Athos whispered into his ear.

Presently Richelieu cleared his throat, calling everyone to attention, even Bernajoux who had been laughing at his poor mates struggles to wipe the face of Simonette clean of generous amounts of gravey!.

"My Friends, if I may have you attention, there are announcments to be made" 

"Anouncments?" Jussac asked, his cheeks a pleasent pink from wine and laughing with Porthos "You mean you`re not just letting us enjoy your larders out of the kindness of your heart!?"

"Strangly enough no!" Richelieu dead panned ignoring the snorts of amusment that came from Boisrenards direction, and instead looked over to d`Artagnan and Athos,   
"Besides" he added "The anouncment is not from me".

All eyes switched over to d`Artagnan and Athos, everyone expectantly waiting for them to speak.

"Well, yes, thankyou" Athos said coughing uncomfortably, he had never overly enjoyed public speaking, always felt uncomfortable having everyone looking at him, as if he were some form of bacteria under a magnefying glass.

Even now, when his audience was small, and were made of friends and family, Athos felt his cheeks flushing and his palms sweating, but swallowed down his nervousness and cleared his throat none the less.

"D`Artagnan and I have some very exciting news" he said looking over at his smiling, almost glowing mate,  
"Oh My God!" Aramis suddenly exclaimed his eyes going wide and the look of an over excited six year old coming onto his face "Oh My God!!" he repeated clapping a hand over his mouth all but bouncing in his seat!,  
"What?" Porthos asked looking at Aramis with a risen eyebrow and then back at d`Artagnan and Athos, recalling a similar insident when Treville`s pregnancy had been announced..........

Porthos`s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in realization   
"Holy Jesus!" he laughed shaking his head "You two don`t waste time do you?".

D`Artagnan and Athos exchanged glances between themselves before breaking into laughter!  
"Uh, could someone explain to those of us not fluent in "Musketeerese", exactly whats going on?" Boisrenard asked   
"You really can`t guess?" Aramis asked   
"I think they need to spelling out" Athos said looking to d`Artagnan who nodded taking a breath  
"I`m pregnant".

The reaction was immediate and loud enough to be heard in Paris!.

Both d`Artagnan and Athos were swamped in hugs, hand shakes, and slaps on the back!, the meal turning into a pleasent mayhem that pleased the two Pups, who took advatage of their parents distraction to start a mini food fight between themselves!, managing to cover each other pretty well before their Aphan and Oman caught them and scolded them!, Carlotta taking them both to one of the bathrooms to be cleaned up!.

"Sorry about those two" Bernajoux said shaking his head "Pups!, what can you do?"

"Nothing as I recall" Richelieu said dryly, taking up his wine and sipping, "Once they had use of their hands, Charles and Leonore would turn each meal time into a full scale battle!, managing to cover not only themselves, but everyone and everything else in their food!"

"Indeed poor Madame du Barry quite despaired of every having any clean clothes!" Treville chuckled as d`Artagnan turned an interesting chade of pink and made a rude gesture at his parents.

"You`ll both be having that joy again soon" Cahusac said, sounding a little whistful, and got a sympathetic smile from Boisrenard, in their ten years of bonding and mating, they had never dared to try for Pups, never wanting to risk being discovered by The Order, to suffer the same grief they had seen Richelieu and Treville go through.

That however did not mean that they had not wished for Pups, had longed to have a family together.

Cahusac was also starting to feel his biological clock, he was in his late thirtys, if he were to have a family then he needed to do so within the next ten years or so, time was not on his side anymore, and while Omegas had longer fertility than Beta women it did not last forever, and began to wane above the age of forty.

"Have you made any solid plans on where you`re going to have the Pups?" Porthos asked knowing that neither Treville nore d`Artagnan would be able to remain in Paris for the duration of their pregnancies and the births.

"We have actually" Richelieu said "I have recently purchased the old fort at Chatillon, and am now in the process of renevating it under the guise of wishing for the country escape within a few hours riding distance of Paris".

"Chatillon?" Aramis asked "Thats only a few hours away, you`ll be able to see the Pups all the time"

"Indeed, and we`ll be able to provide better security for them" Richelieu said sharing a look with Treville who squeezed his hand   
"When are you planning to go into seclusion?" Jussac asked, he knew they had been discussion between Richelieu and Treville, but so far nothing more had come of it.

"It depends" Treville said "How long a corset and clothing can hide my condition, how fast and large the Pups grow" 

"Don`t they say the bump`s bigger with a second pregnancy?" d`Artagnan asked "I remember the Women in Lupiac talking about it" 

"It varies really" Lemay said "On the strength of the abdomenal muscles, skin elasticity, build of the Mother or Oman, and of course, the size of the litter"

"Yes, how many are you having?" Porthos asked looking to d`Artagnan "Twins, triplets, quadruplets!"

"God forbid that many!" d`Artagnan said putting a hand to belly, "We don`t know yet, Doctor Lemay was`nt able to get a reading on the heartbeats yet"

"At the twelve week check we should be able to find out" Lemay said smiling in Aramis`s direction as his glass was refilled again "I`ll certainly be kept busy, and my Midwifery skills will be given pleanty of practise"

"I`m sure that`ll come in very handy for the future!" Aramis said his voice soft but tone very suggestive.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story on Lemay, with more advancement of his relationship with Aramis.
> 
> Richelieu has a very very bad day at court, a really bad day.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could`nt find a Christian name for Lemay so I`ve named him Edouard though I have now been told that in an interview Adrian Hodges called him Franciose, but I still prefer Edouard, and the name Marc Christophe is to pay homage to Marc Warren and Sir Christopher Lee for their performances as Rochefort.

The should have been a peal of a thunder, an earthquake, a volcanic eruption!, something dramatic to announce the moment that Richelieu felt his stomach drop from within his abdomen, to slide down his intestines, down his legs, and settle in his feet!.

The day had started off perfectly ordinary.

The King had dozed off five times during Morning Mass!, occasionally getting nudged awake when he had begun to snore!.

The Queen had been reciting her prayers devotedly over her rosary and had frequently shot her husband sharp looks for his lack of devotion to God, and for spending his night carousing instead of resting so he was ready for Mass!.

Richelieu had ignored His Majesty`s fatigue and read out his sermons regardless, and delivered Holy Communion to all who came on their knees to receive the good Lord, enjoying a brief moment as Treville knelt before him taking the blood and body of Christ, and receiving the cross on his forehead.

After Mass, the King had broken his fast, and held Morning Court, listening to the news of his council, none of which was anything worthy of Richelieu`s interest.

Just the normal day to day, week to week, ploddings of state, that he could pass onto any number of his subordinates, and would happily do so, since he wanted to spend his energies in getting Chatillon ready for Treville and d`Artagnan.

As the council members finished speaking their pieces, courtiers began to step forward with news of their own, gossip, complaints, requests for royal favour and so on.

Richelieu, with years of practise tuned them all out, and instead turned his attention on his mate.

Treville was standing as normal to the Kings right, his back to the windows, and with the sun behind him, a golden glow was cast about him making him look angelic.

As he headed into his second trimester his body was blooming.

His colour was high and bright, skin clear, almost glowing!.

The firm, hardened edges of his body, hewn by years of military service were softened and smoothed, making Treville look younger and healthier, even more beautiful than usual.

While his clothing still concealed his pregnancy without the need for a corset or other measures, when undressed, his belly was starting to swell outwards, and gentle curve starting to form beneath his navel.

Richelieu adored stroking and kissing the little bulge, happily anticipating the movements of the Pups within.

Feeling Richelieu`s heated gaze upon him, Treville glanced over with his eyes, meeting his mates stare and flushed a little, recognising that lustful gaze and feeling his spine tingle in response. 

Just as Richelieu had been planning to form some excuse or other for himself and Treville to absent themselves from the endless parade of dull courtiers making small talk with The King before asking for what they wanted from him, when the double doors to the Throne room were opened, and Richelieu`s day went straight to hell!.

"Comte Marc Christophe de Rochefort" the usher announced getting the attention of everyone in the room   
"And Countess Milady Clarick de Winter!".

Rochefort strode proudly into Court, his blonde head held high, lifeless light blue eyes seeking out each and every person present in the chamber, running over them in a single sweeping motion, taking their measure, and dismissing them just as swiftly as he had glanced at them.

His slim frame was garbed in a black shirt of fine linen, a costly leather doublet of dark blue leather, black leather breeches ending in polished black boots, and an elaborately embroidered cloak of cinnamon velvet, gold and silver.

His fair blonde hair was trimmed and swept to the right off his face.  
His beard was clipped and framed his narrow, hard mouth perfectly, giving his jaw a broader edge.

At his side Milady walked with the grace of a ballet dancer, her head held arrogantly high, chin tilted up as if she were Queen herself!.

She too was beautifully clothed.

She wore a gown of gold satin with thin lace sleeves of cream, over a bodice and skirt of champagne coloured linen.

About her scarred throat, she wore a choker of pearls, a wrist cuff of gold studded with jewels about her left wrist, and several jeweled rings upon her long slender fingers.

Treville shot Richelieu a look of alarm which Richelieu returned, feeling equally as horrified by the arrival of these two.

Treville knew only a small amount about what Rochefort had done, and while Richelieu had abandoned him to death in Spain.

He knew nothing of Milady de Winter, but by her presence with Rochefort, and the way Richelieu was regarding her, rather like the way someone looks at a cobra!, he could easily guess that she was as dangerous as Rochefort himself.

"Rochefort!" Louis greeted bidding both he and Milady rise from their shows of deference to him, his eyes lingering upon her well displayed breasts as he did so.

"We had thought you lost to us!, pray tell how did you come to escape the prisons of Spain!?" Louis asked his face lighting up at the thought of a story of daring and adventure being told to him.

"I was being transferred from my prison to another in Madrid, your Majesty" Rochefort replied "The fools thought that after five years they had broken my spirit, that I was no longer a threat, and so I was poorly guarded"

"More fool them for thinking that such a brave soldier as yourself could ever be so broken" Louis declared "This will be a spit in the eye for Old Philip eh Cardinal?" he asked looking over to Richelieu who had the expression of someone sucking lemons!.

"Indeed your majesty" Richelieu said locking eyes with his former Lieutenant "I look forward to hearing in full detail of how The Comte de Rochefort managed to achieve his astounding escape, after five long years"

Rochefort graced Richelieu with an ice cold smile that would have made a lesser man quake at the sight of it, Richelieu however maintained his ridgid stance, not so much as blinking as Rochefort gazed at him like a hunter does it`s prey.

"I relish the opportunity to speak at length with you, Your Eminence!" Rochefort said, his soft voice laced with poisonous malice that made even Richelieu`s spine shiver.

"In due course Armand" Louis said happily "Now however Rochefort, I would like to know about your fair companion, Countess de Winter was it not?" 

"Yes Sire" Milady replied dipping a curtsey "Milady Clarick de Winter, my late husband was an English Count, who saddly died several years ago"

"How very tragic" Louis said shaking his head "But you are young, and handsome, I doubt that you shall remain a widow for very long!".

The came the sycophantic ripple of amusement through the court at the kings words, while Richelieu glowered at Milady.

He could hardly believe he was seeing her here and now, standing bold as brass before The King of France, lying through her teeth about herself, without so much as turning a hair!.

Richelieu had ordered her death, and she knew it, she knew that he wanted her head, and yet she had revealed herself to him before the whole court, knowing he could have her denounced as a thief, a murderer, and worse!.

Yet she was showing no fear, she was calm as a summers morning, basking in the Kings attentions, not even bothering to look in The Cardinal`s direction.

She would not have come back to Court, back to Paris, unless she had a winning hand, an ace up her sleeve.

Without even giving Richelieu a clear threat, her very presence, and lack of concern at being within ten paces of him, told Richelieu everything he needed to know.  
Milady had information that was a threat to him, and could use it to protect herself.

He could not just simply order her death as he had before, she was allied with Rochefort, and the two of them, had information, and power enough to have a hold of The Cardinal.

"So how did the two of you come to meet?" Louis asked hanging off Milady`s every word, all but eating her up with a spoon!,   
Milady looked to Rochefort, giving the perfect image of a helpless and simple woman, when in fact she was deadly souless monster!.

"That is a story I would rather tell Your Majesty in Private" Rochefort said "Since it is of concern to your Kingdom".

This got Richelieu`s attention, as it did Treville`s. 

Louis glanced at them, nodding his head, and with a sweeping gesture of his hand dismissed his court, allowing Milady to remain within the Palace grounds, and ordering his servents to give her suitable guest quaters!.

 

Palais des Cardinal

 

Lemay jumped and let out a laugh as he was suddenly seized from behind, two arms wrapping about his waist, and a bearded mouth kissed his throat!.

"Don`t you have soldiering to be doing!?" he asked leaning back into Aramis`s firm embrace.

"Hmm, I have an hour before I am on duty" Aramis purred into Lemay`s ear "And I can not think of anywhere I would rather be, than here with you".

Lemay`s heart warmed at Aramis`s words, a smile lighting up his face, and bringing one to Aramis as he turned to face the Musketeer.

"This is so sudden" Lemay said "It`s all happening so fast I can hardly catch my breath!, I keep expecting this to be a dream that I will surely awake from"

"Never" Aramis said stroking his cheek "I am real, this is real, my feelings, my desire for you is pure and as certain as the rising of the Sun in the east, and will last as eternally as the stars in the sky".

Lemay blushed looking down towards his feet, a pleased but embarrassed smile on his face, embarrassed by his lack of experience in romance, which left him feeling hopelessly inept besides the well versed libertine Aramis.

Lemay was in fact a virgin, having never grown close to any Alpha or Beta in his life.

All his heats he had spent alone, locked up and dosing himself with sedatives to ease the throes of his heats, never experiencing the pleasures of sharing his times with a lover or a mate.

He had never known his parents, the Midwife who had delivered him, had taken him moments after the birth.

His parents had been staunch Catholics, and believers in The Order.

His beta Mother had shrieked in horror at the sight of her "Unclean" Pup, had threatened to lift him by his infantile feet and swing him against the walls to smash his fragile head in!.

His Alpha Father had been equally revolted, and thoroughly disappointed in the produce of his wifes pregnancy.

They had two daughters already, one Beta, and one Omega, he desired a Son, either Alpha or Beta, not an Omega, not an Unclean.

Fearing for the Pups life, the midwife had taken him, saying she would deliver him to a convent, to spare the parents the trouble of having to do so themselves.

Simply happy to be free of the unwanted Pup, the parents sent her on her way without question, more concerned by heir own disappointment than their newborn.

The Midwife had been a sympathiser, and had not taken the then un-named pup to a convent, but instead had ridden out of the town, the new born Pup nestled against her breasts, whimpering and moaning for hunger and cold.

For two days the Midwife had travelled, feeding the Pup water and milk from skins, a few drops at a time to keep him from choking.

At nightfall on the second day, she had arrived in Paris, where her sister and brother in law dwelt.

Her brother in law was a fairly prosperous merchant, who owned a reasonable sized house in Monmarte, with two servents, and enough wealth for some luxuarys.

However what he and his wife truely wished for, was children, one thing they had never been blessed with.

The Midwife knew they would love the Pup without question, would raise him as their own, and protect him from The Order.

Which they had done, welcoming the little Pup with open arms, even naming him Edouard for his adoptive Father.

He was explained as being the orphaned child of an unmarried Mother who had died delivering him, and that The Midwife had given the orphaned child to her childless Sister and brother law to raise as their own.

Not a totaly untrue story, save for the face his birth parents were very much alive and well, and had simply rejected him for his being born an Omega male.

While his parents had loved him, given him everything that was within their power to give, Lemay had never felt truely comfortable in his own skin, had never been able to reconsile himself beyond the fact that he had been cast out for simply being born an Omega Male.

It had left him feeling unworthy for love, unable to form a relationship with suitors for the fact that he felt to uncertain, too uncomfortable in himself to allow anything to progress between them.

Shy and introverted, Lemay had thrown himself into his profession, making his parents proud of him, for his achievments, his great learning, and travels.

Loosing them within a years of each other, to old age, had left Lemay adrift in the world, and furthered his desire to travel, and learn, certain that he was destined to spending his life alone.

Now, since returning to Paris, coming into The Cardinal`s employ, Lemay was rethinking this, was finding himself falling head over heels for Aramis, desiring to be with the impossibly handsome Alpha, who for reasons Lemay could not understand, had decided to focus his attentions and desires upon him.

Biting his bottom lip, Lemay looked shyly up at his ardent suitor, feeling cheeks heating up under the intense gaze of Aramis.

"What exactly is it you want from me?" he asked, his voice higher than normal and his breath rather rapid  
"What are your....ah.....intentions?"

"My intentions?" Aramis all but purred pressing closer to Lemay eliciting a satisfying whimper of desire from him   
"My intentions are, to court and persue you, to woo you into falling in love with me, as I have with you!, and then if you are agreeable, to mate, and bond with you".

Lemay`s heart skipped several beats at this, and he found himself unable to speak, only gaping at Aramis, his eyes shining with wonder   
"Do I take your silence as a yes to my suit?" Aramis asked raising an eyebrow, finding Lemays shyness endearing and adorable.

"Yes!" Lemay finally managed to whispered "Yes!, I`m sorry I`m not much good with words, or acts of love......I have no experiance in th....", he was cut off as Aramis leaned forward and kissed him.

Not a passionate heated kiss, but a gentle lingering caress of lips, with a slight flick of his tongue against the Omega who looked stunned, his eyes closed, and mouth slightly open as Aramis pulled back, chuckling a little at the Omegas adorable and maddeningly arousing virginity.

"I`ve always found actions speak louder then words, my dearest Edouard" he purred carressing his cheeks and tugging his closer "And I am more than happy to teach you all the ways of love".

 

"You`re Paranoid!"

"I am not!"

"You are!, I`m telling you there is nothing there!"

"Athos!, it`s my body!, I think I would know!" d`Artagnan huffed scowling at his mate "And I am telling you my breeches feel tighter!"

Athos rose an eyebrow looking critically at d`Artagnan`s waist, where the Gascon was pulling at his breeches, to his eye he could not see any change at all, nore could he when d`Artagnan had been undressed, but d`Artagnan had been complaining over feeling uncomfortable for a couple of days now.

"It`s proberly just the bloating" Athos said with a helpless shrug "Thats normal in the first trimester, you`re not likely to start showing yet!"

"This is not bloating" d`Artagnan grumbled, he grabbed Athos`s hand and pushed his large fingers into the lip of his breeches  
"See!" he snapped, as Athos blinked looking surprised to find that the breeches were indeed snugger about the Omegas waist than he could recall.

"Christ if I start showing this soon what size am I going to be full term!?" D`Artagnan groaned, his eyes narrowed and he turned an accusing gaze on Athos   
"Just how many bloody Pups have you put in me!?" he demanded as if this was all Athos`s fault!

"You look fine" Athos said wrapping his arms about d`Artagnan pulling him close "And you`ll look even more beautiful heavy with our Pups"

"How heavy is heavy!" d`Artagnan grumbled "At this rate we`ll ave a hard job hiding the pregnancy past four months!".

Unfortunately this was true, and while Athos was pleased that his mate was already starting thicken with their Pups, the speed of his growth only added further risk to discovery.

They still had`nt come up with a plan for d`Artagnan`s seclusion, Treville was going to be "Shot", and his condition would be "Dangerous", requiring months of rest to recover.

They would need something different for d`Artagnan, illness was a possibility, The Sweat, followed by Pneumonia that would leave him weak and sickly, needing months of recovery owing to damage to his lung tissues!.

Injury like Treville was also another option, but if he had to withdraw from court at just four months gone, they would need an excuse to explain his absence in public for eight months!.

That was one hell of injury he would have to suffer, and not one someone was likely to survive.

Then when he returned to duty eight months later, whole and hale, suspicions would naturally be aroused.

He would likely be carrying extra weight from the pregnancy, his hips would certainly have widened and his breasts expanded.

While eight months of restricted activity could explain away weight gain, the width of his hips would add fuel to suspicious minds, and from their rumours would start and spread, and soon or later The Order would come calling, and d`Artagnan would be discovered and destroyed.

Athos shuddered at the thought, horror spreading through his soul at the thought of loosing his young mate, of having to stand silent, and watching, as d`Artagnan was torn from his side, holding his tongue, and resisting the desperate desire to protect his mate, so that at least their Pups would have one parent left alive.

Athos could well understand Richelieu`s desire to have d`Artagnan and Treville packed off to his estates, and hidden away.

While he wanted to show off his mates beauty and revel in his fecundity, he wanted more than anything to protect him from harm   
to keep d`Artagnan and the Pups safe and secure, and right now, he could not think how he was going to manage it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is trouble in paradise for everyone, while Rochefort works to secure his place at court.

Richelieu could hardly believe the tale that Rochefort had spun for Louis XIII.

That the Spanish had a French crimal gang capturing men and women from the streets, bundeling them through France, to be sold to Spain as Galley slaves for the Armada, and Spanish brothels!.

Rochefort claimed that after he had escaped Spain and made it back onto French soil, he had been captured on his way back to Paris, by this gang!, where he had met Milady de Winter, herself a captive and on her way to the Spanish brothels!.

Together they had escaped, and managed to make their way to Paris and to Court to warn His Majesty about these terrible crimes.

It seemed to ludicrus to be true, and Richelieu doubted very much that Rochefort and Milady had met in such a way, more likely they had met when she had bribed Spanish guards to set him free, and he knew of this criminal gang from hearing about in his Spanish cell, if indeed even that part of the story were true.

Yet Richelieu had heard of the rumours of missing persons, people disappearing without a trace, no bodies found, no sign of what had befallen them.

He had, to his shame, not bothered to look into the rumours properly, and had let matters lie.

But if King Philip was in fact powering his vessals with French men, then something needed to be done, for France could ill afford a war with the largest most dominant power in Europe.

Louis also ordered immediate action to be taken, ordering Treville to co-ordinate a sting operation with Rochefort to find the brigands and end this out rage immediately.

Giving Richelieu a speaking look, that promised further speach later, Treville left to start proceedings with his Musketeers, while Richelieu took opotunity to speak with Rochefort in his office at the Lovure.

 

"Quite the adventure you`ve had it seems" he said, pouring himself a cup of wine and by habbit pouring one for Rochefort, since he was so well trained in politeness to serve guests whether he liked them or not.

Rochefort took the wine, and smirked at Richelieu, not even bothering to continue playing this game,   
"Shall we dispence with the small talk?" he sneered at The Cardinal  
"We both know you did not ask me here to inquire after my health and well being"

"Oh?", Richelieu pretended to look surprised by this, making his expression one of confusion, while he studied his new found enemy   
"What do you think I asked you here for then?"

Rochefort let a huff of air escape his nose, and set his wine down on Richelieu`s desk, drawing himself up to his full height and narrowing his eyes at The Cardinal.

"I spent five years in hell because of you" he said his voice betraying no emotion, not even anger, just laying out the facts for Richelieu to see them.

"Five years, I suffered daily humiliation, torture, and degredation. You can not imagine the kind of horrors that were visited upon my body, it went beyond pain, beyond suffering, the agonies I went through ate into my soul, tore at my mind and heart so that even when left in solitude I could find to reprieve".

Had anyone else told Richelieu this he would have been moved to compassion, have been sorry for what they had gone through, but Rochefort was not anyone else, he was not even human, he was a monsterous creature, a souless beast of the Devil`s creation.

Instead of showing remorse, Richelieu snorted with false mirth at Rochefort`s words, sneering at him,   
"Ate at your soul?, you have a soul?, I somehow doubt that statement to be true".

"Would you know truth, oh great Cardinal?" Rochefort countered folding his arms over his chest   
"When you whole life is nothing but a lie?", Rochefort`s eyebrow rose, and he gave a slight nod towards Richelieu, "I do wonder what His Majesty would say if he heard the truth?, of your......indescretions?", a cold and emotionless smile stretched over Rochefort`s teeth, his eyes narrowed like slits of ice between rock, "And what of the dear Captain Treville?, what would become of him if the truth were revealed?".

Richelieu`s blood turned to ice at Rochefort`s words, his heart freezing inside his chest, becoming a block of ice as the Rochefort`s threat implanted itself in his mind, and shook his soul.

Oh yes, he had suspected that Rochefort was to be a threat, that he and Milady were allied against him, that she had divulged much of his secrets to the Mad Man, but for Treville to be involved, for Rochefort to know of his relationship with Treville terrified Richelieu more than he could possibly imagine.

For once his gift of the gab was quite lost, and he found himself struggling for breath, his head feeling leaden and far to heavy for his body.

"If you dare go near my Mate I swear by all that is holy I will have you strung up by your own intestines!" 

Rochefort let out a bark of laughter, that sounded to any who heard it like a glass being shattered, or Satan clearing his lungs to let out a might roar.

"This is rather amusing!, his all powerful eminence reduced to making base threats in defence of his mate!, it is almost worth having spent five years in a Spanish shit hole to see!, but it will be nothing compared with what else is yet to come".

The cold smile dropped from Rochefort`s face and he took two steps forward so he was right up in Richelieu`s face   
"Know this Cardinal, for every second of pain I have suffered you will suffer a thousand fold, ever moment I spent in my Spanish hell you will spend ten thousand more, and by the time I am through, you will beg me for mercy, a mercy that just as I discovered will never be found".

With that Rochefort spun on his heel and made his way out the office, leaving Richelieu sagging against his desk, shaking and sick to his stomach, sick with fear.

 

Treville was not happy in the least.

He only knew a small amount of what Rochefort had done, and why Richelieu had left him in to rot in a Spanish prison.

What he did know, was that Rochefort could not be trusted, that he was dangerous, and more than likely posed a threat to his family.

However, he was under orders from Louis to work with the Devil, and form a sting oporation with Rochefort to bring down this slave trade.

Still dressed like a prince, Rochefort came to the garrison to co-ordinate the attack.

According to him, the gang took men and women from the streets of Paris, generally drunks from taverns when they ahd spilled out into the streets to throw their guts up, or pass out and sleep it off.

Treville had selected Aramis and Porthos to be the bait for the slavers, with Athos, d`Artagnan, and Rochefort to follow them to the camp, and send a message back to the Musketeers who would follow behind ready to attack.

"A fine plan Captain" Rochefort said, in a condesending tone that immediately set Treville`s teeth on edge, and made his stomach churn as it had not done for a couple of weeks.

"However I need to make a slight change" the Comte said walking up to d`Artagnan and looking him over, the way that a farmer looks over a cow at market  
"This one will be a better than Aramis for bait, he`s scrawny and young, looks more like a street pauper than Aramis".

D`Artagnan stiffened at the insult, and saw Treville and Athos both start at this, neither of them wanting him to be put in such a position for obvious reasons.

"Aramis will be more than adequate, Rochefort" Treville said   
"I`m afraid not" Rochefort said without turning a hair "He looks like a Ladies kept boy!, a man with connections, people who would ask too many questions over his disappearance, d`Artagnan will better suited for the role, unless of course there is some reason you wish to keep the whelp cosseted, Captain?".

Treville glared at Rochefort, hearing the inuendo in his voice, the unspoken threat, the risk to d`Artagnan. 

Before his commission Treville could have claimed that d`Artagnan did not have enough experiance to be able to pull this off, but he was a fully commissioned Musketeer, and there was no good reason that Treville could come up with to keep d`Artagnan from taking the role Rochefort proposed.

"I can do it" d`Artagnan said stepping forward and less than subtley knocking Rochefort to the side making the Alpha stagger to regain his stance, d`Artagnan lifted his chin meeting Rochefort`s eyes without flinching   
"I am a Musketeer, and as capable as any Man here"  
"Indeed" Rochefort sneered "Well, if that is all, I will see you gentlemen this evening, at The Wren".

As Rochefort left Athos stepped forward to speak pulling d`Artagnan to him  
"I do not like this!" he growled "Dealing with that bastard is like dealing with a two headed serpent!, you never know from which side you`ll get bit!"   
"You know he can`t be trusted Captain" Porthos said shaking his head "He is up to something"  
"And what would you have me do?" Treville demanded "The King has ordered this mission, we can not refuse"  
"But sending d`Artagnan into a hornets nest!" Athos snarled, then winced as his shin was kicked   
"I can take care of myself you know!" d`Artagnan snapped "And I`ll be with Porthos"  
"I don`t think we have much choice here gentlemen" Aramis said speaking for the first time "We have our orders, and we must obey them".

 

The plan went well, d`Artagnan and Porthos were out of uniform, dressed in worn and patched clothing befitting poor hard working men.

While they made a good show of drinking too much, and loud and boistrous, neither d`Artagnan or Porthos actually downed more than a cup of wine each, carefully tipping the wine they bought onto the filthy floor to mingle with spilt drinks, food, and dogs piss! from the mutts roaming about the place.

They knew they needed to keep clear heads for what lay ahead, and so did not risk letting themselves become sluggish with drink.

Porthos carefully got into a couple of fights, two staged with Aramis and Athos, and one for real which won him a few coins!, while d`Artagnan put Porthos`s dirty tricks at cards to use, cheating several men out of their coinage at the card tables, making sure to cheer loudly and clap Porthos on the back for every fight he won.

By the time that Porthos and d`Artagna left the tavern, they both knew they were being watched, even without Athos having whispered it into Porthos ear during their brawl.

"How d`you think they`ll take us?" d`Artagnan asked as he and Porthos propped each other up, wobbling down the filthy cobbles like a pair of drunks  
"Don`t know" Porthos replied "Keep your wits about you".

He had no sooner spoken these words that three men leaped out an ally smashing d`Artagnan round the back of the head with a bat sending the Omega tumbling to the ground unconscious.

Porthos was leaped upon by the other two men, with two more coming from behind them to pin him to the ground.

The last thing he saw was the bloody bat that had hit d`Artagnan, swinging towards his face.

 

"Where are they?" Athos snarled, as he Rochefort and Aramis ran out into the streets, having been delayed in getting out of the tavern by another fight breaking out  
"d`Artagnan!" he shouted, his eyes searching the street "d`Artagnan!".

"We`re not supposed to know them remember!" Rochefort drawled, standing in a relaxed posture, looking completely unconcerned even when Aramis grabbed him by the collar and thrust him against the tavern wall snarling into his face  
"If anything happens to either d`Artagnan or Porthos, then there won`t be enough left of you to bury!".

Lifting his hands up, without any sign of fear, Rochefort wrapped them about Aramis`s wrists   
"We are wasting time" he said calmly "We should be searching, they can not have got far"  
"Pray they have not!" Aramis growled shoving away from Rochefort and following after Athos down the streets.

They did not have to go far before a the signs of a struggle at the mouth of an ally was found.

Fresh blood on the ground sent a chill of fear through Athos`s gut, a fear which by the look on his face, was shared by Aramis.

"There are scuffing marks in the filth leading this way" Rochefort said from inside the ally, "They must be dragging them, that`ll slow them down some what"

"Then lets get after them" Athos growled springing to his feet and clapping Aramis on the back, setting them both off into a run.

 

Garrison

 

Treville was not surprised when Richelieu appeared in his office, via the secret passage.

With all that had happened today he had been expecting the man to visit.

"I don`t have long to talk" he said setting down his sword which he had been running over with whet stone, "I`ll be riding out soon"

"Riding out where?" Richelieu asked already wanting to voice argument to this, Treville`s shoulder was still healing, as was his collar bone, not to mention his pregnancy!  
"After the criminal gang of course" Treville replied "I`ll be leading the Musketeers in, as soon as we get word of where they are heading"

"Jean...." Richelieu began   
"Armand this is not negotiable" Treville said standing up from his seat "I have to go, besides which, Charles is there"  
"Charles!!!!!" now Richelieu was beyond concerned, was heading for angry and terrified   
"He is acting as bait along with Porthos for the brigands, the two of them will be captured and lead Athos, Aramis and Rochefort to the camp" Treville explained holding up a hand to forstall any arguments from his mate which he knew were coming  
"There was no option, Rochefort would not accept anyone but d`Artagnan as bait, and I doubt he needs anymore reasons to be suspicious of us".

Richelieu winced, knowing what Treville meant, Rochefort had laid down the gauntlet to him earlier, and apparently had done so to Treville aswell, just not in the same words.

"How much does he know?" Treville asked folding his arms over his chest, speaking not as Richelieu`s mate, but as The Captain of The Musketeers to The Cardinal.

"He knows you and I are mated" Richelieu said, there was no point in lying, and Treville needed to know the truth, needed to be prepared for this, and what else was to come.

"I don`t know if he knows about Charles, but Milady de Winter does".

"Milady, how does she know?, who is she?" Treville asked feeling sickness swirling in his belly again.

Richelieu sighed, his shoulders slumping, "She was an agent of mine, she is also Athos`s ex-wife, the woman who shot Charles back in La Fere".

Richelieu had looked into Milady`s past since she had run from him, had confirmed who she was, Anne de Bruiel, Comtesse de la Fere, also know as Charlotte Backson, and proberly several other names aswell. 

He had so hoped that when she had fled from his anger, that she would be gone for good, but now it seemed she was back to haunt him with Rochefort.

Richelieu`s head turned to the side sharply, and his left cheek stung with pain from Treville`s slap, touching his reddened face Richelieu looked at his glowering mate   
"You knew about her, knew who she was and you never said a word!?" Treville growled at him "You put our family in danger!"

"I thought she was gone for good" Richelieu said "I ordered her death!, but when Jussac got to her apartments she had already fled!"

"Fled into Rochefort`s arms!" Treville snarled turning his back and running his hand over his face "I warned you!, so many times I said you took to many risks!, that your machinations and deadly games would be the death of us!, over and over I said it, and now look whats happened!", he savagely kicked at his desk sending it sliding over the floor, several items dropping off to the ground   
"Look whats bloody happened!" he roared

Richelieu pressed his lips together, wanting so much to defened himself, to reach out to his mate, but knew his touch right now would not be welcome,  
"Get out!" Treville hissed looking either on the verge of tears or an explosion of anger "I can not bear to look at you right now".

Richelieu nodded his head, knowing that to argue right now would not help matters, knowing that Treville needed time to calm down before they could talk this through, tugging his hood back up over his head, he slowly made his way out of the office, seeing Treville sag into his chair out of the corner of his eye before the door closed behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D`Artagnan and Porthos suffer under the hands of the slavers, while Richelieu encounters Milady.

Porthos awoke with a head that felt like an axe had been placed between his eyes!.

Screwing his face up, Porthos tried to sit up and immediately regreted it, as pain shot through his head twice as hard,   
"I`ll bloody kill whoever hit me!" he grunted attempting to lift a hand to head, only to find it shackeled like his ankles, the chains binding him to d`Artagnan, who lay at his side, with blood on his face, still unconscious.

"Bloody perfect!" he muttered in disgust, "And the bloody hell am I!?"

"Hell Monsieur" came a frightened and tearful sounding female voice that had Porthos jerking round and wincing as his head throbbed even more.

Also shackeled up was an Omega woman in her late twenties or early thirties.

She was not Nobility, but her clothing was of too good quality to be of simple working class, meaning she was of the upper classes, gentry most likely, the daughter of a Baronet perhaps, or the wife of a gentleman trader. 

She looked frightened, and had obviously been crying for so long that she no longer had any tears to shed, could only make painful dry sobs, and shake in her chains.

Putting a gentle smile on his face despite his aching head, Porthos spoke to the woman softly  
"I`m Porthos du Vallon of The Kings Musketeers, and you are?"  
"Alice Clerbeaux, Madame Alice Clerbeaux" the woman replied rubbing at her reddened and dirty cheek   
Madame, married, damn it!, Porthos thought silently.

"You`re a Musketeer?" Alice whispered leaning forward to wrap her arms about her knees  
"Aye, my friend d`Artagnan too" Porthos replied "You need`nt worry, we got ourselves caught on purpose, to bring down this gang, my brothers will rescue us as soon as we reach the main camp"

"They will?" Alice said, her brown eyes shining with hope, and Porthos cursed the bastards who had dared lay a hand on her, fearing what they may have done to her.

"Yeah" he said shifting carefully "Try not to worry now, we`ll have you home with your husband soon, I promise"

"My husband is dead Monsieur" Alice said "He died of consumption a year ago"  
"Oh, I.....I`m sorry...." Porthos stammered but Alice shook her head giving him a slight smile,   
"We were not married for love, but for my dowery and my parents command" she said letting out a breathy chuckle "I am just out of mourning, was reveling in my freedom!, walking the streets alone!, spending as I pleased!, I brought this upon myself".

"Thats bullshit!" Porthos said wishing he had enough give in the chains to reach the pretty Omega "You ai`nt t`blame for none o`this, these bastards `ave been snatchin` people off the streets for God knows how long!, it ai`nt nothin` you done that brought is about", as always, when he was upset, his accent thickened and he dropped letters from words, sounding like a lad from the streets.

Alice however did not seem bothered by his poor enunciation, instead she gave him a small smile encouraging Porthos to go on  
"A young lass like you should be enjoyin` life, and freedom, not spendin` `er days locked away like a Nun"  
"My late husband would not have agreed with you" Alice said "He believed modesty and self restraint were moral virtues", she let out a laugh at Porthos`s look of disgust "I did not enjoy it myself!" she confessed warming to the Musketeer and his plain way of speaking, so unlike the pompous way her late husband had done.

Beside Porthos, d`Artagnan let out a groan, coming back to consciousness and not really sure he was happy about it considering the throbbing in his head.

"Hey lad, welcome back" Porthos said getting another groan from d`Artagnan and helped him sit up "How you feelin`?"  
"Like some bastard hit me!" d`Artagnan grunted looking about and spotting Alice, "Hello?"

"Ah, Madame Alice Clerbeaux, Charles d`Artagnan of the Kings Musketeers" Porthos said introducing them "She is also enjoying the comforts of these jack asses hospitality!"

D`Artagnan rolled his eyes at Porthos`s words, while Alice giggled a little,   
"Any idea where we are?" d`Artagnan asked rubbing at his wrists were the metal was digging in   
"Nah, they walloped me right after they got you" Porthos replied rubbing his head "Bloody wring their necks for it!"

"You won`t have a chance for that slave!" came a heavily accented voice from the door, which opened revealing a tall heavy set man, with a couple of thugs "Now get on yer feet, we need t`get movin`"  
"Moving where?" d`Artagnan asked struggling as he was pulled to his feet, the heavy set man stepped into the cell, going right up to d`Artagnan and giving him a smirk before brutally back handing him across his face, sending him spilling to the floor and making Porthos lunge forward only to pulled back by the thugs and whipped across his back.

"You don`t ask questions!" the man snarled spitting down onto d`Artagnan "You do as yer told or yer die!, get it!?"

"Touch him again and I`ll rip you`re lungs out through your nose!" Porthos hissed his knuckles white from how tight he was balling his fists  
"He`ll make us a pretty penny in Spain, Lemaitre" one of the thugs said "Good build, and spirit"   
"Aye Didi, I think yer right" Lemaitre chuckled grabbing d`Artagnan`s hair and hauling him to his feet "This one, and the slut`ll sell to the brothels, couple o`right pretty faces", he sneered at d`Artagnan yanking his hair again "I know pleanty o`male brothels that`ll want you whelp!"  
"Go to hell!" d`Artagnan spat getting another chuckle from Lemaitre before he was shoved back   
"Get movin`" Lemaitre said "We need t`make camp before midday".

 

Once they were dragged from their cell, which turned out to be an abandoned wear house on the Seine, Porthos and d`Artagnan found that they and Alice were to be a group of twenty men and woman, being bundled out of Paris, in chains.

The dawn had not yet broken, the streets were deserted save for drunks sleeping their nightly binge off in gutters, and vagrants who`d huddled in door ways to sleep.

No one who would take the slightest bit of notice to Lemaitre`s gang dragging captives from Paris.

Porthos was walking next to d`Artagnan, their leg irons chained together so they would not be able to flee with any ease. 

Turning his head, he looked behind him, looking out for any sign of Athos or Aramis, praying that the two Musketeers had not lost track of them.

"They`re not far" d`Artagnan whispered to him, his voice low   
"Yeah?" Porthos grunted, wincing as the leg irons dug into his ankles "How d`you know?"  
"I can feel it".

Porthos shot d`Artagnan a look of confusion, and got a wry smile back,  
"Since we mated, I`ve been able to sense his presence, when he`s close, he says he can feel the same, says it`s a sign of a true soul mating, Aphan and Oman have the same sixth sense" he explained 

"I always thought that was a myth" Porthos said "A fairy story for Alphas and Omegas"  
"Me too" d`Artagnan admitted, "Till now".

 

Just as d`Artagnan had said, Athos and Aramis were in hot persuit of them, Rochefort with them, mores the pity!.

Keep far enough back so as not to be noticed, and using a telescope to keep track, they followed the criminal band out of Paris, heading along the back roads into the country towards the forrest of Evry.

"He could`nt possibly be trying to take them all the way to Spain on foot" Aramis said "Thats too risky" 

"How else could he do it?, sprout wings and fly?" Rochefort sneered making Aramis bare his teeth and grimance at him,

"I agree with Aramis" Athos said in his usual toneless rumble, "Taking captives by foot is too much of a risk, he is much more likly to take them by sea, cut down to the nearest port and take a Spanish ship"  
"Makes sense" Aramis concured turning and putting the telescope to his eye, catching sight of the regiment on horse back following a far distance away   
"Our back ups still following" he said sliding the telescope away "We`re good to go".

 

Louvre

 

Richelieu had not slept, had not eaten, had done nothing but brood and worry.

He had always hated arguments with Jean, not the spats over unimportant things, that often ended in their falling into bed to make up!.

The true arguments, like this.

What Treville had said was true, he had warned Richelieu time and time again about his political intrigues and games, said to him that he took to many risks, that sooner or later he would end up regretting his actions, and take one risk to many.

He had known how dangerous Rochefort was, Milady was, and he had used them both, let them get close to him, learn things about him, and in his arrogance thought he could cut them loose and never pay a price for it.

How he was going to undo this, make things right with Jean he had no idea.

His inability to find any solution to his problems, or to rest, found Richelieu walking the corridors of The Louvre, moving like a dark spector through the white ornate arches, under the frescoe painted ceilings, with his red undersided black cloak sweeping out majesticaly behind him.

Taking the stairs towards the Kings Apartments, where only a select few were allowed to enter, Richelieu came across Milady de Winter, leaving one of libarys.

She was clothed in another stunning gown, this one in crimson red satin and black velvet, a matching chocker about her scarred throat concealing her criminal mark, a brilliant ruby in the centre of the velvet band, shining like a flame.

Richelieu stopped before her, clenching his fists inside the folds of his cloak where they were concealed.

"Surprised to see me Armand?" Milady asked, daring to use the Cardinals God given name, and sauntering forward as if she had not a care in the world. 

"After we parted so bitterly, and you ordered my death, I would think you are deeply shocked to see me back here, especially in such high favour with The King" 

Richelieu tilted his head to the side, effecting an amused expression, to conceal his inner termoil as he stood before the serpent of satan.

"Your favour is but a fleeting joy Madame" he said in a condesending tone "You are nothing here, the King`s attentions are brief, and rarely profitable, and Rochefort?", Richelieu gave an empty laugh baring his teeth to Milady with a mirthless smile,  
"Rochefort will turn on you as surely as a wolf turns on it`s hunter", stepping closer to her, he lowered his voice, his dark eyes gleaming like polished jet.

"He has no soul!, no heart!, he is completely inhuman" Richelieu whispered right into Milady`s face "And he will not think twice about sliting your swan like throat when you are of no further use to him".

Despite her back bone, her long history of blood shed and depravity, Milady could not help but flinch at Richelieu`s words.

She knew what he was saying was true, that there was no humanity in Rochefort, and that he would just as happily kill her, as he would a rabbit on a hunt.

She knew this, but she needed Rochefort right now, needed his ruthlessness, his ability to slaughter without a second thought, for now she needed to work along side him, keep herself useful for him, until their revenge was ensured, then, before Rochefort got the chance to despose of her, she would despose of him!.

Squaring her shoulders, Milady pressed closer to Richelieu, meeting his gaze without flinching   
"Then, dear Cardinal" she whispered "On matters of being inhumane, I would think, you and he are well likened", a cold snake like smile stretched over her mouth as she spoke,  
"I wonder what your beloved Captain would say if he knew just what depths you have sunk to over the years?, would he still bend over the nearest surface for you?, or is it you who bends for him?".

Richelieu might well have lashed out then, have put his hands about Milady`s throat and wrung the life from her, but a ratteling of silver ware, and the footsteps of servents broke the two of them apart before Richelieu could act on his anger  
"This is not over" Richelieu hissed at Milady, turning on his heel and stalking away, back to his office, leaving Milady standing with a smirk on her face.

 

Evry Forrest

 

Porthos groaned as he was pushed to the ground, with d`Artagnan, their chains tied to a post that was wedged deeply into the earth, too deep for even an Alphas strength to remove.

"Purses, medalions, belt buckles, rings!, it all goes in here!" Lemaitre bellowed striding through the camp, a cloth bag held out "If yer thinkin` o` holdin` anythin` back, be prepared t`die for it!" 

"Not just slavers, but thieves aswell!" d`Artagnan spat removing his belt from his doublet, as Porthos did, glowering at the men who were coming round to collect their belongings which might sell for something in a pawn brokers.

Chained up before them, Alice removed two rings from her hand, one a plain gold band, obviously her wedding ring, and the other a small delicate lovers knot with two tiny diamonds on the hearts, she also removed her gold earings, and a gold crucifix from about her throat handing it all over without question.

"We`ll get it all back for you Madame" Porthos said with a soft smile "These bastards won`t get away with this"

"Thankyou Monsieur" Alice replied shifting into a more comfortable position, her feet, unused to such a long march were throbbing in her high heeled shoes, her toes so swollen they were pressed tight in the confines.

"Try and rest Madame" d`Artagnan said "It could be a while before the regiment reaches us, and then we`ll have a long ride back to Paris"

"Call me Alice" Alice said stretching her legs out in front of her, uncaring that her stockings were revealed, and rather pleased by the way Porthos`s eyes fixed upon her slender ankles!

"Well then Alice, call me d`Artagnan, and buggerlugs here Porthos!" d`Artagnan said grinning at Porthos who playfully growled at him, a growl which became far more feral as Didi approached them, another two men with him.

"I`ll have the bitch, you can share the boy!" Didi said to his friends a leer spreading over his face!,  
"What?" Alice gasped, her eyes going wide in fear,   
"You stay away from `em!" Porthos snarled baring his teeth, but tethered as he was, he was unable to do much more than threaten and snarl at the brutes.

Alice let out a terrified scream and Didi lunged at her, forcing his acne marked filthy face and rotten toothed mouth over hers!, snatching her wrists in one hand to pin over her head, forcing her onto her back and tearing at her skirts!.

Porthos roared in fury, pulling brutally hard at his chains, and kicking at the dirt to try and get to Alice and defend her, to reach d`Artagnan and save him from being violated again!.

D`Artagnan lashed out with his fists, his wrists constrained by the chains, preventing him from fighting properly, though he managed to connect with one of the brutes jaws, knocking him back slightly, however his flailing arms were grabbed and he was dragged forward onto his belly by the other man, his head pinned to the ground, crying out in fury and fright as the first man climbed onto his thighs ripping at his thin shirt, exposing his back, his foul slathering mouth decending to bite his flesh, only to pause as he caught sight of Athos`s bite on the supple flesh.

"Fuck me!" he said eyes widdening at the unmistakable sight of a mating bite  
"A fuckin` Omega!" his friend chuckled leering "We`re in luck here!", cackling, his friend reached down for d`Artagnan`s breeches just as Lemaitre and another man came back from a tent set up on the cliff before them.

"Oi!" Lemaitre bellowed "Get off `em!, what did I say `bout damagin` merchandise?"  
"Go on!, for I shoot yer!" the man beside Lemaitre yelled his pistol already drawn, Didi swiftly moved off Alice, backing away with his hands up showing submission   
"Fuckin` degenerates!" Lemaitre spat kicking at Didi`s friends, then pausing as he caught sight of d`Artagnan`s neck "Bugger me!".

Before d`Artagnan had a chance to react, Lemaitre was upon him, yanking him up onto his knees to examin his mating bite, then flung d`Artagnan down onto his back and slapped a filthy hand over d`Artagnan`s belly, so hard it made the Omega cry out in pain as the breath was forced from him.

"Get off him you bastard!" Porthos yelled trying to reach Lemaitre "I`ll rip you apart!" 

"Jesus shitting Christ!" Lemaitre snarled pushing back from d`Artagnan and getting to his feet, drawing his pistol and aiming it at d`Artagnan`s face 

"Wait!, what are you doing?" his friend cried   
"He`s a bloody unclean, Gus!" Lemaitre snapped "And he`s mated!"  
"So?, we`ve had mated uncleans before!", Lemaitre bared his teeth in a grimance kicking as d`Artagnan`s thigh  
"He`s in pup!, belly`s thickening with it!" Lemaitre snarled "What brothel wants a whore growing fat with brats?, nah!, lets get shot off `im `ere an` now!"  
"No!" Porthos yelled and Alice screamed as Lemaitre took better aim, the barrel right between d`Artagnan`s eyes. 

 

Not to far from the camp, Athos, Aramis, and Rochefort were waiting, their weapons at the ready, awaiting Treville and the regiment which were not far behind them.

"Are you alright?" Aramis asked, seeing a flinch run through Athos   
"D`Artagnan" Athos whispered back, glancing at Rochefort, keeping his voice low so only Aramis could hear him "He`s frightened, terrified in fact".

Aramis did not question how Athos knew this, he had heard of sole matings before, was not surprised that Athos and d`Artagnan had such a match, the two were perfect for each other, what bothered him was Athos`s words, about d`Artagnan being so very afraid.

"Is he in pain?" Aramis whispered swallowing hard, fearing that d`Artagnan might be going into a miscarriage or was being tortured, God forbid raped by those bastards.

"No, just........." Athos paused looking at Aramis with genuine terror in his blue eyes "He`s preparing to die!" he gasped, colour leeching from his face "We have to get to the camp now!".


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochefort grows more suspicious of Athos, while he cements his position at court.
> 
> Alice and Porthos grow closer during their imprisonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the comments and kudos!.
> 
> My Mum is to have her surgery a week tomorrow, which by British time is 16th of May. Double mastectomy and reconstruction. 
> 
> Praying everything goes well.

D`Artagnan gazed wide eyed at Lemaitre, at the gun aimed directly at him, from this distance Lemaitre could not miss, would blow out the back of his skull with the ball.

The fear he had been feeling slipped away from him, being replaced by an overwhelming saddness, that spread up through his whole body, and settled into a painful ache in his heart, catching at the back of his throat.

He`s heart broke for his unborn pups, who would never now come into life, but die inside of him as life fled his body.

His soul cried out for Athos, who would feel the moment that d`Artagnan was ripped from him, would feel that gaping wound inside his heart, that would grieve eternally until they were reunited in heavon once more.

"Don`t do this!" Porthos hissed, terror in his huge brown eyes, "Please don`t do this!"

"You `is mate then?" Lemaitre sneered briefly glancing at Porthos "Well "mate", watch your slut and brats die!"

D`Artagnan lifting his eyes to the sky, sending up a silent prayer and an apology to Athos waiting for the ball to smash into his skull, but the shot never came, instead Gus lunged forward grabbing Lemaitre`s arm and pulling the pistol from him!.

"What the `ell are yer doin`?" Lemaitre cried  
"Use yer brain Lemaitre!" Gus said gesturing to d`Artagnan "We can still sell `im, if not t`a brothel, then t`the Order!, I know of at least two Convents that`ll pay us fer bringin` `im in".

Under other circumstances d`Artagnan`s blood would have run cold at the mention of such a thing, but since right now it bought his time, he sighed in relief, knowing that Lemaitre and Gus would not get such a chance to do this, that Athos would be there soon, and these bastards would pay for their crimes.

Lemaitre glowered at Gus, spitting at d`Artagnan, "Aye" he grunted "Why waste the chance of some extra cash", snatching his gun back from Gus, he stomped off yelling for Didi to bring him some food and ale.

Gus turned round smirking at d`Artagnan who had sat up rubbing his wrists, his hands shaking with shock   
"By the time The Orders through with Yer, yer`ll wish I`d let Lemaitre kill yer!" he sneered with a cruel chuckle "I heard `bout what was done t`a breedin` Omega at one Convent" he said leaning forward as if confiding in d`Artagnan, sharing a secret with him.

"They held `im down right there in the Chappel, broke both `is arms and legs, laughing at `is screamin` and pleadin` then they took a rusty metal hook!, and thrust it between `is thighs!, shoved it right up inside `im, wrapped it round the Pups and ripped `em out one by one!", Lemaitre laughed coldly as d`Artagnan`s was unable to surpress a shudder and place his hands over his belly, paling at the thought   
"The unclean slut bled t`death, right there, before the Alter o`God!, with the blessed Virgin and the Crucified Christ lookin` down on `im!, `is premature brats witherin` beside `im, all four of `em!, think `bout that".

With one last chuckle in d`Artagnan`s pasty face, Gus strode off to join Lematire at the camp fire for a meal.

Looking sick to his stomach, and shaking like a leaf, d`Artagnan huddled up, pulling his knees to his chest his eyes haunted and shadowed.

"S`alright lad" Porthos said shifting closer to him, "They won`t get the chance t`do anythin` t`you"

"M`okay" d`Artagnan whispered his gaze fixed on the ground at his feet "Don`t worry `bout me"

Porthos bit the inside of his lip making to reach out and touch d`Artagnan`s shoulder, but something told him that action would not be welcome right now, that d`Artagnan had no desire to be touched at all.

Sinking back Porthos let out a huff, his gaze catching Alice`s, and he offered her a small weak smile of comfort   
"I`m alright" Alice whispered, sounding shaken and frightened, she bit her lip and shook her head "I`d only heard of men like this in gossip, people telling horrible tales of torture and slavery, I never thought of them as being a reality", she gave a mirthless chuckle, and swiped at her running nose looking up at Porthos with shame on her face   
"You must think me very foolish and ignorant Monsieur" she whispered "A vapid, shallow creature"

"Bollocks!" Porthos scoffed shaking his head "I don`t think that, I think you`ve been sheltered, and fortunate in you upbringing if not your marriage, but neither make you shallow or ignorant, just innocent", he smiled, a tender, dimple cheeked smile "A very endearing quality indeed"

Alice blushed at Porthos`s words, his calling her an innocent, and not judging her for her lack of worldly knowledge, treating her with kindness, not as an inferior.

She glanced at d`Artagnan who was still hunched up, his head turned away, cheek resting on one knee  
"Are you two.....?" she asked hinting at d`Artagnan`s mating mark and pregnancy  
"Me?, no, no" Porthos said shaking his head "Thats......a friend of mine", while he wanted to trust Alice, and she already knew much, too much in fact, he was`nt going to reveal everything to her right now, not until he knew her better, assuming of course she was interested in getting to know him better aswell.

"Have you a mate Porthos?" Alice asked drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms about her legs "Any family?"  
"Nah, only the Musketeers" Porthos replied "I never knew my Father, he........he must `ave left when I was young, an my Mother died when I was five"  
Alice gasped at this, her brown eyes widdening "You`ve been alone ever since?"  
"More or less" Porthos said with a shrug "I grew up in The Court of Miracles, lived with gangs, one of which became my family for a time, we took care of each other like a family does"  
"Then you left?"  
"Yeah, I wanted more than the life of a thief" Porthos replied "I enlisted in the infantry, earned myself a reputation for my skills, caught Captain Treville`s attention, and he offered me a Commission in the Musketeers".

Alice smiled, her face lighting up with awe of Porthos`s achievments, of rising from nothing to the ranks of The Kings elite, true he was not a man of wealth or position, he had freely addmitted to being a thief, of growing up with the dregs of society, but to Alice he was a like a breath of fresh air.

The way he spoke, his open acceptance of people, his bravery, his achievements, all of it both excited and impressed her deeply, she found herself wanting to trace her finger down the scar on Porthos`s face, over his eye, explore the rest of his broad firm body, learn how he got the scars, hear all his stories of battle, the places he`d been, the things he`d done.

She knew it was scandelous, that she should not even remotely be considering such a thing, Alice cleared her throat, and summond up her courage.

"Porthos?" she asked softly   
"Hm?"   
"When we get out of here, when we get back to Paris, would you......that is.......would you like to.......share a meal with me?, in my house I mean?, the two of us?", Alice`s cheeks were pleasently flushed, and her heart was beating very fast, both excitement, and nerves making her shaky at her own words  
"I`d be honoured" Porthos said with a genuine smile "It`ll be my pleasure". 

 

It was odd how a few minutes could seem like a life time.

How extream emotion could seem to effect the passage of time, to drag it out into an infinate slow pace, so that each and every second, each and every feeling, no matter how miniscule, was enhanced to engrain itself on the mind and soul for eternity.

For those few moments, Aramis could have sworn he had aged ten long years.  
The pure terror on Athos`s face, the depths of the potent emotions in his clear blue eyes, scorched deep into Aramis`s soul.

Half frantic himself, he had scoured his mind for a solution.

They could not attack the camp right now, the two of them, and Rochefort were no match for that many foes.

Aramis`s felt his heart splintering into a thousand pieces as he saw the dread, the bitter resignation filling Athos`s eyes, as he reluctantly prepared himself to feel the severing of his mating, the loss of the other half of his soul, the destruction of his heart as d`Artagnan was taken from him.

Just as Aramis was about to disregard the folly of an attack, to break cover and charge the camp, and damn the consequences!, Athos breathed a shuddering sigh of relief, sagging down onto the ground looking close to tears.

"What?, what is it?" Aramis whispered glancing at Rochefort who was narrowing his eyes at them, bending lower he whispered into Athos`s ear, "Be careful, he`s watching you".

Athos heard Aramis`s voice, as if through the muffeling of water, his head was spinning and heart pounding with relief.

D`Artagnan was still alive, the immediate danger, whatever it was had passed.  
Never in all his life had he felt such a mind gripping terror, such a despairation fill his heart.

To loose d`Artagnan, loose their unborn Pups, Athos could think of nothing more horrific.

His heart and soul were still quaking with the fright of what had nearly come to pass, but his mind was still functioning, as was his body, albeit with shaking hands and jelly like limbs at present.

He registered Aramis`s caution, and with great effort forced himself to stretch out onto his belly, making his prone position appear to be a planned move to conceal himself better, rather than just fallen on his face for no discernable reason.

"Well?" Aramis whispered joining Athos on the ground belly down,  
"D`Artagnan is alright" Athos whispered back "Whatever it was.......he is shaken, deeply disturbed, but safe enough, for now at least",  
Aramis gave Athos a gentle smile and subtley reached out to squeeze his shoulder "We`ll be with him and Porthos soon, they`ll be alright, they`ll keep each other safe".

 

Treville felt sick, the motion of his horse`s gait was not helping with his upset stomach, and it was taking every ounce of self control he possessed to keep himself from dropping to the ground and vomiting up everything in his belly.

He knew his stomach`s discomfort was not due to his pregnancy, nore to any real illness or food poisoning.  
It was because of his inner termoil over his fight with Armand that his belly was acting up.

Making his stomach churn as if he were at sea in a storm!, the back of his throat burn with the acids rising up to coat the back of his mouth and tongue in a foul tasting film.

He was truly angry with his mate, angry over the risks he had taken, risks that were now coming back to bite them both in their respective backsides!.

But more than that, more than anger, he was afraid.

Since his rape and torture at the hands of Marie de Medici`s bully boys in The Bastille, Treville had come to fear all but nothing.

Since he had believed his Pups dead at the hands of The Order, had been violated, humiliated, torn up, and nearly broken by Marie de Medici`s guards, Treville had felt he had nothing left to fear, that nothing could be done to him which had not already been done.

Then Charles had come back into his life, filling his heart with more joy than Treville had ever thought he could feel again.

The past few months had been an unbelievable storm of emotions and events, Treville had hardly had a chance to catch his breath as they had gone from one extreame to another.

When he had discovered he was pregnant, when Charles had defeated the monster from his childhood and mated with Athos, conceiving Pups of his own, Treville had thought, had hoped, that the dark days were behind them, that they had passed through the worst, and would now enjoy good fortunes and domestic bliss.

But now, with Rochefort and Milady returned to Paris, Treville was frightened once more.

Not for himself, for Charles, for Armand, for all of their pack and friends, for the unborn pups who grew steadily in his womb, completely reliant on him for their lives.

He was terrified of what their new enemies wished to might do to them all.

Death would be least of what they would suffer, that much Treville was certain of, in fact they would likely find it a blessing once Rochefort was done with them.

Grimancing, Treville rubbing at his breast bone, where his gullet ached with heart burn, he longed for one of Lemay`s mint and apple teas, which seemed excelent at soothing such discomfort.

He also had an absurd desire for baked apples stuffed with sultanas, spiced with cinnamon, and smothered in a rich sweet syrup.

"Of all the times for cravings to strike!" he muttered to himself, reaching for his water skin, and sipping the contence, hoping to ease his stomach some what.

"We`re not far Captain" one of Treville`s hidden female Alpha Musketeers called back, a telescope held to her eye to see ahead "I can see Athos, Aramis, and Porthos"

"Good" Treville replied "The sooner this is over, the better".

 

The attack on Lemaitre`s camp was well co-ordinated, the Musketeers first circled the camp, the best shots taking up position to pick off Lemaitre`s men, while the best swords men and fighters went in to release the prisoners, and tackle the men who were not taken out by gun fire.

As soon as the first shots rang out, Porthos urged Alice to prostrate herself on the ground, and keep her head covered, so she would keep well out of the line of fire.

D`Artagnan had already flung himself to the ground, and had his face turned to the side, watching the fray, Porthos did the same, muttering under his breath about not liking being unable to rip the bastard slavers to pieces himself!.

Lemaitre proved himself a worthless coward, firing one shot at the Musketeers before taking to his heels and running into the trees, not that it got him anywhere, since Aramis hit him squarly in the heart with a single shot,  
"Should have hit his gut!" the Musketeer muttered reloading his musket, "Too quick a death for the likes of him!".

Gus had more bravery, and certinaly far more brutality, he draw his sword, and his pistol, fighting back against the Musketeers.

However, brutality was no match against skill, and an Alphas fury when it came to the safety of their mate.

Athos challenged the brutish slaver, attacking with more ferocity than he had ever shown in battle before.

Normally he fought with impressive skill and cunning, not allowing anger to fuel his moves.  
But in light of d`Artagnan`s safety, Athos`s blood was up, and pounding through his veins, making it impossible for him to hold back from unleashing his full Alpha fury upon Gus.

Gus was a Beat, over weight, unfit, and no match for Athos, even when he was not using his Alpha rage, now that he was, Gus did not stand a chance against the enraged Alpha, and was soon on the ground bleeding out his life into the dirt.

It was not until Treville grabbed Athos`s sword arm and bodily forced him back, that Athos stoped hacking at Gus`s prone form on the ground.

"He`s dead!" Treville said holding Athos firmly "You`re just beating a corpse!",

Athos shook in Treville`s hands, his breath coming in fast pants, the blood pounding so hard in his body that he could hear it flooding past his ears!, looking down, he grimanced at the sight of Gus, what was left of him anyway!, the slaver was horrifically mutilated, his face, torso, upper thighs, all ripped open by Athos`s blade!.

"Alright now?" Treville asked seeing the rage leaving Athos, control coming over him again, his Lieutenant nodded sheething his sword and backing away, searching the camp for d`Artagnan, who was having his shackles removed by another Musketeer, Athos took two steps towards his mate only to flanked by Rochefort.

"Interesting fighting style Lieutenant Athos" Rochefort drawled, sounding like the cat who`d stolen the cream from under it`s owners nose!  
"I`ve seen you fight before, but never with such ferocity, you almost seemed to be in an Alpha rage, furriously defending a Mate"

Athos turned his head slightly, giving Rochefort his most imperious unimpressed look, like a man of superior breeding looking down his nose at a filthy stinking peasent.

"I am just making an observation" Rochefort said not batting an eye lash at Athos`s look   
"It would do you well to keep your observations to yourself in the future" Athos said "You`ll find you have a much longer life that way"

Rochefort rose an eyebrow at Athos`s words, a slight smirk twitching at his lip   
"Is that a threat?"  
Athos`s smile a cold as ice, and his eyes as sharp a blades   
"Merely an observation Monsieur le Comte!".

 

Porthos rubbed his wrists as they were freed and gave Alice and bright smile   
"Told you it`d all work out did`nt I?"  
"Indeed you did" Alice said beaming back just as brightly "Thankyou for keeping my spirits up during this ordeal"  
"Ah, my pleasure", Alice bit the inside of her lip, looking down at the ground, a smile still on her face, and her cheeks prettily flushed pink   
"I hope you will still join me for dinner?" she asked looking back up   
"Absalutely" Porthos said "I`m looking forward to it!"  
"Well then, I hope you will bring your appetite, for I shall plan a very full menu"  
"No worries there, I`m always hungry!".

The two of them shared a laugh, content to admire the bright smiles on each others faces, before Porthos offered Alice his arm, leading her over to the horses and helping her mount to begin the ride back to Paris.

D`Artagnan rode in front of Athos, nestled safely in his Alphas arms.

Under other circumstances they would not have risked being so close before Rochefort, but as there were not enough horses to go around, the fact they were sharing was not anything other than practicality.

It also gave them a chance to speak on the jurney, quietly, in hushed whispers.

"What happened to you in the camp?" Athos asked resting one hand gently over d`Artagnan`s middle, while keeping the other on the reigns, though d`Artagnan was more than capable of handling the horse alone.

"Nothing that matters now" d`Artagnan replied leaning further back into the comforting warmth of Athos`s embrace, wanting to forget Lemaitre`s men trying to defile him, and Gus`s threats of selling him to The Order, he wanted to relax in the safety of Athos`s arms, and let the horrors of the past day slip away.

Athos however was not so keen to just put everything aside, he could not forget feeling d`Artagnan preparing for death, feeling his terror, as if it were his own!, he could not just push this aside as d`Artagnan wanted to do.

"Tell me love" he whispered "I felt your fear, felt you saying your goodbyes, expecting to die, I need to know what happened"

D`Artagnan pressed his lips together in a thin line, letting out a sigh and nodding his head   
"Lemaitre found out I was an Omega" he whispered, keeping his voice barely audible, for risk of someone they did not want over hearing them listening in, namely the Comte de Rochefort.

"Three of Lemaitre`s men came over, two of them tried to force themselves on me, one of them on the Omega with Porthos, Alice Clerbeaux", Athos tensed and growled at this, desiring to bring the bastards back to life so he could kill them himself, slowly and painfully, he had seen d`Artagnan`s torn clothing, but had put it down to a struggle during his capture, never thinking that anything else could have happened.

"Lemaitre and Gus stopped them" d`Artagnan said "Did`nt want the merchandise damaging", he gave a mirthless laugh at that shaking his head in disgust "However your bite had been exposed, and Lemaitre examined me, for want of a better term, discovered I`m Pupped, and there ar`nt any brothels who`ll take a breeding whore so he was going to kill me", d`Artagnan paused here, wondering if he should continue,   
"Then what?" Athos asked "What stopped him?"  
"Gus" d`Artagnan replied "He said they could sell me to The Order and still make a profit, especially since I`m carrying Pups".

Athos gave a wordless snarl, wishing, despite the damage he`d done to Gus, that he had done worse still!, that he`d kept the bastard alive and made him suffer before killing him!,  
"I`m alright" d`Artagnan soothed, rubbing the back of Athos`s hand  
"And the mission was a complete success" grinning a little he glanced over to Porthos and Alice "And more than a little good has come out of this".

Athos looked over to where Porthos was riding, with Alice snug in his broad shouldered embrace, holding her safely as she slumbering against him, her head resting on his shoulder   
"Is`nt love grand!" he chuckled shaking his head "At this rate we`ll all be mated and having Pups!".

 

Louvre

 

"Bravo Rochefort!" Louis declared, his face bright with a smile, the same reflecting upon Queen Anne`s face, as she gazed upon her former tutor, for though he had been Richelieu`s agent, he had also been her tutor, and prepared her for her Marriage to Louis many years ago.

"You`re plan has worked with perfect success, you have brought yourself great honour, and ridded Our country of a vile menace" Louis said beaming at the snake before him   
"You`re great heroism must be rewarded, The Mastership of The Bastille has been vacant since the death of the Duke de Chantilly, it is yours if you want it"  
"I am deeply honoured your Majesty" Rochefort replied bowing low "And I shall make it my personal duty to ensure that the Bastille fortress becomes the strongest fort in the whole of France"  
"Of that I am sure" Louis said   
"Indeed, The Comte de Rochefort has proven himself a great man and patriot to France, and I am happy to see him cover himself in such glory" Anne said getting a slight smile from Rochefort.

Beside the Throne, Richelieu looked on in seething hatred, and deep stomach churning horror, as Master of The Bastille Rochefort would have the command of two hundred soldiers, not including Des Essarts City Guard, and The Red Guards who also took duty in the Bastille.

Bastille Guards were not considered a high ranking force, anymore than the Palace guards were, but under Rochefort`s tutorledge they could become a force to be reckoned with, and owning the greatest prison on France would make an excelent base for Rochefort to launch an assult from.

Looking over at Treville, Richelieu met his mates eye, getting a slight, barely perceptible nod that meant Treville was ready to talk once they were alone.

"D`you want us t`do anything about Rochefort or Milady Eminence?" Jussac whispered into Richelieu`s ear "We can make it look like an accident, or a theft gone bad, maybe a suicide?"  
"No" Richelieu replied "It`s too soon, they are too high in favour with his Majesty, and more than likely have evidence left to be revealed in the event of their demises, for now we wait, and watch them, Louis`s interest in them will soon wane, and they`ll make themselves vulnerable sooner or later".

Looking unhappy about it, Jussac stepped back, keeping his gaze firmly fixed upon Rochefort, counting the days until they could bring about his end.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richelieu tells everyone about Milady and Rochefort.
> 
> Aramis and Lemay move further on in their relationship 
> 
> Bonacieux gets a new commission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all the good wishes to my Mum, I really appreciate it.

Palais Cardinal 

A resounding thump rang through the Salon as Athos`s fist hit the wall, striking so hard that he not only bruised and bloodied his knuckles, but he actualy put a dent in the wall itself!.

Wincing at the pain in his fingers, which he were thankful were not broken, he placed both hands against the wall, hanging his head down and breathing heavily as he tried to reign in his temper.

After Rochefort had been given his new appointment and position, Richelieu, the Musketeers and Red Guards had retreated back to the Palais to speak of Rochefort and Milady.

Richelieu had been blunt with the information, this was no time to sugar coat things, there was too much at stake, they needed to know the cold hard facts, and prepare for what Milady and Rochefort had planned.

Athos`s fury was no unexpected, the fact that Richelieu had known who is wife was, and had even had her in his service up until a few months past, was not only shocking to him, but utterly infuriating.

A sentiment that was shared by his fellow Musketeers if Aramis and Porthos`s expressions were anything to go by.

D`Artagnan looked stuck between anger and shock, his face pale and hands shaking as he clasped them in his lap.

"Why.......how could you keep this from us?" Aramis whispered, though his voice was a whisper, the anger inside it was clear, beside him Lemay shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his feet.

"I thought Milady was gone, that she had left for good" Richelieu said "I did not see the point in telling Charles and Athos news that would only hurt them"

"You put them in danger!" Porthos shouted angrily, rising to his feet and getting right in the Cardinal`s face, Jussac, Benajoux, Boisrenard, and Cahusac rising themselves ready to protect their master,   
"What kind of Aphan are you, that you could do this?" Porthos spat at Richelieu "How can you claim to love your Pup when you act like this?".

Richelieu regarded Porthos cooly, not rising to the bait and letting anger take over, instead he spoke with utter calm in his face, meeting Porthos`s eyes as he did   
"When you, yourself are an Aphan, have spent twenty years hiding your family from The Order, living every day in the shadow of the gallows, carrying the agonising grief for the murder of one of your Pups, then you may question me and my actions, but until then Porthos du Vallon, you do not know what you are speaking of".

Porthos held his position for several more moments, before Treville rose, patting him on the back and getting him to sit back down,  
"So, what now?" Athos asked looking up from his stupor "Will you order the murder of my wife and your former agent as you have ordered so many murders in the past?"   
"Athos" Aramis murmered seeing a flinch run through d`Artagnan at Athos calling Milady his wife,   
"Why did`nt you tell me?" Athos shouted at his Mating Aphan   
"Why should I have told you when I thought she had left France?" Richelieu asked back "I thought it best that she be forgotten"  
"Forgotten?" Athos half laughed, half chocked out, "How can I forget my Wife!?".

What small ammount of colour that had been in d`Artagnan`s face drained completely, in a single move he was on his feet and bolting from the room.

"Happy now?" Treville snapped at both Richelieu and Athos, following after his Pup   
"Nice!" Aramis drawled sarcasticly "Very smooth both of you!"  
"Shut up Aramis!" Porthos grunted looking at Athos who had just realized what his words would have felt like, sounded like to d`Artagnan, however as he made to follow after his mate, Lemay rose   
"I`ll go, I think you should calm down before talking to Charles" he said "In fact everyone should take a breath and remember that both Jean and Charles are in delicate conditions, and do not need this kind of stress".

 

Treville had found d`Artagnan vomiting violently into the nearest privy, his whole body shaking with the force of his sickness, tears were following down his cheeks, and sobs were choking him as he continued to heave.

"Oh love" Treville sighed, kneeling down beside his Pup and pulling back his hair from his face, gently rubbing his back as he brought up watery bile, continuing to choke on dry heaves as his body refused to accept that there was nothing else to bring up.

For several minutes this painful battle continued to wage, until d`Artagnan was able to calm his raging stomach and slump back on the floor, his Oman`s arms wrapping around him in a gentle embrace, his cool hands stroking d`Artagnan`s forehead and soft words soothing his aching heart and confused mind.

"How is........is there anything I can do?" Lemay asked coming into the privy, taking stock of the two pregnant Omega`s, and d`Artagnan`s pale sweaty damp face   
"Perhaps something to help him sleep?" Treville asked   
"No" d`Artagnan whispered, his voice horse from heaving, and mouth tasting foul "No, I don`t want any poisons near my Pups"  
"I can prepare a mild sedative that will have no effect upon them at all" Lemay offered   
"No!", this time d`Artagnan spoke with more force and with some difficulty got to his feet, reaching for a towel to wipe his face, and taking water from the ewer to rinse his mouth out spitting into the privy, "I`m going for a walk" he said looking at the floor "And I want to be alone",  
Treville looked like he wanted to argue, but figured it better to let d`Artagnan be for now, let him clear his head in the open air than make him go to his room  
"Stay in the grounds" he said squeezing his Pups shoulder getting a nod before d`Artagnan left looking small and fragile, and very very young.

 

After Athos and Richelieu`s argument, the group broke up quickly, Aramis and Porthos heading back to the garrison, Jussac, Cahusac and Boisrenard their rooms at the Red Guards garrison, and Bernajoux to his wife and Pups.

Athos headed up to d`Artagnan`s rooms, taking a bottle with him, and Richelieu headed to his chambers, finding Treville already there, preparing for bed.

"Is Charles alright?" Richelieu asked with some caution in his voice, not wanting to provoke another argument with his mate,  
"Not really" Treville replied turning back the bed covers and getting in "He`s gone for a walk to clear his head, said he`ll remain in the grounds".

Richelieu bit the inside of his bottom lip, unsure of how to proceed, how to go about appologising to his mate, half wondering if he ought not sleep on the chaise in the anti chamber rather than their bed!,  
"Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming to bed?" Treville asked starting Richelieu out of his thoughts   
"I.....could sleep elsewhere if you`d prefer" he offered getting a snort of amusment from Treville  
"You`d spend the rest of the week moaning about how bad your back is if you spend the night on the chaise!" he said "Now get in here you daft sod!, I`m mad at you, but not vindictive enough to kick you out of bed, nore do I wish to hear your whining over back ache!".

"I do not whine!" Richelieu huffed, stipping off his robes and dumping them on the floor, eager to get into bed and wrap his arms about Treville, rest his hands over the growing mound on his belly   
"What are we to do about Rochefort and Milady?" Treville whispered settling into the spooning, his body relaxing as the delicious warmth of Richelieu pressed against his back,  
"I don`t know" Richelieu breathed kissing Treville`s head "But I swear I will not let either of them hurt you or Charles, I`ll tear them apart with my bare hands before I allow that to happen".

 

Louvre

Milady`s guest room was elaborate and beautiful as the rest of the palace was.  
She had not had such a beautiful bed chamber since her marriage with Athos had broken up, oh her rooms when she had worked for Richelieu had been good enough, and better than most, but nothing compared with this.

"As far as anyone is concerned you are my whore now" Rochefort said slowly pacing the chamber as Milady sat upon the edge of her large bed "It is the best way to give you a reason for being at Court"  
"Very well" Milady replied not much caring for the position as Rocheforts mistress, but reassured that it would only be by name and not practise.

"Richelieu knows we plan to destroy him" she said, without any worry in her voice, sounding as if she were discussing the weather or the colour of silks rather than the most powerful man in France!  
"Why do we not just denounce both he, Treville and d`Artagnan?, the three of them will be taken up by The Order and destroyed within days".

"Thats they would" Rochefort agreed turning and looking at Milady "But it would afford the two of us nothing, The King would be enraged at us for depriving him of his two greatest servents and friends, not to mention his newest Musketeer, No, we need do more than just reveal their disgusting activites and Unclean bodies"

"What then?" Milady asked   
"Treason" Rochefort replied a cold smile spreading over his face "We`ll set Richelieu up on charges of Treason, have him inprisoned, disgraced and executed, but not before his Brat and mate have also been taken to the scaffold aswell, for being Kin to him, they will be in league with his traitorous schemes".

 

It was dawn when d`Artagnan returned to the Palais.

He had spent the whole night walking about the estate, just wandering without aim.

His mind had been going over everything in and endless circle, just replaying the argument between Athos and his Aphan, over and over in his head.

He could`nt forget the way that Athos had called Milady his "Wife", had spoken with such vehemence in his voice, had such pain on his face as he`d shouted at Richelieu for not telling him about her.

D`Artagnan had never doubted Athos`s devotion to this mating, and he did`nt want to right now, but he could`nt shake the fear that Athos might still be in love with his Ex wife.

After all, human emotions were not like a tap that could be turned on and off at will.  
Athos had been married to her, had loved her, had spent five years grieving for his marriage.  
Did that mean he still loved her?, that he wanted her?.

D`Artagnan had never thought of himself as the jealous type, and did not want to become that way, did not want to be the type of Omega who whined and clung to his Alpha, needing constant reassurance of their love and devotion, throwing fits everytime that their Alpha looked at another.

He wanted to feel secure in his mating, to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Athos was his alone.

But his nagging doubt, his inner demons that still refused the believe that he could ever be happy, have found someone like Athos, continued to naw at him, refusing to let his mind rest easy, tormenting with the insults and threats that Lebarge had spat at him during his youth.

He feared, deep down inside, that Athos would break their mating, would abandon him for Milady, leaving d`Artagnan alone to raise illegitimate pups at barely twenty years old.

The thought of being a single parent terrified d`Artagnan, he could not imagine how he would possibly cope with raising a litter on his own.   
But equally the thought of aborting the litter sickened him to his core.   
Even without Athos at his side, he knew he could`nt get rid of the Pups, not matter how many there were.

Athos stirred on the chaise as d`Artagnan came in, his booted feet hitting the floor and body half lurching off the soft sofa, before he caught himself and pushed himself to his feet   
"Are you alright?" he asked lamely, as d`Artagnan undid his doublet, and tugged his shirt out of his breeches running a finger around the waist where a red line had formed on his skin where the material had been pinching.

"I need to wash" d`Artagnan said not looking at Athos, not wanting to talk, he could`nt bear to speak about Milady now, could not face being told that Athos wanted to leave, he wanted to burry his head for now, live in blissful ignorance as the saying went.

"D`Artagnan?" Athos said as he headed for the bathroom   
"I want to wash" d`Artagnan said, stopping but not turning to look at Athos, "Then I want to get a few hours sleep before Muster"  
Athos opened his mouth to speak further, but shut it again not knowing what to say.

He watched as d`Artagnan walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, feeling the distance between himself and his mate was more than a few physical paces, was more like a wide gulf between them, stretching wider with each passing moment leaving him with no idea how to breech the divide between them, or repair this gaping wound in their mating.

 

Garrison

 

Aramis was an early riser, it was a habit brought about from waking in anothers bed pretty frequently and having to make a swift exit when mates and husbands returned to their unfaithful spouse!.

He had forgotten how many times he`d had to jump from windows, clambed over walls, shin down the side of buildings, or hide under beds and in closets to escape the wrath of a cuckolded husband or other!.

Even when he slept alone and in his own bed, he could not shake the habbit of rising with the dawn, he might spend time laying in bed after waking, but he could not sleep again, and when he was alone, bordom had him getting up rather than lazing in bed.

After washing swiftly in cold water from a bucket in his room, Aramis dressed and headed out to the training ground, where he found an uncertain looking Lemay kicking at stones in the gateway  
"Good morning" Aramis greeted a smiling spreading over his face, waving off the guards on duty who looked more than ready for their beds.

"What brings you here so early?" Aramis asked as Lemay came into the garrison "Nothings wrong I hope?"

"No, nothings wrong as such" Lemay replied looking down at the ground and shifting uncomfortably "It`s just....I......um..."

"Would this be better in private?" Aramis asked, he trusted the Musketeers beyond any doubt, but figured Lemay might feel more comfortable speaking in private with him than in public, Lemay nodded and allowed Aramis to lead him into the barracks, to Aramis`s room.

"Sorry about the mess" Aramis said as he brought Lemay inside his room, straightening the blanket on his bed, and running a hand over the chairs to shift the dust, beckoning for Lemay to seat himself  
"Whats this about then?" he asked straddeling a chair himself.

Lemay bit at his bottom lip, his cheeks flushed slightly, and his eyes avoiding Aramis`s gaze, as his hands moved restlessly in his lap, nervously fidgeting with his clothes.  
"It`s, it`s my heat!" he said "It`s due next week".

When Aramis did not make any response, Lemay looked up, feeling his cheeks colour further at the expectant look on Aramis`s face, and the undisguised lust in dark brown eyes.

"I um.....I figured you would want to know" he whispered feeling very unsure of what to say or do. 

All he knew of courtship came of medieval novels about Chivilric knights and their Ladies, or older works about how Alphas presented their suits to Omegas, went about making their interests known, and asking Pack leaders for the Omega`s hand in bonding.

He had no idea how Omegas spoke to Alphas or heats, if there was a special way of saying things, or if he should have let Aramis make the first move as the ladies in those silly novels always had!.

Lemay had a regular pretty regular cycle, coming every three or four months, and he always had a good few days warning with preheat symptoms before hand, giving him a chance to prepare.

When he had awoken that morning with a dull ache in his abdomen, and a soreness to his nipples, he had toyed with the idea of just keeping silent, but the desire to tell Aramis, to present the chance of a mating before his suitor had been to strong to ignore, and so he had come to the garrison, only to find himself unsure of what to say or do.

Aramis smiled softly at Lemay, reaching out and taking his hands between his own  
"Are you offering to share your heart with me?" he asked gently smiling wider at Lemay`s nod   
"If you want to, that is" Lemay quickly added.

Aramis did want to, dear God did he want to!, his cock was all but leaping for joy at the thought of spending Heat with Lemay!, of being burried in the delicious tight warmth of a virgin Omega!.

However, he could see, just by the way Lemay was acting, that he was not remotely ready for such a thing as of yet.  
Were this any other Omega, then Aramis would not have cared so much, would have just made sure that the Omega enjoyed the heat as much as possible.

But Lemay was`nt any other Omega, and Aramis did not want to rush into things, did not wish to force the progression of their courtship into a physical relationship until Lemay was ready.

Squeezing Lemay`s hands he smiled gently, meeting Lemay`s eyes and conveying his love through his expressive brown orbs  
"Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to spend your heat with you" he said choosing his words carefully making sure that Lemay knew he had nothing to be ashamed of or to reproach himself for.

"However, I do not think that we have been courting long enough for us to take such a great step as of yet".

Lemay blinked in surprise, he had not been expecting Aramis to reject his offer, was not sure what to make of it.  
Ordinarily he would have thought that Aramis was simply not that interested in him after all, but by the love he saw shining in Aramis`s eyes, he knew it was not that which stoped him from accepting the offer.

"It could be another three or four months before my next heat" Lemay said "Quite a long time to wait"

"However it will give us ample time to get to know each other better" Aramis said, lifting a hand to push a lock of hair behind Lemay`s ear, letting his finger linger over stroking the Omega`s cheek "I do not want to rush things with you, I want to savor each and every moment of our courtship, to work our way together up to the time of our physical union", his gentle smile became some what more heated and mischief sparkled in his eyes   
"Besides, when the time comes for us to share your heat, I fully intend to sink my teeth into your neck and mate us for life!".

Lemay`s heart leaped at these words, a huge smile spreading over his face, "Do you really mean that?" he asked hardly daring to believe it, however Aramis raised his hands to his lips and kissed them "I swear by all that is holy, I do".

 

Porthos was standing in the bright elegant loby or Alice Clarbeaux`s house, admiring the intricate woodwork over the doorways, and frescoes on the ceiling.

For all her Husband had been a self denying misery, he seemed to have kept a very fine house, one that Porthos felt would be fit to receive royalty in!, however his appreciation of beauty was trippled when he saw Alice come to greet him, gowned in a pretty pale blue satin gown, with a string of pearls down her bodice, and her hair elegantly pinned up to frame her pretty face.

"You look.....beautiful" Porthos said wishing he had Aramis`s gift of the gab, and not knowing any better way to describe his appreciation to Alice, who smiled brightly   
"One of my self indulgences since Charles`s death" she said "Proberly not the done thing"  
"Ah, the done thing just means following other peoples ideas, you follow your own, a much better choice", Alice`s smile widdened and she beckoned for Porthos to come deeper into the house   
"I do hope your appetite is as large as you said!, I`ve gone rather over board with the menu!"  
"Ha!, Mis` calls me a bottomless pit!" Porthos chuckled "there`ll be no worried `bout that", Alice let out a gay laugh any nerves she had, had about having Porthos over for dinner slipped away as she felt herself relaxing in his pleasent, easy company.

 

Constance looked up in surprise when d`Artagnan came into the kitchen where she was preparing a meal for herself and Bonacieux when he returned home,  
"I thought you`d be with Athos" she said, since d`Artagnan`s Commission he had moved out of the Bonacieux house, taking a room at the barracks, at least publicaly.

He had made the effort to continue his friendship with Constance, but owing to her idiot husband, he did not feel comfortable coming over to the house that much.

However he was desperate for someone to talk to, someone to confide in that was not family or a Musketeer.

"Are you alright?" Milady asked seeing the fatigue on d`Artagnan`s face aswell as the pallor of his skin   
"Not especially" he whispered running a hand through his hair "It`s Athos`s wife, ex wife, she`s.......she`s back in Paris".

Realization came over Constance`s face, and she drew out a chair for d`Artagnan to sit, joining him herself and pouring them both a glass of wine each from the bottle on the table   
"I don`t know what to do" d`Artagnan whispered resting his head on one hand, while propping his elbow on the table "I love Athos, and I thought I trusted him, I want to trust him!, but he..........he still reffers to her as his wife, speaks of her as if he still loves her".

Constance wet her lips, nipping at them, she wished she could help d`Artagnan, but she had never been in love, knew nothing of it beyond what she had been told, her marriage had been arranged, and she had done as she was told, wedding a man she could hardly bear to look at, at times, she longed for the freedom to fall in love, to have the wild passionate loves that she had heared others speak of, to have an Alpha as her mate rather than a Beta.

She dreamed of a powerful, passionate Alpha, of falling helplessly, wildly in love!, of spending a heat in the arms of a strong Alpha, of wrapping her thighs about a large muscular body, of having a knot thrust inside her, filling her up, making her whole.

However now was not the time to be feeling sorry for herself, d`Artagnan was in need of her love and support, not her woes over her own marriage.

Gently she took d`Artagnan`s hand and squeezed it, giving him a smile,   
"You know that Athos loves you, is crazy about you"  
"Do I?" d`Artagnan asked his face creasing in confused and frustrated discomfort, "I thought I was sure, but now all this......I want to trust him, I don`t want to be one of those pathetic insecure Omegas that clings to their Alpha all the time, always accusing them of affairs, and causing spats over them just looking over another Omega"  
"D`Art, honey, you could never be that sort of jealous clingy Omega" Constance said with surity in her voice and on her face "You don`t have it in you to be that way"  
"Don`t I?" d`Artagnan asked back lifting his head off his hand and gesturing wildly "If thats true Constance, then why do I feel like this?, why am I acting like this?"  
"Because your Pregnant and your hormones have been going wild" Constance offered getting a slight snort of amusment from d`Artagnan.

This was another sore point for Constance, she desperately wanted Pups of her own, longed to be an Oman, to bear and raise a litter or two.

But so far in her marriage, her heats had produced nothing.

Part of her feared that it was she with the problem, but the other part, a spiteful part blamed Bonacieux.

Seeing d`Artagnan with Pups, was bittersweet for her, she was happy for him and Athos, but was sorry that she was not going to experiance the same joy herself anytime soon.

"How is the pregnancy going then?" she asked pushing aside her own longing to share d`Artagnan`s joy at being with Pups  
"The Morning sickness seems to strike any hour it wants" d`Artagnan said "Why do they call it morning sickness when it comes in the afternoons and evening?", he shook his head pouting a little "Besides that I`m alright, even starting to show a little!"  
"Already?" Constance asked her eyebrows reaching her hairline, she would have said more but at that moment Bonacieux came in, halting the conversation right there.

"D`Artagnan?, what are you doing here?" he asked scowling at the Musketeer  
"I came to see Constance" d`Artagnan replied rising from the chair "But I think I`ll be on my way now"   
"Take care" Constance said "And, I`m sure everything is going to be fine", she wiggled her eyebrows at d`Artagnan letting him know what she meant, and got a smile in return, walking past Bonacieux and curling his top lip in disgust d`Artagnan left, wondering if anyone would mind very much if Bonacieux were to accidently fall upon d`Artagnan`s Maine Gauche!.

 

Across the street, hidden in the shadows, with a widows black lace mantilla over her face, Milady watched the young Omega leaving the Bonacieux residence, easily able to figure out that d`Artagnan had been visiting the young Omega wife of the Beta draper, for the fact he had left the moment Bonacieux had returned home.

A cool smile spread over Milady`s face, clearly there was no love loss between d`Artagnan and Bonacieux, and a poor draper in need of money would be all to keen to accept her patronage, and keep an eye on d`Artagnan for her.

Watching as d`Artagnan made his way to the garrison, Milady melted back into the shadows, happy with the days work.

Palais des Cardinal

 

When d`Artagnan walked through the door of his bed chambers he stopped dead at the sight that greeted him.

The while anti chamber was strewn with flowers!, bouquets and garlands decorated the whole chamber!, some in vases and plant pots, while others were in elaborate wreaths, of head dresses, and lovers knots.

"What the....." d`Artagnan began as Athos appeared from the bedroom,   
"I wanted to appologise for last night" Athos said "But as you know I`m not overly good with words, so I figured......" he gestured to the vast floral display   
"Pink carnations for my immense gratitude, in being so lucky to have you as my mate" Athos said, his scarred lips curling into a smile "Bronze chrysanthemums for my excitment over our bonding and having a Litter, Red roses for my passionate love for you, white roses for the purity of our love, Violet Tulips for my faithfullness to you".

D`Artagnan bit his bottom lip, his cheeks blushing pleasently and a smile forming on his face, as he looked about the room  
"And one more especially for you" Athos said drawing a small bunch of Larkspur out from behind his back and presenting it to d`Artagnan, "Larkspur for the beauty of your spirit"

Letting out a breathy laugh d`Artagnan took hold of the flowers bringing them to his nose and sniffing   
"This is beautiful" he said "Really beautiful, and so thoughtful"  
"I just wanted you to know how I feel about you, and that I will never be unfaithful to you, not ever" Athos said reaching out and stroking d`Artagnan`s cheek "I may refer to Anne as my wife, but I only do so out of force of habbit, not out of feelings for her, my heart belongs to you, and only you".

D`Artagnan had to swallow hard to keep tears from filling his eyes, and took several breaths before he could speak   
"You sure you`re not good at words?" he asked "Cause you seem pretty good to me".

Athos smiled brightly "I just want you to know..."  
"I do" d`Artagnan said cutting Athos off and stepping forward to snuggle into Athos embrace "I know", happily he rested his head on Athos`s shoulder, their lips meeting in a slow lazy kiss   
"What are we going to do about Milady and Rochefort?" d`Artagnan whispered   
"I don`t know" Athos said with a sigh, holding d`Artagnan closer "But I promise I won`t let either of them hurt you, and we`ll figure it out together".

Bastille

 

Rochefort was admiring the view from his new office window, that was in the highest floor of the main enterence.

The whole of this floor was his personal domain, containing his office, and a smaller one for a secetary which he had yet to apoint, a large dining room where he could entertain if he so wished, and living quaters for himself, and since she was to play the part of his whore, Milady de Winter.

The windows of his living space gave veiw of the prison yard, where guards men trained, and exercised the prisoners.

From his office he could see who was entering or exiting the complex.

Dressed in an almost indecently revealing gown of cream, with wide bell sleeves on her arms that was a nod to the Tudorian era, and held in place by laces crisscrossing her breasts and shoulders, to be tied at her waist, Milady sauntered from the bedroom to join Rochefort at the window.

"Has Bonacieux arrived yet?" she asked smoothing her gown and toying with her chocker,  
"Just" Rochefort replied "My guards are bringing him in now".

Pursing her lips, Milady walked across the room, trailing her fingers over Rocheforts desk as she went  
"Perhaps I should be the one to do the talking?" she suggested casually  
"Why?" Rochefort asked half turning from the window   
"Oh how can I put it?" Milady asked pretending at finding the words difficult, "You are not much of a peoples person!, you lack the finesse at winning friends and influencing people!".

It was better than just saying that Rochefort was a raving lunatic and was likely to send Bonacieux running for his life!.

Rochefort gave no sign that he was insulted, or in fact if he had even heard what Milady said, instead he turned back to looking out the window, as expressionless as ever.

 

Being snatched off the streets is enough to rattle anyones cage, and Bonacieux was no exception, especially as he was brought to the Bastille and all but dragged up to Rochefort`s quaters, and thrown into the office, only just managing to keep his feet and not falling flat on his face!.

"Ah, Monsieur Bonacieux" Milady greeted with a false smile "I am glad you have come so promptly"

"Ah, yes, it is my honour to serve you Madame" Bonacieux said, instantly seeing Milady was nobility, and eagerly hoping to ingratiate himself with her  
"The Comte de Rochefort and I hear you are the finest cloth merchant in Paris" Milady said eyeing the weasel of a man the way someone looks at a flea bitten, malnourished dog!.

"We are looking for a reliable merchant to supply material for His Graces Guards new uniforms, and I wish for new gowns" Milady explained pleased to see the greed shine in Bonacieux eyes, "We also require a trust worthy man to assist us" she added turning her full charm on the idiot before her, while Rochefort finally deigned to look at Bonacieux, dismissing him as soon as he did and returning to staring out the window.

"In what way could I do so Madame?" Bonacieux asked fingering his hat nervously, as he tried not to be drawn to the impressive sight of Milady`s breasts.

"We are newly returned to Paris, and know very few people, Monsieur" Milady said "We need to know who we can trust, who we can rely on, and who potential enemies are, especially....", she lowered her voice her snakes eyes shining with malice "Especially hidden Uncleans"

"Indeed!" Bonacieux said pompously "They should all be routed out and destroyed as enemies of God!"

"Yes and I`m sure you can such a great help in that!" Rochefort said, his voice dripping with sarcasem! "All we need you to do is keep an eye on the former lodger of yours, d`Artagnan, tell us where he goes, who he sees, and what his relationships are with people, especially Captain Treville, and the Musketeer Athos"

Bonacieux gaped stupidly at Rochefort, unable to speak at this blunt instruction to spy on people!  
"You will be well rewarded for your efforts" Milady said drawing a very full purse from inside her gowns pocket, and tossing it at Bonacieux, who`s eyes grew like saucers at the weight!   
"It`ll be my pleasure, Monsignear, Madame", clicking his heels Bonacieux bowed to them and left, already eagerly planning what he was going to spend his new found wealth on!.

"The mans a fool" Rochefort commented   
"Easily managed, and disposed of when the job is done" Milady replied "And this will be much easier than trying to get someone inside the Palais des Cardinal or The Garrison"

Rochefort grunted, finally leaving the window and going to his desk to look over his days schedule "Just make sure you deal with him when the time comes" he said by way of dismissal to Milady  
"Of course" she shrugged "It`ll be a pleasure".


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochefort and Milady make a discovery.
> 
> D`Artagnan and Athos are bonded, Lemay and Aramis take their relationship to the next level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Mum`s surgery has been put back till Wednesday, due to the Surgeon wanting a while morning free to operate rather than trying to cram it in around others.
> 
> So a few more days to worry, but more time to get things prepared.

"I hate this" Richelieu grumbled petulantly   
"Well I don`t exactly enjoy it myself!" Treville sighed with a roll of his eyes "But theres no other choice, it`s not like I can go out looking like this!".

He gestured to his prominant middle that in the last month had filled out into a gentle swell that was now too large to be hidden by regular clothing, which meant he now had to use a corset to hide his condition from the world.

"You should`nt have to hide" Richelieu said bringing the hated corset over and letting Treville settle it into place, and started threading the laces through the hoops, with great reluctance he pulled on the laces until they were tight, the firm boning of the corset pressing Treville`s middle flat once more.

"Alright?" Richelieu asked disliking the sight of the corset constraining his mate  
"Breathings over rated!" Treville laughed with little mirth, putting on his shirt and tucking it into his breeches which he was now able to fasten since his belly was pulled flat.

"Love I`m fine!" he assured Richelieu, who looked like he was ready to burst a blood vessal!, "It`s okay" he said, taking Richelieu`s hands and pulling him into a hug   
"I still don`t like you being so uncomfortable" Richelieu grumbled kissing Treville`s cheek "You should`nt be hiding your pregnancy, you should be celebrating it"  
"A thousand years ago I would have been" Treville concurred then made a face "But I`d also have been your "House wife", not allowed to be a soldier, or do anything but have your Pups, and keep your house for you!".

Richelieu broke into a chuckle of laughter, leaning back to look at Treville "Perhaps some things have changed for the better, if not others"

For the past month they had all been on edge, with Rochefort and Milady in Paris, and regularly at court they were having to be even more cautious than normal.

The last thing they needed was for Rochefort and Milady to discover Treville and d`Artagnan`s pregnancies, while they already knew of d`Artagnan`s sex, they seemed in the dark about whether Treville or Richelieu were an Omega, were no doubt waiting until they had discovered this before they made their move.

They had come close to delaying d`Artagnan and Athos`s bonding, d`Artagnan having suggested that they put things on hold until they had dealt with Milady and Rochefort.

However Richelieu had refused to accept it, stating that if they put things off simply because of danger, then they would never do anything with their lives, they would not be living, just existing, just letting their enemies win.

So the bonding ceramony was to go ahead on schedule, five days from now, at the Palais des Cardinal, with Richelieu presiding to perform the ceramony and unite d`Artagnan and Athos together.

 

"Come on" Treville said breaking free from Richelieu`s hold with reluctance "We`re due at court"

"Sure you feel up to it?", Treville was not having as easy a time with this pregnancy as he had his first.

He was suffering constant back ache from the middle of his spine down, sore swollen feet, frequent attacks of heart burn, and fatigue.

While Lemay promised that none of this was serious to dangerous to Treville`s health, or to the Pups, it was still causing him alot of discomfort which Richelieu wished he could help releave his mate of.

He had tried to talk Treville into going into seclusion early, if only so he could put his feet up and rest.  
But Treville had nixed that idea, for the simple fact that his disappearance would give Rochefort and Milady more cause for suspicion, and that they could not afford.

"I`ll be fine" Treville said slipping on his doublet and giving Richelieu a wry smile "Just make sure I have stuffed baked apples in syrup to come home to!"

"It`s a promise!" Richelieu laughed kissing his mates cheek.

 

D`Artagnan lay upon his bed naked from the waist down, enduring the indignity of an internal exam curtacy of Lemay, who while being very gentle, could not really make this anymore pleasent.

Athos sat tensely at his mates side holding his hand, and growling under his breath.

He knew that Lemay was no threat, he was an Omega for God sake!, and he was only touching d`Artagnan for medical reasons, but it did`nt stop his inner Alpha from rearing up in the need to make his claim on d`Artagnan clear!.

The young Omega was now twelve weeks pregnant, his uturus having moved up enough for Lemay to be able to try and listen for heartbeats again.

In the last month d`Artagnan had continued his rapid growth, his abdomen having blossomed into a gentle roundness that was fast becoming to large to hide under his let out clothes.

He had also continued to suffer with sporadic morning sickness, and to his great alarm, he had, had some bleeds.

None large enough to be a concern, and Lemay had assured him that he was not miscarrying, but it had not kept d`Artagnan, nore in fact Athos from worrying.

Both of them were hoping that now he was passing into the second trimester his body would start to give him an easier time, certainly stop the sickness, and no more spotting.

"You`ve got some stress in the scar tissues in your cervix and canal" Lemay said "That`s what has been bleeding, not your uturus shedding lining"

"Is that a good sign then?" d`Artagnan asked squeezing Athos hand tighter and wincing as Lemay probed deeper 

"Well it means you are not misscarrying" Lemay said "But as the pregnancy progresses the pressure on your cervix will increase which is likly to cause further bleeding, and the scarring in the canal is likly to bleed during labour"

D`Artagnan sucked his lips into his mouth glancing at Athos who tried to give him a smile and failed miserably  
"Try not to worry" Lemay said completing the internal exam and genty removing the speculum   
"The pregnancy dose not look to be in any danger"  
"What about d`Artagnan?" Athos asked "is he in danger?"  
"Not that I can see" Lemay replied "And with luck you`ll also start to feel better soon" he said to d`Artagnan who gave a faint smile running a hand over his rounded belly.

The next part of the exam was alot more pleasent for d`Artagnan, even if it did`nt stop Athos from growling!  
"If you can`t behave you can wait outside!" d`Artagnan hissed at him, Athos gave a helpless shrug in his defence ignoring the snort of amusment from Lemay who was gently examining d`Artagnan`s sore growing breasts  
"You`ll start producing colostrum soon" Lemay said examining d`Artagnan`s swollen nipples "And there is no sign of blockages in the milk ducts".

Moving his hands down, Lemay gently felt about d`Artagnan`s abdomen, feeling out the position of his uturus, nodding his head he reached for his ear trumpet and laid it against d`Artagnan`s belly.

"Ready to find out how many pups you`re having?" he asked with a slight grin   
"Yeah" d`Artagnan said nodding his head excitedly   
"We can`t wait!" Athos agreed, putting aside his protective/possesive Alpha for the moment to lean forward in eager anticipation.

Lemay placed his ear against tge funnel and listened carefully, shifting the trumpet to listen elsewhere before finally looking up with a smile   
"I can hear three heartbeats not including d`Artagnan`s!".

"Three?!!!" d`Artagnan asked his eyes widdening "Three?, as in..."  
"Triplets!?" Athos gasped looking from Lemay to d`Artagnan`s belly, to d`Artagnan and then back to Lemay   
"Congratulations!" the Doctor laughed removing the trumpet and placing it back into his case.

"Oh my God!" d`Artagnan whispered putting his hands over his mouth his eyes like saucers "Triplets!", a sniffling sound drew his attention and he turned his head to see Athos was crying!  
"Love?"  
"I`m fine!, it`s happiness!" Athos laughed wiping at his eyes "I just....Oh my God!, three Pups!, it`s.....I can`t even find the words!"  
"Me neither!" d`Artagnan whispered feeling tears starting to prick at his own eyes  
"I`ll leave you two in peace" Lemay said, tactfully making an exit since he could see that the mates needed to be alone right now.

Once Lemay had departed, Athos got onto the bed next to d`Artagnan, making the Omega laugh as he bent down to pepper his belly in kisses!, "You are so incredible" Athos breathed gently resting his cheek on d`Artagnan`s middle   
"With three pups I`m going to be incredibly huge!" d`Artagnan chuckled with a groan "I won`t be able to move by the time I deliver!"  
"So I`ll carry you!" Athos said making the Omega laugh   
"Yes you can carry me, and wait on me hand and foot!, give me constant back and foot massages!, and tell me everyday, several times a day in fact How beautiful, wonderful, and amazing I am!".

"Am I indeed!" Athos inquired raising an eyebrow at him and crawled up the bed, placing his arms either side of d`Artagnan, effectivly trapping him beneath the Alpha  
"I think some one is pushing their luck"  
"Pushing my luck?, I`m carrying your three Pups!" d`Artagnan said   
"Three of our Pups" Athos corrected leaning down and kissing his lips  
"Got that right" d`Artagnan whispered sinking into the kiss "Though the back and foot rubs would be nice!"  
"Your wish is my command!" Athos promised.

 

Garrison

 

While it meant that Treville, and Richelieu would not find out the number of Pups until later, Athos and d`Artagnan could`nt wait to share their news, and so hurried to the garrison to inform Porthos and Aramis their good news.

Porthos let out a bark of a laugh, slapping Athos on the shoulder, while Aramis gave a girlish squeal that he would later denigh for life!.

"Congratulations!" Porthos said shaking his head "Triplets!, My God!, no wonder you`re growing so fast!" he said to d`Artagnan   
"Gee thanks!" the Omega drawled rolling his eyes   
"This is wonderful, I`m so happy for you both!" Aramis said "And to find out right before the bonding ceramony!, a double reason to celebrate!".

Both he and Porthos were attending the ceramony of course, along with Lemay, Jussac, Benajoux his mate and Pups, Boisrenard and Cahusac. 

D`Artagnan would have loved to invite Constance, but with her husband seeming to constantly being in her presence every time he tried to visit, there was no way he could invite her, nore could see escape from her husband for several hours without raising suspicion.

"Uh, about your Bonding ceramony" Porthos said clearing his throat and looking at his feet   
"What?, you`re not canceling on us are you?" Athos asked   
"No, no, of course not" Porthos swiftly assured him, "It`s Alice"  
"Alice?, what about her?" d`Artagnan asked   
"Well, we`ve been seeing each other.....quite alot" Porthos said, his cheeks turning a darker shade and his eyes shifting uncomfortably  
"I was wondering if, perhaps she can be allowed to come aswell?, with me, as my.......date?".

Aramis gaped openly at Porthos, his eyebrows reaching his hairline as he turned to look at d`Artagnan and Athos   
"She does already know about me" d`Artagnan said with a shrug "She has`nt betrayed us"  
"And she seemed to be a nice friendly Omega" Athos said nodding his head before turning to Porthos with a smile "Go ahead, invite her, and good luck with your courtship!".

"Oh we`re not courting!" Porthos said shaking his head "Well maybe in the early stages of....but nothings official you know?"

"I love the bashful stage!" Aramis teased "It`s so sweet!"

"Made it past the shy stage with Lemay yet!?" d`Artagnan asked getting to see Aramis blush for a change!

"You really don`t mind if she comes?" Porthos asked 

"No, go ahead" Athos said "The more the merrier". 

 

Bastille

 

Bonacieux bowed from the waist to Rochefort and Milady.

While greedy, and foolish, he was not a total idiot, he knew enough to be afraid of them both, especially Rochefort, who seemed to not look at him, but to look through him.

Those cold dead eyes seemed to bore right through Bonacieux`s flesh and bone, leaving him with nothing hidden.

It was unnerving to say the least, though if Bonacieux were to speak honestly, then he would say it scared the hell out of him!.

Milady was no better.

While she did not look through him as Rochefort did, she eyed him like a hunter would his prey, her gaze was shrewd and calculating, missing nothing, leaving Bonacieux feeling naked when he stood before her.

When stood before both him employers, he felt rather like a slab of meat that was waiting to be cut up!.

He had come by with material samples for them to choose from, for the uniforms and Milady`s gowns.

Rochefort dismissed this immediately completely uninterested in such mundane jobs, leaving it to Milady to choose the materials.

She selected dark grey leather for breeches and jerkins, with grey/blue linen for shirts, and a light grey wool for cloaks, which would bear Rocheforts family crest upon the back.

For her gowns she chose an emerald green satin, an embroidered gold silk, and a midnight blue silk.

"Have you any news for us?" Rochefort demanded as he flicked through his paper work, completely unconcerned with the amount of money, his money, that Milady was spending.

"I have been selling a great deal of material to the Cardinal`s household, and to Captain Treville" Bonacieux said, flinching at the dark look that Rochefort shot him  
"I care nothing for your business dealings" Rochefort sneered "I want only information that I can use against my enemies!".

Bonacieux opened his mouth to try and protest, but Milady spoke up before he got the chance  
"What kind of material have they been buying?" she asked curiously "Stuff for the Musketeers and Red Guards?"  
"No Madame" Bonacieux replied "No leathers or anything hard wearing that would be useful for soldiers, but silks of green and white!, velvet of green, and a great deal of soft wool, and soft linen in multipul shades".

This got Rochefort`s attention, and he exchanged a glance with Milady, both of them thinking the same thing  
"You do your work well Monsieur" Milady said dipping swiftly going to Rochefort desk and getting out his payment "Keep it up"  
"I will Madame" Bonacieux said, eagerly leaving the office, to get away from the two predators within.

"Green and white silk?" Milady said as soon as Bonacieux was gone, "A bonding ceramony?"  
"For whom I wonder" Rochefort mused "D`Artagnan?, he and Athos?", Milady made a face at this, sickened at the thought of her husband laying with an Unclean, of binding himself to the filthy whore, betraying her and their wedding vows, even if she herself had betrayed them a hundred times over, had in fact not even entered into them under her true name!.

"The soft wool and linen" Rochefort drawled "Sounds like baby clothes, and baby bedding does it not?"   
Milady`s eyes narrowed and her lips thinned in revulsion "One of them is Pupped" she said "D`Artagnan I`ll wager, we know he is unclean, and most Omegas are swelling with a Litter by the time they bond"  
"True" Rochefort replied "But I have noticed that Captain Treville had been looking a little rounder lately, I had thought it simple middle age spread, but perhaps......."  
"My God!" Milady whispered "He`s Pupped!, he`s the unclean!".

Sitting herself down on the edge of Rochefort`s desk she folded her hands into her lap, pressing her arms against the side of her breasts to push her clevage up more   
"Then is it not time to strike?, now we know?"  
"Not quite" Rochefort replied "To turn d`Artagnan and Treville over to the Order certainly, and I have got in touch with a Priest from Italy who will be handeling that side of things, but I have something else in mind for Richelieu, a charge of Treason that will destroy him and let me take his place at Court".

 

Palais des Cardinal

 

Following tradition, d`Artagnan and Athos spent the night before their ceramony apart.

Athos going to stay at the Garrison, and coming back in the morning for the ceramony.

D`Artagnan on the other hand, spent a restless night at home, hardly able to sleep for excitment!.

As he broke his fast with Richelieu and Treville, he was bouncing in his seat, hardly staying still long enough to down a coffee and some bread and honey before rushing off to bath and get ready!.

After dressing himself, and checking that Richelieu had everything under control, Treville went up to d`Artagnan`s room to help him get ready for the ceramony.

He found d`Artagnan standing before a full length mirror dressed in his robe of green and white.

The cinched in bodice was of white silk, with sleeves that split open revealing mint green sleeves beneath, which matched the rest of the gown that flowed over d`Artagnan`s delicately rounded belly, emphasising his condition beautifully.

"You look incredible" Treville whispered recalling his own ceramony over twenty years ago.

Of course when he had bonded with Richelieu he had been ready to burst with Leonore and Charles!, his pregnancy had not needed any emphasising so much as flattering!.

He could remember joking with Armand about struggling to find enough material to fit him for the ceramony!, and that he`d seen smaller tents when on campaign!.

Richelieu however had sworn he`d never looked more beautiful than he did on that day, had been glowing brighter than the Gascon sun.

Seeing his Pup like this, growing round with Treville`s Grandpups, and gowned for his bonding ceramony made Treville`s eyes grow moist with overwhelming emotion.

"You don`t think I look too girly like this?" d`Artagnan asked tugging on his sleeves and turning round to face his Oman   
"No" Treville replied blinking back his tears, "You look beautiful"  
D`Artagnan blushed looking down at his gown and mumbling a thankyou.

Treville stepped up before d`Artagnan, and placed his fingers under his chin lifting his head up, "Athos is a very lucky Alpha"  
"And I`m a lucky Omega" d`Artagnan whispered placing a hand over his belly "More lucky than I ever thought possible", his breath caught in his throat, and a few tears pricked at his eyes   
"I wish Leonore was here to see this" he whispered swiping at his eyes to stop the flow of tears  
"Me too" Treville breathed.

By all rights Leonore should be the one helping d`Artagnan get ready, should be the one who would guide him to the isle, and take a set him on his way to Athos who would be waiting at the alter.

So much The Order had taken from them, so much that could never be replaced, or made up for.

But, both d`Artagnan and Treville knew that Leonore would never have wanted them to cry on d`Artagnan`s bonding day, she would rather they celebrate, and remember her with love in their hearts rather than sorrow.

"I think" Treville said straightening d`Artagnan`s low cut bodice "That Leonore is here with us in spirit"  
"I think she is" d`Artagnan agreed, a knock on the door broke the moment, and Lemay popped his head inside   
"Ready?" he asked   
"I think so" Treville said looking to d`Artagnan who nodded giving Treville a part nervous, part excited smile "I`m ready" he breathed taking his Omans arm "Lets go!".

 

Athos felt like he was in a dream, that he was walking in a male believe world where everything was perfect.

He could hardly believe that this was real, that he really was standing before the alter in a forrest green velvet robe with Richelieu behind him, watching as d`Artagnan walked down the isle towards them gowned beautifully in green and white, his slightly rounded belly emphasised and flattered by the gown.

In a daze Athos found himself kneeling before the alter, and drinking the bonding cup, while d`Artagnan ate the pomegranet, the two of them exchanging the last mouthful each.

Their exchange of vows passed in a haze of pure bliss, Athos slipping a simple white gold band about d`Artagnan`s finger, and a matching one being placed upon his.

It was not until Richelieu pronounced them bonded, and they were allowed to kiss, that Athos allowed himself to believe that this was not a dream, but reality, and that he and d`Artagnan were really bonded for life.

Richelieu and Treville had spared no expense on the Bonding feast, and celebrations.

While they were having to be done in private, with only a select number of guests, it was certainly not being done low key.

The table was groaning under the spread that had been laid out, Boisrenard joking that both The Musketeer and The Red Guard regiments could have dined off the fair that had been served!.

There were fresh loaves of bread, warm from the ovens, with slabs of butter to spread on them, platters of cheese from all over Europe, two roasted turkeys, two roasted chickens, and six ducks!, vegetable platters, even potatoes from The Americas.

There were bowls of fruit, some native to France, others from Europe, and further away.  
Also sugared and candied fruits and nuts, to go with the sweets.  
Creme brulee, chocolate eclairs, Apricot gateau, and Frangipane tartlets, that sat before a large spiced ginger bread cake, draped in marzipane, with spun sugar decorating the surface.

D`Artagnan had developed a craving for ginger bread, and the cake was to indulge it, made at Athos`s bequest when d`Artagnan had first mentioned the craving.

Natrually to Carlotta and Bernajoux`s consternation, their Pups made beelines for the sweets as soon as they saw them, having to be made to eat a decent meal with pleanty of fruit and vegetables before they were allowed to indulge their sweet teeth!.

With both their hands holding the knife, d`Artagnan and Athos cut the cake, and shared the first peice between them, feeding it to each other, from a plate of gold, teasingly licking at each others finger tips, their eyes dancing with joy and the promise of their bonding night.

Between dining, and talking, there was dancing, a highly paid orchestra, who would not say a word about what they saw, were playing for the celebrations.

D`Artagnan and Athos danced, along side Richelieu and Treville, and after some coaxing, by Alice, Porthos lead her onto the dance floor, and managed to keep from treading on her toes while if not managing to follow a beat or being particularly graceful!.

"Care to join them?" Aramis asked giving Lemay one of his blinding smiles   
"I`m not much of a dancer" Lemay said smiling back "In fact I think I`m worse than Porthos!"  
"Thats possible!?", both Aramis and Lemay laughed as Porthos nearly smacked into Richelieu as he made a turn, making Alice erupt with laughter and shock the large Musketeer by leaning forward, up on her tip toes and pressing a daring kiss on his lips!.

"Well would you look at that!" Aramis chuckled watching as Porthos first blushed, and then proved he was far better at kissing than dancing by sweeping Alice into his arms and kissing with such passion that she was left breathless in his arms!.

"I want that" Lemay said, distracting Aramis from watching his friend falling in love with Alice Clerbeaux  
"What?" he asked, then a soft smile spread over his lips as he saw Lemay looking at d`Artagnan and Athos.

The two of them had finished dancing, to go and sit upon the lovers seat, both dressed in green and white, Athos had an arm about d`Artagnan`s shoulders, while his hand rested upon the Omegas slightly rounded belly, a look of pure adoration on his face, as he gazed at his new bond mate.

"Are you asking me to Bond with you?" Aramis asked  
"What?, no of course not!" Lemay hastily said "Omegas don`t ask Alphas!, it`s not the way things are done!, I would never....." he was cut off mid babble by Aramis kissing him and stroking his cheek   
"Who cares about how things are supposed to be done?" he purred, nudging his nose against Lemay`s "I like not conforming"   
"Tease!" Lemay playfully scolded snuggling closer into Aramis`s embrace   
"You love it!", Aramis dared to slip his hands lover, to run them down Lemay`s back towards his buttocks, stoping just above them and holding the Omega close, "Do you want to bond with me?" he asked, feeling his heart skipping a beat with excitement.

"I do" Lemay whispered "I want to be with you Aramis, in all ways, for the rest of my life, I want to carry and and birth your Pups, I want a life and a family with you"

To say that time seemed to slow, and that the noise of the celebrations were drowned out by the enormity of this would not be an exageration.

Aramis could hear nothing by Lemay, could see nore think of anything but him.   
In his minds eye he saw himself and Lemay as d`Artagnan and Athos were now, gowned in bonding green and white, celebrating with their friends on the day of their bonding, Lemay swelling deliciously round with their first litter, his belly a perfect round dome under his green and white gown.

Aramis could see himself, in a robe of lime green, bursting with pride and love, as he danced with his new bond mate, unable to take his eyes off him, wanting to spend every single moment of the rest of his life, looking at, touching, and kissing Lemay.

If this was what Athos and d`Artagnan felt for each other, what Treville and Richelieu had between them, then Aramis could well understand why they were willing to risk so much.

Yes there was great risk, The Order a constant threat, but the rewards of taking a chance out weighed risk a thousand fold, and Aramis could not imagine, did not want to imagine a life without Lemay and having a future filled with Pups, and Grandpups together.

"I want that too" he whispered "I want to bond with you, and have a family with you", Lemay let out a shaky breath smiling brightly "You`re next heat is in three months?" Aramis asked   
"Ellevon weeks to be exact" Lemay said "You`ll mate us then?"  
"If you`re ready" Aramis said "Are you sure you`re ready?"  
"I`m sure, in fact....." Lemay pressed forward and whispered into Aramis`s ear "I want you to take me to bed tonight!".


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, sex, and more sex!

D`Artagnan was laughing, he felt younger, lighter, and happier than he could ever remember before in his life!.

Hand in hand with Athos he ran ahead pulling the equally light hearted Alpha after him, heading into their bedroom, with Athos kicking the door shut behind them.

Tugging on d`Artagnan`s hand, Athos pulled him close delivering a searing kiss, "My Omega" he growled breathing in d`Artagnan`s scent, that was all the more potant from his pregnancy.

With a show of his Alpha strength, he lifted d`Artagnan off his feet, bracing him against the wall with the Omega`s legs wrapping about his hips, a single hand sliding up d`Artagnan`s thigh and tearing off his braies with a swift powerful tug!.

"Athos!, Alpha!" d`Artagnan moaned squirming wantonly against Athos`s hand, "Want you!" he breathed tugging at the Alphas robe and tightening the grip of his thighs about Athos`s hips.

Swearing under his breath, Athos reached down to unbutton his breeches, tugging them them down to free his throbbing cock and half swollen knot   
that was already leaking precum.   
With how wet d`Artagnan was, he was able to slide inside the Omega with single thrust, that had d`Artagnan groaning and clinging onto him harder than ever!.

With growl that was pure Alpha passion, Athos began to move, thrusting in and out of d`Artagnan`s body in a constant fluid motion, his face burried in between d`Artagnan`s milk swelling breasts, hungrily breathing in the heady scent of bond mate, and playfully nipping at the flesh with his teeth!.

Moaning and panting, d`Artagnanreached up wrapping his hand about the mounted candle holder to support he and Athos, as he bucked his hips, meeting each of Athos`s thrusts inside his body, pushing his cock deeper and harder inside, his other hand wound through Athos`s unruly hair, pulling almost painfully at it, as his tossed his head back letting out cries and moans with utter abandon. 

Lifting his head from d`Artagnan`s reddened breast bone, Athos surged forward, and lay siege to the exposed collum of d`Artagnan`s throat as his knot swelled inside the Omega, triggering their orgasems.

 

Else where in the Palais, Edouard Lemay was giggling with nerves as he lay across his bed, watching with reddened cheeks as Aramis shamelessly stripped off right before his eyes!.

It was not the first time Lemay ahd seen a naked Alpha, he was a Doctor for heavon sake!, but he had never been with one intimately, and the sight of Aramis`s tall slim body, half aroused, and breath takingly beautiful, was a completely new experiance for Lemay.

"You`re sure you`re ready for this?" Aramis asked as he got onto the bed, having to forcably restrain himself from ripping the under wear and shirt from Lemay and treating himself to the sight of the virgin Omega!.

"I am" Lemay whispered his eyes darting all over Aramis`s body, very often down to his crotch, where his half errect cock was rising, his knot slowly filling out, as Aramis grew more and more aroused.

Blushing, Lemay reached with fumbling fingers to pull down his underpants, only to be stopped by Aramis which made him frown   
"Let me" Aramis purred "I want to undress you, I want to see you, all of you!".

Lemay let out a high pitch moan, sagging almost bonelessly down on the bed, hardly able to believe this was really happening!, his closed eyes shot open and then became half lidded with lust as Aramis swooped down and delivered a deep passionate kiss, leaving Lemay a whimpering blushing mess!.

"You are adoreable" Aramis breathed leaning back onto his knees, and reached for Lemay`s shirt.  
Slowly he lifted the thin material, pushing it up until Lemay had to lift his arms, and squirm to get it off.

Aramis licked his lips, his cock growing even more hard at the sight of Lemay`s body, drinking in what he saw.

Lemay did not have a soldiers body, his muscles were small and soft, his creamy skin unblemished by scars, having not needed to bind them today, his breasts were revealed in full glory.  
Small rounded mounds, with peaked red/brown nipples that were just begging to be kissed!.  
His smooth torso swept down to a pleasingly plump belly, and curved broad ups.

Aramis`s sword calloused hands cupped Lemay`s breasts, his thumbs teasing his nipples, making the Omega squirm and giggle, smiling wickedly Aramis leant forward to kiss, tongue, and suckle at his nipples, teasing and tormenting Lemay until he was a writhing moaning mass of flesh!.

Moving on down his body, Aramis trailed kissess right down to Lemay`s underpants, looking up, he met Lemay`s dilated eyes and grinned,   
"I love you" he whispered, looping his fingers under the material and slowly pulling them down and off Lemay`s body.

Long slim legs ran up to a pert rounded backside, that Aramis was longing to squeeze, a small cock, and no scrotum, but a wet tight hole that was beckoning Aramis like a beacon.

Gently parting Lemay`s thighs, Aramis moved up, and positioned himself between them, running his hands over the soft tender flesh of Lemay`s inner thighs.

"You are so beautiful" he purred reaching up under them to stroke his fingers down the crevice between Lemay`s cheeks,   
"Please!" Lemay whined bucking his hips on instinct "Aramis!, please!"  
"Patience is a virtue!" Aramis teased running his fingers over Lemay`s slick wet hole and moved so Lemay`s hips were lifted, and he was resting in Aramis`s lap   
"Relax love" he purred, "This will be intense".

Slowly, taking great care, he gently moved inside Lemay, just barely breeching him and freezing as he felt Lemay tensing and heard his sharp in take of breath   
"Breath" he coaxed resting a hand on Lemay`s belly, slowly rubbing the muscles and encouraging him to relax "Breath and let your muscles loosen".

While Lemay`s body was naturally tensing against the stretching and burn of his flesh, Aramis`s gentle voice, and massaging hands helped him to breath through it, and found his muscles relaxing once more, allowing Aramis to sink deeper inside him, the painful burn, changing to an intense pressure, and a burning need for more!.

Sensing that Lemay was as relaxed as he was going to become, Aramis closed his eyes with a single thrust, slid all the way inside the Omega, managing to hit his prostate with perfect accuracy, over riding any pain that Lemay felt, for the sudden rush of pleasure flowing through him!.

Grinning at the sight of blood flushing Lemay`s cheeks, his eyes almost black with his dilated pupils, Aramis gently began to move, taking great care as he pulled back and thrust forward, keeping the movements shallow and slow, allowing Lemay`s body a chance to get use to the feeling before he moved with any greater speed, keeping gentle hold of Lemay`s shivering bucking hips, and leaning forward to place a serious of shallow playful kissess on Lemay`s gasping mouth.

Word were lost to Lemay as he writhed under Aramis, lightning bolts of pleasure flooding his body with each stroke of Aramis`s cock, every nerve inside his body seemed to have been set alight!, his entire being was buzzing and tingling with pleasure!, his inner muscles flexed and clenched about Aramis`s cock, widdening and clamping down even harder as the Knot began to grow, swelling broad and thick inside Lemay, making him feel like he might split under the pressure, if the intensity of the thrust flooding his senses did`nt blow him to pieces first!.

With all of his concentration being on his insides, Lemay had all but forgotten his own erect cock, that was nestled between he and Aramis, until he felt his release becoming imminant, and more intense than his hand could ever have made!  
"Aramis!" he managed to moan letting out a heart felt cry as another bolt of lightning struck him!   
"Come for me love" Aramis panted thrusting harder and deeper, with a loud cry he released inside Lemay`s body flooding him with seed, and triggering Lemay`s own orgasem.

A tidal wave of pure bliss over took Lemay`s senses, sending swirling into oblivion, his whole body seeming to explode into paradise, beoming bonelessly limp beneath Aramis, who gently pulled out and lay down beside him, tugging the bed covers up over them, snuggling Lemay into arms and pressing a kiss against his cheek "I love you" he whispered closing his eyes to settle into a blissful sleep.

 

Richelieu`s head tipped back, his eyes rolling and teeth biting down on his bottom lip, as Treville bucked and bounced on his lap, riding his cock with wanton abandon!, his calloused hands tightly gripped Richelieu`s shoulders and his knees dug into Richelieus sides just painfully enough to be pleasurable.

"You`re incredible" Richelieu panted bucking his hips up, his hands holding Treville`s hips, and ghosting over his flesh to stroke the rounded bump of his belly, looking up and meeting Treville`s sparkling blue eyes he grinning broadly and thrust harder making Treville`s tip backwards, arching his back and running his nails downs Richelieu`s torso thrusting as harder as he could feeling the knot expanding and filling his insides, squirming just so to have the knot right against his prostate, and with three more thrusts both he and Richelieu were coming and falling into each others arms, lost in bliss.

 

Porthos and Alice all but fell upon the fine four poster bed, the two of them, passionatly kissing and exploring each others bodies with currious hands, removing clothes, and caressing flesh as they went.

Porthos`s broad shoulders, and solid muscles aroused Alice`s long unforfilled desires, making her hot and wet between her thighs, which she clenched about Porthos`s hips, as she pushed him onto his back, rising up to sit astride him, squirming with shameless pleasure on his hardening cock.

With an Alpha growl, Porthos surged up to wrap his powerful arms about her, delivering a heated kiss as his fingers deftly undid the firm lacing of corset, pulling them free and removing it from her body.

Beneath the tight boning of the corset, Alice had a slim but healthy figure, with a set of curves that made Porthos`s cock grow ever harder, his knot start to swell, and precum slicking his aching flesh.

Without a care for the cost, Alice tore off her chemise, shredding the thin material and tossing the remains the floor, bearing herself completely before Porthos, and bracing her hands on his shoulders, lifting herself, positioning her body over his erect cock, sinking down onto it with an obscene pop of damp flesh, and let out a mewl of pleasure as her inner muscles were stretched and filled with his bulk.

"Fucking beautiful!" Porthos growled, his hands on her hips and buttocks pinching the plump flesh and starting to buck beneath her urging her to move, to ride him like a stallion!.

Attacking Porthos`s mouth once more with playfully kissess and nips of teeth, Alice bucked and writhed wantonly, her hands running through the corse, tight black curls on Porthos`s head, down his broad shoulders and spanning his back, her nails sinking into his skin, marking him as her own!, and clinging tightly to him as she continued to thrust her hips and grind her pelvis up and down on Porthos`s cock, her inner muscles clenching about his hard, swelling flesh.

At first Porthos held back, not wanting to risk hurting Alice with too much strength, but as passions grew, and Alice`s deliciously wanton actions ignited the fires deep inside Porthos`s heart and groin, he gave up the battle, meeting each squirm and buck of her writhing pelvis with a powerful thrust of his hips sinking his cock deeper inside her hot tight flesh.

Her hands on his skin were as maddeningly delightful, as they heated kissess they traded between moans and panting for breath,   
grinding down hard and letting a long breathy cry, Alice came, shuddering all over, her trembling body, and clenching inner muscles triggering Porthos`s orgasem, the squeezing muscles milking him dry as he came inside her, falling back on the bed in satiation.

Smiling, Alice stretched herself out, laying down so her chin was resting on Porthos`s torso, and looked down into warm brown eyes   
"You`re mine now, Musketeer!" she whispered playfully "I`ve caught you now!, and I shall never set you free!"  
"Oh?" Porthos inquired amused by this "Well this is definitely the best trap I have ever fallen into, and certainly this prison cell is the finest I have ever seen!, and the interogations and torture are not terribly straining!"  
"Oh but they shall be!" Alice drawled licking a line down Porthos`s torso to his navel "You will spend hours and hours, flat on your back being done over!, you will be stripped and ridden so hard that you will break and submit to my will!"  
"Sounds like a challenge!" Porthos said with a gleam in his eye and a grin on his lips "But I warn you My Lady, we Musketeers are hardy folk and do not break easily!, you may find yourself unable to defeat me so!"  
"Then I shall use cunning, wiles, and winning ways to succeed" Alice purred "And I promise you, succeed I shall!".

 

Treville awoke to an odd sensation, as if he was being nudged and poked in the middle.  
His sleep addled mind took a few moments to realize what it was he was feeling, then a grin stretched over his lips and he lowered a hand to his belly, where sure enough he felt the first fluttering movements of one of the twins inside, squirming about.

"Well hello little one" he whispered down to his swollen belly "I was wondering when you would start to make yourself known, and I hope your brother or sister will be joining in soon"

"Hm?, whasswrong?!" Richelieu mumbled lifting his head off the pillow, still half asleep and blinking like a cat in the sunlight

"One of the Pups has quickened" Treville said with a grin.

This woke Richelieu right up, and his hands were over Treville`s belly in and instant, his face lighting up, and eyes moistening with tears of joy as he felt the gently movements of the pup, before he or she fell still once more.

"Mon amor" he whispered looking at Treville with adoration in his eyes   
"Our Pup" Treville breathed, his hand laying over Richelieu`s "Our family", there was no need for further words between them, they both knew how they other felt, how they both felt at this moment, and were content to settle into a loving embrace, Treville`s rounded middle between them, their pups snug and secure inside.

 

D`Artagnan awoke on the floor of his bed chamber!.

He and Athos had not made it to the bed the night before!, and their clothes were strewn all over the room!, the two of laying in an undignifed heap on the floor, their bodies coated in sweat and seed from their passions.

Wincing at the ache in his neck, d`Artagnan shifted and grinned when saw how Athos was sleeping, curled up about him, with one arm slung over d`Artagnan`s hip, and his face pushed up against the gentle swell of his belly, his nose actually buried in the dip of his navel!.

Reaching down d`Artagnan stroked Athos`s hair back from his face, and teased his ear with his finger tips, bring Athos out of his slumber, to awake, face first against his Omega`s fecund belly!.

Placing a kiss upon the rounded flesh, Athos pushed himself up, groaning as he did   
"Next time we get to bed first!" he said "I`m too old for canoodoling on the floor!"  
"Did`nt seem to old last night!" d`Artagnan chuckled, stretching like a cat, and getting to his feet, offering a hand to Athos he pulled the Alpha up smirking as Athos groaned for the stiffness in his limbs   
"Come on!" d`Artagnan laughed "A nice hot bath with help loosen up your old joints!, and I believe you owe me a massage!".

"Owe you a massage?" Athos said raising an eyebrow as d`Artagnan headed to the bathroom "What I owe you cheeky, is a smack on the bottom!"  
"Come and give it to me then!" d`Artagnan called "Unless of course, your too old for that aswell!"  
"I`ll show you too old!" Athos growled hurrying into the bathroom, from which the sounds of slapping flesh and laughter flowed moments later.

 

Lemay was woken by Aramis kissing his face, and stroking his head, bringing him out of dreams to see his lover smiling down on him contentedly  
"Good morning" he whispered smiling up at the handsome Musketeer who looked impossibly good for someone who had just woken up and had yet to brush their hair!  
"The best of mornings, waking beside you" Aramis purred "Something I hope I shall spend the rest of my life doing".

Lemay beamed, basking in the adoration Aramis bestowed upon him, stretching his legs, he felt the burning pull of his used inner muscles, which promised to be sore for a few days, but without even looking he knew that any damage was minimal, if that, Aramis had been so gentle, so tender with him, that any pain had been forgotten in the surging pleasure that had flooded through Lemay, and he wuld gladdly have suffered agonies to have experianced such bliss!.

As if knowing what Lemay was thinking, Aramis flipped back the covers, gently urging Lemay to lift and bend his legs so he could be examined   
"Theres a little blood, but it`s already stopped flowing" Aramis said noting the dried stains on the sheets, that to his relief were only a few small drops   
"You`ll be sore, and we`ll have to leave off any further.......activities for a few days, but you`ll be fine", he looked up with a smile "You feel alright?, not too uncomfortable?"  
"I feel incredible" Lemay purred, stretching his legs back out "I`m happier right now, than I ever thought possible"  
"Yeah?", Aramis said laying back down beside his lover "Me too beloved, me too".

 

Porthos and Alice awoke in each others arms, both of them sore from their amorous adventures the night before!.

Porthos`s torso hand multipul scratches running down him, from where Alice had clawed him, her throat was bruised from where he had bitten her, marking her, but as she was not in heat, not mating them.

The two of them contentedly snuggled closer together, both too tired to even contemplate another round just yet!.

"Are you defeated my Brave Musketeer?" Alice asked running a finger down Porthos`s shoulder and back up to be playfully caught between Porthos`s teeth!  
"Defeated no!" Porthos replied "But beguiled, and betwitched by your enchantments, I am indeed!"  
"Good!" Alice laughed settling back on the pillows and sighing in contentment "Because I never want this to end"  
"Nore me" Porthos breathed laying a hand over her middle and giving her a serious look "But I`m just a soldier, I can`t offer you wealth or, land, or anything other than my love and devotion, I am not a man of station, or high standing, I don`t even know who my Father or Aphan was, I was born in poverty, lived as a thief and prospered as a soldier, am I truely the kind of Alpha you want as a mate?".

"Yes!" Alice said without a second hesitation "I spent years bound to a man of wealth, living in boredom and seclusion from the world!, I don`t care if you have no money, I don`t care about your past, I care only that you make me feel alive!, you set my soul and heart on fire!, and I would rather spend my life beside you dressed in rags begging on the streets, than gowned in silks, and without you by my side!".

Sitting up, Alice took Porthos`s hands into hers, looking at him with full sincerity in her eyes   
"I want to be with you Porthos du Vallon, I want to be your Mate, to wear your bite on my neck, to carry and birth your Pups, and spend the rest of my days at your side, I care not what the rest of the world thinks, I will be proud and blessed to be with you until the end of my days"

Porthos was very near moved to tears by this, the honest and impassioned declaration filling him with pride, and love for the beautiful woman before him.

Raising her hands to his lips he kissed them gently, almost reverently, "I will be honoured, and happier than I can say to have you as my mate, Alice Clerbeaux, and shall swear to be yours, and yours alone until the day I die".


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville goes to Chatillon, and Rochefort sets his plans in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!, too much time on my hands, and being inspired to write, things will be turning darker from this chapter on as Rochefort makes his move

The plan went without a single hitch.

The Musketeers, proved they were as adept at acting as they were at protecting The King.

Boisrenard had concealed himself perfectly in the trees in the thin woods that surounded the palace.

Firing blanks, with enough acuracy to convince Louis he was under threat, and hitting Treville directly in the abdomen, where a concealed pouch of pigs blood was burst by a needle Treville had hidden in his glove, which he clasped over his belly as he dramatically fell to the ground moaning in pain!.

From there everything went like clock work.

Treville was carried into The Louvre by Aramis and Porthos, and Richelieu insisted on getting Doctor Lemay to attend him, while Louis wrung his hands, panicing, and pleading with Treville not to die!.

Athos and d`Artagnan took off running after Boisrenard, making their way to where a corpse of a man was already laying, which had been purchased from The Morgue, a criminal from The Court of Miracles if the fleur de lis on his throat was anything to go by, and his death had been of alcohol poisoning, after he had foolishly downed an entire keg of unrefined brandy!.

Firing a few rounds into the trees, to make it like a fight, they put a single ball through the corpses head.

With the "Assassin" taken care of, and Treville "Tended to" by Lemay, Richelieu was able to reassure the King that all was well, and that after a long rest in The Country, Captain Treville would make a full recovery and be able to return to duty.

But since he was inclined to push himself too hard, a rest in the country was nessasary to ensure that he rested and recuperated.

Louis loudly agreed with this, issuing an Order for Treville to go and rest him, and not to try and rush his recovery, since he wanted his dear friend and Musketeer Captain whole and hale when he returned to Paris.

While Richelieu was very aware of the suspicious gaze of Rochefort on him, The Comte clearly suspecting that more was going on than a lunatics attempt on The Kings life, he felt secure enough to retire back to the Palais des Cardinal, where Treville was making his last preperations to leave for Chatillon 

"It`s a relief not to have to wear that thing anymore!" Treville said nodding to the discarded corset on the bed, at six months pregnant with twin Pups, he was fast becoming much to large for the pregnancy to be hidden, even with a corset, and the last two weeks had been unbearably uncomfortable for him.

Also, as much as he would rather bite his tongue out than addmit it, he was looking forward to the rest he would get at Chatillon.

Dressed in a pair of specially style breeches, with extra material sewn in at the sides, and laces that could be loosened as he grew, with a loose flowing shirt, and only lightly bound bandages about his breasts to give them support rather than flatten them, Treville was far more comfortable.

"I`ll come and see you as often as I can" Richelieu said wrapping his arms loosely about Treville`s waist smiling as his swollen belly brushed against Richelieu`s flat middle   
"I`ll find a reason to leave Court as soon as I can so we can be together all the time"

"Be careful Armand" Treville said resting his hands loosly on his shoulders "With Rochefort lurking we can`t take the chance"

"Let me worry about Rochefort" Richelieu said pressing a kiss on Treville`s forehead "you just settle back and rest at Chatillon, put your feet up, and take care of yourself"

"I am not spending the next three months sat on my backside doing nothing!" Treville said pushing playfully at Richelieu`s chest "As much as you might like the thought of me bare foot and pregnant, doing nothing but eating sweets and knitting caps, I can garentee that will not be happening!"

"Well as long as you don`t strain yourself I`m content to let you do as you wish" Richelieu chuckled, looking up with reluctance as Cahusac came into the room   
"Time to go I`m afraid" he said   
"Dos`nt time fly when you`re having fun" Treville sighed breaking away from Richelieu "You take care of yourself, no taking risks or pushing yourself too hard, make sure you eat and sleep properly"  
"We`ll make sure he does!" Cahusac said leering at the dark look Richelieu shot him   
"Keep an eye on Charles aswell" Treville said "He`s stubborn as a mule, and keeps trying to do push himself to hard!"  
"Hm, like someone else I know!" Richelieu sing songed making Cahusac snort and Treville scowl at him, smiling Richelieu kissed his mate and held him close   
"Take care, and I`ll see you soon"  
"You too love" Treville breathed holding his Alpha tight and then reluctantly breaking away from him turning to Cahusac "Lets go then".

Not wanting to make the parting long and tearful, Treville kept things brief as he said his farewells to his Musketeers.

In his absence Athos was acting Captain of The Musketeers, with Porthos and Aramis as his acting Lieutenants.

D`Artagnan would be joining Treville at Chatillon in two more months, following a "Fall" from his horse in which he would break both legs!, earning himself several months reprieve from court and duty until he was healed once more.

With his body pressed close to Athos, who`s arm was about his waist, hand resting on his growing belly, D`Artagnan watched as Treville departed in the carriage escorted by Cahusac and Boisrenard.

"I`m gonna miss him" he whispered to Athos who pressed a kiss against his head   
"You`ll be with him again soon" Athos soothed "And Chatillon is not far, we can visit"  
"You`ll come and visit me when I`m in seclusion?" d`Artagnan asked looking up at Athos who beamed at him, rubbing a gentle circle over d`Artagnan`s middle   
"All the time sweetheart" he promised "I don`t want to miss a single moment of being with you".

 

Bastille

 

"Something is going on" Rochefort said slowly pacing his office as Milady lounged at his desk, flipping a quill between her fingers,   
"Treville`s disappearance is convenient, too convenient" he said stopping before her, his cold eyes resting on her face.

"If he`s pupped then he could`nt hide his belly forever" Milady said with a shrug "Likely he`s gone off to whelp in the country somewhere"

"Yes, but where?" Rochefort said "That we need to find out"

"Bonacieux?" Milady asked raising her eyebrow 

"D`you think he`ll be able to discover such a closely guarded secret?, he`s an insipid fool"

"True" Milady agreed "But he could find out where his linen is being sent, certainly they`ll be setting up a nursary wherever Treville is hold up preparing to drop his young!"

Rochefort wrinkled his nose at the crude expression, but nodded his head "Get him on it, and once he has delivered the information, dispose of him, he has out lived his usefullness to us"

"My pleasure" Milady said, rising from her seat and smoothing her gown, "I`ll see to it right now".

 

"So you`re going to mate then?" Porthos said to Aramis, as the two of them worked through their stable duty together, mucking out the stalls and grooming the horses.

"As are you" Aramis replied, giving his friend a grin, "You and the lovely Alice"  
"You and the dashing Doctor!" Porthos shot back smiling toothily "Yer really love `im don`cha?" it was not really a question, Porthos knew that Aramis loved Lemay, was in love with him, not mearly lost in lust   
"You seem surprised" Aramis said stopping shoveling shit for the moment and resting his weight on the spade, unlike Porthos who tended to only form true realtionships with people, not hopping from bed to bed, Aramis had never had a serious relationship before, had never been so devoted until he had met Lemay.

"I`m not surprised" Porthos said leaning back against a stall "I`m happy for you, I`m happy to see you so.....well I`m not sure what the word is, contented dos`nt seem to fit, nore settled, but I can`t think of anything else, you and Lemay, the two of you seem to fit each other perfectly"

"Like you and Alice" Aramis said "And as you said you`ve never seen me so content, I`ve never seen you so happy, walking with a bounce in your step, a sparkle in your eye"

"Aye!" Porthos agreed grinning "I think we`ve both found the ones we`re meant to be with"  
"And we`re not the only ones", Aramis nodded his head to where Athos and d`Artagnan were standing on Treville`s balconey, too close and smiling to much for their conversation and relationship to be anything but love  
"Never seen Athos so happy before" Pothos said "Li`l d`Arts been the makin` of `im"  
"And the Pups are the icing on the cake" Aramis said "So all we`ve got to do is make sure that Rochefort and Milady don`t succeed in anything their are planing, and we can all relax and celebrate our good fortunes and futures".

 

Two weeks went by without any insidents, just the normal mundane happenings at court, and the usual petty crimes in the streets that gave The Musketeers and Red Guards something to do to occupy themselves.

Richelieu had been hoping to get away to Chatillon for a few days to be with Treville, but he had been unable to do so with the arrival of the Hamburg Count Daniel Mellandorf coming to Paris with his beautiful Omega daughter Charlotte, for whom he was seeking an eligable mate.

Richelieu, while keen to get to Treville, was equally as keen to entertain Mellandorf, hoping to create a union between France and Hamburg, since Hamburg was Protestant, and free of The Order.

Louis was also equally taken with Charlotte, delighted by the fact she was keenly interested in hunting, riding, and gamboling, was far less inhibited than Anne, and very flirtatious, so much so that she nearly put Milady to shame!.

That being said, she was not lewd or unlady like, while free and gay, she was still dignified, and did not do anything to bring herself any shame, or like wise her Father.

Anne however was not at court, having gone to take the waters at Bourbourne les eaux, which were said to have powers of fertility.

 

Since Athos had been put on her guard detail before Treville had left for Chatillon, he had gone with her to Bourbourne les Eaux, with Aramis, Porthos and d`Artagnan, leaving Musketeer Deveroux in his place as acting Captain until he returned.

Athos had been happy to get d`Artagnan out of the City and into the country, even if it was under guard detail for Her Majesty.

For one thing it meant a lot less scrutiny from Rochefort and Milady, and for another, d`Artagnan loved the open air and freedom of the country, the open green fields, wild growing woodlands, and acres of untaimed land, all of which he missed being cooped up in Paris, and would miss it even more when he was secluded at Chatillon in a few more weeks.

While he and Treville could enjoy the gardens, they could not afford to go further, not while they were with Pups, and any time spent out doors would have to be brief, and most likly under the cloak of darkness, least they risk being spotted by someone.

The long weeks of seclusion were going to weight heavily on the country bred Musketeer, so being given the chance for some freedom in one of the most beautiful parts of France was a blessing.

 

Meanwhile Milady was paying her last visit to Bonacieux, who had sent a message to the Bastille via on of Rochefort`s guards, having discovered where the majority of his linen purchased by The Cardinal and Treville were being sent.

With Constance and the maids at The Market, Bonacieux was alone in his house when Milady arrived, walking about the humble home like a Queen.

Her leather gloved fingers trailed over the furniture as if examining it for dust, disdaned Rochefort`s offer a seat with a single risen eyebrow.

"I err, well I believe Madame I now know the information you want" Bonacieux said pushing the chair back under the table and straightening up, feeling uncomfortable under the superior gaze of Milady.

"All the linen has been sent out to The Old fort at Chatillon, all the wool and linens, everything" Bonacieux said "not a single item has been left at the Palais des Cardinal, nore at The Garrison"

"Chatillon" Milady repeated, her sharp mind working quickly "Richelieu bought the old fort, has been doing it up under the guise of wanting a country retreat" she whispered a cold and deadly smile curving at her lips   
"The perfect place to hide his pupped mate in, and raise his bastards in secret!".

"I`m sorry?, I don`t quite understand" Bonacieux said frowning at Milady`s words   
"I am quite sure you do not Monsieur Bonacieux" Milady said discretely drawing a stilleto from insider her voluminous sleeve, keeping it concealed from Bonacieux eyes as she approached him like a wolf approaches it`s prey.

"But it is of no matter Monsieur" she said "In fact, for you, nothing will ever matter again!", as she finished speaking she slid the deadly Italian blade between Bonacieux`s ribs, punturing his heart in a single clean thrust!, twisting the blade to make sure that it would kill him, she pulled the stilleto back out.  
With perfect calmness, Milady stood and watched as Bonacieux staggered back, a hand clutching at his breast, his eyes bulging and mouth gaping at her as blood streamed from his lips, his legs buckled beneath him sending him tumbling to the floor, trying and failing to gasp for air, to scream for help!, to save himself!, three violent shudders ran through his body before he fell limp, his eyes glassy and staring at Milady in shock and horror.

"Well" she said sheething her blade once more "it`s not as if anyone will miss you!", without a seconds hesitation she turned on her heel and left, leaving Bonacieux`s corpse to be discovered by Constance and her Maids when they returned from The Market.

 

Bastille

 

An ice cold smile spread over Rocheforts lips as Milady delivered Bonacieux`s news to him, not needing to let him know that the draper had been dealt with aswell.

"Excelent" he said in a toneless voice "With our Italian friend and your mercenarys in place our plan can now be set in motion"

From inside his desk Rochefort drew out a carefully forged order with Richelieu`s signiture and seal upon it, slamming the draw shut and smiling the most terrible smile the world had ever been unfortunate enough to see,  
"And with this Richelieu`s destruction will begin".

 

Bourbourne Les Eaux

 

"I don`t think I`ve ever been anywhere so beautiful in my life" d`Artagnan sighed, laying back contentedly in Athos`s arms.

Up in the cliff face, they were concealed enough from The Queen and Her Ladies to allow for them to be intimate (Within reason!), and for d`Artagnan to take off his god forsaken corset, though this meant his breeches had to be undone and rolled down to his hips, since his belly was far to round for them to fit over.

A clashing of swords caught his attention, and he looked over to where Porthos and Aramis were sparring, grinning at them, and the dirty moves both were pulling on each other!,  
"Unbelievable!" Athos snorted lifting d`Artagnan`s shirt, bearing his swollen belly, and stroking the mound tenderly, "Here we are in paradise, finally have a chance to relax, and all those two can do is run about burning energy!"

"I think they`re missing their Omega`s" d`Artagnan replied twisting his head to look at Athos "Remember you`ve got me to keep you occupied"

"Well thats true I suppose" Athos purred, dipping his head to kiss d`Artagnan, ignoring Aramis`s colourful swearing as he was sent toppling to the ground, his left foot grabbed and Porthos pulled him along the ground on his back!.

"You are so beautiful like this" Athos whispered his nose touching d`Artagnan`s, their lips playfully trading shallow kisses   
"You are truly blooming, glowing in fact!"  
"Flattery will get you everywhere" d`Artagnan giggled snuggling closer then freezing a felt something he`d never felt before.

For a moment neither he nore Athos move at all, then the sensation came again, a shifting inside d`Artagnan`s belly, like bubbles popping and a spiders legs walking on his insides!.

"Oh my God!" d`Artagnan whispered his eyes going wide, a slight laugh escaped his lips as he felt the pups move again, Athos give a choked sound as he felt the motion under his hands  
"Our Pups!" he whispered tears shining in his eyes   
"They`re moving!, they`re.........they`re kicking!" d`Artagnan half laughed, half sobbed, Athos appeared beyond words, amazment on his face as he felt the wriggling squirms of the pups under his hand.

"Whats going on?" Aramis asked coming over, shaking dirt from his sweaty hair   
"The Pups are moving" Athos said watching with amusment as Aramis and Porthos`s faces light up.

"Really?, all three of them?" Porthos asked excitedly   
"I don`t know, I can`t really tell" d`Artagnan said "But I think more than one is moving"   
"Can I feel it?" Aramis asked holding out his hand and waiting for both d`Artagnan and Athos`s permission to lay it on d`Artagnan`s belly, it was polite to ask for d`Artagnan`s approval, but it was an absalute nessesity to ask for An Alphas permission before one lay hands on their Omega.

With Aramis and Porthos being close friends and Pack, Athos had no problems with them doing so, and smiled as they both cooed and laughed at the fluttering kicks from inside d`Artagnan`s belly.

"Thats got to be the most incredible thing I`ve ever felt in my life" Porthos said, he`d seen pleanty of pregnancies and puppings living in The Court of Miracles, but he had never seen one intimately, never had the chance to feel a baby kicking from inside the womb before.

Aramis looked as amazed as he did, though had a far away look in his eyes, imagining himself in Athos`s position, with Lemay growing round with their Pups, feeling them moving for the first time.

"This deserves a celebration" Porthos said his nose wrinkling as he looked around "guess it`ll have to wait until we get back to Paris though"

"Just being here in the beauty of Bourbourne Les Eaux with all of you is enough for me" d`Artagnan said smiling as Athos kissed his cheek "Though I`ll be grateful if you would distract the Queen an her Ladies long enough for me to take a swim later"

"In there?" Aramis chuckled looking at the impossibly blue lagoon "I don`t think you need the benefits of fertility!, you`re fertile enough as it is!, you might end up producing sextuplets or something!"

"If that happens Aramis, I`ll make it physically impossible for you to impregnate Lemay!".


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochefort`s plan is put into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fluff is over for the next few chapters, but even as things look there most grim, our heros will prevail in the end.

Richelieu watched as Louis rode off to Versaille with Count Mellandorf and his daughter Charlotte.

With the weather being so pleasent, he had decided on a weekends hunting in Versaille, taking with him the whole regiment of Musketeers as protection, leaving Richelieu to carry on the usual day to day runnings of Court.

"Should be able to get more done without him under your feet anyway!" Jussac said making Richelieu chuckle in spite of himself.

Truth was that Louis did get under his feet when dealing with political matters, needing everything explained repeatedly, and loosing interest so swiftly that he started complaining of boredom and demanded entertainment, exasperating Richelieu to no end!.

Not having in The Louvre would give Richelieu a chance to catch up on his paper work, set a few things in motion, and perhaps get away from court for a while to see Treville in Chatillon.

"Any orders your Eminence?" Jussac inquired as Richelieu sat down at his desk   
"Yes, stop loitering in my office and find something to do!" Richelieu replied without looking up at him   
"How about I loiter in the hall then!?", Jussac gave an shit eating grin at Richelieu sour look, and spun on his heel heading for door leaving Richelieu muttering about impudent soldiers not knowing their places!.

In the hallway Jussac met up with Bernajoux who gave him a cocky smile, and a mock salute  
"He still grumpy as ever I take it!?" Bernajoux asked meaning Richelieu who had been in a grump since Treville had left, and would remain so until he returned to his side.

"Did you really think otherwise?" Jussac asked with a grin "He`ll be impossible until his sweeter tempered half is back by his side!"

"Aye, don`t surpose Charles being away is helping none either" Bernajoux sighed slumping against the wall 

"Hmm, anything note worthy from the streets?" Jussac asked, changing the conversation since going over Treville and d`Artagnan`s absences would solve them nothing.

"Only a house braking gone wrong" Bernajoux replied "The Draper Bonacieux, his Wife and maids found him, stabbed to death"

"Bonacieux?" Jussac asked frowning "Who the hell would want to kill that oaf?, and what of any value had he to steal?"

"God knows, but the stupid bastards dead, his wife reported it to The City Guard, I took the report from `em, Des Essart has men looking into it", Bernajoux made a face at this, The Red Guards had less respect for The City Guard than they did The Musketeers, though The Musketeers tended to sneer on The City Guard aswell!.

"Doubt the culprit will be caught then" Jussac muttered, for some reason he could`nt fathom, he found himself intrigued by Bonacieux`s murder, was`nt entirely convinced it was just a simple burgalry gone wrong  
"Can you hold the fourt for a while?" he asked staning up straighter   
"Where you goin`?" Bernajoux asked   
"To see the Widowed Madame Bonacieux" Jussac said "Something dos`nt feel right, and I want to know what it is".

 

Chatillon 

 

Treville groaned, making a face and rubbed at his back with both hands, arching slightly as he did so.

"I swear Charles and Leonore were never as heavy as these two!" he commented settling his hands over his prominant belly "I don`t think they hit my bladder and kidneys with such accuracy either!" 

"Ah, the joys of the third trimester!" Lemay chuckled looking up from his book "Nice to know what I have to look forward to!"

Treville gave him a grin as he slowly paced the room, he had found that gentle walking helped ease his back cramps, even if it did nothing for the size of his aching ankles!.

"Yes, first the bloating, vomiting, foul taste on your tongue, breast pain, dizziness and fatigue, then the comes the impossibly rapid expansion of your waist line!, the disappearance of your feet, a constant need for the privy, back ache, leg cramps, swollen ankles, stretch marks, and leaking nipples!, all of it leading up to hours of agony with your idiot Alpha fussing all over you, getting it the Midwifes way as you pant and strain your way through labour, and feel like your going to be ripped in half pushing your Pup into the world!".

Lemay opened and closed his mouth at Trevilles rather graphic, if pessamistic description of pregnancy and birth!  
"And on the bright side?" he asked clearing his throat   
"The bright side?, feeling your Pups move for the first time" Treville said resting his hands over his belly "That first kick?, theres nothing more magical, more poignant, until he or she is laid in your arms for the very first time, tiny little features looking up at you, impossibly small hands gripping about your finger tips?, that makes all the downsides of pregnancy more than worth it, in fact you`d be happy to suffer a thousand fold, just to experiance that moment and all the ones that follow".

Lemay smiled at that, easily imagining himself laying back on the child bed, covered in sweat, exhausted beyond belief, but filled with more love than he ever thought possible as he held his new born Pup in his arms for the first time, Aramis behind him, weeping tears of joy as they beheld their infant Pup.

"You`ll make a brilliant Oman Edouard" Treville said sitting back down "you and Aramis will have a dozen beautiful Pups!"  
"A dozen?" Lemay laughed "I don`t know about that!, three or four, but not that many!", Treville grinned at him opening his mouth to speak again, however at that moment all hell broke loose!.

 

Having secretly left Paris with a dozen of his Men, Rochefort had ridden to Chatillon, bringing with him the priest from Italy, one the of the Churches most loyal member of The Order of Purity.

Father Luca Sistini had always hated Richelieu, was a heart and soul Jesuit, who believed in The Old Testiment, of hellfire and damnation.

He truly believed that all women that were not virgins on their wedding night should be stoned to death!, that all Uncleans should be flogged and burned for their vile bodies, and twisted souls!, sent back to Satan who was surely the one who created them, along with Eve`s deceitful nature that lead Adam into temptation and original sin!.

He had happily allied himself with Rochefort and Milady in the hopes of not only bringing down Richelieu, but exposing Uncleans, and with luck bringing down any others that were allied with them.

He was not acting alone in this either, but as official Papal Legate, The Pope had authorised him to act and bring Richelieu down, given him a Papal Bull excomunicating Richelieu, and in doing so leaving him open to any and all acts of law that his position as Cardinal had protected him from.

 

Richelieu had sent only three Red Guards to Chatillon with Treville, all three of them Uncleans themselves who would never blab to anyone, two male Omegas and one female Alpha, the mate of one of the Omegas.

She was taken out first, a cross bow bolt to the throat slicing her wind pipe in half, leaving her choking to death on the ground, her mate followed her into the grave, a bullet spilling the contence of his skull over the forts wall in a shower of blood and brain matter.

The third guard ran for Treville and Lemay, shouting at them to run, to get the hell out while they had the chance!.

A bullet through the chest peircing his heart killed him out right, and he fell to the ground dead, Rochefort`s men stepping onto his corpse without a second thought as they went!.

 

Treville and Lemay had not been idle, the first second they heard gun fire they set off, heading for the window, which Lemay smashed open with a chair, not bothering to unlock it!, clambering out not giving a fig for the cuts he got from the glass he helped Treville through, supporting his unsteady balence  
"What do we do?" he whispered his eyes wide in terror  
"Get to the horse, head for the Garrison" Treville said urging Lemay on and following as fast as his heavily pregnant body would allow him to.

"Is it The Order?" Lemay asked as he helped Treville over the uneven ground, a lack of sight of his feet making it difficult for the pregnant Omega to judge where to step,  
"I don`t know, I don`t care, we just need to get out of here!" Treville replied, his soldiers heart chaffed at running from a fight, but he knew he was in no condition to even be remotely attempting to fight anyone right now, and getting the hell out of there was the only smart thing they could do.

They had nearly reached the stables when a shot rang out and Treville fell to the ground, pain exploding in his right leg!,  
"No, no no no!" Lemay howled taking Treville`s shoulders, trying to pull him to his feet, terrified eyes seeing Rochefort, his men, and a Priest heading towards them "Come on Jean!, come on!"  
"Go!" Treville snarled pushing at Lemay, "get out of here!, get help!"   
"I`m not leaving you!" Lemay cried desperatly trying to get Treville onto his feet, by the sound the leg made, it was definitely broken by the bullet, and Treville could put no weight on it, it was also bleeding alot, needed tending, and urgently!.

Tears of frustration, and fear flowing down Lemay`s cheeks as he pulled Treville by his shoulders dragging him desperately towards the stables, however another shot struck him through the shoulder, sending him falling to the ground with a scream of pain, clutching at his wounded left shoulder as Rochefort and his men came upon he and Treville.

"Well well" Rochefort drawled as came upon the wounded Omegas "Doctor Lemay, what ever are you doing here?"

"Go to hell you sadistic bastard!" Lemay spat letting out a yelp as one of Rochefort`s men backhanded him, then he cried out in indignation and pain as he was mercilessly groped   
"Unclean sir" one of Rochefort`s men spat "can feel `is tits, no balls neither!"

"If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them" Sistini quoted Leviticus eyeing Treville`s swollen belly the way one would look at a slab of three day old meat laying in the sun!  
"Let all that is Unclean be expunged from society, all sin, and wicked intent be destroyed so only the pure and worthy remain"

Treville glared at the Priest not giving into fear even as his heart thumped wildly in his chest, and he was unable to keep from flinching back as Rochefort bent down beside him his hateful face close to Treville.

"I would relish the opotunity to kill you myself" Rochefort said "I would take great pleasure in sliced your flesh from your bones, inch by inch, sinking a blade between your thighs and twisting it, carving up those unclean bastards inside your fat gut before they had the chance to sully this world!", he smiled, a cold repugnant smile as he spoke,  
"I would love to drag your butchered corpse through the streets of Paris, parade you before all, let them know what becomes of Unclean filth like you!, before I presented your rotting remains at Richelieu`s feet, let him see what I have done to you, before I disembowel him!"

"He`ll kill you before you get the chance!" Treville snarled, and with a single fluid move had a dagged pulled from his belt and slashed it into Rochefort`s left eye!.

Rochefort fell back with a scream of pain, clutching at his profusely bleeding face and ruined eye as his Men wrenched the blade from Treville, bringing his arms behind his back and binding them as they had done to Lemay.

Breathing heavily, and looking truely monsterous with blood coating the left side of his face, his eye destroyed, Rochefort glared at Treville, spitting blood from his lips   
"You will pay dearly for that Captain" he growled "You, your mate, and your filthy brat!, all of you will know my wrath!".

Swiping at the blood on his face and shoving away Sistini`s offer of a handkercheif, Rochefort stepped away from his men barking orders over his shoulder as he headed for his horse   
"Bring them, bind them to horses, make them walk back to Paris!, Treville aswell!, if his leg shatters it won`t matter!, he won`t be needing it much longer!".

 

Bourbourne Les Eaux

 

"Leave the bloody birds alone!" Athos sighed in exasperation at Aramis who was crashing through the folliage after the constantly tweating birds

"I hate these birds!" Aramis grumbled "And their constant tweat tweats!"

"I believe it was you that said this place was a paradise when we got here!" Athos drawled 

"That was two days ago!, now I`m bored!" Aramis complained petulantly   
"I miss Paris, the excitement, the noise, the danger!, Edouards plump ar...."

"Thankyou!" d`Artagnan called holding up a hand "We don`t need to hear anymore!"

Aramis grinned as he took aim on one of the birds, just as a shot rang out  
"Aramis!" Athos cried scowling at him   
"That was`nt me!" Aramis whispered his face pale, all four Musketeers looked to the lagoon where the bloody corpse of a woman lay!.

Terror in their hearts the four of them all but fell down the bank, releaved to find it was not The Queen but one of her maids that had been shot, and hurriedly got the Queen on the ground out of the line of fire, d`Artagnan and Porthos taking her to the horses as soon as the gun man had spent his balls, while Aramis and Athos took off after him, however they quickly abandoned the idea when they saw two dozen men on horse back waiting for the gun man,  
"We head off through the forrest" Athos said as he and Aramis ran down the bank "Try to loose them in the trees".

 

"You should`a hit at leas` one `o them" the leader of the mercenarys, Charles Gallegher snapped at his Man, he and his men were working for Rochefort, were to make it look like they were trying to murder The Queen to convince her of this, but not to actually harm her in any way, three of the Musketeers were whom they were to kill, the fourth, the Unclean Omega, they were to capture alive if possible, and take him back to Paris where he would join his parents on the pyre.

 

Louvre

 

The door of Richelieu`s office burst open, seven of Rochefort men storming in, Rochefort`s Captain at their head along with another Jesuit Priest who had acompanied Luc Sistini, Father Guido Solderini, carrying an official Papal Bull in his hand   
"Armand-Jean du Plessis de Richelieu" Solderini said "By His Holiness Pope Urbans order you are officially excomunicated and stripped of your rank as Cardinal, and all rights and privledges that go with it!".

In unison Cahusac and Boisrenard drew their blades ready to defend Richelieu, several more Red Guards running in the office after The Bastille Guards and taking up position behind them.

"You have his Holinessess written proof of this?" Richelieu asked rising from his seat without a single tremble or any sign of the fear that was bubbling inside him, which was only added to by a feel of fear and pain coming from Treville.

Solderini smirked laying The Bull on the desk before Richelieu, "His Holiness is disgusted and outraged by your vile deceptions and wicked sinful acts" he said "Betraying your Holy Orders, violating the Laws of Man and God, to lay with another male!, and Unclean, and beget unwholesome spawn from his body!, the penalty for these crimes against God is death!".

Solderini stepped back letting Rochefort`s Captain step forward with his documents 

"You are also under arrest by the authority of Comte de Rochefort, Master of the Bastille on a charge of High Treason!" he stated laying the order down beside The Bull   
"You trechery has been discovered, your hiring of mercenarys to assassinate Her Gracious Majesty, to murder the honest Catholic Queen to place a Protestant on the throne beside King Louis has been uncovered, and will be thwarted, and you, shall pay with your life for this despicable crime!"

"This is bullshit!" Cahusac bellowed "This is that swine Rochefort!, Armand would never harm The Queen!"

"Our evidence says otherwise Monsieur" The Captain sneered flicking his fingers at two of his men to go and shackle Richelieu 

"Back off or I`ll cut your bollocks off!" Boisrenard snarled taking a swing at them bearing his teeth!

"Boisrenard! Cahusac!" Richelieu snapped "Stand down!".

Richelieu was thinking quickly, he knew he was in trouble, knew he was heading for The Bastille, and with The King out of Paris Rochefort would have free reign to act as he wished.

But he doubted that Rochefort would kill him right away, torture him proberly, but Richelieu did not fear pain and torment, he feared for Treville, for d`Artagnan, and The Queen, they needed help now, and if his Lieutenants were arrested with him, then word reaching Louis would be delayed, as would help for Treville and d`Artagnan, for now his men had to let things be had to let Richelieu be taken, live today, fight tommorow, as the saying went.

"I will go with these men" Richelieu said to his lieutenants, his hands tapping his desk, signals being given out to Cahusac and Boisrenard, to send forces to Bourbourne Les Eaux, to send word to Louis in Versaille, to get to find and help Treville.

Richelieu was having to put his faith in all his years of service to Louis, hoping against hope that the King would believe him over Rochefort, and allow he and his family to go into exile. 

More than that, the entire Musketeer regiment was in Versaille, once back in Paris they could be allied with The Red Guards and City Guards, a force great enough to storm The Bastille, and if not save Richelieu, then save Jean and Charles.

With his head held high, walking with as much grace and dignity as ever, Richelieu allowed himself to be lead from The Louvre, praying that God would spare Jean and Charles, offering his own life and limb in their place, his own life meant nothing to him so long as his family survived and were allowed to live on in peace.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis meets someone he did not expect, while d`Artagnan is captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for graphic torture and murder.
> 
> I`m kind of on a roll here, so there may be a chapter a day or every two days.

Jussac smiled softly at the preety red head as she poured another cup of wine for him.

Constance Bonacieux, while having shed some tears over Bonacieux`s death, and had doned a black gown out of costome, was not grieving, she had not loved him, and there was no reason in pretending to be heart broken by his death, to do so would be hipocrasy, and she told Jussac so as they spoke over his husband and his death.

Jussac knew she knew about Charles, that she was trustworthy, and he doubted very much that she had, had anything to do with her husbands death.

"Was there anything suspicious happening before this?" Jussac asked sipping his wine "Anyone hanging around the house?, was your Husband afraid of anything?"

"No" Constance replied "He had been happy, had a new and very lucrative commission"

"Oh?, with whom?"

"The Comte de Rochefort, and his mistress" Constance said "They aquired massess of material for uniforms, and new gowns, what is it?", Constance frowned as she saw the colour draining from Jussacs face.

"Rochefort and Milady?, he was working for them?", Jesus shitting Christ!, how could they have missed this?, how could they have been so blind!?, before Constance had a chance to answer Cahusac and Boisrenard burst through the door panting heavily  
"Richelieu`s been arrested!" Cahusac burst out!.

Jussac over turned his chair as he flew to his feet, "What?, how?, by whom?, on what charge for God Sake!?"

"High treason!" Cahusac said "He`s been excomunicated aswell!, the Pope, he`s issued a Bull!, a Priest was with Rochefort`s Captain, condemned Armand right before us!"

"The bastards know everything!" Boisrenard spat "About Charles, Jean, The Pups!, every fucking thing!, Rochefort`s set Armand up, framed him for treason, for plotting against The Queens life!"

"Holy Mother of God!" Jussac swore running a hand through his hair and glancing at Constance who`s gone white as a sheet herself "Jean?, Charles?" he asked 

"We don`t know, Bernajoux has gone with a squad to Bourbourne les Eaux, and anothers been sent Chatillon, but I fear we`re already to late!" Boisrenard said shaking his head "We`ve sent men to Versaille aswell, even if we can`t convince The King to side with Armand, The Musketeers will ally with us to save Jean and Charles"

"Hopefully Des Essarts Guards too" Jussac said decisivly "Des Essart is Jean`s cousin after all"

"What are we going to do?" Constance asked, getting a look from the men to whom she sneered at "d`Artagnan taught me how to shoot and how to use a sword!, and it sounds to me gentlemen, that you need all the help you can get!"

"I like this woman!" Cahusac drawled 

"I doubt Charles would appreciate us putting you at risk Madame" Jussac said considerately "And battle is no place for a Ladeeeeeeeeeyyyyy!", he let loose a cry as Constance delivered an agonising kick to his shin! reducing Boisrenard and Cahusac to fits of laughter as Jussac hopped on one foot clutching his leg in pain   
"And now that we`ve resolved all our differences!" Constance said taking Boisrenards second sword from him and spinning it deftly in her hand "Lets get moving shall we!".

Bourbourne Les Eaux

 

Unable to out run the assassins the Musketeers split up, Porthos and d`Artagnan heading back to Paris while Athos and Aramis reluctantly took Anne to a Convent for sanctuary.

Neither of them liked the idea of using a religious house for obvious reasons, and that was partly why Athos had sent d`Artagnan back to Paris, not wanting him anywhere near Nuns, not that d`Artagnan would have set a single foot inside the place while he still drew breath!.

As the Sisters came out with all the comotion their arrival caused, The Mother Superior ordering them to close the gates when Athos swiftly told her what was happening and that The Queen needed Sanctuary, Aramis was given the shock of his life.

The figure in a home spun habbit whom he had first assumed was a Nun turned and faced him revealing an aged, burned, but familiar face that Aramis had thought he would never see again.

"Daniel!?".

Aramis stumbled back a little at the sight of his childhood friend, he could hardly believe his eyes, could not believe what he was seeing was true, and yet, here before him stood Daniel.

Older, prematurely aged, his face scarred with the mark of The Cross, his head under the hood he wore bald and equally scarred from where it had been seared to prevent hair growth, no doubt under the habbit he bore other wounds, other disfigurements from The Order.

"Aramis" Daniel breathed, a smile spreading over his lips "I never thought I would see you again"

"You know this Musketeer Brother Rene?" Mother Superior asked stepping forward and slipping a protective arm about Daniel`s shoulders 

"I do, I did Mother Superior" Daniel replied "We were childhood friends before I was taken by The Order, we have not seen each other in over twenty years!"

"I thought you were dead" Aramis whispered tears in his eyes "I looked for you!, for months I searched!"

"They took me far away" Daniel said "All of us who they caught that day, They killed the adults, "Cleansed" us Pups, then sent us out to religious houses, I was passed through many of them, before God brought me here", he smiled at Mother Superior who squeezed his arm 

"Brother Rene is not a servent here Monsieur, he is a Brother in Christ, an Equal amongst us, we do not abuse nore scorn him for his sex, but love him as God declares one should love thy neighbour"

"You are happy here?" Aramis asked looking from Mother Superior to Daniel, who nodded smiling brightly at him   
"I am, I found peace here, acceptance, but I always hoped I would see you again, I even chose your Christian Name as my own name in Christ!", Aramis gave a breathy laugh at this flattered by it, however the sound of horses broke up the moment, and both he and the two Nuns hurried into the Convent to join Athos and The Queen. 

Athos and Aramis took up positions in Mother Superiors room, and The Vestary, which gave them a clear line of sight down onto Gallegher and his Men.

The Queen joined the Nuns in the Chappel to pray for Gods intercession, their prayers went well, up until a stray ball broke the statue of the Madonna infuriating The Mother Superior and the Nuns, who took up arms of their own to defend the convent!, lighting bottles of brandy which they brewed themselves, the fire bombed the assassins!, hurled bee hives down onto them cut the rope ladders they were using to try and scale the walls!.

Between them and The Musketeers Gallegher as his men retreated to regroup, giving them some breathing space.

"The Bastards will be back" Aramis said reloading his Musket and his pistol, "This will only be a temporary set back for them"

"We`ll hold them off" Daniel said with a faint smile as he leaned against the wall, "your friend, Athos?, he said you have men riding to Paris for reenforcments"

"We do" Aramis concurred "But it will take hours for them to reach us, we have to find a way to hold out until then", setting his Musketeer back on it`s stand he turned his full attention to Daniel his eyes running over the Omega, taking in the burn on his face, the scarring on his scalp, his gaze going lower looking at the flatness of Daniels chest, too flat for bandages to be holding down breasts.

"What did they do to you?" he asked without even realizing he`d spoken until the question was hanging in the air between he and Daniel.

The Omega shifted uncomfortably, pulling at his loose habbit, "You don`t want to know" he said avoiding Aramis`s gaze, and flinching when Aramis`s fingers found their way under his chin, lifting his head and a calloused thumb stroked the scar on his cheek.

Swallowing hard, Daniel took a breath, meeting Aramis`s gaze.

"They took me to a Convent in Pau, there they adults among us were condemned and burned at the stake, the Nuns heated pokers in the flames of the pyre, and used them to sear our heads, removing the hair and scarring us for life"

Aramis shuddered at the thought, his stomach turning over at the thought of his beloved friend going through such horror, but that was the worst of what Daniel had endured.

"Three days after our heads had been seared, we were taken one by one to small airless cell, there we were stripped naked and straped down onto a cot, one of the priest had a fire stoked, while another heated a blade till it was white hot!, using that blade they cut off our breasts, and the female Alphas knots!, they cauterized the remains to stop the bleeding, leaving the Alphas with just enough to piss with!".

Daniels hands lay over his wounded chest, where nothing but a mutilated crator remained in place of his breasts, thick mottled scars from his arm pits to his breast bone scored his chest, disfiguring him for life, but even that was not the end of his torment!, another cruelty had been inflicted upon him before The Order was done "Cleansing" him.

"After that the female Alphas were all shipped out to serve in different monestarys and convents, but the Omegas were kept for one last "treatment", strapping us down again, they forced speculums inside us, and thrust red hot studded balls inside our wombs! sealing the cervix with stitches and leaving it inside for five days!", Daniel paused his eyes looking down at the floor a hand laying over his middle.

"Most of the Omegas died, infection, bloodloss, those few of us that survived, we were left infertile, our wombs destroyed by the scarring inside, unable to ever conceive or bear a litter"

"Jesus Christ!" Aramis whispered his tan face going ashen, a sickly green shade about his mouth, his stomach lurching dangerously inside his belly   
"I`m so sorry" he said lamely, knowing that Sorry changed nothing, that it made no difference to Daniel, that the damage had already been done, and he would have to, was living with it, had been all these long years.

"Thankyou" Daniel whispered looking up at Aramis with tears shining in his eyes which he hastily wiped away "Thats enough talk of the past!, what about you?, a Musketeer!, what else is going on in your life?"

Aramis let out a soft laugh raking a hand through his hair "Well I am to be mated soon" he said smiling at the thought of Lemay, and was both pleased and releaved by the way that Daniels face lit up in joy for him   
"You are?, thats great!, who is she, or he?"  
"He is a Doctor" Aramis said "Edouard Lemay, we met several months ago, and.....well we fell in love"  
"of course you did!, how could anyone not love you?" Daniel said making Aramis laugh and blush a little, while preening out of habit for the compliment to his handsome features!.

Meanwhile, unknown to the Musketeer and Nun, Queen Anne was stood listening to the two of them.

She had been raised in Spain, had been taught that Uncleans were to be hated and reviled, despised for their very being.

Kind, and gentle by nature, Anne had never enjoyed the stories of torture and mutilation that was inflicted upon The Unclean, had rather favoured the idea of their simply entering religious houses for life, not being mutilated or put to death for simply being born "Wrong".

But now, as she listened to the horrific and tragic tale from the lips of an Unclean, who was risking his own life to help protect hers, Anne felt her heart turn over and bleed in sorrow for what Daniel had endured, felt sick inside for what had been done to him, and to so many other Female Alphas and Male Omegas.

Tears filled her eyes in genuine sympathy for them, for what Daniel had, had taken from him.

She had no intentions of turning in Aramis and his mate to be, instead she silently wished them both well, hoping they escaped the notice of The Order and were allowed to live in peace.

As she turned and made her way back to her borrowed cell, Anne vowed that if she lived through this, then she would speak with Louis, and convince him to push for reform, to free The Unclean from the yoke of The Order.

 

Meanwhile d`Artagnan and Porthos were riding as hard as they could to Paris unsurprised that part of Galleghers force had followed after them, though they were only a handful of men on their tail,  
"Think we should stop and take care of `em lad?" Porthos asked with an eat shit grin!.

"I think Athos would string us both up by ears if we do!" d`Artagnan replied grinning himself "Still what he never knows can`t hurt us!"  
Porthos let out a rumbling laugh at this preparing to stop his horse just when ten highly armed men leapt out throwing grenades at them!.

The exploding bombs did not do any damage to either d`Artagnan or Porthos, as they blew far enough away from them both, but their horses were baddly spooked, bucking and throwing their riders to the ground before bolting in fright!.

Snarling and cursing as lewdly as a drunken sailor with a whore!, Porthos struggled to his knees, trying to draw his sword, but was set upon before he got the chance to draw steal, d`Artagnan in the same situation, kicking, biting, punching, and screaming obscenities at their assailents who were other Men in Galleghers service who had been laid in wait for them, in case The Musketeers had decided to split their forces and head back to Paris.

Forced to his knees, Porthos snarled furriously as he was stripped of his weapons, as was d`Artagnan, and let out an Alpha roar as the Omega was brutally groped   
"This is one we want alive!" one of the men said ripping open d`Artagnan`s doublet and shirt exposing the corset beneath "And he`s bloody Pupped!"

"Fuck you, you worthless sack of shit!" d`Artagnan spat into the bastards face, letting out a yelp as he was back handed and froze as a blade was placed under his chin   
"You keep yer trap shut, `less yer wan` yer tongue cuttin` out!" the mercenary snarled at him, the malice in his face letting d`Artagnan know he was`nt joking.

"You`re dead men!" Porthos growled "You`ll be skinned alive for this!"

"I doubt it shit face!" one of the men laughed spitting on Porthos "Besides, it certainly won`t be you who kills us!", at that point the men who`d been following d`Artagnan and Porthos reached them dismounting with grins on their faces.

"Gallegher`ll be pleased" one of them said looking d`Artagnan over "So`ll Rochefort"

"Rochefort" Porthos grunted shaking his head as d`Artagnan`s heart sank, "I should`a bloody known!"

"Shut `im up will yer?" one of the men snapped, the last thing Porthos saw was d`Artagnan`s pale frightened face before everything went black.

As soon as the butt of the Musket struck Porthos, knocking him unconscious, d`Artagnan`s struggles renued.

Viscious as an angered cat he clawed and kicked and bit at the men holding him, fighting like a feral animal rather than a human!, however he was grossly out numbered, and the men were able to over power him, pinning him to the ground by both his arms and legs leaving him unable to do anything but curse them and squirm helplessly.

His eyes went wide as he saw one of the men coming up to him with a Musket, for a second he thought he was about to be executed, however the Musket was turned round and with a single thrust it was slammed into his face braking d`Artagnan`s nose and splitting open his forehead sending a gush of blood streaming down his face as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Get his arms and legs bound and sling him on a horse" the Musket wielder snapped "We need to get to Paris, Rochefort and Milady will be waiting"

"What `bout this one?" one of the men asked kicking Porthos`s shoulder 

"String him up, leave him for the crows to have sport with!".

 

 

Rochefort was a sadist, but he was not a fool, he knew The Red Guards would be coming for Treville, to try and save him, and so had taken an alternate route back to Paris with Treville and Lemay, a longer way around, but it would mean they would avoid the Red Guards in doing so, he had ordered Gallegher to do the same when bringing d`Artagnan to The Bastille, unless of course they had to kill him there and then.

With his face feeling like it was on fire for the pain he was in, Treville`s cries of pain as he was forced to walk on his broken leg, were balm to Rochefort`s crooked soul.

Lemay was slung over a horse, having been knocked out after he had begged and pleaded once to often to be allowed to help Treville, to tend his wounds, begging for the men to show compassion, mercy!.

Having finally had enough of his whining Rochefort had brought his sword hilt down on the Doctors head rendering him unconscious and had him slung over a horse to be carried to The Bastille.

As strong a soldier as he was, Treville could not help but cry out in pain as he staggered along the road, the bones in his wounded leg grinding together agonisingly, make each step feel as if his leg were being shattered!.

Fear clawed at his heart, turning his stomach as he was forced on, fear from Armand, fear for Charles, for what Rochefort had planned for them.

Inside his womb his Pups stirred restlessly, as they both sensed their Oman`s termoil and were acting up in response.

Saddness brought tears to Treville`s eyes, would the two of them die inside him before they even got the chance to take their first breaths of life?, be destroyed before their lives even began?, would Charles`s unborn Pups suffer the same fate?, be killed with him?, would Trevilles whole family both living, and waiting to live, end burning on a pyre?.

Treville closed his eyes in vehement denial, refusing to shed tears in front of Rochefort.

If he was to die by this sadistic bastards hand, then God damn it, he would die with his dignity in tact!, he would go to his grave cursing Rochefort and declaring his love for his family, not begging and sniveling like a coward!. 

Rochefort may succeed in taking his life, but he would never succeed in destorying Trevilles spirit, nore that of his family.

 

Bernajoux and his men had ridden as hard as they could from Paris, pushing their horses almost to breaking point to find The Inseparables and The Queen.

However what they found on the road was a nightmare that would haunt each other them to the end of their days.

Just as ordered, Galleghers men had strung Porthos up, but not by his throat to strangle him to deal, oh no, they had been much more cruel than that.

Stripping the Musketeer down to his under wear, they had trust him up by his wrists, arms akimbo, and his whole body weight hanging from them.

In short, they had crucified him!.

"Holy Mary Mother of God!" one of the Red Guards whispered crossing himself in horror at the sight of Porthos

"Get him down from there" Bernajoux spat, taking off his hat, thoroughly expecting Porthos to be dead, and got the shock of his life as the large Musketeer groaned, lifting his bloody face as he was cut free and gently lowered to the ground.

"D`Art?, wheres.......d`Artagnan!?"

"D`Artagnan?" Bernajoux asked kneeling beside Porthos as one of the men tipped water into his mouth, letting him drink as much as he wanted and needed "Where is he?, do you know what happened to him?"

"No" Porthos whispered blinking owlishly at Bernajoux "Bastards knocked me out, must`a taken `im, `Thos and `Mis are at the Convent, protectin` the Queen", struggling against the desire to fall back into unconsciousness, Porthos shook his head, forcing himself to stay awake   
"Rochefort, he`s the one behind this!, Men were hired by him!"

"We know" Bernajoux said "Armands been excomunicated and arrested for treason!, The Kings gone hunting in Versaille!, Rochefort has Paris all to himself!, and Papal Legits by his side!"

"Mother fucker!" Porthos growled running a hand over his face "We got to get to Athos and Aramis, they can`t hold the Convent forever, and we need to get after d`Artagnan!"

"Rochefort will want him at The Bastille" one of Bernajoux`s men said "Must be takin` `im by another road, we did`nt pass `em on the way `ere"

"I think we should go to the Convent first" Bernajoux said "Aramis and Athos need our help, and we know where they are, d`Artagnan could be anywhere, and we hav`nt time to search"

"Armand would`nt want us to abandon his Pup sir" one of the said 

"Nore would he have us abadon the Queen" Bernajoux said "Rochefort`s a show man, he`ll want to make a specticle of Charles, Jean and Armand, we have time to play with there, but not for Athos and Aramis, so we go to them first, deal with the Mercenary soldiers and get back to Paris", helping Porthos to his feet, Bernajoux replaced his helm on his head   
"We ride for Convent with all speed", turning to Porthos who was swiftly pulling on his uniform that had been left on the ground minus his weapons of course   
"You feel fit enough to join us?" he asked.

Porthos bared his teeth and pulled one of Bernajoux`s pistols from his belt, "Jus` point me at `em!".


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville, d`Artagnan, and Lemay are brought to the Bastille, and Queen Anne makes ready for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic descriptions of torture, all of the instruments I`ve used in this were from the days of medieval torture, and all of them used along with others that were even worse.

Richelieu was in pain.

He knew his torments had only just begun, that Solderini was not even warmed up yet, let alone what Sistini and Rochefort had planed for him.

He knew that the tortures they would inflict upon him, would be far more inventive and agonising that the mere broken fingers, torn nails, and lashings of his back, he had already endured.

He thoroughly expected that he would be raked, have his limbs ripped from their sockets, stretched so much that the bones gave up under the pressure and broke, the tissues and sinews of his limbs would shread and tear, leaving him crippled and in agony.

Chances were he would also be put on The Weel, would have his already broken bones shattered, one by one, would likly die chocking to death on his own blood as his crushed rib cage shreaded his lungs.  
If he was lucky then one of his ribs would pierce his heart, killing him swiftly and with too much suffering.  
But he doubted that the sadist in Rochefort would allow for his end to be so swift, would be more likly to rig the torture of the weel so his arms legs and lower spine were shattered, leaving his torso intact so he could go on inflicting worse torments upon Richelieu`s broken body.

Strangely enough Richelieu did not fear this, did not fear the torture that he would endure at Rochefort`s hands.

Did not fear the horrific death that would be given to him when Rochefort finally tired of tormenting him.

What he did fear, what was eating away at his heart and soul like maggots on a corpse, was what awaited Charles and Jean.

Sistini was as twisted and heartless as Rochefort.

He was known for being one of the most brutal and vindictive of Priests in The Order, thoroughly enjoyed reducing his victims to nothing more than bloody lumps of flesh that hardly even resembled human beings anymore, before he finally had the mutilated bodies thrown on a pyre.

Richelieu had heard tales of Sistini`s tortures of Alpha females and Male Omegas, how he had raped the Omegas with red hot pokers, hammered nails through the Alphas knots, force fed them powdered glass, and measured how long it took for them to die as the glass sliced up their intestines from the inside out!.

There was one horrific tale of how he had found an Unclean couple, had forced the Alpha woman to watch as her Omega mate had been pinned down, her hips dislocated as her legs were ripped open, then Sistini had used a torture device known as The Pear of Anguish upon her.

A vile pear shaped device with four metal arms, that was inserted inside an oriface, and the arms slowly opened wide, doing irreprable internal damage to the victims bodies. 

The Alpha had been driven half mad with grief and horror as he mate had been torn apart inside and left to bleed to death.

A day later she had been raked within in inch of her life, and then finally hung by her feet with her broken hands behind her back, to be lashed to death.

Some said it had taken two thousand lashes before she had breathed her last!, that she had no flesh left on her body by the time Sistini was done!, others said he had even carried on whipping her corpse after she had died!, had not stopped until his arms finally gave up on him.

The Order had praised Sistini for his actions!, had exulted him for destroying the Enemies of God!.

Richelieu had spent fifteen minutes vomiting when the story had reached him, had been unable to sleep for weeks after, without nightmares. 

Knowing this, what Sistini was capable of, what he was likly to do to Charles and Jean terrified Richelieu.

All of the prayers he offered up to The Lord, To the Virgin Mary, were not for his own salvation, but for theirs.

He did`nt care what he would have done to him, so long as they lived, so long as they did not suffer under the hands of Sistini and Rochefort.

 

Bourbourne Les Eaux

 

Athos, and Aramis were holding fort in the cellar with The Queen and Mother Superior when Bernajoux and Porthos found them.

While Galleghers men were good, they had not been a match for two Musketeers, and then the added force of a Red Guards Squad and a very pissed off Musketeer!.

"Are you well your Majesty?" Bernajoux asked taking her hand to help her out of the cellar

"Quite well thankyou" she replied with a smile that faltered when she saw the worry on Bernajoux`s face, and the state Porthos was in, but was beat to asking what was going on by Athos voicing the question first.

"Rochefort" Porthos growled "Bastard set this whole thing up to frame Richelieu for treason!"

"What?" Anne gasped, her face turning pale "Rochefort?, why would he do that?"

"You mean beyond the fact he`s a lunatic?" Aramis snapped raking a hand through his hair 

"Theres worse" Bernajoux said "Armands been excomunicated by The Pope, and arrested!, he`s in the Bastille!"

"The Bastille!?, what about The King?, is he allowing this?" Athos cried 

"He`s in Versaille, hunting with his guests!, the Musketeer regiments with him!" Bernajoux said shaking his head "We`ve men going there, and heading for Chatillon but......" he broke off looking uncomfortably at Porthos.

"Wheres d`Artagnan?" Athos whispered "Is he in Paris?", he had felt only fear from his mate since the assassination attempt, still felt it now, but he did not feel d`Artagnan`s presence in the area, could not feel him close by.

"We were ambushed on the road" Porthos said "Bastards were waiting for us, they knocked me out and strung me up, must have taken d`Artagnan with them"

Athos staggered back as if he`d been punched, his face paling so much that for moment it seemed he was going to pass out!.

Bracing his hands on the wall behind him and drawing in several breaths he looked at Porthos and Bernajoux, his eyes wide with fear  
"Rochefort has him?"

"Proberly Jean too" Bernajoux said, his voice low and full of worry "Rochefort`s been in contact with Order Priests, Solderini and Sistini, they bought the Bull of excomunication, they`re helping him do this!"

"Oh my God!" Athos breathed his heart clenching and gut twisting in sickened terror 

"Edouard, what about him?" Aramis asked "Did they get him too?"

"We don`t know" Bernajoux replied helplessly "But since he was with Jean, it is likly"

Aramis made a sound in his throat like a wounded child, his hand reaching for the cross about his neck and clutching it tightly.

"I don`t understand!" Queen Anne said "Why would the Pope excomunicate the Cardinal?, what has d`Artagnan to do with this, and who is Jean?".

 

For a moment no one spoke, all of the men looked at each other unsure what to say, or do, if they told The Queen everything then they may be further condemning their friends and family, however, if they were to defeat Rochefort and save them, then they needed the monarchy on side.

With a sigh Bernajoux turned to Queen Anne, praying silently that he was making that right choice.

"Cardinal Richelieu is bonded to Captain Treville, Jean-Armand" he said watching Anne for her reaction, which was a widdening of her eyes and her mouth slipping open in shock, but not disgust, nore anger, giving him confidence to go on.

"They have been bonded for twenty years, conceived twin Pups at the in the Mating heat, an Omega Boy, Charles d`Artagnan, and an Alpha daughter Leonore, fifteen years ago The Order found where the Pups were hidden, killed Leonore and their Nurse, Charles managed to get away, and was raised by a farmer in Lupiac, both Armand and Jean thought he was dead too, until he turned up in Paris a few months ago, seeking vengence for his adoptive Fathers Murder".

 

Queen Anne could hardly believe her ears, could not believe that the stoic, battle hardened Musketeer Captain was in fact an Omega in hiding, had born Pups, and was bonded to Richelieu of all Alphas!.

She could scarce believe that Richelieu, the man she had always thought of as cold and unfeeling, was in fact bonded, and had been keeping his mate hidden all these years, had a family!, had lost a Pup in the most horrific of circumstances.

Thoughts of her own miscarried child filled her head, she had wept an ocean of tears for that lost baby, had felt as if God had deserted her, leaving her to suffer in such cruelty.

How Richelieu and Treville had found the strength to fight on, to survive their daughters murder she could not imagine.

"There is more your Majesty" Athos said his face shadowed with worry, "Both d`Artagnan and Treville are with Pups, Treville is to have Twins by Richelieu and d`Artagnan is expecting triplets by me!"

Once again Anne felt as if a feather would knock her over!, Treville pregnant?, she could not picture it, and by the Cardinal!?.

Were it not for the sincerity in the voices of the men before her, the genuine fright on their faces then she would have thought this whole thing a joke.

But the true fear she saw in their eyes told her it was very far from a joke, her earlier resolve after hearing what Brother Rene/Daniel had suffered came back into her heart and mind, turning her pretty face resolute and determind.

"Then we shall march on the Bastille and set our captive friends free!" she stated as imperious as an Queen could be "In My husbands absence at court I am Regent of France, and shall take control of his armies until he returns!, and with those armies I shall lay waste to The Bastille and crush Rochefort as one crushes an insect!".

 

Bastille

Making Treville walk had slowed the pace of Rochefort`s party considerably, so by the time he rode into the Bastille with Treville and Lemay, d`Artagnan was being brought in aswell.

Conscious again, the pregnant Omega was putting up a considerable fight against his capturers, kicking and screaming out obscenities which only increased when he saw his Oman and Lemay.

"Get the three of them inside" Rochefort snapped at his men, placing a hand over his wounded face where his ruined eye was throbbing mercilessly  
"I`ll kill you for this Rochefort!" d`Artagnan snarled as he saw Treville stagger and fall to his knee, only to be kicked and shoved to get back onto his feet "You are a dead man you hear me?, you are dead!".

 

Richelieu was slumped in his chains, until the cries of d`Artagnan came to his ears, straightening up, he pulled on the irons, stepping forward as far as he could go, as the door to the cell was opened and d`Artagnan, Treville, and Lemay were brought in.

"Aphan!" d`Artagnan cried surging forward to try and get to him, but was restrained by the men holding him, and dragged to another set of chains, were he was chained up, as were Treville and Lemay.

"You bastards!" Treville spat at Rochefort, his heart lurching as the sight of his abused Alpha, his mangled hands hanging limp in the manacles, his back and torso a livid mass of bloody weels where he had been flogged.

"Oh don`t fret over him Captain" Rochefort chuckled without mirth "The fun has hardly started yet!"

"Rochefort, let them go" Richelieu said hardly able to bear the sight of Treville wounded and chained up before him, at this mad mans mercy   
"This is between you and me alone, they have no part in this"

"But you care for them" Rochefort drawled an ugly smile stretching over his face "They are your weakness", going over to d`Artagnan he snatched a handful of his hair tipping his head back so hard that d`Artagnan let out a yelp of pain.

"Such a pretty face" Rochefort whispered stroking a gloved hand down d`Artagnan`s cheek "Fairer than many women I think"

"Rochefort" Treville whispered his stomach churning and eyes going over to where the two Priests were at a brazier heating something in the flames "Please leave him alone"

"Shut up or I`ll remove your tongue!" Rochefort snapped glowering at the Captain "I might anyway, I still owe you for this!", he gestured to his face and mutilated eye   
"Makes an improvement!" Treville spat   
"Then maybe this will improve your Pups face aswell!" Rochefort said.

Looking over to the Priests who removed a red hot crucifix from the brazier Rochefort let go of d`Artagnan and stepped away, going over to Treville and hauling him up onto his feet, ignoring the cry of pain he gaze as his broken leg was forced to bare his weight again.

Seizing hold of Treville`s head he made sure that he was watching every moment as Solderini took hold of d`Artagnan`s head turning it torwards Richelieu so his left cheek was bared   
"Watch this Captain, watch what we do to your filthy spawn!" Rochefort hissed into Treville`s ear delighting in the tremours running through Treville`s body and stiffled sobs that were trying to brake free from his lips.

But all the more pleasurable for him was the look of horror on Richelieu`s face,   
"Luca don`t!" Richelieu whispered looking at the elder of the two Priests "Please don`t do this!", he knew that begging was pointless, that Sistini would not heed him, but his instinct to do whatever it took to protect his Pups made him try never the less.

"Mark that which is unclean, brand their flesh to show them for what they are" Sistini recited, repeating the words from the original Papal Bull written six hundred years before,   
"Let them fell the wrath of The Lord as his Holy Cross touches their flesh, before they meet the fires of Hell!".

Closing his eyes tight, d`Artagnan clamped down on his jaw to try and keep from screaming, but as the cross seared deeply into the tender flesh of his cheek he was unable to keep from letting loose a scream of pain!.

The sickening stench of burning flesh filled the small room, Richelieu and Treville`s shouts and curses rose above d`Artagnan`s screams as Sistini ripped the cross away from d`Artagnan`s face, placing it back into the brazier.

Tears flowing d`Artagnan`s face, stinging painfully at the livid burn on his cheek, his whole face felt like it was on fire!, his left eye felt like it might explode!, the pain was`nt lessening or easing after Sistini pulled the cross away, instead it continued to burn and throb, his tears only making the pain worse as the salt stung the damaged flesh.

"You bastards!, you sick demented whoresons!" Lemay screamed, pulling on his chains and kicking out with his feet "You`ll burn in hell for this!, it`s you that God will condem!, you who will be damned!"

"I doubt that" Solderini said a horrific smile on his face, that Lemay had the sense to pale at, and he had good reason too, for the horrors had scarcely begun.

Niether Lemay nore Treville suffered the cross on the face as d`Artagnan did, but that did not mean that they did not suffer, for Solderini and Sistini had more instuments of torture to play with.

The first they used was the horror of The Lead Sprinkler.

A device that looked rather like a babies rattle, that was filled with either molten metals or boiling water, or tar, then the contense sprinkled upon the victims body.

The Inquisition often used this, filling it with molten silver and dripping it into the victims eyes earing them agony, blindness, and eventual death.

One by one, d`Artagnan, Lemay, and Treville were stripped naked, and laid out on the floor of the cell, held down by Rochefort`s men as tar was dripped slowly down across their torso`s, abdomens and thighs.

Valient as each of the Omega`s were, none of them could keep from screaming in pain as the molten tar seared their flesh, scolding and burning them without mercy.

Richelieu`s cries of horror mingled with their howls of pain, he was unable to look away unable to do anything but cry out, as Sistini had rigged a Heretic Fork upon him.

A cruel device that was locked about the victims throat, with a length of metal ending in razor sharp metal prongs on each end, one was placed beneath the chin, and the other on the sternum, so that if the victim moved wrong, slumped forward, fell asleep, they would impale themselves upon the prongs.

The Spanish Tickler came after the Lead Sprinkler, another favourite of The Inquisition.

The device appeared to be a farmers fork at first glance, but on closer inspection it had much sharper prongs, razor sharp in fact, that were used to slice through the victims flesh, all the way down to the bone, sparing no muscles or lingerment as it did so.

Since they wanted the Omegas to live, and no bleed to death, Sistini made sure to keep the cuts shallow, but made sure that all three Omegas were left in agony, and from their shoulders to their ankles they were cut, burned, torn, and bleeding.

Tears were running down Richelieu`s face, his head held stiff to keep from impaling himself, vomit staining his chin and down his front as he had lost his stomach at the sight of his Mate and Pup being tortured right in front of him.

Rochefort was not only a sadist, but intelligent, as were Sistini and Solderini, the three of them had not bothered to touch him, not bothered to inflict anything physical on him because they knew that the worst most horrific torture he could endure, was to be forced to watch the suffering of those he loved most in all the world.

Smirking coldly Rochefort stepped up to Richelieu and looking him in the eye   
"Now you too know what it is to suffer" he whispered pressing close to Richelieu so close his breath was on Richelieu`s skin   
"Their suffering will be long over by this tome tomorrow, but yours will have hardly begun, think about that"


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville, d`Artagnan, and Lemay are led to their execution, while the Red Guards, Musketeers, and City Guards join forces to set them all free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Mum had her surgery this morning, and is doing alright, groggy and tired, but okay.

Bastille

 

The small cell stank of blood, urine, and vomit.

The three brutalized Omegas were slumped on the ground, still in chains, their bodies a mass of burns and cuts, that were still slowly seeping blood.

Richelieu wanted to scream, wanted to rip himself free of the chains holding him and tear Rochefort and the Priests apart!.

Seeing Treville, and d`Artagnan tortured in front of him, hearing their agonised screams would haunt him until the day he took his last breath.

No torture could have been crueler than to have forced him to watch this, to have him powerless to prevent the mutilation and degredation of his Pup and Mate.

The only thing he could be thankful for was the fact that Sistini and Solderini had wanted to keep the Omegas alive, and so had restrained themselves from doing far worse to than they had.

As they had begun to the torture Richelieu had been in terror of them inflicting The Pear of Anguish upon them, or The Breast Ripper, two favourites for use on Unclean Omegas.

Richelieu knew he would have gone mad if he`d been forced to watch those horrific devices used on Treville and d`Artagnan.

His heart gave a lurch of guilt as he looked at the broken body of Lemay, scolding himself for the fact he had not cared more for the innocent Doctor aswell. 

Lemay had not deserved this anymore than d`Artagnan and Treville, and certainly did not deserve any less of Richelieu`s sorrow and guilt for what had been done to him.

"Armand" Treville rasped, his voice all but destroyed from screaming in pain, and throat dry, needing water desperately.

"Armand this is not your fault" Treville said horsely "Please do not blame yourself for this"

"I should have done better" Richelieu whispered with difficulty, the fork scraping beneath his chin "I should have protected you more"

"No!" Treville cried, sounding close to tears, "No Armand, you have done all humanly possible, you have been the best of Mates, the best of Alphas, you have made me happier in the last twenty years than I ever thought possible, shown me love that I never thought existed outside of fairy tales".

Across the darkened cell, Trevilles tear stained face shone, illuminated by the moonlight shining in from the high barred window   
"I love you Armand, and even if I die tomorrow on a pyre, I will never regret the life I have had with you, nore the fruits born of that love", pointedly he looked at d`Artagnan who gave his parents a weak smile, the cross on his cheek standing out livid against the paller of his skin.

"I never thought I`d find the two of you again" d`Artagnan whispered "Thought I`d spend my whole life alone, that I would never find a mate, or happiness, but I did, I found my family, and nothing, no amount of pain or torture that The Order can devise will make me want to change what we`ve shared in the last few months"

"Nore would I wish to change the path my life has taken" Lemay said his voice broken from hours of sobbing   
"I may die tomorrow, but I shall die knowing that I have had love, true love, that I found my soul mate and at least for a while we were together, that is more than many ever get in life, and I will always be thankful for it"

Richelieu was moved by the words, by the fact the Omegas did not blame him, that the time they had, had together was still precious to them and that they were proud of what they had shared.

But it could not reconsile the fact that he had failed, that he had lost the battle against The Order, against Rochefort, and those he loved the most would pay the price.

"I don`t want you to die" he whispered looking at Treville, who gave a weak smile that spoke volumes "I can`t be without you, I can not live in world that does not have you in it"

"Everyone dies Aphan" d`Artagnan whispered "It`s not a matter of if, but how and when, Pe`re always said to make the most of what time we have, and to treasure it, so when that day comes, we will know we lived life to the full"

"it`s still not enough" Richelieu said, his voice so quite, so choked with tears that he could hardly speak, "I`m not ready, I`ll never be ready", and there was truth in that, Richelieu knew that he would go mad from the death of mate, that his mind would be as broken as his heart when the other half of his soul was taken from him.

Athos too would likly suffer the same fate, be driven into insanity from the grief, that would eventually kill them. 

Rochefort was a fool to think that he would be able to further torment Richelieu after killing Treville.  
For the moment that Treville breathed his last, Richelieu would die aswell.

Not in body, not for some time, but in mind, in spirit, all that made him who he was would be lost to the same pyre that took his mate from his side.

Only an empty shell would remain, broken and wasting as his fractured soul sourt to reunite itself with it`s other half.

Whether it took days, weeks, or months, Richelieu would die, would wither away becoming weaker and sicker as his body became unable to take food and drink, until finally his body gave up on life and his soul was set free to rejoin his mate once more.

"We should pray" Lemay whispered "Pray for our souls, the last rites?"

Richelieu almost laughed at this, he`d heard many a final confession, given the last rites to many people, and now, when it was his own Mate, his own Pup who were in need of the salvation he was no longer entitled to grant it.

"I am no longer Cardinal" Richelieu said "I can not grant absalution, nore administer Holy Comunion"

"You are more a Man of God than The Pope will ever be" Treville stated "You have more right to administer absalution than he ever shall!"

Would it hurt to give a final prayer?, to pray to God to the Virgin one last time?, old habbits die hard, and Richelieu found himself clear his throat as a familiar calm came over him in reciting the Lords Prayer.

"Our Father   
Who art in heavon  
Hallowed be thy name  
Thy kingdom come  
Thy will be done  
On earth as it is in Heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread  
Forgive us our tresspasses  
As we forgive those who tresspass against us.  
Lead us not into temptation  
But deliver us from evil  
For thine is the Kingdom, the power, the glory  
Amen."

Unable to cross themselves thanks to their chained arms, they went on into the next prayer without the blessing.

"Hail Mary full of Grace  
The Lord is with thee  
Blessed art thou among bearers   
Blessed is the fruit of thy womb  
Jesus Christ.

Holy Mary Mother of God  
Pray for us sinners   
Now and at the hour of our death  
Amen".

 

Paris

If the Musketeers and Red Guards had worried that Queen Anne would struggle with the long hard ride from Bourbourne les Eaux, then they had been wrong to do so, for The Queen rode along side them without a single complaint. 

In fact she rode like a Queen militant, with her back ram rod straight, head up, and face proud.

A decendant of Isabella of Castille, she came from a line of powerful women, who had fought for their throne.

What Isabella would have said about her progeny riding out in the defence of those the Church called Heretics, Anne did not dare to think, doubted very much that the fanatical Catholic Queen would have supported this cause.

But Anne was as resolute her decision to fight for Reformation, as Isabella had been to rid Spain of The Moores, and Jews. 

Besides the far to pale face of Athos who was riding beside her, reminded her well of what she was fighting for.

Athos could feel the pain that d`Artagnan was in, the pain his beloved mate had tried to shield from him, tried to keep to himself, but had been unable to as it had become excruciating.

A thousand images of brutal torture ran through Athos`s mind, as he imagined what might be being done to d`Artagnan.

Horrific thoughts of his mate upon The Rack being pulled limb from limb, of being set upon The Weel and having every bone in his body shattered, or even more gruesome, The Judus Cradle, or The Spanish Donkey. 

The very notion of d`Artagnan being set upon one of these despicable devices was enough to make Athos sick to his stomach.

He had seen one poor soul upon a Judas Cradle while in Spain on a Mission.

The poor man had lived for three days before the internal damage, and infection had taken his life. 

Athos would rather be bound to wild horses and torn apart than see his beloved Mate suffer such cruelty. 

It was only the fact that d`Artagnan`s pain was continued that Athos was able to keep going, for if his pain was continued, then he was alive, and if he was alive, then one way or another, Athos would find a way to save him. 

 

Having not stopped since they left The Convent, the small party rode into Paris just as dawn was breaking, the sun just starting to peak out in the horizen, streaking the sky blood red and amber.

Bernajoux lead the way, heading for the Palais des Cardinal, where Jussac was waiting, along with Boisrenard, Cahusac, and Constance, who was dressed in a borrowed Red Guard uniform.

Des Essart was also present, along with his Lieutenants, having readily allied with Jussac to free Treville from Rochefort`s clutches, while he was only a distant cousin of Treville, he was very fond of him, and was not about to let him be butchered by a Mad Man and two deranged Priests!.

"Captain Jussac, Captain Des Essart" The Queen greeted as everyone bowed, or in Constances`s case, curtsied before her   
"What news?, what plan of attack have you made?".

Jussac shot Bernajoux a startled look, the Lieutenant shrugged his shoulders as if to say "Don`t look at me!",  
"Her Majesty is to lead The Armies in King Louis`s absence from Court" Athos said, under other circumstances he would have laughed at the incredulas look on Jussac`s face, and the open mouthed admiration Des Essart was giving The Queen.

"That is a very noble decision Your Majesty" Jussac said as politely and diplomatically as he could "But I do not think that it is wise for you to put yourself in such danger, nore would His Majesty aprove such a decision"

Anne turned an imperious look on him, her chin raised and eyes filled with determination  
"I assure you Captain, that I am more than capable of leading My Lords armies, and that I intend to do so"  
"We could not garentee your safety Majesty!" Des Essart protested "Rochefort has two hundred Men in his service, and has suborned another hundred and fifty from The City Guard and The Palace Guards!"  
"Ungrateful wretches that they are!" Cahusac spat bitterly  
"While the combined forces of The City Guards and Red Guards may be enough to over whelm his forces, we are to be marching on The Bastille, the strongest fortress in Paris" Jussac said "We could not take you with us as we storm the fortress".

As Anne opened her mouth to protest Aramis spoke up halting an argument before it had the chance to happen   
"It would be best if your Majesty goes to The Louvre with a contingent of Red Guard and City Guard, make the Palace ready for defence against Rochefort, and holds The Throne safe"  
"Aye!" Porthos quickly agreed "We`ll need a place to go to regroup after we`ve rescued our friends, and a place to hold up until The King returns"  
"Perhaps Madame Bonacieux could join you?" Athos offered "As your personal body guard, she was trained by d`Artagnan, and can handle a pistol and sword as well as any Man"  
"Packs a damn good kick an`all!" Jussac muttered shifting his still sore leg!.

Constance blushed as The Queen turned her attention upon her, "It is a Noble charge you give me Gentlemen" she said knowing that it was partly to keep her out of harms way, aswell as to secure The Palace, but was gracious enough and wise enough to see the sense of this,  
"Very well, if Madame Bonacieux shall be by my side, I shall carry out this duty and await you at The Louvre"

"I will be honoured Majesty" Constance whispered, her cheeks flaming as red as her hair!

"Have physicians ready aswell" Aramis said "We`ll likly need them"

"We also need to get moving" Boisrenard said, his hand discreetly held in Cahusacs hand, hidden by their cloaks, "Jean, Charles, and Lemay are to be executed at Nine this morning, set upon the pyre as Unclean Omegas"

"What?" Anne gasped "I thought you said d`Artagnan and Treville were pregnant?"

"They are" Athos growled, his hands curling into fists "But while the law states that a pregnant woman may not be put to death, The Order does not adhere to the law when dealing with Pupped Unclean Omegas"

"Bastards!" Anne cursed, shocking everyone by her use of a profanity   
"I`ll see them burning on a Pyre for even considering murdering unborn Pups!"

"That`d just make martyrs out of them" Constance said shaking her head "Why give them such honour?, they do not deserve it", she then turned crimson once more on realizing she had contradicted her Queen!,

"Perhaps your right" Anne said nodding her head "However, if they die when you are rescuing our friends, I will not hold anyone acountable".

"Right then" Porthos said clapping his hands together "How are we going to break into The Bastille?".

 

Bastille

 

Rochefort was a show man, he liked to make a scene about everything, liked the song and dance too much for subtlty.

It was not enough for him, to have tormented Richelieu with the sight of his mate and Pup being tortured, to be locked up in a cell, with a Heretic fork digging into his flesh and body aching from his own torture.

No, he wanted more, he wanted to damn Richelieu utterly and completely, wanted him to know the full extent of degradation and misery.

As Treville, d`Artagnan, and Lemay were dragged from the cell, he had Richelieu brought down with them, dragged down to be forced into a wooden chair before the great Pyre, where he was bound, his head in such a position by the heretic fork that he would be forced to watch every horrific moment of the burning.

Treville could`nt walk, the damage to his leg was too much for him to put weight on it, the swelling and bruising having made the limb twice itself normal size and rendered it useless.

Despite their own pain, d`Artagnan and Lemay shoulder`s Treville`s weight, helping him limp over the filthy cobbles to the pyre.

All three of them were stark naked their flesh covered in livid burns and vicious lacerations, many of which started to bleed anew with their motion.

The Bastille Guards and those Rochefort had bought jeered and spat at the three Omegas, throwing filth at them, spitting in their faces, and shoving at them as they walked slowly past.

Silent tears were flowing down d`Artagnan`s cheeks as he was taken up and bound to the stake, Treville beside him, and Lemay after him, swallowing hard he looked over to his ashen faced Oman his whole body shaking like a leaf   
"I`m scared" at one time the addmitance would have made him furious with himself, but right now he could not find it in himself to care  
"Be strong my darling" Treville said tears in his own eyes "Try and breath in as much smoke as you can, it`ll take you under faster that way", nodding his head d`Artagnan closed his eyes tight, biting down on his bottom lip, picturing a happy image in his mind of himself and Athos, somewhere in the country, having a pic-nic in a field in the height of summer, their Pups running and playing about them as they lay on a blanket, arms about each other, trading kissess until their brood leaped on them demanding attention.

Treville looked at Richelieu, offering him a small smile, his eyes speaking all the words he could no longer manage to say, his expression conveying the deep undying love he felt for his mate, that he would continue to feel even as his soul departed this life.

Lemay shook, fear of the flames filling him with terror, that only grew worse as the guards stepped forward with the torches as Solderini and Sistini`s comand.

Turning his face upward he closed his eyes and began to pray   
"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want, He maketh me to lie down in green pastures he leadeth me beside the still waters.  
He restoreth my soul he leadeth me down the path of rightousness in his names sake.  
Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.  
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies  
thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.   
Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life  
and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever".

"And so shall all that is Unclean and Unwholesome be put to death" Sistini intoned as the torches were placed into the kindling   
"From the flames of the Pit of Damnation they came, and into it`s hellfires shall they return, In the name of The Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit Amen", he made the sign of the cross before the three condemned Omegas settling back to watch them burn, just as the gates to the Bastille were blown apart.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochefort`s plans are scuppered, as d`Artagnan, Treville, Lemay and Richelieu are rescued from The Bastille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for everyone who asked about my Mum and sent heir good wishes, she is doing well and should be home on Saturday.

Subtlty and subterfuge were not going to work this time, they were not going to be able to break into the Bastille in disguise or under some false reason for being there.

An out right assult was the only way they had to get inside the fortress, and needed to cause as much destruction, and mayhem as possible to distract the guards.

The best way to do this, was Gun Powder.

One of The Cardinal`s multipul carriages was put to good use, as it was packed full to the brim with barrels of gun powder.  
Jussac himself ignited the fuse, while Athos, Aramis, Porthos, Bernajoux, and Boisrenard sent the carriage on its way, rolling down the slope to the front gates of The Bastille.

The Guards outside the prison gates proved how useless they were, by simply running for cover as soon as they saw the flaming carriage coming towards them!.

As soon as it made impact with the gates, the whole carriage exploded, destroying the gates, and blasting debris into the Bastille with a deafening roar!.

Before the Guards had a chance to pull themselves together following the explosion, the combined forces of Musketeers, Red Guards, and City Guards charged, bursting into the Bastille courtyard with weapons drawn and setting upon the stunned, prostate, and injured guards!.

Rochefort himself was catapulted forward by the blast, along with Solderini and Sistini.

Solderini however did not far aswell as the other two, who after a few moments of being too stunned to move, shakily pushed themselves up, coughing and shaking their heads.

Solderini however, had landed badly, going face first into the pyre, the sharp edged stick had offered him no soft landing, and had instead impaled him through the face, one of the sticks going through his eye and into his brain, killing him outright.

With an angered cry, Rochefort draw his sword, turning to face the attackers, not caring one bit about Solderini, or Sistini who had knelt by the mutilated corpse to deliver the last rites!.

Rochefort was met by Athos`s sword, the enraged Alpha visciously attacking him, with his teeth bared and eyes burning as hot as coals with fury!.

"Come to rescue your whore have you?" Rochefort sneered parrying the thrusts, and moving out of the way of Athos`s skilled moves,   
"He must be good in the sack if you think he`s worth dying for!".

"You`re the one who`ll die Rochefort" Athos snarled, swinging round he twisted himself a dealt Rochefort a deep slash across his cheek slicing all the way through the flesh to the bone beneath!, and dragging the blade down to his mouth, leaving a gaping wound on Rochefort already damaged face!  
"And thats just for a start!" Athos yelled as Rochefort staggered back clutching at his face in pain and anger at being further disfigured!.

However before he could make another lunge at Athos a second explosion rocked the Bastille, followed by a third and forth!.

The forces left outside the walls had planted gun powder at all four out walls, to achieve maximum damage to the fortress and keep the guards too busy to form any decent resitance!.

The force of the explosions knocked everyone off their feet for a moment, and Athos found himself flung face down, his sword rolling out of his hand!.

Quick as a snake in the grass Rochefort took the opotunity to strike, lunging forward from his prostate position, his maine gauche raised only to be left howling in pain as a bullet ripped across his back, tearing open his flesh as it went!.

Glancing behind him Athos nodded a thankyou at Aramis, who had fired the shot, getting back onto his feet, Athos grabbed his sword and ran to the Pyre, where Red Guards were beating at the flames and tearing back kindeling.

Jussac had Richelieu freed from the chair he`d been bound to and removed the Heretic fork from his throat, and was having to forcably restrain Richelieu from leaping onto the pyre himself to get after his family!.

Coughing and spluttering, her gown torn, and face covered in soot, with a bloody nose, and cut on her forehead, Milady de Winter staggered out of the debris of the Bastille. 

Unsteady on her feet she used the wall to ease herself along, not about to stay and see who won the fight, rather more keen on cutting her losses and escaping with her life.

However fate or rather Cahusac had other plans when he spotted the snake in the grass!.

"Oh no you don`t!" he snarled dispatching his oponant and running across the courtyard, grabbing hold of Milady`s left wrist he twisted it painfully and sent her tumbling to the ground admid broken rock and bodies. 

Before she had a chance to regain her senses Cahusac`s fist smashed into her face, breaking her nose and knocking out a front tooth!.

Dragging her to her feet by wrist, Cahusac spun her round, grabbed her other arm locking them both behind her back to restrain her   
"I would kill you myself for what you`ve done" he hissed into her ear "But I`ve got to tell you, Milady, you`re just not worth it!".

Meanwhile Aramis, Athos, and Boisrenard were upon the pyre freeing Treville, d`Artagnan and Lemay from the stakes, and wrapping their cloaks about them to give them some dignity and hide their modesty.

"Jean! Jean!" Richelieu bellowed almost ripping his arms out of their sockets to get to his mate as Boisrenard carried the wounded Captain down from the stake, despite his broken hands, Richelieu cupped Treville`s face, kissing him for all he was worth as tears ran freely down his cheeks.

Aramis and Lemay were in a similar condition, niether able to form words as they sobbed tears of relief, clinging to each other as Aramis carried Lemay like a bride down from pyre.

Athos too had d`Artagnan in his arms, the Omega wrapped tightly against him, his face pressed into the crook of Athos`s neck, breathing in the scent of his alpha, as Athos kissed his head and babbled nonsense in his over whelming relief to have his mate back in his arms.

"Time to go!" Porthos yelled as he dispatched Rochefort`s Captain, and pulled his sword back out of the mans chest 

"Fall back!" Jussac bellowed "Fall back!", at once the units disengaged, heading back out of the Bastille, covering the retreat of the wounded, and of course Athos, Aramis, and Boisrenard who were carrying the three injured Omegas, with Richelieu right beside them.

"This is`nt over Armand!" Rochefort screamed hysterically, his face a grotesque mask of blood and hatred "You`ll burn yet!, I swear it!"

"Not by your hand Rochefort!" Richelieu called back as he was helped onto a horse by Jussac who mounted behind him, taking the reigns "But you are right, it is`nt over yet, it won`t be over until you`re corpse is swinging from the gallows!".

 

Louvre

 

Queen Anne and not been idle in the least, with the aid of Captain Des Essart, Red Guards and City Guards, she had taken control of The Louvre, any Rochefort or Order loyalists had been rounded up and locked up out of the way to be dealt with later.

The Ladies and elder Nobles who had not gone hunting with The King, and were not capable of taking up arms, had been bundled into the centre of the palace for their own safety, as The Red Guards, Loyal Palace Guards and City Guards took up position about The Louvre, even smashing priceless windows in the rooms on the upper levels to gain vantage points for shooting!.

Queen Anne had also set up an emergency war council room in the Libary, where she was coordinating with Des Essart.

Despite their injuries Treville and Richelieu both insisted on going to see Her Majesty straight away!, refusing to simply be put abed in the guest rooms that had been turned into sick rooms for the present, with two of the Kings Physicians Doctor Faveroux and Doctor Marcel to attend the wounded.

While d`Artagnan and Lemay were taken straight up to the chambers, Aramis, and Athos with them, Richelieu walked, with as much dignity as one could when dressed in filthy under pants, and covered in wounds, blood, vomit, and prison filth.

Treville was no better, and could not walk on his broken leg, having to rely on Boisrenard to carry him since with his broken hands Richelieu was unable to assist, despite his arguments to contrary!.

"His Eminence Cardinal Richelieu, and Captain de Treville" Jussac anounced as they entered the libary, startling Anne and Des Essart aswell as everyone else present.

"Your Majesty" Richelieu began starting to bow but was halted by Anne holding up a hand 

"You should not be here in this state Cardinal!, nor you Captain!" she said sounding like a Mother scolding a wayward child "You both need urgent medical attention!"

"You Majesty it is our duty..." Treville began but was also cut off by The Queen 

"Your only duty Captain, is to go and rest and recover your strength!" Anne stated firmly "Jussac, Boisrenard, make sure they get to the sick room and stay there until the physician says they are fit to leave!"

"yes Majesty!". both Red Guards looked far to smug and pleased with themselves about this!, and Richelieu`s usual death glare had no effect on them, niether did Treville`s glower, leaving them both succumbing to the orders of The Queen, and allowed themselves to be taken away to the sick room whether they liked it or not!.

 

Aramis insisted on treated Lemay`s injuries himself.

He had much experiance in treated battles wounds, and had spent many hours discussing treatments and techniques with Lemay that he felt confident in his abilities to treat his mate.   
Though more than that, he wanted to be the one to care for Lemay.

Gently, and with the up most tenderness, he washed the blood, smuts, sweat, and filth from Lemay`s body, wincing every time Lemay drew in his breath sharply at a carless touch of a cut or burn.

As carefully and gently as he could, he used a heated pallet knife to pick the hardened tar from Lemay`s flesh, using the acidity of lemon juice to soften the tar, and in the worst areas, hot pokers held near the tar to warm it again and make it easier to lift.

Many of the burns and lascerations would scar, several of the lascerations, the deepest ones needed to be stitched to close them properly, while the others had closed on their own and mearly needed cleaning to prevent infection, and then binding in fresh bandages.

When Aramis was done, he gently eased a night shift over Lemay`s head, and tucked him into bed stroking his hair back from his forehead and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I don`t know what I would have done had I lost you" he whispered with tears shining in his impossibly dark brown eyes  
"If they had taken you....." he broke off unable to finish saying the words, his voice breaking at the thought of the death of his Mate to be,  
"Hush beloved" Lemay soothed reaching out to cup Aramis`s cheek "I am here, and I am safe, and we are together once more".

Aramis turned so sharply that Lemay jumped a little as his hand was taken in the Alphas hands and brought to his lips to be kissed passionately.

His heart half broke when he felt Aramis`s tears falling down onto his hand "Mis" he whispered reaching out with his free hand to stroke Aramis`s soft hair making the Alpha look up with a tear streaked face.

"I failed you" he said taking a deep shuddering breath "I failed you as I failed Daniel!, as I fail everyone I love"

"No no!" Lemay cried ignoring the pain in his body to sit up and pull Aramis into his arms "You were not to blame for Daniel, you were not to blame for this!, you are a good Man Aramis, you are loyal, loving, and Noble, and I thank God everyday for bringing us together" 

Aramis clung to Lemay, his tears dampening the thin linen of his night shift as he pressed his face into the gentle softness of Lemay`s breasts, breathing in his scent, the scent of cherry blossom, and warm summer evenings spent sitting outside drinking wine. 

The heady comforting scent calmed Aramis`s emotions, and after a while his tears dried and he was able to lift his head and wipe his cheeks giving Lemay a ruefull smile   
"It should be me comforting you!" he chuckled   
"No love, we comfort each other" Lemay corrected using his thumbs to dry Aramis`s cheeks smiling as the Alpha turned to kiss his palm.

Later, if there was a later, when they had time, Aramis would tell Lemay of his finding Daniel again, tell him of how Daniel had found himself his vocation in service to God, how inspite of all that had been done to him by The Order, he was content and happy in the convent as Brother Rene.

But for now they had only a brief time to hold each other, to be thankful that they had each other here and now.

 

Athos paced back and forth as Dr Faveroux treated d`Artagnan`s wounds, using the same methods as Aramis had on Lemay, taking great care in his treatment as Athos repeatedly growled under his breath, his eyes boring into the poor mans back as he tried to work!. 

He was more thankful to take his leave to go and treat Richelieu, who had opted, in fact he had insisted on waiting to have his own injuries treated while Treville was tended to by Marcel.

Sitting down on the bed Athos gave d`Artagnan a gentle smile, reaching out to cup his cheek only to have him flinch away from him tugging his hair down to cover his scarred cheek.

"Don`t do that" Athos said "Don`t hide from me, never hide from me"  
d`Artagnan gave him a haunted look, his dark eyes shadowed by more than fatigue.   
"You are still beautiful" Athos said "You will always be beautiful"  
"Even like this?" d`Artagnan whispered gesturing to his face and the rest of his body "Burned, cut, torn up, garenteed to scar?"  
"Yes!" Athos said with a deep fiercness in his voice and passion in his eyes, "It is only skin, just skin, and I did not fall in love with your flesh, but with your heart, your soul, with YOU!, not the fleshy shell over your bones".

Gently Athos reached forward and brushed the hair back from d`Artagnan`s face letting his thumb gently stroke about the burn on his cheek.   
He would not say that he did not hate the mark, because he did, he hated that his Mate had suffered so much, that anyone had dared to harm him like this, but he did not flinch from the mark, nore did it disgust him or make d`Artagnan any less precious in his heart.

Laying his free hand over d`Artagnan`s belly where he felt the triplets stir, letting them know that they were whole and well he smiled brighter, encouraged by a similar smile spreading over d`Artagnan`s face.

There was much they needed to say to each other, much they needed to do, but there was too little time, Rochefort had yet to be defeated, they had won one battle, yet the war was yet to be won, and both knew that they must wait until they were truly safe, before they could open their hearts completely to each other.

 

Treville and Richelieu shared a bed, while it chaffed them, niether were fit to rise up and meet Rochefort, but were able to comfort, and take comfort from each other.

Treville cared nothing for added scars he would bear on his body, he`d been bonded long enough to know that Richelieu would never turn from him, knew that his mates love went far beyond any such things, just as he would not be put off by the scars that Richelieu would bear from his lashings.

What tormented Treville the most were the injuries to Richelieu`s long slender hands.

Like his leg, they had been set and bound, and now Treville held the broken appendeges in his lap, before his round belly, when the twins restlessly kicked and squirmed.

"I never want to go through anything like that again" Richelieu whispered, not meaning his own torture, but the torture of watching Treville, Lemay, and d`Artagnan abused before his eyes.

"I can not, will not ever allow such a thing to happen again" he said looking at Treville with tired, haunted eyes   
"I thought.........I really thought..."  
"It did`nt happen" Treville said cutting Richelieu off from his words and hushing him with gentle kissess "And even if it had, I would have died proud, proud to be your Mate, and the bearer of our Pups".

Richelieu closed his eyes shaking his head, "I would not survive without you my love" he said opening them again and looking at him   
"I could not be in this world without you"  
"Nore I you" Treville admitted curled closer to Richelieu nuzzeling their faces together closing his eyes to savour this moment of peace together.

However the moment did not last, for all to soon Porthos was knocking on the door, and coming in panting from running up the stairs,  
"Rochefort`s forces are amassing outside" he said "It`s time to end this for good".


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle Commences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late un date, the hospital decided to discharge my Mother yesterday afternoon, and I spent the night on her sofa to make she would be alright through the night.

Queen Anne had doned chain mail, and a firm leather corset to wear over her gown, afforing her a little more protection as she stepped out on to the balconey to address Rochefort and Sistini who had ridden forward under a white flag to parly.

"It is a sad day in France when it`s own people act in rebellion against the crown" Anne called out, her beautiful face impassive and clear blue eyes steely in her resolve.

"It is a sadder day yet Madame when the Queen of France proves a traitor to the laws of God" Sistini replied

"You will address me as your Majesty, Signore!" Anne flaired back her eyes flashing fire at the priest "And how dare you call me a Traitor to God?, when it is you, and those like you who condem the innocent!, who torture and mutilate good and honest people for your own perverse pleasures!, who dares defy the laws of both Man and God to send Pregnant Omegas and women to the flames!".

Athos, Aramis, and Porthos looked on at the Queen with awe, more proud than they had ever been to see her so insensed, so determind to stand for this cause.

Queen Elizabeth I of England could not have done better, nore could Isabella of Castille.

As powerful and majestic as a warrior King of old, Queen Anne seemed and she faced their enemies, challenging them without a single sign of fear on her face.

Rochefort did not appear impressed by the Queens speach, and regarded her with cold indifference as he spoke  
"It is by Gods own order that Father Sistini condems The Unclean to damnation, your Majesty, and Gods own Order than states they must be destroyed"

"You are wrong Monsieur!" Anne shot back "It is not the will of God!, I have read The Bible!, I have spent many an hour studying the Word of God!, and no where in those sacred texts have I seen it written that Female Alphas and Male Omegas are to be persecuted, and condemed!, what I have read, and what you seem to have forgotten is Gods own comandment to us all "Thall shalt not Kill!", one of his greatest comandments!, it also says "Love thy neighbour!".

Looking down harshly at Rochefort and Sistini, Anne`s lips curled in disgust, her hands balling into fists as she glared at them   
"The Bible also says, "Judge thee not, lest thee be judged", what right have you to judge Female Alphas and Male Omegas?, how dare you call them Unclean, when it is yourselves that are tainted and filthy by acts of great unforgivable sin!?".

"Then you refuse to surrender?" Sistini said, it was not really a question, and Anne treated it with a snort of disgust  
"Surrender Signore?, I will be dragged out of this Palace in my chemise and flogged before all of France before I surrender to likes of you!, I order you and Rochefort to surrender, to lay down your arms, and disband your men, or else face the consequence of rebellion against The Monarchy!, which is an act of High Treason!".

Some of Rochefort`s men shifted uncomfortably, looking at one another not really wanting to commit treason, acting against The Cardinal was one thing, but against The Queen?,   
Rochefort however smiled unmoved by the words and nodded his head  
"Very well Madame, you have sealed your own fate, and shall suffer the consequence of standing with those condemed by God!"

"As shall you Monsieur!" Anne threw back, pushing away from the balconey and going back into the palace looking rather shaken and disbelieving that she had just done that!.

"Well said your Majesty!" Athos said with an ironic smile   
"That`ll be one for the history books" Porthos agreed making the Queen laugh a little relaxing more as Constance came to stand at her side, a pistol in her hand   
"Remain in here" Aramis advised, "Stay back from the windows, and keep low to the ground, lock the doors behind us and do not open them for any but us, Des Essart, Jussac and his Lieutenants"  
"Stay safe" Anne said with a nod slipping her hand into Constances, "May God be with you".

 

The attack came shortly after the "Negotiations" had ceased.

Rochefort was not a total fool, he knew his force was less than that of the one he faced, and that they had The High ground, winning this day would rely upon cunning more than military might, and in cunning he was more than adept.

He set the main bulk of his forces to attack from the rear, with the rest making distraction at the front, and others left to guard a retreat if needed.

Meanwhile, as the fighting comensed, he, Sistini, and five others crept away from the battle, heading to The Chaterlet, gain access to the Louvre from the many secret passages that had built by one of King Louis`s anciestors as a way to escape during times of conflict.

Most had been bricked up, but the brick and morter was weak, and took little force to break through, granting them a way forward through the under ground.

With the Palace forces engaged in battle, there were few guards left to guard the halls, and Rocheforts men quickly set about the few that there were.

One Rochefort himself took on, embedding his sword in the mans gut and twisting it, while pressing him against the wall  
"The Cardinal Richelieu, The Uncleans, where were they taken?" he growled into the dying mans face moving the sword just so, making excrutiating pain slice through the man as blood streamed down his thighs to pool at his feet   
"Third floor!" he choked out "Guest rooms, they`re in a guest room!", he gave a scream as the blade was ripped from his belly, slumping down onto his knees where with a might swing, Rochefort took his head clean off sending it rolling down the hall.

Panting, with blood stanining his mutilated face, he turned to Sistini his top lip curling back to reveal his teeth "Time to finish this, once and for all".

 

Since he was one of the best sharp shooters in France, Aramis had taken position with the rest of the crack shots, to maintain defence and pick off Rochefort`s forces, while the others engaged in sword fighting.

From his vantage point he was given clear view of the battle, and able to keep an eye on where Porthos and Athos were fighting back to back, dispatching their enemies with skill, and prowes,

Across the gardens, Aramis could see Jussac engaging three men at once, Boisrenard hurling a poignard into the back of one of them before spinning round to impale another assailant on his sword.

Bernajoux and Cahusac were like wise engaged Bernajoux using both skill and brute strength on his opponants, while Cahusac relied on dexterity and speed to out manouver them.

"We`ll win this day yet Aramis!" one of Des Essarts man called out to him, picking off another Bastille Guard with a shot between the eyes   
"I never thought otherwise!" Aramis shouted back, taking out a turn coat Palace Guard "Though I don`t think the kings going to be too happy about the state of his gardens!".

 

On the battle field, Athos dodged a maine gauche and slit the throat of a Bastille Guard, swinging round and gutting another   
"Have you seen Rochefort?" he shouted to Porthos who`s boot shattered the face of a turn coat City Guard  
"Nah!, reckon the sniviling cowards done a runner!"   
"I don`t know" Athos felt an ice cold sensation fill his belly and glanced at the palace, uneasy for the fact Rochefort was no where to be seen   
"Can you handle this on your own?" he asked smirking as Porthos`s elbow broke the nose of another Bastille Guard  
"What d`you think!?" Porthos laughed tackeling another without difficulty   
"That I`m glad you`re on our side!" Athos laughed, ducking out from their position, he stayed low, fighting his way back across the field to the palace, some how knowing that he was needed there.

 

As soon as the battle had started, d`Artagnan had gotten out of bed and gone to the windows to watch, keeping low enough to that he would not be spotted by any of the enemy forces.

"Rochefort`s men are falling back" he reported "They`re loosing ground"

"Thats hardly surprising" Treville said propped up on one arm, his broken leg stretched out across the bed

"Rochefort himself?, do you see him?" Richelieu asked, pacing the floor,  
"No, I can`t see Sistini either" d`Artagnan replied "They must be holding cover somewhere out of sight, unless they ran to save their sorry arses of course!".

The sound of a muffled cry came from outside of the room, and all four men looked at the door horror filling their faces as Rochefort came inside.

 

The deranged Comte held a gun before him, cocked and ready to fire, behind him came Sistini carrying a deadly Italian Stilleto in his hand, and made the sign of the Cross  
"In the name of the Father, The Son, and the Holy Spirit, you are condemed to die" he said   
"Amen" Rochefort whispered a cold smile spreading over his face as he pointed the gun at Richelieu.

"I told you it was`nt over" he said raising an eyebrow "I told I would see you burning in torment"

"Then let us finish it" Richelieu spat not giving in to fear even though there was a gun leveled at his face   
"You and me Rochefort, here and now, we finish this, once and for all"  
"Yes" Rochefort breathed, sounding like he was in ecstacy at the thought!, "Yes, let it be done!".

He extended his arm looking as if he would shoot Richelieu, only to suddenly swing the gun round aiming at Treville`s head!  
"No!" Richelieu cried out in horror lurching forward!.

Several things happened at once, Lemay picked up a jug containing water, and hurled it across the room so it shattered into Rochefort, displacing his aim so the ball shot harmlessly into the wall!.

Treville threw himself from the bed, landing on the floor with a pained groan, but well out of the line of fire, at the same moment d`Artagnan launched himself forward slamming into Rochefort sending him stumbling back into the wall, with d`Artagnan attacking him like a feral cat!.

Sistini lunged at Richelieu swiping at him with the stilletto and narrowly missing Richelieu`s throat! as he danced back out of the way, snarling at the former Cardinal he raised his arm making to strike again, this time Richelieu grabbed his forearm, ignoring the pain that shot through his broken hands at the move, staggered back slightly as Sistini punched his face!.

Taking one hand from Sistini`s wrist, Richelieu blocked his next strike and with a show of pure Alpha strength threw Sistini back into the wall, winding him and causing him to drop the stilletto.

As one, they both moved to grab the deadly blade, Richelieu`s broken fingers within a hairs breath of it when he was shived back by Sistini, snarling, he threw himself onto the Beta`s back his hands, damaged as they were going around the Priests throat as the groped for the stilleto!.

D`Artagnan meanwhile had managed to steal Rocheforts maine gauche and was circling him, the mad Comte had his sword drawn and was watching d`Artagnan the way one watches a wolf that is preparing to attack.

"Does he love you still?" Rochefort asked curling back his top lip "Does that drunken sot of an Alpha still adore you with your face mangled so?"  
"Our love goes beyond anything so trivial as looks Rochefort" d`Artagnan replied a smirk on his lips "But I would not expect you to understand such things, nore to see anything clearly, especially as you now only have one eye!".

It was the perfect goad to use on Rochefort, who was still stinging over the blow to his vanity, the destruction of his eye, and the mutilation of his face, giving him an outer image as hiddious as his soul was inside.

He struck at d`Artagnan to parried the thrust easily moving with stealth and grace out of the way of Rochefort`s angered moves, he blocked Rochefort`s blade, and brought his fist up hitting him across the face, sending Rochefort reeling back, more stunned that d`Artagnan fought to well than in pain!.

 

On the floor near them , Richelieu and Sistini were locked in grappeling match, Sistini having dislodged Richelieu from his back and now had him pinned on the floor trying to over power Richelieu`s hands at his throat!.

On the other side of the room, Lemay was watching the fight with Treville, having gone to him as he had fallen to the floor, together they watched as d`Artagnan and Richelieu fought their greatest enemies.

D`Artagnan ducked beneath a swing Rochefort took at his head, rolling across the floor and managing to get a blow across Rochefort`s thighs further enraging the Alpha!, leaping back onto his feet he blocked the Comtes next move and parried his thrust, backing himself against the wall, making Rochefort think he was trapped.

With a smug smile Rochefort lunged forward aiming to sink his blade into d`Artagnan`s heart only to have the Omega twist out of the way at the last second, so the blade slammed into the wall snapping on impact!.

Rochefort`s one eye went wide in shock, then his mouth dropped open, a gutteral cry escaping his lips as d`Artagnan sank the maine gauche into his spleen and twisted the blade!.

At the same moment, Richelieu, who by now had Sistini holding him by the neck, managed to get his hand on the hilt of the stilletto, brining it forward he sank the blade into The Priests throat and ripped it open with a shower of blood spraying across the room!.

With a grunt, he shoved Sistini`s corpse off himself, letting it fall to the floor at his side, running a hand over his face to wipe away the blood from his eyes, Richelieu watched as Rochefort staggered back, falling to his knees, his hands clutching at his belly where blood oozed out in a thick heavy flow.

"You!" Rochefort spat blood dripping from his mouth as he glared at d`Artagnan disbelief in his eye, "You killed me?"

"I did" d`Artagnan said dropping the Maine Gauche on the ground and lifting his chin high "Go to hell Rochefort, and take your twisted beliefs with you!".

Panting and drawing his breath with obvious effort, Rochefort watched as Lemay pulled Treville up, supporting his weight as he balenced on one leg.  
Coughing, and choking on the blood in his throat he turned his eye on Richelieu, curling back his bloody lips into a snear   
"I die now Armand" he hissed "And I`ll await you in hell!", with one final bloody wretch he fell still, his body slumping down into a pool of it`s own blood.

For a momement no one moved, then suddenly a Bastille guard burst into the room, taking two staggered steps forward before slumping to the ground face first, a sword in his back!, a sword which Athos swiftly came behind to retrieve.

"Well!" he said looking at the corpses in the room, and the four men, "I thought you might need some help!"

"Us?, nah!, we could handle it fine!" d`Artagnan replied shrugging his shoulders getting a startled laugh from Lemay,   
"Nice of you to drop by though!" Treville added a smile on his face too  
"Oh my pleasure!" Athos drawled, helping Richelieu to his feet, the former Cardinal immediately going to his mate and taking him into his arms, which Athos moved to do with d`Artagnan only for the unmistakable sound of horns being blown to fill the air, and the loud cries of   
"For the King!", to come to their ears.

"Sounds like the cavelry`s arrived" Athos said   
"Late as always!" d`Artagnan laughed "But lets go and welcome them anyway!".


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis arrives back at court, and plans are made for the over throw of The Order in France.

With the arrival of The Musketeers, and The King, the rest of Rochefort`s men were quickly overwhelmed, many simply threw down their weapons and gave themselves up, hoping for royal mercy, while others tried to flee for their lives, only to be taken out anyway.

By the time Louis ascended the Palace steps and entered the foyer, Anne was out of the Library, Constance beside her, keeping her covered in case of any stray Bastille Guards or turn coats.

"Anne, oh my love!" Louis cried, forgetting form and running to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply not caring a fig for decorum at present!  
"Are you hurt?, did those bastards hurt you?" he asked as they broke for air  
"No Sire" Anne replied a little breathless "Our brave Musketeers kept me safe, as did Madame Bonacieux", she gave Constance a grateful smile before turning back to Louis   
"Majesty I must insist that you repel The Order!, that they are driven from France!, the atrocities that they have caused....."  
"I know, I know" Louis said cutting her off and kissing her hands "I will have them thrown over the borders into Spain and Italy!, never again will any jumped up pig in a white frock dare to meddle in Frances affairs!, nore harm her citizens".

At that point, Richelieu descended the stairs, supporting Treville on one side, while Lemay supported him on the other, Aramis was with them now, as were Red Guards and City guards, Athos and d`Artagnan following behind them.

Nodding his head, Porthos grinned at them as he stood beside Des Essart who was sporting an impressive black eye!.

"Your Majesty" Richelieu began dipping his head in a bow, since he could not make a full bow while supporting Treville.

"Armand!" Louis gasped, leaving the queen to go to his first minister, only to pause, his face becoming comic in his surprise   
"Treville!, you look ready to burst!".

For a moment no dared say or do anything, then Treville began to laugh, releasing any tension letting everyone relax once more,  
"Sire!" Anne gently scolded "It is hardly polite to speak like that!"   
"Well it`s true!" Louis protested, "Armand, I can`t believe you kept this from me all these years!" he said to Richelieu "That you and Treville are Bonded!, and have a family!", he looked over to d`Artagnan who was in Athos`s protective embrace.

Louis eyes actually grew wider when he saw the Omega`s rounded belly, "Good heavens!, you`re to be grandparents too!"

Richelieu made a noise in his throat that sounded like a donkey dying!, while Treville just laughed!   
"Sire, I think it would be best if we continue this somewhere more comfortable?" Anne suggested looking pointedly at Treville`s broken leg  
"Of course" Louis agreed turning to look at the soldiers there "Captain Des Essart, Captain Jussac, if you can see to the disposal of the.......bodies, and the imprisonment of any traitors that are still breathing?", both men bowed setting off to do their duty.

 

A short time later The Inseparables, Richelieu, Treville, and Lemay, were all seated in The Kings private parlour, to speak informally, (or as informally one can get when addressed a King and Queen), and refreshing themselves on small dainty cakes, and biscuits, and a cool white wine.

Constance was also with them, sat beside the Queen, her leather doublet open, and her red hair spilling out of the tight bun she had tied it in, she still had a rather bewilldered look on her face, as if she could`nt quite believe that she was really here, with Frances Monarchs, but after a glass of wine, and some cake, she relaxed back in her chair listening to the talk going on about her.

Treville was sat, with his broken leg raised on a foot stool, his hands resting on the prominent mound of his belly, that Louis was struggling to take his eyes off still!.

At The Kings bequest pages boys had been sent to fetch blankets and shawls for the four injured men to be wrapped in least they catch cold, and Louis insisted that they all remain in The Palace to be tended by his physicians while they healed!.

Having come so close to the two men who had been best friends, and surrogate brothers, and Fathers to him, he was not about to least either Treville or Richelieu out of his sight very soon.

He also moaned long and loud over the mess Richelieu`s hands were in, cursing Rochefort so lustily even Porthos blushed!.

A message had also been sent to Alice Clerbeaux to be brought to The Louvre to be with her Mate-to-be, along with an emergency recall of The Kings council to discuss and formalize Frances rejection of The Order and Rome.

"This will not be easy" Richelieu said, holding his cup of wine between both palms and sipping gently,   
"The Pope will most certainly excommunicate Your Majesty`s, and urge Spain in declaring War"

"The Pope can go rot for all I care!" Louis said with a wave of his hand "Pompus fool that he is!, he`ll rue the day he dared harm my First Minister and Musketeer Captain!"

"As well as their unborn Pups" Anne said, still deeply effected by the mere suggestion of sending pregnant Omegas to their deaths

"I still can not believe you kept this from me all these years!" Louis exclaimed at Treville and Richelieu, "Twenty years of Mating, and a grown pup!", he looked at d`Artagnan who was nestled in Athos`s arms on the lovers seat, and blushed at Louis`s attention on him, "A very fine Omega Son at that!" the King declared 

"Indeed he is" Richelieu said proudly   
"We did not hide this from you out of malice your Majesty" Treville said, rubbing his belly where the Pups fluttered and squirmed   
"Simply out of necessity, and after we lost Leonore........" he broke off looking to the floor, Richelieu placing a hand on his arm in comfort   
"We feared loosing each other as we had lost our Pups" Richelieu said "It was only a few months ago that we were reunited with Charles".

"How you withstood such grief I do not know" Louis said shaking his head, naive, childish, and shallow he might be, but cruel he was not, and the thought of having children of his own murdered made his blood run cold, and his stomach turn over in revulsion.

"While we can never change the past, nore make up for what has been lost, we can ensure that in the future nothing like this ever happens again" Anne stated "Starting with all Cells of The Order being repelled from France as soon as possible"

"And with any supporters that they have" Louis said "They can go and Kiss the Popes backside and tell him that if he sends any force against us then they will be dealt with accordingly!"

"Will your Majesty turn to the Protestant Faith?" Aramis asked, he had no judgement in his voice, and it was a reasonable assumption to make,  
"The Huguenots will certainly support our rejection of Rome" Richelieu said "As will our Jewish communities"  
"Yes they will" Louis agreed frowning slightly "but I must confess that at heart I am still a Catholic, and wish to continue in my Faith as such, but not under the yoke of Rome".

For a while no one spoke, the matter of the Country or the majority of The Country remaining Catholic did seem rather difficult, for how could one be Catholic and not support Rome?.

Surprisingly it was Athos who spoke up, an idea suddenly striking him out of the blue  
"Why not create a New, French Catholic Church?, much as Henry VIII did in England over a century ago" he suggested "Unlike that tyrant you have no interest in destroying the monasteries and convents and stripping them of their wealth and beauty, nore for persecution, but rather for freedom and reformation"

"Yes!" Porthos said nodding his head enthusiastically "We can still up hold the teachings of The Catholic Church, and follow in The Word of God, and The Bible, but without the abuses of The Order, or being bound to The Sea of Rome."

"We`d need a head of the church though" Anne said "As they did in England, making the Monarch the head of the church"

Louis made a face at this shaking his head "I do not feel worthy of such a position, I am but a layman, not a prelate, The Head of The French Church should be a Church man".

It was not really a surprise when all eyes in the room turned on Richelieu!.  
The Former Cardinal however looked shocked at the notion, his eyes widening and mouth dropping open almost comically   
"I am unfit for such a position your Majesty!" he stammered "I have been excommunicated by The Pope, and I have broken my Holy Order by taking a Mate and begetting Pups".

"Ah mere trifles!" Louis said "Why should we not order that the clergy may be wed as they do in England and Germany?, and as for your excommunication, it will hardly matter when the rest of us are like wise excommunicated"

"Armand you are the best man to lead Frances church" Treville said giving his mate an encouraging smile "We`ve been working for Reformation for twenty years, who better to lead the country into a new beginning?"

"You will of course still be my First Minister!" Louis said making Richelieu snort quietly through his nose "I can not do without you at my side!"

"I don`t think any of us could" d`Artagnan agreed grinning at his Aphan   
"Indeed" Louis stated turning to d`Artagnan "And you must be formally presented at Court as the Son of Armand and Treville!, and when are you due?, heavens we must arrange birthing leave for you and for your Oman!", Louis shook his head, still a little in shock over the revelations of the past few days, and the fact that his Musketeers were made up of hiding Alpha Females, hiding Omega males and sympathisers!, as were the Red Guards!.

"Not for several more months your Majesty" d`Artagnan replied cupping his belly "I`m not yet five months along"

"Not yet five months?, but you`re so big already!"

"Louis honestly!" Anne cried her cheeks blushing at her husbands out burst, while d`Artagnan thankfully just laughed it off 

"It is triplets your Majesty" Athos said placing his hand over d`Artagnan`s middle 

"You`re having triplets, Treville`s having Twins!, the Palais des Cardinal will be bursting at the seams with Pups!" Louis said 

"Hmm, might be an idea to build an extension!" Richelieu mused and with an eye to Lemay and Aramis added, "Also for the Musketeer garrison aswell I think!"

"We could have a day care centre built on the Palace grounds" Anne suggested quite practically "That way those who are mated and birthing can return to active duty after they have recovered, and their Pups and children can be cared for by nurses, and governesses"

"Yes" Louis agreed nodding his head "We could arrange for School masters too, so they can be educated"

"Excelent" Treville said "It will likly come in very handy, since I expect many mated couples will be keen to take advantage of their new found freedom and start breeding"

"I`ll bet you thirty livre Cahusac and Boisrenard are expecting before the years out!" Richelieu snorted happy that his lieutenants would get to have the family they had longed for 

"It seems there will be a great deal for the council to discuss" Louis said "And a great deal for us to do over the coming Months", he took up his cup and held it aloft "but for now, let us drink and celebrate the end of The Order, and the new beginning for France!".


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reformation begins, and Milady is brought to trial for her crimes

To say that the Privy council were shocked was an understatment to say the least.

Several members of The Council were out right against the notion of rejecting Rome, and even dared call Louis a Heretic!.

The King might well have acted against them, but Richelieu restrained him, reminding him that they did not need to make martyrs of such men, and simply giving them the choice of leaving France for Spain or Italy, or submitting to the Reformation was a much better option.

Others were concerned over the prospect of rebellion from staunch believers in The Order, and reprisals from Rome, it was very likly that The Inquesition would be urged to strike against France as they had tried to do to England in the past.

In light of this genuine concern and threat, Louis appointed two new members to the Privy council to help with this.

Treville was asonished to be made Minister for War, and out land security, to work along side an equally amazed Jussac who was given the post of Minister for Inland security.

A whole new regiment was to also be formed, The Inland Security Guards, who would be posted in every major city, and at Frances borders to help protect them from outward threats.

This regiment was to be headed by Bernajoux as the New Captain of the Inland Guards, while Boisrenard was promoted to Captain of The Red Guards, and Cahusac to first Lieutenant and master at arms.

Athos succeeded Treville as Captain of The Musketeers, with Aramis being promoted to First Lieutenant and chief medical officer of The Musketeers, Porthos as First Lieutenant and second in command of The Musketeers.

D`Artagnan was also amazed when he too was promoted, he had thought that he had too little service time and achievment to warrent a promotion, however, his defeat of Rochefort, while being injured himself, had impressed Louis more than enough for him to be promoted to Second Lieutenant.

Constance, having impressed The Queen during their time together, was made her chief Lady in Waiting, and body guard, since she was well equipped to handle both blade and pistol.

With Richelieu having carefully placed Unclean sympathisers in the Churches about Paris, there was little oposition in ridding the country of The Order, through out the rest of France, it was not going to be quite so easy, and no one was fool enough to think that it was.

One of the first unpleasent duties that had to be done, was deal with Milady de Winter, who had been left to languish in the Chaterlet since Cahusac had arrested her.

 

Still wearing her torn, filthy gown, sans any make up or jewelry.  
Her normally imaculate hair, hanging in rat tails about her shoulders, and her face swollen and bruised, both eyes blackened from her crookedly healing broken nose, Milady de Winter was led from her cell to face The Kings judgment.

The full Privy council had already heard the evidence against her, evidence that was overwhelming to say the very least, but Milady had the right to defend herself, before judgement was made, and so was brought in, her wrists shackeled and scarred throat naked for all to see.

Father Allard, one Richelieu`s supporters and an Unclean sympathiser stepped forward with the bible, so Milady swore on Oath before God to tell the truth.

If she had a clue as to what truth even was!.

"Milady de Winter" Richelieu said standing from his seat on the council table and walking up to face her directly "You have been charged with The accounts of High Treason, Plotting against the Monarchy, Raising an army without the permission of The Crown, and setting that army against The Queen Consort of France."

"These crimes are enough to see you hung three times over, and yet you are charged with yet more crimes" Richelieu said "The Murder of Jacques Michelle Bonacieux, conspiring in the abductions, assults, and attempted murders, of Doctor Edouard Lemay, Minister of War Jean-Armand du Peyrer de Treville, and Charles Armand du Peyrer de Plessis d`Artagnan!, and also myself".

Richelieu paused, letting the Council take in these charges before continuing on, his strapped and bound hands at his sides and plain to see,   
"You are also charged with the Murder of Thomas de la Fere, the brother of Your husband whom you wed under false pretenses and a false name, for this crime you have already been sentenced, and were to be hung for it, the evidence of your hanging we all see upon your throat, and your survival was at the hands of the third man whos murder you are charged with Remy Savage, and the attempted murders of Olivier d`Athos Comte de la Fere", Richelieu had not brought up the ammount of Men and Women that had been slain during her service to him, in his eyes they had been killed for the good of France, at least for the most part, and he could not prove that she were the culprit, besides which, three murders he could prove along with her charges of Treason were more than enough to see her destroyed.

"How do you plead to these charges?" he asked with some sarcasem in his voice, considering the evidence, the ammount of charges against her, it hardly mattered if she pleaded guilty or no, either way she was condemned, and was intelligent enough to know it.

Lifting her chin high, and looking down her crooked nose at everyone in the room, Milady replied with pure pride and defience in her voice and mannor.

"It matters not how I plead Armand!, when I am condemned already", a mirthless chuckled escaped her lips as she looked at the council, her top lip curling back in revulsion as she looked at Treville, at his swollen belly displayed before him for all to see.

"How can I make a plea for justice when my judges are Unclean in both mind and body?, when they are biased against me?"

"Milady de Winter" Treville said getting to his feet, a valet giving him the crutches that he had been given to get about on while his leg healed.

Hobbling round the council table to stand beside Richelieu, Treville faced Milady without any fear, or shame to be lamed before her.

"I am not here as a judge in your trial, but as a wittness" Treville said "I will not be deciding on your guilt or innocence, and neither will Armand, because as you say, we are biased, however I must ask, now, while we have this chance to speak face to face, what it is about me that you hate so very much?, what have I ever done to you?, what had my Pup done to deserve such bitter hatred?, such emnity?"

"Your Pup Monsieur le Minister" Milady said sneering as she spoke "Offended me, insulted me, threated to assult me!"

"Since when has it been possible to insult you Madame?" Richelieu barked, interupting her "And you shot him at La Fere where he caught you in the act of arsen and attempting to Murder The Comte de la Fere!, how in Gods name can you possibly be offended about anything Madame?"

"How dare you invoke the name of God when you have broken his commands Monsigneur le Cardinal?" Milady fired back at Richelieu before turning her scorn back on Treville   
"You and your kind disgust me" she said in such a way that they might have been discussing the weather!,   
"The sight of you breasts filling with milk, your belly grown round and heavy with offspring, they are as repugnant as a rotting corpse!, as filthy as the street gutters of Monmartre!, creatures like you ussurp the positions of Beta Women like myself, seduce and beguile our husbands into sin and debauchery, your sodomy condemning you both to eternal damnation!"

"You, a notorious whore and murderer dare to accuse me of seduction and debauchery?" Treville asked almost laughing at the absurdity of this, "Let me tell you Milady, I have been completely faithful to my Bond Mate for the entire twenty years we have been mated, and I was a virgin when we were mated, can you say the same of yourself when you wed the Comte de la Fere?, or during your marriage?, I think not Madame, I truely think not".

Treville paused, shifting his weight uncomfortably as he balenced on his crutches and one leg,   
"I also think Madame that there is more than you are saying, a true reason for your irrational hatred of Omega Males, am I right?"

Treville looked at her shrewdly, looking into her cold green eyes, and seeing a darkness in the depths, a bitterness that came from deep in her past.

Looking Treville up and down, her disdane clear on her face, Milady deigned to reply to the question.

"My Mother....", she paused scoffing at the word, "My Oman, I should say, was like you and your Pup, a filthy, unclean, Male Omega, a common whore on the streets selling his wet arse to all and sundry, managing to get himself Pupped with me by God only knows who!", sneering at Treville, or more specifcally at his swollen belly she all but spat her words at him.

"He was treated me with nothing but hatred, telling me repeatedly of how he`d tried to rid himself of my body in his womb, how he`d managed to purge the other Pups of the litter, but somehow I had survived and continued to thrive even as he did everything he could short of sticking a wire hanger in his womb to get rid of me!"

The council rippled with disgust at this, heads shaking, and faces pulling at the words, but unpreturbed Milady went on.

"He would tart on the streets corners every night, and spend the whole day drinking his earning, leaving me to find scraps from rubbish piles to eat, or else starve!, leave alone to fend for myself for days at a time, before rolling back to our hovel stinking of sex and drink!, I was nine when he was finally caught, when he flashed his arse to the wrong person and was taken away to get what he deserved", proudly Milady lifted her chin, a cold smile on her lips,  
"I knew from that day that The Order were put upon this earth to do Gods Work, that they were just and true, that they had freed me of an Unclean whore, as they were doing for other pure Beta woman like me!", stepping forward a little, Milady sneered at Treville her hatred clear in her eyes.

"It is creatures like you, like your Pup that ruined my life, and the lives of others like me, the lot of you deserve to burn!, your filth taints this world, and the lives of The Pure about you, and if there were any justice in this world it would be you facing your execution right now, and not me!".

Milady was panting a little as she came to the end of her rant. 

A couple of the council members looked saddened by the tragedy of her childhood, while others gazed at her with even more revulsion than before.

Treville however shook his head, giving her an almost sorrowfull expression   
"So for the actions of one single Omega male, you condemn us all?" he asked, it was not really a question,   
"How can the actions of one individual be the responsability of a whole race?, how can any of us be blamed for the actions of your Oman?, I am sorry for what you suffered in your youth Madame, you did deserve a better up bringing than the one you got, but I did not abandon you in the slums, I did not abuse you, I did not do anything to harm you, and neither did my Pup, and no matter what you suffered in your past, it does not make just cause for your own actions, and the crimes you have committed". 

 

Nodding to Richelieu who gave him a small smile, Treville made his way back to his seat, leaving Milady to face the court   
"There is still no point in my pleading anything at all" she said sounding bored with this whole thing!  
"Go ahead, comdemn me for all these trumped up crimes!, make a martyr of me, bath your New Religion in Beta blood!, and prove to the world that Uncleans are nothing but the filthy usurpers I have said they are".

The men on the council muttered quietly between them, Louis, sitting in the centre of the table shaking his head and looking at Richelieu who shrugged his shoulders,   
"You are content to have your judgement passed Madame?" Louis asked "You will call no wittness?, no one to speak in your defence?"

"What point is there?" Milady sneered "Go ahead, make your judgement and be done with it"

"Very well" Louis said looking to the council members and nodding at them "What are your jdugments?".

Unsurprisingly everyone of the council declared a guilty verdict, making Milady snort and shift her weight shaking her head as if amused by this.

With a deep sigh Louis rose from his chair standing to address the condemned woman himself.

"By all rights Madame you should be condemned to hang or be decapitated for your crimes, Treason alone carries the penalty of death, without your other crimes here listed, and God alone knows how many others!", Louis paused shaking his head and laying his palms on the table   
"I have never in my life been so disgusted by the mere presence of a woman as I am with you Madame, the very sight of you revolts me, and I am more than within my rights to order your execution", here The King paused, looking at Treville and Richelieu, both of whom gave him a nod of encouragment to go on.

"However Madame, in light of the New World we plan to build in France, I have decided to spare your life!".

Milady`s shock at this was almost comical, she gazed at Louis in total astonishment, her eyes wide and gazing at him as if he had grown a second head.

"That said, you shall not go unpunished" Louis said "For your countless crimes you shall be publicaly flogged, your face branded with The Fleur dis lis, and you shall be exiled for life from France, to the Americas, to work for your freedom, perhaps Madame, given time, you will be able to work for the salvation of your soul for which God might be prevailed on to find mercy".

Milady gaped at The King, her eyes moving across the members of the council, meeting steely gazes in which there was no mercy to be found.

Many who were facing imminant death would have been grateful for the sentence that spared their lives, but a woman as vain as Milady thought only of her destroyed beauty, her trading card, without which she had no hand left to play.

"Guards, take her back to the cells, her sentence is to be carried out at dawn, and she is to be set aboard the first transport ship to America" Louis ordered 

"NO!" Milady screeched, her voice sounding like a strangling seagull!, with her long nails, she ripped open the bodice of her gown, into which was sewn a small but deadly blade   
"I`ll see you all in hell!" she snarled, and locking eyes with Richelieu she plunged the blade into her throat, ripping her flesh open with a thick spray of blood!.

 

Gurgling and spitting blood, Milady fell to the ground, blood pouring from her throat, her life slipping away, even as the guards futiley tried to staunch the flow with his hands, however despite his best efforts, and valets running over with hankerchieves to press into the wound, Milady gave one final spluttering breath, spraying blood into the guards face, and fell still her cold green eyes staring out accusingly upon the council before her corpse.

"Oh my God!" Louis whispered crossing himself having gone white as a sheet "Dear God in Heaven!, how could she.......why did she.....we granted her life!, why?...."

"A woman like that could never be satisfied with a life of servitude, with her looks taken, exiled, and shamed" Richelieu said not even bothering to make the sign of the cross over her, "To her death was a better choice to make"

"But suicide?" Louis looked at Richelieu in horror "She condemned her soul to hell!"

"She was destined for hell without this, Majesty" Treville said shaking his head looking away from Milady`s corpse "May this be the end of the blood shed and suffering"

"Amen" Richelieu intoned beckoning for the guards to take the body away "With Gods grace a brighter, and peacful future will not come"


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemay attempts to repair the damage to d'Artagnan`s face while the past is laid to rest along with Milady.

Milady was burried without ceramony or remorse. 

Since she had commiteed suicide she could not be burried in a church yard, nore given any of the usual rights and blessings, not that considering all that she had done in her life, she deserved any such blessings or prayers for her soul. 

However in an act of kindness, perhaps as a last show of love to the wife he had thought he had, had, the woman he had loved, and she had pretended to be, Athos had her grave marked with a cross, and paid for a headstone to be carved for her and put in place once the ground had settled. 

D'Artagnan stood at Athos`s side, as Milady`s coffin was lowered into the ground, stood holding his Alphas hand, as they watched Milady being laid to rest, and with her, the ghosts of Athos`s tormented past.

"Now is the time for the future" Athos said, as the last shovel of dirt was placed on the grave, turning to d'Artagnan he placed his hand on the Omega`s swollen belly with a smile   
"Time for our future to begin".

 

Since he had been brought back to the Louvre from The Bastille, Lemay had proved to everyone that while he was an excelent Doctor, he was a terrible patient!.

He argued and contradicted the Kings Physicians, stood over them as they tended d'Artagnan, Richelieu, and Treville, tutted, sighed, and irritated the Physicians to much, that in the end they threw down their tools and told Lemay to do it all himself!.

Delighted!, Lemay swiftly set about doing just that!, taking over complete care for Richelieu, Treville, and d'Artagnan.

Richelieu`s hands were healing nicely, his fingers mending straight in their splits, and no sign of perminant damage having been done to his slender aristocratic hands. 

His painful whip weels were also healing well, with no infection setting in, Lemay was confident he would be able to remove the stitches shortly, and blended a salve for Richelieu to use on the marks to help keep the skin soft and supple as it continued to heal.

He mixed a similar salve for himself, Treville and d`Artagnan to use on their own burns, and lascerations, not only help with the healing, but also with the scarring.

He also tended his own gun shot to the shoulder, and Treville`s leg.

His shoulder however had suffered far less damage, the wound having missed the bone, and merely gone through the flesh, where Treville had suffered a baddly broken tibia.

Perhaps the wound would not have been so bad had he not been forced to walk on it to Paris, but as it was, the bone had splintered, and several more fractures had formed down the bone from the stress which had been placed on it.

While Lemay was confident, with rest and splinting that the leg would heal, and Treville would walk again, it would never heal enough for him to take up active duty as a soldier again.

So in that respect his elevation from Musketeer Captain, to Minister for War was a double blessing.

Treville may have been more distraught by the news he would never be fully fit again were it not for his over whelming joy to have not only survived Rochefort`s coup, but now had complete freedom to be an Omega, as did ever other Male Omega in France, and Female Alpha.

In light of that, his injury paled in comparrison, and as he said himself, he doubted he would have been able to regain his muscle tone and fittness after he had delivered the twins as easily this time, as he had when he had birthed Charles and Leonore.

Twenty years older, his body would not snap back as it had then, it would take alot more effort and time, which he would rather put into being an Oman to his Pups, than trying to rebuild his muscles and shift any extra pounds to wear a uniform once more.

The most difficult wound Lemay had to treat, was the cruel burn on d`Artagnan`s cheek.

Stretching for nearly three inches down his face, and two and a half across, it took up nearly half his face, and no matter what Athos said about not caring about a scar, it was still hard for d`Artagnan to look at, and worse, to have people staring at it.

All the salves in the world were not going to prevent scarring, the burn was too deep for that, there was no way to prevent the wound from scarring, but Lemay did have an idea on how to make it smaller than it was.

"I have never done this before" he addmitted as he, d'Artagnan, and Athos sat in the chambers, Athos and d'Artagnan had been given for their duration at The Palace.

"I can not make any promises on success, and you will still be scarred, but it might make the scar less large, and easier to conceal with some light make up should you so wish"

D'Artagnan glanced at Athos, who squeezed his hand nodding his head   
"What does this treatment involve?" he asked 

Leaning forward Lemay rested his hands on his knees looking up with his back bent.  
"What I will do, his cut into the scar down the centre, two incisions, either side a strip of skin which I will then remove, then with intricate stitching I`ll pull together the sides of the scar, making it neater and thinner than it is now, if successful you should be left with only two thin lines that as I said will be easy to cover if you wish to cover it".

D'Artagnan pressed a hand over his cheek, his fingers running over the burn, "I want to try" he whispered biting his bottom lip, and looking to Athos, who pressed his lips into a thin line.

"What are the risks involved in this proceedur?" he asked, while he wanted d'Artagnan to be happy with his appearance, he did not want him to risk his life, or the lives of their unborn pups.

"Well there is always a risk of infection with any surgery" Lemay said "And there will be some blood loss, but other than that, there are no real risks to d'Artagnan`s health, and with care, we should be able to prevent infection taking hold"

"I want to do it" d'Artagnan said "I know you love me no matter what Athos, but I want to do this, I need to, please don't try to stop me"

"I won`t stop you" Athos said taking d'Artagnans hand and squeezing it, "I just don`t like the thought of you going through anymore pain, and I don't want to risk your life"

"There is a very slim chance of there being any risk to d'Artagnan`s life" Lemay said "and I will numb his face with ice before I begin the preceedur" 

Sighing deeply, Athos looked to D'Artagnan "You're sure you want to do this?" 

"I am" d'Artagnan said turning to Lemay "I want to do this".

 

With his face numbed by ice, d`Artagnan lay on a table that had been washed over with alcohol and boiling water to eliminate any dirt upon it, his head was raised up on a wooden block that had been cleaned like the table, and his burned cheek was turned to Lemay.

"Ready?" Lemay asked as he took his smallest scalpol from a dish of boiled water 

"As I`ll ever be" d'Artagnan whispered closing his eyes and letting out a breath

"Be ready with the wadding" Lemay said to Aramis who was assisting with the proceedur, the Musketeer nodded, watching with some trepidation as Lemay began to make the first cut.

Starting at the top of d'Artagnan`s scar, he quickly sliced down, keeping just off center of the wound and cut beneath the slice he had just made.

Aramis swallowed hard at the blood which pooled out of d'Artagnan`s cheek, sluggish from how cold his face was, but still fast enough to be dripping down the side of his face and spotting onto the table   
"Press the wadding in now" Lemay instructed preparing to make the second incision. 

Gently Aramis pressed a fresh linen swatch against d'Artagnan`s bleeding face, watching as the second cut was made, severing the flesh at the top.

As strong a stomach as Aramis had, he could not help but gulp and grimance as Lemay used the very tip of his scalpol to slice the strip of skin, and peel it from d'Artagnan`s face with a pair of tweezers.

By now the numbness of the ice had worn off, and d'Artagnan and was whimpering with pain, gripping the sides of the table, and fighting his natural instinct to pull away and clasp a hand to his face, which Aramis kept the wadding pressed against, while Lemay took up his stitches.

Quickly and skillfully, Lemay stitched a neat line down d'Artagnan`s face, bringing together to the two sides of skin, sealing them, and rendering the scarring much smaller and neater.

Once the bleeding had been stopped and he was satisfied, he prepared to do the horizontal part of the scar  
"D'you want some wine?" he asked d'Artagnan, who was gripping tightly to the table and shaking with pain 

"Please", d'Artagnan whispered flicking his eyes open, and lifting his head a little as Aramis came over with a cup for him to drink from.

"We can stop here if you want" Lemay offered "We don't have to continue"

"No, I want you to do this" d'Artagnan stated making Aramis grin at his typical show of Gascon stubborness, draining the cup, d'Artagnan lay back down closing his eyes and nodded   
"Go ahead".

 

Outside the make shift operating room, Athos paced back and forth, clenching and unclenching his jaw, as he did his fists  
"Could you stop that?" Treville sighed "You're giving me bloody motion sickness!".

Athos stopped his mouth opening to make a sharp retort, however one warning look from Richelieu who was on the sofa beside Treville, had the words dying on his lips, and instead he threw himself graclessly into a chair, his head tipped back over the back rest and hands clapsed tightly together.

"Hows it goin'?" Porthos asked coming into the room   
"Fine as far as we know" Treville replied grimancing as a rather sharp elbow was shoved against the side of his womb "Would you two behave in there!?" he scolded at his belly making Porthos snort as he sat down, and Richelieu grin.

"Active again?" he asked placing his splinted hand over the bump and raising an eyebrow at the firm kicks and nudges he felt under his hand.

"They grow more active by the hour!" Treville sighed "They fidgit worse than you do!"

"I do not fidgit!" Richelieu said sounding afronted by the notion of his behaving in such a manor

"Oh please!, you can't sit still for more than ten minutes!" Treville scoffed 

"Says he that was up and down like a tarts skirts last night!"

"That was not my fault, it's your Pups rolling all over my bladder!, little buggers think it's a football I swear!"

"Wy are they only my Pups, when they are doing something you don't like?" Richelieu asked 

"Proberly for the exact same reason that it'll be all your fault when he's in labour!" Porthos chuckled.

At that point the door to the operating room opened ans Athos shot to his feet, all but throwing himself across the room to reach a pale and shaky d'Artagnan who stepped out, half of his face bandaged to protect the fresh cuts and stitches.  
He smiled at Athos with some pain, since his skin was pulled very tight on one side of his face.

"Are you alright?, was it a success?" Athos asked taking d'Artagnan`s hands and leading him to the lovers seat 

"We won't know until the stitches come out if it was successful" Lemay said he and Aramis both stripped of their blood spattered aprons, and hands washed clean once more 

"But the surgery went well, with no complications, blood loss was minimal, and stopped swiftly when the stitches were applied" Lemay continued, smiling at d'Artagnan, "In my opinion it should be successful, and a much smaller neater scar will be all that remains"

"Then thats good" Athos said gently laying his hand over the bandages and smiling at his young mate "The scar would have made no difference to my feelings for you, but I know that it upset you, and you`ll be happier with it lessened"

"You should'nt have to go through life with that God forsaken Orders brand upon you" Richelieu agreed "By Gods grace it will now heal, and the good Doctors work will be a success"

"Of course it will" Aramis said wrapping an arm about Lemay`s waist and kissing his cheek "Absurd to think otherwise!"

Lemay flushed a pleasent shade of pink at Aramis's praise, amusing the others as it always did, but did not shy from sinking deeper into the Alphas embrace, readily looking forward to when they would be properly mated in a few weeks time.

With both of them deeply desiring Pups, Lemay was changing his diet to increase the chances of an early conception.

He was eating pleanty of red meats, and dark green vegetables and eggs to boost his iron levels, also taking suppliments of Flack seeds, and drinking Dandelion leaf, and Burdock root brewed into a tea, all of which were said to promote liver function, balence hormones, and aid ovulation. 

Lemay was hoping that he would be fortunate enough to conceive as swiftly as d'Artagnan and Treville had, hoped to be already pupped when he and Aramis bonded, the celebration for which was set to happen three months after they mated.

Porthos and Alice were to be bonded at the same time, the four of them would be having a joint ceramony, at Notre Dame!, the newly appointed Grand Cardinal of France, other wise known as Richelieu would be performing the ceramonies for them, and even The King and Queen would be in attendance aswell as the whole Musketeer regiment in full dress uniform!.

Alice`s heat was due in just a weeks time, and she like Lemay was hoping for a swift conception, also, since learning of Porthos imminant mating and bond to the Omega woman, Queen Anne had invited the gentlewoman to court to become a Lady in waiting to her, along side Constance.

Along with several Nobles leaving court at the sudden change in Frances politics and religious beliefs, several of the ladies had also left, some taken away by husbands, and or, Fathers, while others had simply left out of disgust for the new regime.

So several places were open in the Queens household, and she was keen for them to be filled by people she knew she would be able to trust, rather than the women of Noble houses that had been thrust upon her when she had first arrived at court after her marriage.

Alice and Constance were becoming fast friends, and were very much enjoying their service to Anne, who was an easy mistress, not at all demanding or difficult, and she too enjoyed their company, feeling for the first time she had actual friends with her, not just gossiping fools looking to make good marriages while at court.

By the time the ceramony would arrive, Treville would be delivered of his Pups, and d'Artagnan would be very close to his own due date, however tradition dictated that three months be taken between mating and bond, and more than that it would give everyone time to recover from their injuries before the ceramony.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Porthos are mated

"The Kings Mason and achitect believes that he can knock out the wall on the west side of the garrison hotel and build us a small but comfortable house there, large enough for a nursery, and a nurse maids rooms" Athos said as he stood behind his desk at the garrison.

His desk!, now that was something!, he was still struggeling to get use to the idea that he was now Captain of the Musketeers, and this was his office, not Trevilles!, everytime he walked up to the door he had remind himself not to knock upon it as he had always done in the past!.

However unlike Treville, he would be sleeping in the small bed quaters of the office, he and d'Artagnan would have their own home along side the garrison, so that in an emergency they would be able to be called swiftly.

The bed chambers would be converted into a better equipped infirmary and operating room for Aramis to use, with he, Porthos, and Athos sharing the office. 

It would be cramped but none of them were the type of men who would spend a great deal of time behind a desk if they could help it.

Aramis and Lemay were also looking to buy a house a near the garrison, with Aramis`s raise in rank and Lemay`s position as Royal physician, they were now able to afford a decent property between them.

Porthos was planing to move in with Alice, while some Alphas would have balked at the thought of living in what had been anothers home, Porthos was not too driven by pride to allow such a beautiful house go to waste when it was perfectly good for he and Alice to live in.

"We`re going to have to start looking into apointing a nurse maid" d'Artagnan said, as he sat at Athos's desk, a hand resting on his rapidly expanding belly   
"With three of these little buggers on the way, we`ll need all the help we can get!"

"Especially if they take after you!" Athos teased laying a hand over d'Artagnan`s bump grinning at the hearty movement he felt there 

"I'm willing to bet you were no angel yourself growing up!" d'Artagnan replied wincing a little and touching his bandaged face, it would be a good while before the stitches could be removed, but Lemay was checking the healing daily and was pleased by the progress that was being made.

A tapping on the door had them both looking up as Porthos came in   
"I`ll be off now then" he said "See you both in a few days"

"Ah yes!" Athos drawled "Madame Clerbeaux`s heat!"  
"Enjoy yourself!" d'Artagnan giggled winking saliciously at Porthos who mock growled at him!

"Those the plans for the extension?" he asked nodding to the papers on the table 

"Hmm, looks good aswell" Athos said lifting them up for Porthos to have a look at 

"Not bad" the large Alpha agreed "Best get on with it soon though" he added with a grin in d'Artagnan`s direction "And get you a large bed, he won't fit in that cot of Treville`s!" 

"Jackass!" d'Artagnan squarked throwing a pewter cup at Porthos as he hastily retreated from the office laughing loudly!.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face too!" d'Artagnan snapped at Athos who was beaming proudly "This is all your fault!" he grumbled gesturing to his belly 

"Indeed!" Athos agreed without repentance, laying his hand over d'Artagnan`s middle "And it has absalutely nothing to do with the three growing pups in there and you all but inhaling gingerbread at every possible oportunity!"

D'Artagnan`s muttered response to this was not quite audiable to Athos but he was under no doubt that it was less than pleasent!.

 

Alice was laying upon her bed, dressed only in her thin chemise of filmy violet linen.

Her skin was coated in a light sweat, and her body trembled just slightly with the pounding of hormone filled blood in her veins.

She looked up as Porthos came in, shutting and locking the door behind him, his nostrils flaring as soon as he caught scent of her heat.

Wanton lunst fueled Alice to roll onto her back and spread her slick wet thighs, pulling up her chemise to expose herself to her Alpha without a single hesitation.

Porthos`s growl was pure Alpha, he all but tore his uniform from his body, literally ripping his shirt off!, and leaped onto the bed!.

Taking hold of Alice`s thighs into his large hands, he ran them up the damp sensative skin making her mewl and shiver with desire, bucking her hips and wriggling suggestivly for him.

Growling low in his throat Porthos bent his head and pushing his face between Alice`s legs, he sank his lips and tongue onto her hot wet flesh with an obscene poping sound!.

Running his tongue up her most sensative skin Porthos licked and teased Alice, letting his teeth graze her clit just so, making Alice arch up and all but weep for pleasure!.

"Porthos!, inside me!, now!" she demanded fisting his tightly curled hair and tugging him up from between her thighs   
"My Omega!" he purred his lips swollen, and beard damp from her juices.

With a moan, Alice launched herself forward, throwing herself into Porthos`s arms, and lap, pushing herself down onto his hard cock and growing knot.

Gripping tight to Porthos`s shoulders, Alice began to lift herself up and down, fucking herself on his swelling knot, and achingly hard cock, feeling the delicious slap of his balls against her buttocks as she writhed over him.

Her head tipped back, her long dark curls tipping down her spine as Porthos`s lips kissed and suckled at her breasts, his tongue teasing them, before he began to pepper kisses along her breast bone, moving up to her exposed throat, then round past her ear to her neck, where his teeth nipped and scratched, preparing to sink down into her flesh and bond them.

Alice`s long buffed nails sank deeply into Porthos`s mahogany skin, deep enough to draw blood as she clung to him, her pelvis moving in a constant piston motion, her inner muscles clenching and flexing over Porthos`s cock, the mouth of her uterus straining over his expanding knot.

As she felt her orgasem drawing near, she clung tighter to Porthos still, bending her head over his shoulder and panting with exertion   
"Now my love, now!, Make me yours forever!".

With a feral growl, Porthos`s stretched his mouth wide, his knot locking him inside Alice`s body as his seed flooded her womb, and sank his teeth into her flesh.

 

 

Palais des Cardinal

 

"This one is definately a boy" Richelieu declared, as he lay with his head on Treville`s thigh and hip, hands clasping about his belly, where the twins were at the most active 

"What makes you think that?" Treville asked in amusment, wondering what The King would think if he knew that the Great Cardinal was prostrating himself on a bed to press his face against his mates fecund belly and taking guesses of the gender of the twin pups within!.

"His kicks are the strongest!" Richelieu reasoned getting a snort from his mate 

"If I recall, it was Leonore who kicked harder than Charles" Treville said "Though more often than not it was her elbows she used rather than her feet!"

"It`s an Alpha then!" Richelieu said getting a risen eyebrow from Treville 

"Are you saying we Omegas are weaker than Alphas?" 

"Never beloved!" Richelieu was swift to assure his mate, "You are as strong, powerful, and resorcefull as any Alpha!, and twice as lovely!"

"Very pretty!" Treville snorted reaching down to stroke Richelieu`s cheek and smiling as his hand was caught and kissed   
"Think I`ll be a good Oman to our little ones?" he asked trying to sound nochelant, but not quite succeeding, at Richelieu`s inquiring look, he shrugged his shoulders looking away from Richelieu.

"I was not much of an Oman to Leonore and Charles, I was never with them as they grew, I could not protect them"

"None of which was your fault!" Richelieu said moving up the bed and cupping Treville`s face turning it towards him so they were looking in each others eyes 

"You were a loving and brilliant Oman to Charles and Leonore, God rest her soul, that they suffered was not of our making, but of our enemies, enemies we have now thwarted!, and this time you will not have to rush away from our Pups to hide the fact they exist, you will be able to spend all the time you wish along side them"

Treville pressed his lips together, looking down towards his growing belly, a vulnerable look in his eyes  
"What is it pet?" Richelieu asked, "Why are you melancholy?"

"I`m not" Treville said looking back up at Richelieu "Truely" he said at Richelieu`s disbelieving look.

"I`m worried not depressed"

"Worried about what my love?, being an Oman again?"

"That, but more than anything, I`m worried about loosing our Pups, as we lost Leonore".

Richelieu closed his eyes, nodding his head in shared grief and worry,  
"I know" he whispered laying a hand over Treville`s belly "I fear it too", God knows he`d suffered enough nightmares of just such an event, of loosing not only the Pups but Treville and d'Artagnan too, too many nights he had awoken in a cold sweat, from dreams of loosing all those he held dear.

That Treville shared these fears was not a surprise, but that he was doubting his abilities as an Oman was, for Richelieu had not the slightest doubt in his mind that his mate would be as close to perfect as any Oman could possibly be.

Taking a deep breath, Richelieu took both Treville`s hands in his own healing ones, and lay them over the large mound of the Omegas belly.

"We will do all of this together" he said "We no longer have to hide who and what we are, our Pups will have the King and Queen as God parents, will be beloved of the whole of France!, no half mad Jesuit Priest will get within a farmers mile of their cribs, to do them any harm".

Squeezing Treville`s hands as best his splinted fingers would let him, "If you wish it my Love, then we will retire our offices, and go to our estates in the country, and live out our lives in peaceful seclusion, letting the world be the world while we raise our family in peace"

"No" Treville said shaking his head "We can not desert the King now, not when so much is happening, not when he has, and is doing so much for us"

"The King is not my priority, you are, our family is!" 

"I know!" Treville soothed slipping a hand free to stroke Richelieu`s cheek "But abandoning him now would not be fair, and more than that, I want to be at Charles`s side when he brings our Grandpups into the world, I want to be with him as he raises them, and lives his life, I want to share in that life, especially with all the time we have lost with him"

Richelieu nodded at this, loosing any ire he felt, for he too wished to be with d'Artagnan, wished to see his Pup grow into the great man they were sure he would be, wanted to see his Grandpups born, watch them take their first shaking steps, hear them babble their first words, and start on their own adventures in life.

"We will never suffer another loss like Leonore" Richelieu said firmly, his voice and tone brooking no argument, "She, like our Lord, is looking down on us from Heaven, and will both guide and protect us"

"You know Charles want to call one of his Pups Leonore if he has a daughter" Treville said with a smile 

"He does?"

"Asked me if I would mind", Treville chuckled slightly "I told him I would be honoured, as would his late sister" 

"Indeed" Richelieu agreed "And it is a beautiful way of remembering her", smiling with a little cheekiness, Richelieu patted Treville`s belly eliciting several firm thumps from within   
"Speaking of names, we really should start to select some ourselves, because it won`t be long before these two join us in the world"  
"The sooner the better!" Treville chuckled "Because if they get much more active in there, my kidneys won`t survive!".


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and Lemay are mated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Mum is healing well, and is thrilled with the work the surgeon has done, we`ll find out on Thursday if she needs any follow up treatment, but the surgeon himself is confident that he got it all.

Lemay carefully cut the last stitch in d'Artagnan`s face, and pulled the thread free.

"Well, this is better than I had hoped" he declared stepping back to admire his handy work 

"It`s good?" d'Artagnan asked, he had not seen the wound since Lemay had cut and stitched it, had wanted to wait and see the finished result rather than fret while it healed.

"See for yourself" Lemay replied taking up a small hand mirror and giving it to d'Artagnan.

With some trepidation d'Artagnan held the glass up before his face, and gasped in pleased surprise at his much improved scar.

Yes the scar was still there, and always would be, but it was now only a quarter inch thick rather than a good inch or more.

Gone was the angry brilliant red burn, with it`s uneven lumps, and motteling, and in it`s face were two thin neat lines that given time would heal into neat silver scars that would be very easy to cover with make up.

"This is increadible" d'Artagnan said shaking his head at the sight, in truth he had not hoped for even half as good a job, had not thought that his scar could be so greatly improved.

"Thankyou, so much!" he said laying the mirror down and beaming at Lemay, "you`re a miracle worker!"

"Hardly that!" Lemay replied blushing a little and rumaging in his kit bag for a pot of cream which he handed to d'Artagnan  
"Rub this into the wound twice a day, it`ll help with the healing and soften the skin"

"Hmm, whats in it?" d'Artagnan asked curriously sniffing the concoction 

"Natural yoghurt, lemon balm, rose water, and the oils of ground nuts" Lemay replied "I`ve found that it works very well in soothing inflamed skin, and reducing the appearance of scars"

"Okay", d'Artagnan pocketed the cream and stood, pausing and sniffing the air, a slight smile curving his lips "You're going into heat" he said recognising the scent immediately, as an Omega it had no effect upon himself, but he could not mistake the phermones leaking from Lemay.

"I know" the Doctor replied rubbing at his sore breats "A little early for me, but not unexpected"

"Does Aramis know?" 

"Yes, he's getting leave from Athos now", Lemay avoided d'Artagnan`s eyes and pouted at the giggle the pregnant omega gave 

"Well, all I can say is good luck and enjoy yourself!" d'Artagnan said patting Lemay`s shoulder, then with a glance at his rapidly expanding middle, added, "You might wish to pray that Aramis is less virial than Athos though!, as good as having a large litter is, you`re bladder and back will be ruined for life!"

Lemay broke into delighted laughter at this, his pale eyes dancing with mirth   
"Truth be told, I`ll be happy to conceive a single pup, at my age time is not on my side"

"You`re hardly depcrepit!, and Oman has managed to conceive twins with little difficulty"

"True, but I`m past thirty, well past in fact, and you and your Oman are blessed with having high levels of fertility, it`s likly to take me longer to conceive than it did for the two of you"

"S`pose" d'Artagnan mused before an impish smile spread over his face "I wonder if Constance will soon be enjoying the same pleasure as you will, soon" 

"Ah!, so you noticed that too then!" Lemay chuckled enjoying the gossip.

Since their unconventional meeting, Constance and Jussac had stumbled into an unexpected but very passionate courtship!. 

Not passionate in the sense that Jussac was risking Constance`s honour, but that the two of them were arguing as much as they were kissing!.

Jussac was determind to treat Constance as a Lady, to protect and adore her like a gallant knight of fairy tales.

Constance was equally determind to be treated as an equal with Jussac, as a warrior, not a fragile flower, causing many spats between them, that all seemed to end with them locked in each others arms kissing until they were gasping for breath!.

While Jussac may not be the Alpha of Constance`s dreams, he was certainly looking like he would prove to be the Lover she had dreamed of, and while he was A typical in his desire to protect and shield Constance from the big bad world!, he was not condesending or smothering, nore did he speak down to her as Bonacieux had done.

Rather he was romantic in protective nature, and his treatment of her as if she were high Lady of Noble breeding rather than just a cloth merchants widow was definately flattering.

When told of the courtship, Richelieu had just rolled his eyes and said they`d need a second extension on the Palais des Cardinal just to keep up with all the Pups that would soon be coming into the world!.

Boisrenard, Cahusac and Bernajoux of course gave Jussac the ribbing that friends always give, teasing him until he was red faced and stomping off as they cackled with laughter at his expence!.

Boisrenard and Cahusac were also working on having a family, with Cahusac rapidly approaching forty, they did not have the time to waste if they wanted Pups, and had spent far to many years living in fear.

Now they had freedom to be who they were, they were taking advantage of the fact, and looking to have as many litters as they could before Cahusac became unable to bare.

In effort to boost their chances, he had sourt out Lemay, and had his diet altered like the good Doctors to give his body a better chance of conceiving.

Though with all the potential Pups being made, it looked like Louis was going to be right in his asumption that the Palais des Cardinal would indeed be bursting at the seams!.

 

 

Louvre

Aramis and Lemay stumbled into Lemay`s bed chambers, kissing and ripping off each others clothing as they went!.

Aramis`s boots were kicked across the room, landing in seperate corners, and one knocking over a candle holder as it flew across the room!.

"Jesus Christ!" Aramis swore breathing deeply of Lemay`s scent "You smell good enough to eat!" he growled all but shreding Lemay`s shirt from his back and lifting him bodily, holding him by his buttocks and back, his rising cock pressed maddeningly against Lemays groin, making the Omega squirm and moan.

"Bed, now!" Aramis gasped, stumbling over and all but falling upon the mattress with Lemay beneath him, clinging to his tight as a limpit, licking, kissing and biting at his throat and jaw, making kitten like mewling sounds of pleasure, and bucking his hips in desperation to be filled.

"Easy Querida" Aramis purred shifting into position, "Nice and slow"

"Bugger slow!" Lemay groaned "Just get your cock in me right now!"

"And here I thought you were the bashful type!" 

"Aramis!!!!", Lemay broke off letting out a long lewd moan as Aramis`s cock thrust inside him, the knot breeching the neck of his womb, every pleasure spot in his body being rubbed, pressed, and teased as Aramis began to move in and out of his body.

Closing his eyes, Lemay wrapping his legs about Aramis`s lean body, folding his feet over Aramis`s taut backside, his hands fisting the bed sheets and lips parting in a constant stream of cries and moans!.

Aramis ran his tongue up the ful length of Lemay`s torso, scraping his teeth over his collar bones, and nuzzeling into his throat, filling his lungs with the rish heady scent of Lemay`s heat, filling his balls even more, and making his knot swell larger and harder.

Kissing his way up Lemay`s jaw, Aramis found his way to Lemay`s mouth, running the tip of his tongue over the plump lips, before dipping it inside and teasing Lemay`s tongue into a playfull battle.

Letting go of the sheets Lemay ran his hands up Aramis`s powerful arms, gripping tight to the firm muscles, and spanning his back, pulling him closer and clenching his inner muscles as tightly as he could to hold Aramis`s growing knot all the better.

Between them, nestled on his own plump belly, and Aramis`s firm abdomen, Lemay`s cock was hard and weeping with fluids, straining for release as his orgasem drew closer   
"Nearly there Pet" Aramis panted slowing his pace to draw the moment out, nudging Lemay`s hair aside with his nose, he kissed his way down to Lemay`s neck, pressing several deep kissess into the tender flesh and waiting until he felt Lemay grow ridgid and heard his gasping cry, the hot wet fluids spilling between them as he came, then Aramis sank his teeth deep into Lemay`s neck, spilling inside his womb at the same moment, and perhaps conceiving the first of several Pups as he mated them for life.

 

 

Constance shook her head as she admired the neat work Lemay had done on d'Artagnan`s scar.

The pregnant Omega had gone to Constance, to seek out advice on make up to help cover the mark completely. 

He was not so vain that he was intending to cover it all the time, nore would that be practical considering the fact he was a soldier, and there would not be time to apply make up on a battle field!.

But when at court, in "Polite" company, he would do so, just so he would not have to endure the blatent stares and whispers that would be poured on him by the courtiers.

Queen Anne, and Alice had also joined in, in advising d`Artagnan on what to use while also praising Lemay`s skill.

"I can hardly believe that there was ever a burn there" Anne said in amazment "You`d think it was only a cut, and a shallow one at that"

"It`s incredible" Alice agreed cupping d'Artagnan`s chin and turning his face towards the light "Lemay is a miracle worker!"

"I told him as much myself" d'Artagnan said with a grin "And though he tried to hide it, Athos was astonished and very impressed"

"Why would he try to hide it?" Anne asked sipping at a cup of ginger spiced tea to settle her stomach which had been a little unsettled of late.

"Because he did`nt want me to think that he did`nt find me just as attractive when burned" d'Artagnan explained raising an eyebrow at Anne`s choice of drink "Am I to take it that his Majesty has not yet been informed?"

Anne`s mouth dropped open in shock "How did......" she trailed off as d'Artagnan gestured to his large belly "Of course" she sighed shaking her head "And no, I have not told him yet, I don`t want to get his hopes up on a false alarm, one missed course, and a little nausea may still mean nothing"

"But it could mean everything" d'Artagnan said "And to quote Porthos, "You and his Majesty have been going at it like rabbits, since we over threw The Order", un quote!" 

Anne let out a ripple of laughter at that, her cheeks flushing pleasently, Alice and Constance already knew her suspicions, but until she was certain she was not going to inform Louis, as she had said one missed course may still mean nothing, it would be better to wait until she had missed another, and more signs presented themselves.

"At it like rabbits aside!" Anne said "I will wait until I am certain, and then I`ll tell his Majesty"

"I won`t tell a soul" d'Artagnan swore "But in my humble opinion I think that you will soon have happy news to share with The King"

"I hope so" Anne whispered, resting her hands on her flat corseted belly "Please God let it be so".


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It`s time for Pups!

As d'Artagnan predicted, Queen Anne was able to share happy news with Louis only a few weeks later.

The waters of Bourbourne Les Eaux must also have effect on Alphas aswell as Omegas and Betas, or else there was something in the air, since Alice and Lemay also found themselves Pupped by their respective Alphas, who took to struting about The Louvre and Garrison like over proud peacocks!.

 

With Cahusac and Constances`s respective heats not far off it was a standing joke that they too would be expecting Pups themselves.

 

In celebration for the long awaited royal pregnancy, and the sudden abundance of expectant births, Louis decided to throw a ball in honour of The Queen, and the expectant Omegas.

One of the many ball rooms at The Louvre was decorated in swarths of green and white fabrics, the colours of fertility, hanging in banners and streamers, leading out of the double doors to then lay over the stone steps leading down into the gardens to where an elaborate green and white marquet tent had been set up.

Tables inside the tent were groaning under the weight of the food and drink that had been laid out.

Louis had really gone to town on this celebration, having even ordered fire works to be let off at night!.

He had also in a fit of mirth, ordered in four stalks dressed up in livery and preety bodices!, to walk about the party!.

There champagne and wine fountains, a sweet table providing every kind of confection known to man kind!, there were even bowls of ice cream, the costly sweet that Catherine de Medici had introduced to France half a century ago.

A full orchestra was playing inside the Palace, and coupls danced merrily under the crystal chaneliers. 

To Richelieu`s chargrin, though he now had the oportunity to dance with Treville in public, as he had so longed to do, the fact his mate was so heavy with their pups, and was still using crutches to get around as his leg healed, they were still unable to do so!.

However he was more than happy to be sat beside Treville at the top table beside The King and Queen, and show off his fecund mate to all the guests at court.

He smiled indulgently as Treville laughed at d'Artagnan and Aramis petting one of the stalks, and feeding it brioche from a crystal dish!, the other three stalks soon saw their their friend was getting something they wer`nt and abandoned their admirers in search of treats for themselves!.

"It won`t be long before the stalk pays a visit to you eh Captain?" Louis said 

"Six weeks your majesty" Treville replied laying a hand on his belly 

"Looking forward to it?" Anne asked sipping at her ginger spiced tea that was helping keep her morning sickness at bay 

"I`ll be happy to see my feet again, thats for sure!" Treville chuckled making The Queen laugh 

Richelieu snorted shaking his head as he saw Aramis putting his arms about Lemay, his chin lifting and chest puffed out, to the two Alphas whom Lemay had been speaking to, letting his claim be known to them!.

"Like you don`t do the same!" Treville said rolling his eyes "Alphas and their egos!"

"Omega`s and their sharp tongues!" Richelieu returned grinning at the face Treville shot him, his eyebrows lifting as he caught sight of one of the guests, "The Comte de Nantes is here?" he asked looking to The King in surprise, "I thought he had declared us all heretics and Uncleans?"

"He did" Louis replied "But a lack of depth in his own treasury, and the loss of royal favour have some how helped him in having an epiphany!"

"How surprising!" Treville drawled 

"Is`nt it though!" Louis said with a roll of his eyes "Funnily enough The Maquis de Marsaille, and The Comte de Tours have also had a similar change of heart" 

"Astonishing" Richelieu sneered with a deep sigh, the fact that these men had chosen to return to court did not mean that they were now on side with the changes, it just meant they valued their positions and wealth more than their beliefs, but Richelieu was use to dealing with Men like that, and knew how to handle them.

Enobling new blood would help in securing the new regime in France, and making sure that wealth and power was distributed to their supporters rather than their enemies would keep the balence of power tilted in their favour.

So far the reformations had gone fairly bloodlessly.

There had been some rioting, both from stalwart believers in The Order, and in those seeking retribution for the years of opression.

The Red Guard, Musketeers, and the newly formed Inland security force, were having to quell the disquiet, urging the vigilantys to cease their hostilties, and look to the future rather than seek blood in payment for the past.

The Order Cells, were being rounded up and sent over the border back in Spain and Italy. 

As expected The Pope had excommunicated The King and Queen, declaring them Heretics, like wise Philip of Spain had disowned his Sister, and if the rumours were anything to go by, was also preparing for War against France, urged on by The Pope. 

While they were succeeding in ridding France of The Order, no one was naive enough to think that they were going to get through this without some blood shed, and were preparing for War with Spain and The Inquisition. 

However, they were not alone, Daniel Mellandorf had gone back to Hapsburg with Charlotte, complete with a firm alliance with France, his many friends and family in Germany, Prussia, and Sweedon were ready to join France in battle against Spain, as was England.

Charles I, had sent emmisarys to his brother in law, and was offering Louis his aid and support in defeating any military incursion by Spain, after all if France were concoured by Spain the England was just a foot fall away, and it was unlikly that Philip would stop with just owning France.

So, with the blessing of Queen Marie Henrietta, Charles had offered alliance with France to protect them both from Spain.

The Duc de Orleans, Gaston, youngest son of Marie de Medici and Henri IV of France, had not responded well to his Brothers reformation, and had sent a scathing letter back to his elder brother, as had Marie de Medici who was seething in her Chateau at having The Order removed from France.

Louis and Anne however were untroubled by the anger of their family, and The Popes decision to excomunicate them, they were too happy to be celebrating the pregnancy, and the happiness of their friends and People.

Also, with the Queens pregnancy, the throne would be more secure than it had been, and any doubters as to Gods blessing on The Royal family would be disproved by the birth of a healthy child.

While as Son was what was desired, and demanded, to be the heir and Dauphin of France, after so long a wait for children, Louis and Anne would be just as happy with a Girl.

"Perhaps when our Son or Daughter sits upon the throne, our land will be free of threats of war, and all will know peace" Louis said as he watched the courtiers milling before him, some of them genuine in their congratulaions, while others were merely looking to maintain their royal favour, "And I am sure that they will have great friendships with your Pups" he added looking to Treville and Richelieu "And with that of your Son"

"That is certain Majesty" Richelieu agreed "Also I think, with those of our friends, and a new generation of Musketeers, Red Guards, and Ministers will be formed to protect and serve the New King or Queen of France" 

"We have much to plan for, and to celebrate" Louis said "And if my Child had as loyal and loving friends as I have been blessed with in you two, then they will truly be blessed".

 

"So any morning sickness yet?" d'Artagnan asked Lemay as he abandoned the Stalks to go and find a seat, and kick off his boots since they were pinching his swollen feet.

"No actually!" Lemay replied "I`m having cravings though!, I must be lacking in calcium because I can`t get enough cheese at the moment!, I`m even eating it for breakfast!"

"You`re lucky!" Alice grumbled "All I can keep down are plain boiled vegetables, dry toast, and fruit at the moment!, just the smell of meat and fish is enough to make me ill!"

"I remember those weeks!" d'Artagnan chuckled leaning back in his chair, his hands over his great belly, "You think you won`t miss it, but by the time you reach the third trimester you`re looking back fondly at those days when you could still see your feet!"

"Well you`re are still attached if you`re worried" Alice laughed 

"Oh I know!, they hurt enough to remind me of that!"

"So this is what I`ll have to look forward to if I get Pupped!" Constance said bringing cool drinks of lemonaid over to the three pregnant Omegas  
"Having second thoughts about having a family with Jussac?" d'Artagnan inquired glancing at where the new Minister was talking with Bernajoux

"No, just hoping I don`t suffer all the sickness Alice and Her Majesty are" Constance replied sipping her own drink, she stole a glance at her Mate to be, and smiled "I never thought I`d find anyone like him"

"I never thought I`d find anyone like Porthos either" Alice said "We`ve all be fortunate in love, to have found our perfect Mates"

"I`ll drink to that" Lemay said looking over to where Aramis was standing with Porthos and Athos.

 

"D`you think they`re plotting against us!?" Athos asked eyeing the four Omegas 

"Proberly" Porthos replied "Alice has been cursing my name everytime she gets a bout of nausea!, I`m dreading when she goes in labour!, I`ll proberly be unable to every get her Pupped again if she gets hold of me!"

"Best keep your distance then!" Aramis teased as he looked admiringly at Lemay, "Can you tell yet?" he asked 

"What?, that he`s pupped?, of course not!, he`s barely a month along!" Porthos scoffed 

"I don`t know, I think I can see it" Aramis said "In his movements, in his colour"

"Amazing how much more beautiful they look with Pups within them" Athos said "I swear d'Artagnan is glowing, everything about him looks softer, and brighter, his hair, his skin, even his scent is sweeter than before"

"More than his tongue has been of late!" Porthos commented "If it gets any sharper he`ll be able to cut glass with it!",

"He`s having a hard time" Athos said "The Pups are pressing on heavily on his back, and his pelvis, making his legs ache all the time, he can`t get comfortable for more than a few minutes without needing the privy, so he is`nt getting much sleep, which is naturally making him iritable"

"Kind of makes you thankfull to be an Alpha dos`nt it!" Aramis commented 

"Considering all we have to suffer through, you should be thankful!" Treville said from behind the three Alphas making them all jump!, and Aramis`s cheeks turn crimson   
"I would also keep comments like that away from The Good Doctor if I were you" Treville added glancing at Lemay "If you wish to remain capable of impregnanting him again that is!"

"Yes Sir!" Aramis hastily said elbowing Porthos in the ribs as he laughed at his expense, "Well!" he said with a happy sigh "Theres one bonus"

"Which is?" Athos drawled 

"Unlike Constance, Treville did`nt slap me for putting my foot in it!".

 

Palais Cardinal

 

Six weeks later

 

Treville let out a deep moan, his face screwing up in pain and his hands splayed against the wall as he supported himself and panted through the contraction.

His labour had begun an hour earlier, with a show of blood and fluids streaming down his thighs.

"Easy love, just breath through it" Richelieu soothed rubbing the Omegas back,   
"I know" Treville panted straightening up as the pain passed and smiled as d'Artagnan waddeled out of the bathroom, his cheeks flushed from the steam.

"Your baths ready Oman" he said pushing his hair back from his forehead "D`you need anything?, drink?, food?, large painful object to hit Aphan with!?" 

"No no, I`ll save that for when they`re crowning I think!" Treville laughed, "And you should go and rest" he added looking at his tired and very pregnant Pup, d'Artagnan was a big as Treville, but carrying much higher, and still had two months to go before he would deliver, unless he went into labour early, which was less likly for an Omega than it was for a Beta carrying triplets. 

"I`m fine" he said rubbing his back "I want to be here for you"

"Just don`t push yourself" Treville said leaning on Richelieu as he was guided to the bathroom 

"Don`t worry about me" d'Artagnan said "Think about yourself, you`re the one who`ll be doing the pushing soon!".

 

Treville bathed for a good hour, the servents bringing fresh hot water from the kitchens as he lay in the tub, the warm water helping ease some of the pain of the contractions. 

Richelieu and d'Artagnan remained with him in the bathroom, holding his hands through the contractions, and giving him hot ale to drink to keep his strength up.

Aramis and Lemay were in and out, checking on the progress, and making sure all was well. 

As he would be having Pups himself in a few months, Lemay was training Aramis as a midwife, so he would know what to do when the time came.

Outside the chambers Porthos, and Athos were waiting for news, along with Bernajoux, Boisrenard, Cahusac and Jussac!. 

Richelieu had ordered that massess be said for the safe delivery of Treville and the Pups, even The King and Queen were praying for him!.

"You`re doing so well My love, you`re doing perfect!" Richelieu gushed, holding Treville`s hand and wiping for his forehead  
"Is`nt he?" he asked Lemay who was time the contraction, and checking the position of the pups  
"Everything is alright is`nt it?, theres nothing wrong is there!?"

"Armand!" Treville ground out, panting with the contraction, "Shut up and let him work!"

"I`m just concerned for you" Richelieu protested while d'Artagnan snorted at how flustered his usually unflappable Aphan was!

"Be concerned quietly then!" Treville huffed, leaning his head back against the towels that were piled up on the side of the tub to support his head and neck 

"Everythings fine, moving along nicely" Lemay said with a smile "Contractions are coming closer together and you`re three fingers dilated, it won`t be too long"

"I hope my labours this fast" d'Artagnan said rising from the stool he`d been sitting on to take another bucket of water from Aramis and tipped some into the bath to keep the water warm 

"It won`t be" Treville said his eyes closed and hands stroking his belly waiting for the next contraction to strike   
"First labours are always longer, and you`ve got three to push out!", d'Artagnan made a noise in his throat sounding like a cat with it`s tail in the door while Richelieu began fussing again, trying to ply his mate with more ale, and valliantly resisting the urge to scream as Treville clamped rather hard on his fingers!.

 

Outside the chambers, the Red Guards and Musketeers were holding a vigil, sharing wine, pacing the floor, and wincing in sympathy at the cries of pain that were coming intermitantly, also grabbing Aramis, and any of the maids that went in and out, and demanding news from them.

"How long d`you think it`ll take?" Porthos asked 

"How long is a piece of string?" Bernajoux shot back "My mate was in labour twenty six hours with our first, and twenty with our second!"

"Shit!" Porthos breathed "I hope Alice dos`nt go for that long!, she really will castrate me if she does!"

"I don`t think d'Artagnan will be too pleased with you if he`s in labour for that length of time either!" Cahusac said to Athos who gave a single nod of his head, not quite wanting to imagine what d'Artagnan might do to him if he was in labour so long!.

 

After his bath, Treville was dressed in a birthing smock that fell loosly to his knees, and supported by Aramis, and Richelieu was made to walk the chambers to help bring on the contractions. 

"I swear you Midwives and Doctors think you can walk the Pups out of us!" Treville spat at Lemay, his face screwed up in pain as he panted through a contraction   
"Why don`t you send us on route marches!, tell us to run bloody marathons!"

"Walking helps ease the pain" Lemay replied cheerily, very use to being insulted and hated during an Omegas labour!, 

"Eases it?, you`ve got to be bloody joking!" Treville snarled 

"can I do anything to help you?" Richelieu asked rubbing the small of Treville`s back 

"Can you do this for me!?" was the scathing reply he received 

"Maybe some ale?" Aramis suggested 

"What?, so you can flood the poor little sods out!?", Treville`s rant was broken off with a return of pain leaving him unable to do anything but cling to Richelieu and moan in pain

"Is everything alright in there?" came Jussac`s concerned voice beyond the door 

"Perfect" Lemay called back 

"Like hell it is!" Treville panted "I`ve got two Pups trying to disembowel me!, and idiot Alphas drowing me in ale!, how can that be bloody perfect!".

 

Hours past, with Treville`s contractions getting stronger and closer together, until finally Lemay said it was time for him to go to bed. 

"I right here with you, I`m not going anywhere" Richelieu said helping Treville onto the bed, and getting himself into position by the headboard to support his mate, and managing to resist the urge to growl as Lemay examined him internally!.

"Nearly ten fingers, and I can see a bit of the first Pups head" Lemay reported cleaning his hands fastidiously "It won`t be long now"

"You`re doing brilliant, you are incredible" Richelieu said kissing Treville`s forehead as he lay back against him before letting out another cry of renued pain, holding onto Richelieu and d'Artagnan`s hands, making himself pant instead of hold his breath

"Thats it, squeeze our hands, hard as you want" Richelieu encouraged 

"Shut up or I`ll squeeze your knot until it explodes!" Treville growled, moaning with relief as d'Artagnan took a cool cloth to wipe his face of sweat, and gratefully took a drink of cold water supplied by Aramis.

Another hour of labouring and Treville was turned up onto his hands and knees, gripping tight to Richelieu`s shoulders with his face pressed into his mates neck crying out with pain, while d'Artagnan rubbed his back.

"One more push" Lemay instructed seeing the head almost crowning "Bear down on the next contraction"

"You can do it love, you can do it!" Richelieu encouraged biting his lip with nervous excitment

"I swear to God!" Treville cursed "If you ever touch me again I`ll......" he broke off letting out a strangled cry, his inner muscles pushing down as hard as he could, pushing the Pup into Lemay`s waiting hands, and a moment later a loud cry filled the room.

"A healthy Alpha daughter" Lemay declared cutting the cord and handing her to Aramis to wrap in a towel and give to Treville who already had his hands out for her.

"Oh my God, she`s so beautiful!" d'Artagnan whispered his eyes filling with tears that Richelieu was already shedding 

"Our girl, our baby girl!" Treville wept in joy, "Our little Adelyn" 

"Adelyn is it?" Lemay asked disposing of the umbilical cord 

"Adelyn Louise" Richelieu said reaching out with a shaking hand to stroke her reddened cheek sharing an adoring smile with Treville who winced letting out a moan as the contractions began again.

While Treville struggled through another eighteen minutes of labour, d'Artagnan took little Adelyn to be washed up and dressed her, rocking her in his arms above his own large belly where the triplets shifted and kicked restlessly.

"One more push Jean, just one more" Lemay instructed as Treville all but sobbed with exhaustion but some how managed to nod his head and summon his strength to bear down and push the second Pup into the world who let loose a spluttering cry.

"An Omega daughter" Lemay declared beaming brightly cutting the cord 

"Another daughter?" Richelieu whispered his eyes shining with tears and pure joy 

"Our Rachelle Eliza" Treville whispered reaching for her and kissing her "Hello Chelle, hello little one!" 

"She`s got your eyes and nose!" Richelieu said beaming at their newborn daughter, his smile growing wider when d'Artagnan joined them with Adelyn   
"Addy and Chelle" he breathed kissing Treville`s sweaty fatigued face "Thankyou!, thankyou so much for them!"

"I think you did some of the work yourself" Treville half laughed half sobbed, his fatigue, hours of pain, and discomfort all forgotten as he held beheld his newborn Pups 

"I think Addy looks like you Aphan" d'Artagnan said "She`s got your chin, but Chelle is definately Oman"

"They`re both perfect" Richelieu said beaming at d'Artagnan "I am blessed indeed".


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the last chapter, time for d'Artagnan to have the Pups, and everything to be wrapped up.

Adelyn and Rachelle quickly took over the whole Palais des Cardinal, keeping everyone on their toes and bowing to their every whim!.

 

Treville was up and about only a day after the birth, having been fortunate enough not to suffer any tearing, he felt fit enough to rise and receive the multitude of visiters who came to see him and the Pups, including Louis and Anne, who positively melted at the sight of the new born Pups!.

D'Artagnan of course spent a great deal of time with his Oman and new Sisters, seeming as in love with them as Treville and Richelieu were.

While Richelieu and Treville had hired a nurse maid to help with the twins, they really need not have bothered, since d'Artagnan insisted on changing them, and soothing them, burping them when Treville had finished nursing them, rocking them in his arms until they fell asleep, and laying them side by side in their double crib, where they would curl up against each other, nose to nose and tiny hands reaching for each other as they slumbered.

Athos was rather releaved that d'Artagnan, now on birthing leave until after he`d delivered and recovered from the birth of their triplets, was spending all his time at the Palais des Cardinal, since it meant he knew where his mate was, and that if he went into early labour then help would be on hand.

The new house was not quite ready yet for them to move in, so the nursery had been set up in d'Artagnan`s rooms at the Palais des Cardinal for the time being, and another Nurse had also be hired to help with the triplets, since they would certainly need the extra assistance in caring for three demanding Pups!.

Especially if they were as demanding as Addy and Chelle were!.

Athos was rather amazed at the lung capascity of the twin pups!, the two of them seemed able to make themselves heard all over the whole Palais des Cardinal!.

While Addy was showing her Alpha dominace, waking first, screaming first, and the loudest!, Chelle was the more weedeling of the two, using whimpers and wobbling lips to get attention, though she too could match her sister in high pitch howls of rage when she chose!.

Richelieu and Treville drifted into that zombie like state of new parents, where sleep is a half forgotten memory but they were so in love with their new little ones they did`nt even care!.

 

Addy and Chelle were six weeks and guests of honour at Porthos and Aramis`s bonding ceremonies to Alice and Lemay, held at Notre Dame!, with a celebration at The Louvre!.

Despite being tired, Treville looked happy and healthy as he held his daughters, showing them off to everyone with adoring pride, while Richelieu watched over them, half proud, half protective.

The fertility flood seemed to be continuing, with both Constance and Cahusac falling pregnant!, Jussac and Constance were planning to bond two months after d'Artagnan had delivered his triplets, which by now he was counting the days until he did so!.

Feeling ready to burst, his back and hips constantly aching, and unable to wear anything on his feet besides soft indoor slippers since they were so swollen, the pregnant Omega was more than ready to have the Pups. 

However despite his discomfort, he insisted on attending his friends bonding ceremonies and celebrations, dressing in an ankle length sapphire blue robe of light linen since he could`nt stand anything tight about his impossibly swollen middle anymore, he stood beside a proud Athos, who was all but preening over him, his chest puffed up and a half smug, half warning expression on his face, as he showed off his extremely fecund mate to the court.

"If your head gets much bigger your hat won`t fit!" d'Artagnan commented seeing the preening Athos was doing 

"I don`t know what you mean!" Athos replied leading his mate over to the lovers seat and helping him sit down "I am mearly admiring your beauty!" 

"Hmm, and peacocking the fact I`m your very pregnant mate, to all the Alphas and Betas at court too!" d'Artagnan drawled resting his hands over his belly and flexed his aching ankles   
"Besides I don`t know about beautiful so much as huge right now!" 

"Hugely beautiful!?", Athos gave a playful laugh as d'Artagnan swatted him, "You are beautiful, you`ve got the bloom and glow of pregnancy, and I am in awe of it"

D'Artagnan gave Athos a lazy grin, "Thought you said you wer`nt good with words?"

"I`ve been practising!" Athos replied with a shrug

"Getting pointers of `Mis?", Aramis was well known for his silver tongue, if anyone could charm or flirt their way into a bed, or out of a bad situation it was him!.

However Athos was right when he said d'Artagnan was in the full bloom of pregnancy.  
Despite his tiredness, his colour was still high in his cheeks, his hair was glossy and sleek, his features had not become bloated with extra water, mearly pleasently rounded and softened. 

Athos was not the only one to take note of d'Artagnan`s pregnant glow, the Alphas and Beta men were all very appreciative, giving him looks of approbation, while the Beta women looked vaguely jealous, and the Omegas joyfull. 

Though d'Artagnan was not the only pregnant Omega to be receiving the attention, envious or appreciative, since both Lemay and Alice were starting to show their conditions, which had been emphasised by their bonding gowns. 

Porthos and Aramis had identical smiles of pride and joy, as they danced, and sat with their new bond mates, relishing their beauty and the litters within their slightly rounded bellies.

Constance and Cahusac in the early stages of pregnancy commiserated over morning sickness, bloating, and sore breasts, while Jussac and Boisrenard watched over them adoringly.

Everyone of course took turns on holding Addy and Chelle, the little ones seeming fascinated by the sparkling crystal chandeliers over head, their little hands reaching out towards them, and eyes following the sparkling lights.

 

"They are such darlings" Queen Anne said her hand resting on her own swelling belly 

"You would`nt say that at two in the morning!" Treville chuckled "They`re little sods then!"

"Keeping you busy eh Captain?" Louis laughed admiring little Addy as she lay in her Omans arms, and glancing at d'Artagnan, shaking his head "I hope for your eldest`s sake he dos`nt have much longer to go!, poor boy looks ready to pop!"

"Two weeks give or take" Treville said shifting Addy`s weight and smiling fondly as Richelieu protectively held Chelle as he showed her off to Bernajoux and his wife, their Pups playing a game of hide and seek under the tables and running between the dancing couples merrily, "Though he`s pretty keen to deliver now himself, if only so he can see his feet and legs again!"

"I know that feeling!" Anne sighed with a rueful smile smoothing her unlaced bodice that had an extra panel sewn in, as did her skirts,   
"You look fine my love, beautiful in fact" Louis assured her   
"Oh?, I seem to recall you saying it looked like I`d swallowed a melon whole not two days ago!".

Treville snorted, while Louis chocked on protests and tried to appease his wife, leaving the bickering royal couple to it, he went to join Richelieu, knowing by the ache in his breasts that the twins would be demanding a feeding soon.

"Everything alright?" Richelieu asked kissing Treville`s cheek and frowning at Bernajoux as he blew a raspberry at Addy who squealed in delight!,   
"Everythings perfect" Treville replied "Completely perfect".

 

D'Artagnan`s labour began while he was in The Twins nursery, changing Addy`s clout. 

He suddenly bent double, gasping as a rush of blood and fluid gushed down his legs.

"Oman!" he whispered feeling a little fearful 

"Alright, I`m here" Treville said quickly laying Chelle down in her crib and going to his pup "Evette if you would`nt mind taking care of the twins for me?" he said to the nurse maid 

"Of course Monsieur" she said dipping a curtsey 

"Lets get you to your rooms, and into a warm bath then" Treville said rubbing d'Artagnan`s back and smiling as his Pup gripped his hand tightly 

"Don`t leave me!" d'Artagnan said feeling very uncertain and afraid of what was to come

"I`ll be with you all the way, I promise" Treville assured him "Now lets get you settled hmm?".

 

Forty Hours Later

 

Athos ran a hand through his matted hair, swiftly gulping down a cup of wine, his hands shaking, and eyes red and gritty with a lack of sleep.

D'Artagnan had been in labour for nearly two days!, had been plagued by erratic contractions, that had kept him from seeking any rest, but had not progressed into active stage of labour for nearly a day and a half.

He had taken two baths, and had walked not only his own chambers, but the whole length of the Palais des Cardinal to try and speed matters up.

While Lemay had assured Athos, and a desperately anxious Richelieu, that d'Artagnan was not in any danger, nore were the Pups showing any signs of distress, Athos could not help but fear for his young Mate.

D'Artagnan`s narrow pelvis was not going to make for an easy delivery, and after being in labour for so long, his strength was running out.

He had been plyed with hot ale, and broth to try and keep his strength up, but several bouts of nausea had seen him vomiting both back up.

To make sure he did`nt become dehydrated, Lemay ordered that he be given plenty of water, and ice to suck or crunch.

For hours he had clung to Athos and Treville, fighting to keep up his strength as his labour slowly progressed. 

Athos and Treville had both been reluctant to leave his side, but Treville had, had no choice, needing to take time to nurse the twins, who seemed to know something was wrong, since they were being fussy and refusing to settle, sleeping only for brief spells before waking in fits of tears, leaving Richelieu and Evette walking the floors with them, trying to sooth them as they cried. 

Athos had been kicked out twice by Lemay to go and get himself something to eat and drink.

While he naturally wanted to be at d'Artagnan`s side, he also needed to keep his own strength up, and a lack of food and drink was not going to help with that, so with d'Artagnan`s blessing he had gone and refreshed himself, answering Porthos`s questions in brief one word answers. 

As the hours past, more of their friends came to the Palais des Cardinal, all waiting for news, all hoping and praying that all went well.

While Athos felt comforted by the presence of his friends and family, his pack, he could`nt help but fear for d'Artagnan, fear that if the labour went on for much longer, that he would run out of strength and not be able to push the Pups into the world, that the Pups would become distressed in his womb, that Lemay would be forced to use surgery to free them from d'Artagnan`s body.

As good a Doctor as Lemay was, d'Artagnan would not survive a caesarian, no Mother or Oman ever did, the blood loss was always too extreme.

"He`ll be fine" Porthos said making Athos look up from staring at the table, "d'Art`s strong, he`s fit, and healthy, he`ll come through this, and you`ll have three beautiful Pups at the end of it"

"How can you be so very sure of that?" Athos whispered resting his jaw on his fist "He`s been in labour almost two days!, he`s exhausted, mentally and physically, how can he find the strength......?"

"He`ll do it because he has to" Constance said resting a hand on Athos`s shoulder "He made it through all Rochefort and those bastard Priests did to him, went through Lemay`s surgery on his face, with only ice to numb the pain!, he can and will do this!".

"Why did they only use ice?, why not Poppy milk?" Cahusac asked leaning tiredly against Boisrenard 

"d'Artagnan did`nt want to risk the Pups being exposed to Opium" Athos replied rubbing his tired eyes "He would`nt take anything to ease the labour pain" 

"Sounds like our Pup" Porthos chuckled "Stubborn to the last!".

At that point Aramis came running in his clothing and hair in disarray, and eyes shining with excitement   
"It`s time!" he said.

 

On his knees, being half held up by Treville and Athos, d'Artagnan cried out in pain, pushing down, pushing the first pup into Aramis`s waiting hands as Lemay observed close by 

"It`s a boy!" Aramis cried with a delighted laugh "An Alpha boy!"

"A boy!" Athos cried his face lighting up with joy as a loud bellow hit the air from the new born! 

"My boy!" d'Artagnan whispered slumping onto his hip and reaching out for the Pup, which Lemay wrapped in a towel and handed to him, "Oh my boy!, my Pup!" he sobbed, tears of joy and fatigue raining down his cheeks 

"Well Done sweetheart" Treville said smiling down at his new born grandpup who gazed at his parents and grandoman with large blue eyes that already sparkled with mischief!

"Whats his name going to be?" Aramis asked washing his hands in preparation for the next delivery 

"Alexandre Jean" Athos said stroking the downy hair on his new sons head "For all his grandparents".

They were given a few more minutes before the contractions returned and d'Artagnan was forced to relinquish Alexandre to his Oman, to get ready for the next Pup. 

This one was in breech, and Lemay swiftly exchanged places with Aramis, carefully guiding d'Artagnan through the delivery, easing the Pup slowly down the canal and into the world, having to give the Pups back a few taps before a spluttering cry erupted   
"An Alpha daughter" he said as Aramis cut the cord 

"Leonore!" d'Artagnan cried reaching out for her "Leonore!", in shaking hands he held his new daughter, laughing and crying as he beheld her tiny delicate features, as fragile and perfect as a doll 

"Hello Leonore" Athos whispered sniffling himself "Our princess"

"She`s beautiful as her Aunt was" Treville said smiling down at the new born in d'Artagnan`s arms "I think she looks like her too"

"Perhaps she`s been reborn" Aramis said swiping at his own teary eyes "Gods blessing, a return of a soul taken too young"

"Either way she is perfect" Athos said pressing a kiss against his daughters cheek "Our Leonore Constance".

The third pup was also breech, and d'Artagnan`s fatigue made the delivery longer and harder, as his body hardly had the strength left to do what it needed to. 

As the Pup was brought into the world with a loud cry, he collapsed against Athos panting heavily, and shaking all over 

"Another daughter, an Omega" Lemay said handing her over to the proud parents 

"Oh she looks like you!" d'Artagnan said to Athos, his voice high pitch and horse after so many hours of crying out "She`s got your nose!, and your eyes!"

"You`re colouring, and cheeks though" Athos said with a happy sob, running a finger down a red cheek 

"Whats her name to be?" Treville asked coming over from the crib where Alexandre and Leonore were laying wrapped up and for the moment content.

"Nicolette Sarah" d'Artagnan said lifting her up and kissing her forehead before letting out a low moan on renewed pain, 

"Time for the after birth" Lemay said "Athos if you can take Nicolette and clean her up while we deal with this?"

"Right, of course", Athos did`nt argue, the after birth was hardly pleasant and there was no reason for him to see it delivered, besides, he was more than happy to be the one to wash the blood and mucus off Nicolette and dress her in swaddling, wrapping her into a soft blanket and settling her beside her brother and sister.

He paused in his admiration of his new born litter when d'Artagnan gave a strangled cry of pain. 

"Is everything alright?" he asked returning to the bed where d'Artagnan was lain on his back, legs bent at the knee and parted, waiting the push out the placentas, his belly greatly reduced but still quite prominant.

"I`m not sure" Lemay said frowning at the birthing passage and raising to feel over d'Artagnan`s belly, his eyes widening in shock, "Aramis, can you get the ear trumpet?" he asked 

"Whats going on?" d'Artagnan sobbed, wanting nothing more now than to cuddle his pups and sleep, maybe for a month or two!, Treville stroked hia sweat damp hair and whispered soothingly to him as Lemay used the ear trumpet over d'Artagnan`s belly, his eyes widening even more. 

Swallowed hard he looked up clearing his throat and giving d'Artagnan a bewildered smile, "How d`you feel about a fourth Pup!?" he asked 

"What!?" d'Artagnan yelped looking down at his belly and shaking his head "No!, thats.....you said three!, you.......there....four!, I can`t be having another!"

"His or her heartbeat must have been hidden by the other three Pups" Lemay said "But it`s clear now, and you`re not far off delivering!"

"Quadruplets!" Treville whispered looking stuck between shock, and laughter!, Athos was in the same boat, having gone quite pale, and staggering before Aramis caught him!   
"Four Pups!" he gasped gripping the bed post for support! "Four!"  
"Guess the waters at Bourbourne les Eaux had an effect on him after all!" Aramis chuckled patting Athos`s back.

D'Artagnan`s exhausted cries brought Athos to his senses and he moved back up to the bed and got back in place with Treville to help hold d'Artagnan up in position to deliver

"Just breath through the contractions, don`t start pushing until I tell you" Lemay instructed "Save your strength"

"I hav`nt any left" d'Artagnan moaned "I can`t do this!"

"Yes you can, you can do this sweetheart, I know you can" Treville encouraged rubbing his back and kissing his face "You are strong, you`ve brought three beautiful pups into the world, you can bring their brother or sister too" 

"I`m so tired!" d'Artagnan cried tears falling down his cheeks, "I can`t...." he broke off as the contractions came, his internal muscles flexing and moving even as he moan and panted 

"You can do this, you are so beautiful, so amazing" Athos said kissing his forehead fiercly "You`re body was strong enough to carry four Pups to term, you can deliver them, I know you can, because you are so strong" 

"I`m strong" d'Artagnan whispered closing his eyes and resting his head on Athos`s chest "Can do this!".

Ten minutes later the Pup was crowning, head first, and with a last surge of strength d'Artagnan pushed the Pup into the world collapsing with complete exhaustion as Athos burst into delighted tears, and Treville stifled his own into his fist 

"An Omega son" Lemay declared wrapping him up and handing him to his bewildered parents "Very well done d'Artagnan"

"Hello little one" d'Artagnan whispered "you`re a surprise, but a very welcome one"

"Our little stow away!" Athos laughed swiping at his face, "You`ll be a little terror from the moment you`re walking I think!" 

"What are we going to call him?" d'Artagnan asked sleepily "Would Armand be alright?" 

"Armand?" Treville whispered his voice choked with emotion 

"Armand Thomas" d'Artagnan suggested looking at Athos who nodded, pressing a kiss against their surprise Sons forehead 

"Welcome to the family Armand, you`re brother and sisters will be very happy to see you" he said "Almost as much as I am", 

"I`ll go and let everyone know" Treville said wiping his eyes "Shall I tell them about Armand or will that be left as a shock for when they come and see you?" 

"Tell them" Athos said stroking Armands tufts of hair "Let them be shocked and then visit"

"I`ll come with you" Aramis said "I can`t wait to see the look on Porthos`s face!". 

 

Needless to say everyone was shocked by the fact it turned out to be four Pups and not three!, Richelieu all but killing himself to get upstairs and check on both d'Artagnan and the new litter, bursting into tears when he saw the four Pups laying nestled in the crib, snuggling into each other as they must have done in the womb. 

Lemay pronounced d'Artagnan well, but in need of a long rest to recover.

Washed up, and changed into a soft night shirt, he was put to back to bed after the sheets had been changed, sitting up on a multitude of pillows and holding Leonore and Armand in his arms and Athos held Nicolette and Alexandre in his, the two of them having a brief visit from their friends, before Lemay ordered that everyone leave to give a rapidly flagging d'Artagnan a chance to get some much needed sleep!.

Richelieu and Treville were the last to depart, kissing and cuddling d'Artagnan, and taking one last hold of the new borns before they left for the own chambers, and Pups. 

"Four Pups" d'Artagnan chuckled shaking his head as he looked down at them "I can still hardly believe it!" 

"You are so amazing" Athos said kissing his cheek gently "I love you so much!, I am so very very proud of you"

"I`m proud of myself!" d'Artagnan said yawning tiredly "And I`ll bet this won`t be the only surprise we`ll get from these four over the years!"

"I`m sure" Athos said looking down at his contented litter of four Pups "And right now I am happier than I ever thought I could possibly be, and I would`nt change a thing".

 

Epilogue

The popularity of The Reformation grew in leaps and bounds, as taxes were lowered, since France was no longer having to pay out to Rome, easing the pressure on the populus, which naturally made them happier, as they had more wealth to enjoy.

War with Spain was certainly looming, and troops were on ready alert, the borders fortified and poised ready for the first sign of attack.

But in Paris celebrations for Christenings and births was continuing in a steady flow.

Five months after d'Artagnan shockingly delivering the quadruplets, Alice delivered three alpha daughters that she and Porthos named Chantal, Sophia, and Pheobe"

Lemay and Aramis were blessed with an Omega Son and an Omega daughter that they named Daniel, and Cecile, Aramis proved to be an excellent midwife, safely delivering both Pups without difficulty, guided Lemay`s hand as he cut the cords himself. 

Queen Anne was next to give birth, delivering the long awaited Son and Heir, the Beta Dauphin Louis, who would become Louis XIV.   
Flaunting convention Louis refused to be parted from his wife during her labour, and stayed with her, holding her hand, and wiping her forward as she pushed their son into the world.

Cahusac and Constance went into labour on the same day, since Constance was nearly a fortnight over due and very irritable by then.

She was delivered first of a healthy Beta Daughter that she and Jussac named Charlotte, the little Red head looking ready to break hearts and be a feisty as her Oman as she came screaming into the world!.

After a long and diffcult labour, with both Pups being breech, Cahusac delivered twin Alpha sons that he and Boisrenard named Jerard and Miquel.

After this birth, Treville and Richelieu shocked everyone by announcing the fact that they were expected again!, and another set of twins!, to which d'Artagnan joked that they`d best hope there was`nt another hiding behind them as Armand had been!.

But while Armand might have been a shock to his parents, they certainly did not resent him, and while d'Artagnan swore he would NEVER go through it all again, by the way he eyed the new born Pups, and his Oman`s growing belly, it seemed far more likly that in time he would be retacting the vow, to get with Pups again and have another litter, even if it meant another set of Quads or more!.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you wer`nt expecting quads!, in those days when ear trumpets would have been the only way to listen for fetal heartbeats, a baby resting behind the others could have their heart beat hidden, and be a total shock at delivery where today an ultra sound would show the whole uterus and all the fetuses being gestated. 
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who has commented and Kudosed, I really appreciate it, especial thanks to those who prayed and gave my Mum their good wishes, I can`t tell you how much that meant to both me and her. 
> 
> While this is the end of this fic, I do have another Omegaverse dystopia in mind, in which Omegas are oppressed and treated as whores and the runts of packs.   
> It`ll be a while before I get into writing this though, My next project is completing all the fics I`ve got on the go, especially Unexpected Love, and Deliver us from evil, I hope to see your comments there, love to you all! and in the language of LOTR Elves...
> 
> Namarie!.


End file.
